Lovely Mistake
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: Newkama Land, un bar au mœurs légère, où le genre d'une personne n'a que peu d'intérêt. Femme déguisé en homme ou homme déguisé en femme, qu'importe! Les apparences n'ont jamais été plus trompeuses qu'entre ses murs, et ça, un certain brun pourra en témoigner!
1. Prologue

**'Hayo les Gens!**

 **Voici le prologue de ma première fics One piece! Alors je sais! J'ai...Wow! Trois fics en cours?! Autant?! *heum heum* Je sais que je ne suis pas très...régulière, ni très assidu au niveau des poste de chapitre...MAIS! Pour éviter de commencer une énième fics sans la finir, j'ai prit de l'avance sur l'écriture! Héhé, n'est elle pas maline la Yuyu? En gros, cette fics sera poster à une cadence d'une fois par semaine, obliger, puisque les 8 prochains chapitre sont déjà écrit!**

 **Ce petit message étant dit, je vous préviens qu'il s'agit d'une fics Yaoi, mettant en scène deux hommes et décrivant relations sexuel au cas ou vous seriez passer à coté du Rating M et du Romance!**

 **Diclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...Ouah, quel surprise de malade! (Si One piece m'appartenais Ace et Barbe-blanche seraient pénard sur une île tropical et Akainu serait dans un bloc de ciment à pourrir au plus profond des eaux de Grand Line!)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le bar était baigné dans la lueur artificielle, colorée et chaude des spots lumineux. La musique était bien présente, raisonnant dans les tympans des personnes présentes sans les assourdir pour autant, mais incitant tout de même les plus courageux à se lancer sur la piste où se mêlaient leurs corps dans des danses sensuelles de séduction ou simplement de folie musicale. Le lieu jouissait d'une clientèle fidèle et assez nombreuse, ainsi que d'une très bonne réputation dans la ville, malgré la singularité de celui-ci. Le Newkama Land avait réussi à se faire un nom auprès des amateurs de soirées endiablées et du vendredi soir, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un bar de travestis, à quelques exceptions près. Aussi varié était la clientèle que le personnel et les mœurs étaient rarement aussi débridées que dans des lieux comme celui-ci. C'était presque le slogan de sa directrice, Ivankov, « êtes ce que vous voulez, être sans avoir peur du regard des autres ». Et c'était pour ça que le lieu était si apprécié.

Le Newkama était un bar assez grand, baignant dans les lumières artificielles de ses spots colorés. La grande porte d'entrée donnait sur une salle rectangulaire ou la majeure partie était destinée à la danse. Sur les côtés de la pièce, des tables basses étaient disposées le longs des murs, encadrées de fauteuils luxueux et confortables, tandis que les tables les plus proches de la piste de danse et du bar conservaient une taille normale, entourées de hauts tabourets. Au fond de la pièce trônait fièrement le bar qui s'étendait sur une bonne partie de la largeur du mur, sans pour autant aller jusqu'au bout de celui-ci, offrant un petit passage à sa droite. Ce passage était réservé aux employés car derrière le bar se trouvait la porte de service, donnant sur la ruelle qui longeait l'angle de la rue ou le bar était situé, mais également la porte des vestiaires et les toilettes des employés. Les vestiaires avaient également leur propre sortie donnant sur l'arrière du bâtiment.

Marchant au milieu des différentes personnes présentes, et faisant tourner toutes les têtes qui croisaient son regard, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune tentait tant bien que mal d'atteindre une table située à l'autre bout de la pièce pour y délivrer sa commande. De nombreux regards, d'hommes ou de femmes, suivaient ses courbes et sa démarche, transformant une bonne partie de la pièce en girouette. Une chevelure brune, ondulée qui tombait en cascade dans son dos, des hanches larges aux courbes sensuelles, une peau claire et douce comme du satin, une paire de perles noires en guise d'iris, une bouche fine et discrète relevée par une légère touche de rouge, une poitrine discrète mais qui ajoutait son charme à ce corps de rêve et pour finir, une paire de petites fesses relevées par la démarche rythmée des talons de la jeune femme. Elle portait à ravir la tenue de serveuse de l'établissement, à savoir un pantalon à pince noir qui serrait ses longues jambes, une chemise rouge qui allait terriblement bien à son teint, un petit gilet noir également, ainsi qu'une cravate qui terminait sa tenue de serveuse. Oh certes, cela n'était pas très féminin, mais les employés avaient eux-mêmes le choix entre la tenue masculine, que portait en ce moment la belle brune, et la tenue féminine dont la jupe outrageusement courte avait de quoi faire balancer des cœurs.

\- Le mojito, le sex on the beach et la bière pression c'est ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et légèrement grave qui fit frissonner les trois hommes à table.

\- Ouais c'est pour nous ! Annonça l'un d'entre eux.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ? Demanda un autre tandis qu'elle déposait les boissons sur la table.

\- Oui, je suis arrivée le mois dernier.

\- Oh, et je suppose que la nouvelle plus belle serveuse du bar a un nom tout aussi charmant ?

La jeune femme roula légèrement des yeux sous la phrase clichée au maximum, se contentant de poser sa main sur sa hanche en plantant son regard de braise dans les yeux du dragueur du dimanche.

\- Bien sûr, je m'appelle Hiken !

Avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la table des trois jeunes hommes qui reluquèrent son fessier étroitement serré dans le pantalon à pince. Bien qu'elle sache très bien où se posait les regards des clients qu'elle venait de servir, elle ne fit rien pour y remédier. Ni remarque cinglante, ni regard froid, ni même tenter de fuir leurs regards en accélérant la cadence de ses pas. Rien du tout...Car chaque regard sur ses courbes était un billet en plus qui s'ajoutait à son pourboire de fin de soirée. Elle arriva enfin au bar en soupirant lourdement sous le regard subjectif et le sourire en coin de Bonclay, un autre employé travaillant sur les lieux.

Bonclay était un homme assez grand puisqu'il dépassait Hiken d'une bonne tête. Il était mince et svelte, avait des yeux noirs et les cheveux de la même couleur, coiffés en une coupe au bol. Son visage était coloré de grandes doses de maquillage, du vert sur les paupières, du rose sur les joues et du rouge sur les lèvres. Il n'avait rien de bien féminin si ce n'était ses vêtements, portant robes et jupes sans gêne, et les nombreuses couches de couleurs qui peignaient son visage tout aussi masculin.

Caché derrière son bar il offrit un sourire lourd de sous-entendus à la belle demoiselle.

\- Alors chérie, on profite de son jolie corps pour se faire de l'argent sur le dos des jeunes hommes fous et rêveurs ?

\- Dit comme ça on croirait que je me prostitue, râla la brune. Je les laisse juste mâter, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de billets verts à la fin !

\- On est plus très loin de vendre son corps là, enfin tu fais ce que tu veux sucre d'orge, quand on a un corps comme le tiens c'est trop bête de ne pas en profiter.

\- Hey ! Je les laisse peut être mâter mais le premier qui me touche je lui casse la main ! Déclara-t-elle en frappant le poing sur le comptoir.

\- Hahaha ! Aucun doute là-dessus ma chérie ! Répondit le travesti en se souvenant d'un pauvre malheureux qui était allé tâter le fessier ferme de la jeune femme...on avait pu entendre le craquement de ses os dans tout le bar et il fallut si mettre à plusieurs pour retenir la demoiselle hystérique prête à lui faire payer bien plus chère son geste cavalier.

-Hiken ! T'as fini ton service, dégage vite de là avant qu'on ne doive te payer des heures sup' ! Cria une voix un peu plus lointaine.

Cette voix, c'était celle de Galdino, alia Mr3, un homme à la coiffure approximative qui était un peu le « manager » du lieu. Il gérait les stocks, le recrutement, les salaires, etc...Un homme assez stressé et tendu qui avait tendance à vite s'inquiéter pour un rien. En même temps, avec une patronne comme Ivankov La Diva, il fallait avoir le cœur accroché. C'était une femme...ou un homme selon le point de vue, extravertie au possible, déjantée comme pas permis et à la personnalité si prononcée et unique qu'elle en était indescriptible.

Hiken se dépêcha de fuir la salle pour se retrouver dans les vestiaires, lieu mille fois plus calme que le bar, où la musique et les voix empêchaient même de s'entendre penser. Elle se dirigea vers son casier et l'ouvrit pour commencer à retirer ses chaussures à talons qui la faisaient terriblement souffrir, suivi de son maquillage très léger qu'elle effaçait du dos de la main. Puis, mettant une main souple dans ses cheveux, et après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné contre ces derniers, retira ses longues mèches brunes, dévoilant sa véritable chevelure bien plus courte, mais toujours aussi ondulée et noire. La supercherie tomba totalement quand la demoiselle retira cravate, gilet et chemise, dévoilant un corset qui entourait et étranglait sa taille dans le but que la chemise si serrée sur son buste ne dévoile pas ses formes bien plus angulaires et carrées que ne devaient l'être celle d'une femme. Une brassière tenait des prothèses mammaires qui expliquaient cette poitrine ronde et délicate. Et ainsi, tombant chacun des artifices qui faisait d'elle la petite bombe brune du bar, se dévoilait le corps d'un jeune homme, aux formes fines mais néanmoins masculines, au visage tacheté de petites taches de rousseur que le fond de teint dissimulait à merveille. Ainsi la voluptueuse et séductrice Hiken, se dévoila en Portgas.D Ace.

-Oh, t'as fini ton service Ace ? Demanda une blonde aux cheveux longs et coiffés type gaufrée anglaise, dont la frange dissimulait avec soin son œil droit, et aux lèvres pulpeuses colorées d'un violet très prononcé.

\- Ouaip, je dois filer, mon frangin m'attend à la maison.

-Tiens, je lui ai préparé ça. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira, dit la femme à la voix...étrangement grave tout en fouillant dans son casier pour en sortir plusieurs Tupperware qu'elle offrit au jeune homme.

\- Trop cool ! Tu me sauves Sanji, je savais pas quoi lui faire ce soir !

\- Pas de quoi, pas de quoi. Mais dis-toi que je le fais pour Hiken ! Ma douce, superbe et sulfureuse Hiken !

Ace soupira lourdement en entendant la réplique de son ami et quitta les lieux, les bras chargés de sachets en plastiques contenant un énième plat, sûrement délicieux puisqu'il était préparé par Sanji. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture et fini par les trouver dans le froid de fin de l'automne et de soirée déjà bien avancée. A cause de ses différents boulots et de ses horaires tardifs le week-end, Ace ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déplacer en transport en commun, bien que ça l'aurait beaucoup arrangé pour le porte-monnaie. C'était bien avec dépit qu'il s'était acheté cette voiture qui semblait plus sortir de la casse que d'ailleurs. Les pare-chocs tenaient encore grâce à des rapporteurs, il manquait un rétroviseur du côté passager et le capot restait fermé uniquement grâce au gros scotch que Ace avait mis dessus...Oui, c'était un miracle que cette chose roule encore, mais Ace n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se permettre un autre modèle. Et encore, heureusement qu'un de ses amis était un mécano qui lui faisait toutes les révisions et réparations à l'œil, refusant catégoriquement de le laisser dépenser la moindre petite pièce pour lui. Il avait de très bon amis mine de rien ! Il s'engouffra dans le véhicule, mit le contact, faisant grogner une ou deux fois la voiture avant que celle-ci ne se décide à démarrer et quitta enfin le parking du Newkama land.

Quand il avait débarqué au bar, c'était la tête pleine de préjugés sur ceux dont il ne connaissait ni l'univers ni les passions...Pour lui, les travestis étaient des homosexuels pervers et détraqués qui aimaient mettre des culottes de femme et se maquiller comme elle...oui, il avait été un sale con lui aussi. Après un mois passé à les côtoyer presque tous les soirs, ses idées préconçues étaient finalement tombées les unes après les autres. Non, les travestis n'étaient pas des pervers, c'étaient des hommes comme les autres dont les loisirs et les idées étaient différent de ceux que les normes de la société toléraient. C'était des gens ouvert d'esprit avec qui Ace s'était très vite entendu d'ailleurs. Ce n'était même pas tous des homosexuels ! Pour lui, travesti et gay étaient presque une seule et même définition. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte que si tous les gays n'étaient pas tous des travestis, les travestis n'étaient pas tous des gays. L'exemple parfait était sans le moindre doute Sanji, le barman des lieux, et également cuisinier de jour. Un homme qui s'habille en femme et qui aime les femmes...et dieu qu'il les aime les femmes...Il les aime même beaucoup trop...En bref, Ace avait commencé ce travail par dépit, mais il devait bien admettre que celui-ci avait changé sa vision d'un univers qu'il ne comprenait pas et sans ça, il serait peut être resté un crétin toute sa vie.

Enfin, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il irait jusqu'à dire qu'il aimait ce travail...Non, définitivement, devoir s'habiller en femme n'était pas dans ses loisirs personnels...Il ne travaillait là-bas que pour l'argent et rien d'autre. Ses journées étaient déjà comblées par des centaines de petits boulots qu'il additionnait encore et encore pour tenter d'arrondir les fins de mois, et quand son temps disponible de jour n'eut plus suffit, il dû grignoter sur son temps de sommeil...Cependant, il ne voulait pas aller travailler dans un bar glauque et sale, le genre de bar qu'on voit dans les films un peu sombres et où les gens portaient des armes comme lui portait un chapeau...Il dû chercher une gamme supérieure pour, au moins, à défaut de travailler de nuit, travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Mais ce genre d'endroit n'acceptait que rarement un jeune homme de vingt ans qui avait arrêté ses études, n'ayant que le bac et aucune autre forme de diplôme ou d'expérience. Aussi, devant sa petite bouille de jeunot de vingt ans et son désespoir de trouver rapidement un autre travail, Ivankov lui avait offert un rôle de serveur dans son bar « Newkama ». Ace aurait pu y servir habillé normalement. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes qui travaillaient là-bas sans se travestir...mais après y avoir croisé deux de ses amis qui firent rapidement un lien étrange et tordu entre le fait qu'il travaillait dans un bar travesti et son hypothétique homosexualité, il avait décidé de se déguiser totalement pour ne plus avoir à subir les moqueries gentillettes, mais très insupportables de proches l'ayant reconnu...Et encore, il avait eu de la chance que ce soit Thatch et Marco qui l'avaient surpris ! Deux précieux amis du brun qui, à part le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion pour se payer un peu sa tête, ne feraient rien d'une telle information ...Mais avec les réseaux sociaux, l'idée que d'autres personnes ne le croisent et ne décident de faire preuve de bien moins de respect envers lui, en atterrissant dans les oreilles de personnes qui n'avaient surtout pas à le savoir et qui ne le devait surtout pas... Ainsi Ace était devenu Hiken, se mettant des rajouts pour que ses cheveux soit plus longs, des prothèses mammaires pour se faire une poitrine, et même un corset pour adoucir ses formes. Le tout accompagné de talons pour la démarche et de maquillage pour les traits du visage et hop, le tour était joué !...Il était même trop bien joué ! Ace avait hésité entre sauter de joie ou sauter par la fenêtre en découvrant la sublime jeune femme qu'il était devenu face au miroir.

La voiture arrêta enfin sa course devant un grand immeuble sombre dans la banlieue de la ville. Il sortit du véhicule et claqua la portière avec force, sinon elle ne fermait pas, avant de se diriger vers l'immeuble en question. Il monta au troisième étage, vérifiant l'heure sur son portable. vingt heures. Le lundi, il avait négocié pour finir tôt, expliquant sa situation à Mr3 et celui-ci lui avait offert ses lundis, en échange de quoi, le vendredi et samedi soir, il faisait le service complet à partir de vingt et une heure, et il s'était engagé, une fois en week-end, à être plus...chaleureux avec les clients. C'était épuisant et les vendredis et samedis étaient devenus les jours qu'il détestait le plus à cause de ses horaires horribles, mais grâce à ça, il pouvait rentrer à tant pour préparer le repas de son petit frère.

Leur appartement n'était pas bien grand, mais restait assez spacieux pour deux. Enfin, si on était pas très difficile bien sûr, mais pour le prix qu'il payait, Ace n'allait pas trop s'en plaindre. La porte d'entrée donnait directement accès au salon, à la salle à manger et à la cuisine qui étaient une seule et même pièce. A gauche de cette dernière, ils avaient installé le canapé, collé contre le mur, en face de leur petite télé. Au centre de la pièce, une table entourée de quelques chaises, et à l'extrême droite, la petite cuisine dont les meubles longeait les murs. La pièce était inondée de lumière provenant de la porte fenêtre, donnant sur un petit balcon où séchait leur linge. Un petit couloir donnait sur quatre portes. Les deux plus proches du salon étaient les portes menant aux chambre des deux frères, chacune l'une en face de l'autre et les deux dernières donnaient, elles, sur les toilettes et la salle de bain.

-Je suis rent-

-AAAAAAAAAACE !

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans l'appartement qu'un O.V.N.I fut propulsé contre lui, faisant douloureusement frapper son dos contre la porte. Il soupira lourdement en tentant de se détacher du chewing-gum qui s'était scotché à lui.

-AAAACE ! J'AI FAIIIIMMM ! Hurla le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait plus mangé depuis trois jours.

-Oui oui, je sais !

-J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faiiiim ! Fais-moi à mangeeeer !

Adorable petit bout de chou de onze ans...Luffy, une bombe d'énergie, et ce n'était pas peu dire puisqu'il était hyperactif... Petit frère de Ace, il s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il avait seize ans, après avoir demandé l'émancipation afin d'accéder à la majorité plus tôt et ainsi pouvoir prendre son cadet à sa charge. Ace et Luffy étaient demi-frères, partageant juste la même mère, Portgas.D Rouge. Le père de Ace était mort avant même sa naissance, et il avait grandi avec le père de Luffy quand celui-ci avait rencontré sa mère.

Il réussit à se traîner comme il put jusqu'à la cuisine malgré le plus jeune qui restait accroché à lui avec ferveur, déposant les sachets plastiques sur la table du salon.

\- C'est quoi ?! C'est quoi ?! Ça se mange ?! C'est le dîner ?! Demanda Luffy en sautant autour de lui comme un lapin sous cocaïne.

\- Oui, c'est le dîner, c'est Sanji qui l'a préparé.

\- Sanji ?! Trop coooool !

\- Arrête de crier, tu vas emmerder les voisins ! Râla Ace en ouvrant le micro-onde pour faire réchauffer les plats. Les devoir ?

\- Fait !

\- Le bain ?

\- Fait !

\- Les dents ?

\- Pas fait, on le fait après manger !

\- Ok !

Heureusement pour Ace, ils avaient comme voisine une femme adorable et débordante de bienveillance et de douceur du nom de Robin qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de garder Luffy...Cette femme était une sainte ! Un ange tombé du ciel pour Ace ! Et elle était d'une patience extraordinaire ! Apparemment, la jeune femme était professeur en faculté et si elle devait vivre dans un endroit aussi miteux que celui-ci, c'était parce qu'elle économisait soigneusement afin de s'offrir un très long voyage autour du monde. Elle était une exploratrice née, gourmande d'histoires et de découvertes. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour Ace, elle était surtout un oasis au milieu du désert ! Elle aidait Luffy dans ses devoirs, lui faisait à manger et restait avec lui quand lui-même était occupé par ses différents petits boulots. Elle ne demandait jamais d'argent, bien que Ace ait insisté plusieurs fois pour la payer, et était toujours disponible. Robin disait que Luffy avait un immense potentiel...elle était bien la seule, les professeur du jeune collégien statuant sur le fait qu'il était juste un imbécile dissipé qui allait mal tourner...Et ils arrivaient à voir ça chez un garçon de onze ans ?...Chapeau !

\- C'est prêt ! Annonça la voix du plus vieux en terminant de mettre la table.

\- Ouais ! Bon appétit !

Et ainsi disparu la nourriture dans le ventre du jeune garçon qui, malgré sa petite taille et son corps maigrelet était...un ogre...Ace n'en revenait toujours pas de voir les quantités incroyables de nourriture qu'il était capable d'avaler dans son petit corps d'enfant. Pas étonnant que malgré tous les emplois qu'il accumulait il galérait toujours autant à payer les factures et le loyer ! Tout son argent passait dans le ventre du plus jeune !

\- Luffy, demain je finis très tard, c'est Robin qui va te coucher, prévint l'aîné.

\- Ok !

\- Tu promets d'être s-

\- Sage et gentil avec elle, d'écouter ce qu'elle me dit et d'être obéissant ! Termina Luffy qui connaissait la rengaine par cœur, sous le soupir de son aîné, qui savait très bien qu'il pourrait répéter deux-cent fois cette phrase, il ne l'appliquerait pas pour autant !

\- Dépêche-toi de finir de manger et file au lit, soupira le brun.

\- Je veux une histoire !

Ace soupira et hocha la tête sous un cri de joie du plus jeune qui se hâta de finir son plat pour ensuite partir vers la salle de bain après que Ace lui est rappelé le brossage obligatoire des dents. Luffy adorait les histoires, et Ace ne pouvait que lui en raconter encore et encore pour son plus grand plaisir. Pendant que le plus jeune se frottait énergiquement les dents, effrayé à l'idée de devoir aller au dentiste s'il ne le faisait pas, Ace faisait la vaisselle avec énergie, pressé lui aussi, il devait bien l'admettre, d'aller raconter ses histoires à son petit frère.

Cela avait commencé il y a maintenant quatre ans...Quand Ace avait reçu un appel de l'hôpital lui informant que leur père, Monkey.D Dragon et leur mère, Portgas.D Rouge avait eu un accident...Ace avait alors 16 ans, et il dû faire face à la mort de sa mère et de son père adoptif... Et plus encore, il avait dû expliquer lui-même à son petit frère de sept ans que leurs parents ne rentreraient pas ce soir. Le plus jeune avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, inconsolable...Et c'était pour lui remonter le moral le soir et remplacer leur mère absente que Ace avait commencé à lui raconter des histoires inventées de toutes pièces qui avait réussi à faire briller à nouveau le regard de Luffy.

Il termina enfin la vaisselle, juste à temps puisque la voix de Luffy raisonnait dans tout l'appartement pour lui demander de venir lui raconter son histoire. Ace arriva dans la chambre ou Luffy était déjà installé dans son lit, attendant la venue de son frère qui vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Alors alors, on en était où hier déjà ?

\- Ils étaient arrivés sur l'île dans le ciel !

\- Ah oui, Heum heum, toussota Ace pour s'éclaircir la voix. Alors, le grand pirate Luffy et son fidèle équipage des Mugiwara s'approchaient de l'île céleste...

Luffy regardait son aîné lui conter les histoires de Luffy le pirate avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ace lui raconta les aventures du « chapeau de paille », en référence directe à son petit frère et son maudit chapeau qu'il ne lâchait jamais, offert par leur oncle Shanks quand il avait encore cinq ans. Il narrât avec adresse les péripéties du petit groupe jusqu'à ce que le sommeil n'emporte enfin son petit frère, clôturant ainsi ce nouveau chapitre. Ace embrassa le front de son cadet avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Il devait encore regarder les factures, faire les comptes en croisant les doigts pour que leur budget tienne jusqu'à son prochain salaire.

Ace s'assit à la table du salon et commença ainsi à se plonger dans des histoires bien moins drôles que celles qu'il contait à son frère...Des histoires de factures impayées, de retards de paiement etc etc...Et le frigo était vide...Il devait aller faire les courses, et la voiture n'avait presque plus d'essence...Il soupira lourdement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Une fois la besogne faite, Ace put enfin aller dormir à son tour, son réveil affichant onze heures quarante. Le lundi était son jour le plus cool puisqu'il rentrait assez tôt...le reste de la semaine promettait d'être amusant. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, s'endormant dans la seconde.

* * *

 **Et voila pour ce petit prologue! Comme d'habitude, laissez moi une petite preview pour me donner vos impressions si vous en avez envie, j'y répondrais avec plaisir!**

 **Je remercie** **DeathGothika** **d'avoir corrigée mon prologue! Il faut avouer que la grammaire et l'orthographe ne sont pas mes points forts!**

 **Si ce Prologue vous plaît, je mettrais le chapitre 1 en ligne dès la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous les Gens.**

 **Avant de partir, je vous propose une simple phrase :**

 **{Si quelqu'un te jette une pierre, jette lui une fleure...Mais n'oublie pas de lui jeter le pot avec !}**


	2. Premier regard

**'Hayooo ! Et voici le chapitre 1 de la fics! Et sans le moindre retard, s'il vous plait! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Un bruit répétitif strident raisonna dans la pièce sans la moindre compassion, arrachant Ace du profond sommeil dans lequel il s'était confortablement encré. Sa main sortit de l'amas de couverture protecteur pour chercher l'origine de ce son insupportable à tâtons sur le matelas. Une fois le portable trouvé, il se dépêcha de faire taire la sonnerie, restant quelques instants immobile pour profiter des dernières effluves bienfaitrices du sommeil avant de se redresser enfin. Il papillonna des yeux avec paresse. Son corps était encore lourd de sommeil et son esprit sortait lentement de sa torpeur. Son réveille indiquait fièrement six heurs quinze du matin. Il commençait son travail à sept heurs, et bien que celui ci ne soit pas bien loin et que l'heure matinal lui épargnait les embouteillages, ça ne l'empêchait pas de devoir se presser. Le mardi, il ne croisait même pas son frère de la journée. Il partait avant que celui ci ne soit réveillé et à son retour, il dormait déjà.

Il prenait tout de même le temps de préparer affectueusement le petit déjeuner de son cadet que celui-ci prenait tous les mardis matin en compagnie de Robin, sa voisine et « nourrice » qui s'occupait de l'amener à l'école, celle ci n'étant pas bien loin de son lieu de travail. Il accompagnait toujours le déjeuner d'un petit mot afin que Luffy n'ait pas l'impression d'être abandonné et délaissé par son aîné, bien que de son point de vue, ça y ressemblait pas mal.

Il se dépêcha de filer sous la douche, de manger rapidement son propre petit déjeuner, de mettre dans les poches de sa veste: clefs, porte feuille et portable avant d'enfiler ses chaussures à l'entrée de l'appartement. D'un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il put constater que celle ci lui indiquait qu'il était dans largement dans les temps, comme toujours. Le jeune homme était ancré dans une certaine routine maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage doux et bienveillant de leur merveilleuse voisine.

Elle était un peu plus petite que lui et avait des yeux d'un bleu lagon profond où beaucoup d'hommes se noyaient. Elle avait une peau légèrement bronzée et des cheveux noirs lisses qui glissaient avec élégance sur ses épaules. Son visage était d'une douceur sans égale et toujours souligné d'un petit sourire dont elle avait le secret. Et pour parfaire le tableau, la nature l'avait pourvu d'un corps à faire damner un saint.

-Bonjour Ace, dit elle d'une voix légère.

-Bonjour Robin ! Répondit il avec énergie.

-Luffy dort encore je suppose ?

-Ouais, j'ai préparé son petit déjeuner, informa le jeune homme en s'écartant pour laisser la jeune femme entrer.

-Comme toujours, tu es vraiment un bon grand frère.

Le compliment fit apparaître quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes du jeune homme qui se massa la nuque avec embarras tout en détournant le regard.

-Pas tant que ça...je fais juste de mon mieux.

-Et ça ce vois, Luffy a de la chance.

-Heum...ben, merci...heu, j'dois y'aller ! Dit il rapidement pour fuir la gêne causée par un peu trop de louanges à son égard.

-Bien, dans ce cas je te dis bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi !

Le jeune homme partit dans les couloirs au pas de course, jetant un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui entrait dans l'appartement. Il quitta son immeuble pour atteindre sa voiture et s'y engouffra rapidement. Moteur allumé, petit regard à son portable et ceinture bouclée, il quitta le parking de l'immeuble pour rouler en direction de son premier lieu de travail. Il était serveur à mi-temps au bar le l'arnaque, tenu par Shakky. Généralement, il y travaillait uniquement en matinée, mais si il avait du temps de libre, la patronne était toujours ravie de lui faire faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Lui, ça lui faisait gonflé son porte monnaie de quelques billets de plus, ce sur quoi il ne crachait jamais et elle, elle jouissait de la popularité du jeune homme auprès de la clientèle.

Le bar de l'arnaque était un petit café sympathique, situé à l'angle d'une rue, sur une petite place marchande. L'intérieur était assez banal tel qu'on l'attendait d'un café de quartier. Des murs clairs et chaleureux, des tables disposées de façon assez anarchique, qui était de toute façon souvent déplacées par les clients selon leurs besoins. Le bar derrière lequel siégeait fièrement la patronne était assez large, et à droite de celui ci se trouvait la porte donnant sur les sanitaires. Sur le mur de droite depuis l'entrée était accroché une télévision pour les adorateurs de match en tout genre, qui, généralement, diffusait surtout de la musique à longueur de journée. Sur la place, le bar se prolongeait, différentes tables étant installées devant la boutique pour permettre un plus grand nombre de clients.

-Ace, bonjour mon sucre, dit la jeune femme, accoudée à son comptoir une cigarette entre ses longs doigts fins et parfaitement manucuré. Comment vas tu ?

-Bonjour patronne, répondit le brun en entrant dans le bar. Bien, comme toujours ! Et vous ?

-Je vais toujours bien quand je vois ton petit minois.

Ace ne put que rire devant ses paroles et une fois ces quelques politesses échangées, il débuta son service. Ace aurait préféré travailler ici le soir au lieu de travailler au Newkama, mais il se faisait bien plus d'argent en une soirée là bas, qu'en trois soirs ici...et c'était bien dommage, il était plus à l'aise en homme qu'en femme. Il slalomait entre les tables pour apporter café, chocolat chaud et jus d'orange aux différentes personnes. Souvent des personnes âgées qui aimaient prendre leur café en lisant le journal et de jeunes gens qui dépensaient volontiers un peu de leur argent dans le café de Shakky avant de partir travailler.

Shakky était une belle femme, dotée d'un charme naturel mature qui avait séduit plus d'un homme de par ses yeux profonds et sombres. Ses cheveux lisses étaient tout aussi noirs que son regard et sa peau était délicatement hâlée. Ses longs doigts tenaient quasiment à chaque fois une cigarette qu'elle ramenait d'un geste automatique vers ses lèvres pulpeuses et généreuses.

Il travaillait ici avec Keimi, une jeune fille toujours joyeuse et appréciée des clients pour son sourire et sa bonne humeur constante bien qu'elle soit extrêmement maladroite, et Duval un type terriblement, affreusement et exagérément narcissique...mais on lui pardonnait bien vite de se trouver terriblement beau quand on découvrait son bon cœur. Un petit bar au coin d'une rue, connu uniquement des gens du quartier et où il faisait bon vivre, autant pour ceux venu prendre une petite pause, que pour ceux venant y gagner un salaire.

Keimi, était une jeune femme petite et svelte, aux formes discrètes mais ravissantes malgré tout. Elle avait une peau blanche, des courts cheveux verts clairs ainsi que de grand yeux mauves brillants de candeur. Elle était d'une naïveté et d'une maladresse tel qu'il en devenait impossible de le lui reprocher tant ça la rendait attachante.

Duval lui était dix fois plus imposant et grand que Ace. Une montagne de muscles à lui tout seul qui transpirait la virilité à tel point que ça en devenait ridicule. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux chocolats et une peau mate. Il possédait également d'étranges sourcils qui s'entortillaient légèrement à leur extrémité, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un autre blond.

Le temps passait toujours trop vite pour Ace quand il travaillait ici. Bientôt, il du quitter le bar de l'arnaque pour se rendre à son second travail, beaucoup moins reposant. Shakky ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant l'air abattu du jeune homme qui regardait son portable afficher onze heurs quarante, l'heure de sa fin de service chez elle.

-Merci pour ton travail mon sucre, lui dit elle alors qu'il enfilait sa veste pour partir. Tu salueras ton ami de ma part.

-Ok, mais ne soyez pas trop gentille avec lui où il va revenir vous draguer, répondit il avec amusement.

-Oh, mais c'est toujours un plaisir, il sait comment parler aux femmes !

-Vous êtes mariée patronne ! Fit la voix légère de Keimi, légèrement paniquée par les propos de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

-Hahaha, je te le laisse si tu veux !

-Patronne !

Ace ne pouffa devant le petit jeu entre les deux femmes. Shakky et son époux allaient terriblement bien ensemble, bien que la différence d'age soit parfois un peu troublante...différence d'age pas si importante que ça avait appris Ace...C'était juste son mari qui faisait vieux et elle qui faisait jeune. Shakky était mariée depuis plusieurs longues années à Rayleigh, un type sympathique que Ace avait rencontré quelques fois et qui avait, paraissait t-il, sauver in-extremis Keimi d'une agression un soir, non loin du bar. Ce qui était largement suffisant pour gagner la confiance et l'estime de Ace.

-Je file, annonça le brun en quittant les lieux, laissant lâchement la pauvre jeune femme aux griffes et aux questions de sa patronne.

-A demain mon sucre !

-A plus Ace ! Lui lança Duval.

-Au revoir !

Ace quitta ainsi son second lieu de travail pour atteindre sa voiture et se diriger vers un lieu bien moins calme et reposant...

-ON ACCELERE LE RYTHME BANDE DE CHIFFES MOLLES !

-LA FERME LE VIEUX !

-SANJI ! COMMENT TU PARLES AU PATRON !

Haa...ouais...bien moins reposant...Et encore c'était peu dire ! Le Baratie...un restaurant terriblement réputé dans la ville, et même au delà, connu pour ses plats raffinés et au goût d'une qualité supérieure...autant que pour les disputes incessantes entres les cuisiniers. Il y avait au moins trois tentatives de meurtre entre collègue par jour. Ace n'avait pas de notion en cuisine, il travaillait juste à la plonge et en faisant le ménage, mais dans ce genre d'endroit, même récurer les toilettes offrait un salaire satisfaisant. Le lieu était tenu par Zeff, un très grand cuisinier dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans le milieu. Sanji y travaillait également, et c'était d'ailleurs lui, qui l'avait recommandait au patron. Sans ça, jamais Ace n'aurait ne serait-ce poser son curriculum vitae ici. Il avait appris de son ami blond que Zeff l'avait recueilli et élevé après une croisière en mer qui s'était révélée catastrophique, ne lui face perdre ses deux parents et ne manque de le tuer lui même. C'était lors de cette croisière en enfers que Zeff avait d'ailleurs perdu l'une de ses jambes, portant aujourd'hui une prothèse grossière qui claquer contre le sol de la cuisine à chacun de ses pas. Le genre d'histoire froide qu'on racontait uniquement avec un ou deux verres dans le nez.

Ace frottait les assiettes avec énergie, étant également concerné par le reproche que le cuisinier avait fait à la salle entière. Ici, même la femme de ménage, parce que c'est bien ce que Ace était, avait intérêt à trimer dur. Il soupira lourdement alors que l'eau froide et le savon attaquaient sans pitié ses doigts usés par le froid. C'était pas humain de bosser aussi dur juste à nettoyer des assiettes et des fourchettes ! Sa corvée était soulignée de la voix mélodieuse de Sanji qui insultait copieusement son supérieur sans la moindre gêne. Pour le coup, Ace était pressé de partir...bizarrement, subir la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur ne lui plaisait pas temps que ça et la crainte de perdre ce travail trop bien payé ne lui permettait pas de répondre...forte heureusement Sanji le faisait déjà pour lui.

Il se remémorait les différentes choses qui lui restait à faire...L'après midi, il était vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements pour homme, puis il irait faire le pompiste dans une station essence pour quelques heures et il enchaînerait avec le Newkama où il travaillerait jusqu'à deux heurs du matin. Il était sacrément résistant pour tenir autant quand même...

Après trois heures passées au Baratie, son petit travail de vendeur était sacrément reposant ! La boutique n'était pas une boutique de luxe mais vendait tout de même des vêtements de bonne qualité et pouvait se permettre d'avoir une chaîne de magasin un peu partout dans la région. Et puis, il avait droit à de très bonne réduction en vêtement, ce dont il profitait allègrement.

Il ne travaillait que quelques heures à la station d'essence, ça lui permettait de mettre à profit les deux heures de temps libre qu'il avait entre son métier de vendeur et son boulot au Newkama qui, même si il s'en plaignait sans cesse, restait la plus grosses partie de son revenu mensuel.

En parlant du Newkama, il était d'ailleurs l'heure pour lui de prendre son service. Il se gara sur le parking de la boîte. Son portable indiquait vingt heurs du soir, il en avait pour six heure à déambuler en talons entre les mains baladeuses et les regards gourmands de pervers...oh que de joie ! Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, déjà occupés par Izou, un autre travesti de la boite, et Perona, une vraie fille.

Izou était assez grand...plus grand que lui en tout cas. Il portait un kimono traditionnel aux couleurs roses, légèrement ouvert sur un torse parfaitement imberbe et très fin. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lisses et noirs, toujours attaché d'une coiffe semblable à celle d'une Geisha. Il portait un maquillage très fin et discret mais qui affiné ses trais déjà assez délicats. Vraiment, il ressemblait à une femme...Ace avait d'ailleurs fait un bon la première fois que l'homme lui avait adressé la parole, sa voix étant terriblement masculine sans oublier qu'il ne cherchait absolument pas à la rendre plus douce.

-Salut Ace, dit il en regardant le jeune homme arriver, son sac de vêtement de sous le bras.

-Salut Izou, soupira le brun en commençant lentement sa transformation.

-Souris, tu vas faire peur aux clients avec ta tête d'enterrement, s'amusa à dire le brun devant l'air dépité de son ami.

-Facile à dire, j'ai eu une journée pourrie ! Zeff a pas arrêté de gueuler sur tout le monde sans raison, un type m'a fait sortir toutes les chemises du magasin pour rien acheter au final et je me suis pris le bec avec un abruti qui se plaignait du prix de l'essence, comme si c'était moi qui le fixait !

-Haha ! En effet, sacrée journée !

-Ravi de voir que tu compatis !

Izou rit encore un peu du malheur cumulatif de son ami alors que celui ci retirait sa chemise et sortait son corset de son vestiaire pour le placer sur son buste.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Pas la tienne en tout cas ! T'es un malade mental !

-Hey ! Doucement quand tu me parles !

-T'as faillit me briser les côtes la dernière fois !

-C'est toi qui est trop fragile !

-Hey les mecs, vous arrêtez de gueuler un peu ! Rugit Perona en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

Perona était plus petite que Ace, avait de longs cheveux irisés qu'elle coiffait en gaufre anglaises avant de les laisser librement tomber dans son dos. Elle portait la tenue féminine des serveurs du bar mais Ace l'avait déjà vu avec ses propres vêtements et elle semblait être une inconditionnelle du style gothique lolita. Elle en serait presque mignonne si elle n'avait pas un caractère aussi...insupportable et un rire strident à vous arracher les tympans.

-Vous êtes incapables de mettre un corset correctement, laissez moi faire !

-Heum...Finalement Izou le fera très bien !

-Dégage tes mains du milieu !

Ace tenta bien de se débattre mais la jeune femme eut vite raison de lui et put ainsi lui compresser la taille avec sadisme, a tel point que respirer lui demander toutes ses forces et toute sa concentration.

-Parfait ! Maintenant les cheveux ! Déclara t-elle en fouillant sans gêne dans le casier de sa victime pour en sortir les rajouts.

Ainsi, après s'être fait écraser le torse et broyer les os, Ace se fit scalper par les mains fines et tout sauf douces de sa tortionnaire...Et tout ça sous le regard amusé de ce traître de Izou.

-Aie ! Mais bordel ! Tu peux pas faire doucement ?! C'est pas en tirant dessus qu'ils vont s'allonger !

-Pourquoi tu les laisses pas pousser tout simplement ? Soupira Izou.

-Parce que je ne veux pas ressembler à une fille !

Les deux autres personnes présentes échangèrent un regard assez suspicieux...avant que Perona ne reprenne sa séance de torture. Faux seins, talons, épilation des sourcils par son regard intransigeant et sa maudite pince à épiler puis enfin le maquillage.

-Et voilà ! Dit elle en admirant le résultat du jeune homme une fois transformé. Horohorohorohoro ! Vraiment, pour faire d'un homme aussi repoussant que toi une chose aussi mignonne, je suis incontestablement la meilleure !

-Elle n'a pas totalement tord, dit Izou.

-Merci, grogna Ace avec ironie en foudroyant son ami du regard. Je sais pas ce que je trouve le plus insultant, que tu me trouves repoussant en homme ou mignon en femme !

-J'aime les hommes plus musclés, plus virils et plus imposant que toi !

Ace se contenta de grogner et quitta les vestiaires, ne supportant plus le rire insupportable de la jeune femme, ni le rictus légèrement moqueur de Izou. Il marcha jusqu'au bar où il se fit rapidement repérer par Bonclay qui lui fit signe de la main.

-Bonsoir ma p'tite allumette ! Dit il en souriant. Tu es toujours aussi sexy !

-Que veux tu, faut bien être racoleuse pour attirer le publique, répondit Ace d'une voix bien plus claire et féminine que sa voix naturelle.

-En parlant de publique, y'a des clients qui n'attendent que toi pour passer commande, allez on s'active ! Ordonna Mr 3 en arrivant vers le bar.

-Oui m'sieur !

La patronne, Ivankov, était rarement présente au bar et c'était généralement Mr3 qui prenait sa place. Ace accourut vers les différentes tables qui bordaient la piste de danse au centre de l'immense pièce. De nombreuses tables basses étaient collées au mur et entourées de fauteuils confortables pour plus de « glamour et de sensualité » d'après la patronne...mouais...Du point de vue de Ace ça faisait surtout salle de strip-tease et les tables basses étaient insupportables à servir, leur taille obligeant le jeune homme à se pencher outrageusement en avant pour le plus grand bonheur des personnes présentes qui ne se lassaient pas d'admirer ses fesses ressortir dans ce pantalon en toile serrée.

Ace se déplaçait rapidement entre les tables, slalomant avec adresse malgré ses talons et les nombreuses personnes présentes. La musique assourdissante, l'odeur de l'alcool et les lumières colorées limite aveuglantes lui faisaient tourner la tête. La chaleur dégagée par les corps collés les uns contre les autres faisaient perler des gouttes de sueur le longs de ses tempes, menaçant d'être fatale pour son maquillage si fragile et vitale à son déguisement. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge digitale incrustée au mur. Ça faisait à peine deux heures qu'il travaillait ? Difficile à croire...il avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà 6h qu'il courrait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les bras chargés de plateau. Pourtant l'appareil était formel et affichait sans pitié le vingt-deux heure six en d'impitoyable chiffres rouges.

-Hey ! Bonclay ! Appela t-il au bar pour attirer l'attention du barman.

-Oui m'a p'tite allumette ? Oh ciel ! Regarde moi ça, ton rouge à lèvres est presque complètement partit et le crayon commence à couler !

-Ouais je sais ! Je prends une pause rapide !

-Ok ! Va vite te refaire une beauté !

Et hop, Ace parvint à fuir avec le consentement de son supérieur pour se réfugier aux vestiaires, ouvrant son casier pour trouver de quoi refaire son maquillage...Constatant encore une fois avec dépit qu'il était devenu très bon dans le maniement du gloss et du mascara. Il remit un peu de font de teint pour dissimuler ses petites taches de rousseur qui courraient sur son nez et sur ses joues. D'après Izou, les taches de rousseurs étaient très mignonnes, mais retirer beaucoup du « sexy » au visage d'une femme. Et puis, si il pouvait un peu plus cacher sa vraie apparence, il ne disait pas non !

Ace s'assit sur le banc devant son cassier, attrapant une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida en une seconde. Il prit ensuite son portable pour jeter un œil au dernier message reçu et sourit en voyant que Robin, comme à chaque fois, lui avait envoyer une photo de son petit frère entrain de dormir pour lui certifier qu'il s'était bien endormi. Il ne put que sourire devant les lèvres entrouvertes de son adorable cadet, et devant le filet de bave qui coulait lentement sur la tête de sa peluche qu'il avait nommée Chopper. Il envoya un petit mot de remerciement à la jeune femme. Il avait également un message de Thatch, qui se plaignait de son emploi du temps surchargé qui les empêchaient de se voir, et lui précisait que Marco se rongeait les ongles à sang pour lui et n'arrêtait par de s'inquiéter. Un message de Marco qui lui confirma les dires de Thatch disait n'importe quoi, selon lui. Il est vrai qu'il avait de moins en moins le temps de se voir...Il soupira lourdement en se perdant dans de vieux souvenirs d'enfance...il avait rencontré ses deux amis au collège et rapidement, les trois jeunes hommes étaient devenus inséparables. Compagnons de conneries et de bêtises pour la vie. Ils avaient été un immense soutient pour Ace quand il avait tout perdu et pour ça, il ne les remercierait jamais assez...

Il soupira, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres avant d'entendre des cris hystériques venant de la salle de danse. Des hurlements, qui auraient pu être apocalyptiques si ils n'avaient pas le timbre si particulier de la femme en extase...il se passait quoi à coté ? Il rangea son portable, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue et son maquillage à nouveau parfait avant de passer dans la salle d'à coté. Il ne voyait rien du tout à ce qui pouvait ce passer. Visiblement l'action était au fond du bar puisque toutes les filles de la soirée s'y étaient attroupées comme pas permis sans oser s'approcher pour autant...Comme si une barrière invisible les empêchaient d'avancer au delà d'une limite qu'elles s'imposaient à elles même...Ace ne voyait rien mais il entendait clairement les « Oh mon dieu ! Ce sont bien eux ! », « Ils sont trop beaux ! » et les « Kyaaaaaaa ! » qui s'échappaient par milliers de la foule de ce qui semblait être des fangirls.

Il avança vers le bar, le chemin étant à présent bien dégagé, pour arriver jusqu'à Perona et Bonclay qui avaient leur mâchoire décrochée.

-Heum...Hého ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il en passant sa main devant le visage du travesti. Il se passe quoi ? Brad Pitt vient d'arriver au bar ?

-Brad Pitt ?! Rugit la jeune femme, soudainement sortie de sa transe et faisant sursauter Ace par la même occasion. Brad Pitt c'est un gamin de bac à sable par rapport à eux ! Oh mon dieu ! J'aurai jamais cru les voir en vrai !

-Heu...hein ?

-Ils sont encore plus beaux qu'à la télé ! Rajouta Bonclay.

-Arrêter de m'ignorer ! Il se passe quoi la ?!

-Ce qu'il se passe ?! Il se trouve que le bellissime Trafalgar Law et le diablement sexy Eustass Kidd viennent d'entrer dans le NewKama ! Déclara Bonclay les yeux en forme de cœur.

-...Qui et qui ?

Les regards choqués de ses deux collègues se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul et même mouvement. Ils le regardaient un peu comme...un alien...nan nan, un alien n'était pas encore assez choquant...Disons, comme un alien venu d'une autre dimension et qui aurait voyagé depuis la préhistoire pour arriver devant eux d'un seul coup. C'était, cette comparaison qui était la plus proche de la vérité.

-Comment ça « qui » ? Demanda Perona.

-Ben les deux types qui sont arrivés, c'est qui ?

-...Je comprends pas ta question trésor, reprit Bonclay.

-Les deux mecs, Law et Kidd, c'est qui ?!

On aurait dit qu'il parlait une autre langue la...Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent un long moment avant de comprendre enfin le sens de sa question.

-QUOIIIIII ?! Rugit Perona.

Heureusement que la salle était déjà noyée entre les cris de femme et d'homme et la musique assourdissante...

-Tu ne connais pas LES deux acteurs ?! LES deux prodiges des studios Supernova ?! LES deux étoiles noires ?! LES deux prodiges qui sont devenus les deux acteurs les plus fantasmés par les femmes et hommes du monde entier en seulement trois ans ?!

-...heu...non ?

Jamais Ace n'avait eu ainsi la sensation que Perona avait envie de lui éclater la tête contre le comptoir.

-Alors la mon p'tit morceau de sucre...je savais que tu étais pas très branché people et actualités mais la...tu es catastrophique, tu le sais ça ?

-Hey ! Je suis pas très films et séries, je regarde rarement la presse c'est tout !

-C'est tout ?! Cria encore une fois Perona pour le plus grand bonheur des tympans de Ace.

-Law est un jeune acteur qui a commencé sa carrière dans un simple rôle insignifiant et il a été repéré par Doflamingo Don Quichotte, le producteur de jeune talent qui la prit sous son aile et en trois ans, il est devenu l'un des meilleurs acteurs du moment ! Il a tourné dans pas mal de films mais en ce moment, il est surtout connu pour « Heart Pirate » Une série qui fait un pur tabac ! Et uniquement grâce à son jeu d'acteur, expliqua Izou qui venait de se greffer à la conversation. A la base la série devait faire uniquement vingt-cinq épisodes mais il a tellement excellé dans son rôle que le scénariste a revu toute l'intrigue pour l'allonger sur au moins cinq saison saisons, une première !

Ace écouta d'une oreille vaguement attentive...mouais...Il ne regardait jamais les séries, il n'avait pas le temps. Oh, ils avaient une télé ! Mais Ace ne prenait jamais le temps de la regarder, elle était surtout là pour Luffy qui adorait les dessins animés et les mangas. Mais quand même, il devait avoué qu'il était assez impressionné...même lui savait que ce genre de truc délirant comme allonger une série juste grâce au talent d'un acteur dans un rôle était quelques choses de tellement rare que ça lui paraissait impossible.

-Et l'autre ? Demanda t-il.

-Kidd? Pareil, il est arrivé en même temps que Law et il est au moins aussi bon que lui, mais il est plus branché film d'action à gros budget que série, reprit son ami. Law et lui ont été ennemis dans le film « Vente aux enchères », et depuis, les fans n'arrêtent pas de les voir comme des rivaux.

-Hmph...super...

Génial...avec leur intervention, les clients allaient plus les regarder qu'autre chose...ce soir, il ne risquait pas d'avoir beaucoup de pourboire ! Pile au moment où il fallait acheter une nouvelle machine à café. Il regarda vers la foule...impossible de voir les fameux jeunes acteurs dont lui parlait ses trois amis, il ne voyait qu'un amas de silhouettes surexcitées.

-Hiken, va prendre leur commande ! Ordonna Izou.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?! Rugit le jeune homme.

-Parce que toi tu t'en fous d'eux ! Tu vas pas paniquer, tu vas pas être hystérique et tu vas pas être lourde !

-J'ai pas envie de devoir passer au milieu de ça ! Rugit il en pointant la foule du doigt.

-Hiken, dis toi que ces deux là ont de l'argent et quand ils laissent un pourboire ils ne font pas semblant, rappela Bonclay avec un petit sourire, sachant très bien qu'il venait de taper là où ça faisait mal.

-...ah ouais ?

-Ouais ! Alors ma p'tite allumette, tu vas les voir, tu utilises ton corps brûlant et ton sourire incendiaire, ils te trouvent ravissante, te laisse un bon billet et tout le monde est content.

...Bonclay avait vraiment la façon de dire les choses, il avait l'impression d'être une allumeuse là...enfin, il fallait ce qu'il fallait ! S'il ne faisait rien, sa précieuse machine à café n'aurait pas de remplaçante à temps et il allait devoir se passer de son précieux breuvage entre le moment où elle rendrait l'âme, qu'il savait imminent, et l'achat d'une nouvelle machine...hors de question !

Il grogna puis attrapa le carnet et le stylos que lui tendait Izou pour filer contre vents et marrées traverser la foule en délire. Bon sang ! Lui qui n'aimait pas devoir se glisser entre des corps dansants et excités de la foule habituellement, là il était servi ! Il sortit soudainement du regroupement, là où la foule s'arrêtait. Visiblement, personne n'osaient approcher au delà d'une limite imaginaire, de peur ou d'angoisse peut-être ...En voilà un comportement bizarre...à la fois ils voulaient être le plus proche possible et en même temps, ils ne voulaient pas être trop proches non plus...

-Bonsoir ! Puis-je prendre votre comman-...

Ace se figea quand son regard remonta jusqu'aux yeux de ses clients, qui n'avait pas encore pris la peine de regarder. Sa voix se bloqua d'elle même dans sa gorge quand ses iris rencontrèrent un océan métallique plus froid, plus tranchant et plus pénétrant que la plus aiguisée des lames...Un regard si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'on était entrain de le déshabiller du regard, de détailler son âme et son être plus profondément qu'on ne l'avait jamais fait...

Devant lui, assit sur le canapé, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris orageux. Il avait une peau légèrement bronzée, ressortant plus que jamais avec cette chemise blanche, légèrement déboutonnée qui laissait entrevoir les formes abstraites et souples d'un début de tatouage sur son torse. Un petit bouc finement taillé venait apporter un trait de masculinité à son visage fin. Ace put voir sur ses mains imposantes et larges, les lettres D, E, A, T et H être tatouées sur ses phalanges, formant le mot DEATH sur chacune de ses mains.

A quel moment avait il arrêté de respirer ? Est ce que c'était quand le brun avait posé son regard dans le sien ? Quand un rictus amusé et légèrement fourbe avait étiré ses lèvres ?...ou quand Ace jurerait avoir vu un bout de langue rose et humide venir humidifier ses mêmes lèvres, faisant naître un long frisson qui partit du bas de ses reins et qui remonta lentement tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir hérisser le fin duvet noir de sa nuque.

-Hey la p'tite serveuse ! Appela un second homme que Ace n'avait même pas remarqué. C'est pas qu'ta p'tite gueule en extase est déplaisante à voir, mais t'es là pour prendre les commandes nan ?

Ace sortit rapidement de son état de transe grâce à la remarque très déplaisante du rouquin à coté du brun. Rouquin à qui il envoya une œillade brûlante et assassine dont il avait le secret qui lui valut un regard clairement surpris de la part des deux hommes.

-Bien sur, excusez moi ! Dit il de sa voix féminine en se reprenant. Donc messieurs, vous désirez boire quelques choses ?

-Question conne, ouais on veut boire ! Un Americano avec du Gin pour moi, dit l'insupportable rouquin dont la remarque fit grincer les dents de Ace.

Bon...pour le pourboire c'était mort...il devrait se passer de café...il oublia son appareil électroménager pour se concentrer sur l'autre brun qui n'avait toujours pas piper un mot.

-Très bien c'est noté, et vous monsieur ?

Le brun n'avait pas lâché les yeux de Ace une seule seconde et cette constatation fit à nouveau frémir le serveur. Il hésitait sur les pensés du brun à son égard...Très sincèrement, il ne savait pas si il avait envie de le plaquer sur une table pour lui faire subir milles services luxuriants...ou si il avait envie de lui ouvrir le ventre de haut en bas et redécorer sa chambre avec ses organes...dur de dire si ce qu'il voyait au fond de ce ciel brumeux était du désir charnel ou meurtrier...il avala sa salive alors que les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures entre les deux hommes.

-Hey Law ! Dépêches, tu vas pas y passer la soirée merde ! Dit le rouquin à l'attention du brun.

-Un Sex on the beach, dit lentement le brun en articulant chaque lettre avec une sensualité animale presque féline ,d'une voix grave et basse.

Ace avait entendu des milliards et des milliards de clients lui demander cette boisson...mais la voix rauque de Law, son regard, et son léger sourire mutin...Ace sentit chaque muscles de son corps se tendre vivement et son cœur accélérer d'un seul coup la cadence.

-Je...heu...oui tout de suite !

Ace fuit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, il fuit dans la foule pour se cacher du regard intrusif de Law. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Kidd, oui parce que si le brun était Law, l'autre crétin de rouquin ne pouvait être que Kidd, rire de sa réaction de « Pucelle en manque ». Il s'échoua enfin au comptoir sous le regard de Perona et Bonclay qui attendaient clairement de connaître ses impressions.

-Alors, alors, alors ?! Ils étaient comment ? Demanda le barman avec empressement devant la mine de Ace.

-Ce type, Kidd, est insupportable ! J'ai jamais fait preuve d'autant de maîtrise de moi-même pour m'empêcher de foutre mon poing dans la gueule d'un client ! Se plaignit le brun.

-Il a son caractère, et Law ?

-Hmph...j'en sais rien, il a pas ouvert la bouche à part pour me donner sa boisson, d'ailleurs tiens.

Il donna la petite feuille contenant les deux boissons que les deux hommes avaient commandées au barman qui s'empressa de commencer son œuvre. Avec l'animation causée par les deux acteurs, le personnel avait eu le droit à une petite pause, permettant à serveur et barman de souffler quelques instants. Peu à peu, la foule se calma et reprit lentement son activité principale, se défouler et se vider du stress encaissé dans la journée. Bien entendu, toute l'attention était portée sur les deux hommes, mais les corps se remettaient à danser, les bouches se remettaient à boire et à s'embrasser et les esprits se laissaient à nouveau aller à l'ivresse de la fête.

Ace parvint à fuir la corvée de devoir resservir la table des deux acteurs, laissant volontiers sa place à Izou pour aller servir d'autres clients. Et ce fut ainsi durant l'heure qui suivit. Ace reprit son travail, les choses reprenant comme chaque jour...enfin presque. Car il avait beau passer d'une table à l'autre et courir dans toute la pièce sans freiner son rythme, il ne pouvait se détacher du regard pesant et intense de l'acteur qui courrait contre son corps où qu'il aille. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner, pour ignorer le frisson qui courrait comme une caresse imaginaire sur sa peau. Ils avaient beau être à plusieurs mètre l'un de l'autre et Ace avait beau tout faire pour limiter les contacts visuels entre eux, il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de l'autre contre la sienne comme s'il était presser contre lui...une sensation aussi étrange à ressentir qu'à expliquer.

-Ma p'tite allumette, viens par là l'appela Bonclay. Tiens, apporte l'addition à la table des deux beaux gosses.

-Hein ?...C'était pas Izou qui avait décidé de les servir ? Grogna Ace, très peu emballé par cette idée.

-Oui mais il a fini son service, alors sois un amour et vas leur servir ça.

Non sans un petit « Tch » distinctement craché entre ses lèvres vermeilles, Ace s'emparât du morceau de papier et se dirigea vers la table ou l'attendait un regard d'acier et un sourire mesquin. Plusieurs verres étaient posés sur la table basse, totalement vides ou ne subsistaient que les cadavres de glaçons qui disparaissaient peu à peu sous la chaleur de la pièce. Kidd avait une fille à chaque bras, profitant sans retenu de sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Law était lui aussi en charmante compagnie mais semblait nettement moins intéressé par la jeune femme à ses cotés que celle ci l'aurait souhaité, mettant ses atouts plus que généreux en avant pour tenter de capter l'attention de l'acteur.

Ace approcha, armé de son sourire poli de belle petite serveuse.

-J'espère que vous avez passés une agréable soirée, dit il avec politesse en déposant la note sur la table, très pressé de repartir.

-Excellente oui, dit Law sans détacher son regard des courbes de la serveuse, mettant Ace plus mal à l'aise que jamais d'être fixé ainsi.

Le brun se redressa de son fauteuil pour attraper le petit papier indiquant la note à régler et paya le tout en liquide sans sourciller pendant que Ace tournait les talons pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Il était assez pressé que l'acteur quitte les lieux pour reprendre son travail correctement ! Il avait encore plusieurs heures de service devant lui et il serait impossible pour lui de travailler plus longtemps avec ce regard tranchant poser sur son corps.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il sursauta vivement en sentant une main froide, aux doigts longs et sveltes venir frôler son cou avec légèreté, provoquant un long frisson qui courut sur sa chaire. Il s'immobilisa dans la seconde pendant que son cerveau tentait de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. La main dessina lentement la courbe légère de ses épaules, froissant le tissus de sa chemise tout en descendant le long de son biceps. Elle glissa vers l'intérieur de son coude, descendit comme un serpent sur son avant bras pour venir caresser la paume de sa main. Ace sentit à peine le contact familier des billets qui se glisser entre ses doigts, semblant terriblement dérisoire et quelconque à coté de la peau de cette main, froide et douce, qui lui faisait accélérer son cœur à chaque fois qu'il la sentait contre la sienne. Il sentit un souffle chaud faire voltiger ses cheveux noirs et fins, se rapprochant lentement de son oreille.

-Pour le service, murmura la voix rauque et grave de Law qui fit vivement sursauter le corps du pauvre serveur. Bonne soirée, Hiken.

Law s'écarta enfin du jeune homme travesti pour se diriger vers la sortie...bien que Ace lui tourne résolument le dos, il pouvait deviner sans mal les lèvres de l'acteur dessiner un sourire satisfait et fourbe, tout comme Law, bien qu'il ne voit que le dos de la charmante jeune femme, savait très bien que son visage était relevé de délicate nuance de rouge qui ravivait son teint.

Pour Ace, le temps sembla reprendre son court uniquement à l'instant où la porte du club se ferma sur le dos de l'homme qui avait passé la soirée à le tourmenter. Il resta quelques secondes en suspens, comme si son corps lui ordonnait de rester dans cette position pour profiter des lambeaux du contact laisser par Law et qui courrait encore sur sa peau. Sa peau si chaude qui ne se remettait pas encore de la froideur glacial des mains du jeune homme contre elle...

Il fallut bien trois appelle de Perona pour que le jeune homme ne bouge enfin, reprenant son service après cet étrange instant de perdition. Il oublia presque de jeter un œil au pourboire laisser au creux de sa paume, manquant l'arrêt cardiaque en découvrant la somme, égale à un mois de salaire pour lui.

Au moins, il n'aura pas à se passer de café.

* * *

 **Et voila c'est tout pour cette fois!** **_En espérant que cela vous a plus!_**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé par Review! Je prend toutes les critiques constructives avec grand plaisir!**

 **Voici la phrase de cette semaine :**

 **{Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur...je la fais cinq ou six fois, juste pour être sur}**


	3. Danse, murmures et verres brisés

**'Hayo ! Et voici le deuxième chapitre! Toujours à l'heure et sans retard...ça commence à m'inquiéter que je soit à l'heure comme ça toutes les semaines!**

 **Alors, j'ai relut trois fois ce chapitre ET je l'ai fait relire par DEUX personnes différentes...Donc normalement il ne devrait pas rester de fautes d'orthographe! Pour les puriste de la langue de Molière, je vous en faite pas, le même traitement est prévu pour le prologue et le chapitre 1 qui, apparemment, étaient plutôt gâté niveau fautes eux aussi!**

 **Voila voila! j'arrête de raconter ma vie (dont tout le monde se fou...snif...) et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

* * *

Ace claqua la porte de sa voiture en soupirant lourdement. Comme chaque matin, il s'apprêtait à partir travailler au bar de l'arnaque, après que Robin soit venu s'occuper de son petit frère encore endormit. Ce soir encore, il rentrerait trop tard pour pouvoir voir Luffy. Demain en revanche, il pourrait emmener lui même son cadet à l'école, le jeudi était son jour de repos au bar, ce qui lui laissait la matinée de libre. Il en profitait toujours pour amener Luffy à l'école. C'était idiot, mais le simple fait de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps avec son cadet le rendait heureux. Mine de rien, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir alors qu'ils habitaient dans la même maison.

Il mit le contact et quitta le parking comme chaque matin, roulant durant une quinzaine de minutes pour enfin atteindre l'angle de rue où une enseigne exposait fièrement le nom « le bar de l'arnaque ». Il se gara et entra dans le bâtiment, sa patronne étant déjà présente et accoudée à son précieux comptoir. Ils furent vite rejoint par Keimi et Duval qui entrèrent à leur tour dans le bar, vite suivis des premiers clients. Ace resta derrière le comptoir pour une fois, nettoyant les tasses et préparant les cafés pendant que les deux autres zigzaguaient ça et là dans la pièce afin de servir les clients.

-Un café noir avec deux sucres beau brun, lui dit une voix masculine dans son dos alors qu'il avait le nez dans les tasses.

Un sourire fendit ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se retourner, reconnaissant sans mal la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Il posa le café sur le comptoir, rencontrant avec grande joie le regard rieur d'un homme à la carrure plus imposante que la sienne. Il avait des yeux noirs, dont l'un souligné d'une cicatrice qui remontait sur sa tempe. Son menton était recouvert d'une petite barbe noire taillée avec soin et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coiffés d'une élégante pompadour, ce que Ace avait toujours trouvé ridicule alors que lui l'entretenait avec soin.

-Thatch ! Ça faisait longtemps, dit le serveur. Comment ça va ?

-Très bien, ta petite frimousse brune me manquait alors je suis venu passer le bonjour ! Et toi comment tu vas ? Tu travailles toujours autant ?

-Ben ouais pas le choix, le fric tombe pas du ciel, soupira Ace.

-Pourquoi tu demandes pas d'aide autour de toi ? Shanks se ferait un plaisir de t'aider si tu lui demandais, moi et Marco aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à m'appuyer sur les autres, Shanks nous a largement assez aidé et ni toi ni Marco ne roulaient sur l'or ! Répondit le brun avec aplomb.

-Pff, autant parler à un âne, grogna le châtain en buvant une gorgée du café servit par son ami.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de Marco, comment il va ?

-Comment il va ? Dépêche toi de l'appeler pour lui dire que t'es encore en vie et en un seul morceau, il va perdre les cheveux qui lui restent à force de s'inquiéter pour toi !

-A chaque fois que je lui téléphone il me lâche pas pendant des heures à me demander comment je dors et ce que je mange ! Il me fait péter le forfait à chaque fois.

-Hahahaha ! Que veux tu, il est très maman poule, on le changera pas !

Ace approuva d'un hochement de tête. Marco était du genre surprotecteur depuis toujours avec lui, et depuis qu'il élevait Luffy seul, c'était encore pire. Mais Ace devait bien admettre que ça le dérangeait bien moins que ce qu'il ne le disait. Les deux amis discutèrent un petit moment, profitant de ne s'être pas vu depuis un bon moment pour échanger quelques nouvelles l'un l'autre. Shakky acceptait totalement de voir Ace bavarder avec un client du moment qu'il travaillait toujours aussi efficacement, ce qui était le cas. Et puis, le bar n'était pas bondé de clients en ce moment.

-Au faite, tu sais quels clients on a eu hier au Newkama ? Demanda Ace.

-Non, mais je suis sur que tu vas me le dire.

-Trafaglar Law et Eustass Kidd.

-Qu- ! Non sans rire ?! Fit Thatch avec surprise. Les deux acteurs ? Hééé ben ! Vous vous payez une clientèle de luxe dans ton club !

-Arrête de sourire, moi j'ai vraiment pas apprécié ! Kidd est un con prétentieux à qui j'ai envie de faire bouffer son sourire à coup de poing et l'autre là, Law, est un pervers doublé d'un psychopathe si tu veux mon avis !

-Hahaha ! Il a craqué sur la jolie Hiken ?

-La ferme !

Ace gardait un très mauvais souvenir de la nuit précédente. Autant à cause de la foule surexcitée à la vue des deux acteurs, que des remarques de Kidd et surtout, du regard de Law qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir sa peau froide contre la paume de sa main quand celui ci lui avait offert un généreux pourboire, ainsi que son souffle glacial contre sa nuque et sa voix vibrant à ses tympans...

-Fais quand même attention à toi, y'a pas mal de rumeurs qui court sur lui, dit le châtain.

-Bizarrement ça m'étonne pas ! J'suis sur qu'il a des nanas attachées dans sa cave !

-Haha ! Pour l'avoir vu deux trois fois à la télé, j'suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais plus sérieusement, il a la réputation d'être un pur dieu au lit.

-QU- ! Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Dit vivement Ace en prenant quelques couleurs pourpre.

-Ooh~ ? C'est quoi ce petit rougissement Ace ? Me dit pas qu'il t'a vraiment pris en chasse ?

-NON ! Cria t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, attirant plusieurs regards sur lui et l'obligeant rapidement à se calmer, surtout quand son regard croisa le sourire moqueur de Shakky qui suivait sûrement leur conversation d'une oreille indiscrète.

-Du calme du calme, je plaisante ! Enfin...Fais quand même gaffe à toi, il parait que quand il a une fille en tête elle finit toujours dans son lit !

-Ha ! Qu'il essaye de mettre Hiken dans son lit, il aura une drôle de surprise !

-Hahaha ! Je donnerai tout l'or du monde pour voir ça !

Ace soupira légèrement, trouvant la situation bien moins drôle que son ami...c'était lui qui était pris pour cible quand même ! Thatch et lui changèrent rapidement de sujet, Ace ne tenant pas plus que ça à se souvenir de la soirée d'hier, les sensations ressenties à ce moment là étant déjà trop présentes en lui.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir y aller, annonça le châtain en se redressant.

-Ok ! C'était cool de te revoir ! La prochaine fois passe avec Marco.

-C'est noté ! A plus ! Passe le bonjour à Luffy !

-Ça sera fait !

Thatch paya sa consommation et quitta le bar avec un dernier signe de la main pour le jeune homme qui lui rendit son geste avant de se remettre au travail, sa bonne humeur étant totalement revenue grâce à son ami. Cette journée épuisante s'annonçait plus agréable que prévue !

Comme chaque jour, il enchaîna avec son travail au Baratie, la où travaillait Sanji. Sanji ne travaillait au Newkama que trois jours par semaine. Le lundi, le jeudi et le samedi, pas plus. Ce soir non plus, il n'aurait pas le soutien de son ami blond. Apparemment, il était au courant pour les deux stars venues au bar la veille, Bonclay s'étant dépêché de lui envoyer un message pour le mettre au courant.

Ace soupira tout en massant ses épaules endolories par l'effort et le mouvement régulier et répétitif de ses mains nettoyant la vaisselle. Autour de lui, tout n'était que stress, empressement et cris. Les cuisines de restaurants étaient comparables à des champs de batailles, Ace ne comprendrait jamais comment Sanji pouvait aimer ce travail à ce point. Aussi fut il ravit quand l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Il n'allait pas trop se plaindre, après tout ça restait un bon travail, mais il préférait largement son emploi au bar de Shakky. Il quitta rapidement le restaurant pour rejoindre son troisième lieu de travail, avalant rapidement un sandwich et une canette de soda durant le trajet. Et dire qu'il racontait à Marco qu'il mangeait des bons plats équilibrés...

La journée se passa lentement mais sûrement, semblable aux autres, quoi que légèrement plus agréable grâce à la rencontre de Thatch le matin même. Ace n'avait plus vraiment de temps à consacrer à ses amis...Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas pour son frère. Il parvint même à rester poli envers une jeune femme qui lui fit sortir six pantalons, trois jupes et dix t-shirts de la réserve pour finalement acheter une chemise...en temps normal il aurait eu des envies de meurtre mais sa bonne humeur était inébranlable.

Après avoir fait ses deux heures dans la station essence du quartier, il se rendit enfin à son plus gros travail et source de revenu, le club Newkama. Dans les vestiaires, Izou et Bonclay étaient tous les deux présents, s'échangeant quelques ragots et histoires dont Bonclay raffolait particulièrement. Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui en le voyant arriver.

-Oh ! Ma p'tite allumette, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ! Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur !

-Pour une fois que tu tires pas une gueule de trois kilomètre de long, rajouta Izou avec amusement.

-Salut les gars ! Répondit Ace en ouvrant son casier pour en sortir ses fameux vêtements féminins. J'ai juste revu Thatch au boulot ce matin.

-Ha bon ? Essaye de le voir plus souvent, ça te réussit.

Très bon conseil, il serait ravi de pouvoir le suivre. Il retira ses vêtements et commença à se débattre avec son corset quand Bonclay vint à la rescousse. Il était bien plus doux que Perona pour ce qui était de serrer les liens de l'accessoire...en même temps, un body-builder sous dopage serait plus doux que cette femme sadique et cruelle. Ace s'habilla rapidement et Izou lui donna un coup de main pour les rajouts capillaires et le maquillage. Il enfila ses talons et fut ainsi fin près pour commencer son service.

Les trois hommes se rendirent dans le bar, Bonclay prenant place derrière le comptoir et Ace allant saluer leurs différents collègues. La soirée commença comme toutes les autres. Musique, danse, alcool et pourboire. Une soirée comme il y en avait tant d'autre. Aux alentours de vingt heurs trente, il reçut la photo de son frère entrain de dormir, accompagner du petit mot de Robin qui lui confirmer que son frère avait passé une bonne journée, avait bien mangé et s'était sagement endormi. Le visage de Ace s'illumina d'un sourire tendre et bienveillant devant la bouille de son cadet endormi, faisant fondre le cœur de tous les clients présents près de lui à ce moment.

-Tu devrais sourire comme ça tout le temps, ça fait gonfler les pourboires, lui dit Izou quand il arriva à ses cotés pour prendre les commandes préparées par les bons soins de Bonclay.

-Hein ? J'ai souri bizarrement ? Demanda t-il sceptique.

-Laisse tomber...

Ace haussa les épaules et reprit son service quand des hurlements venant de l'entrée firent sursauter son corps au point qu'il manqua de renverser son plateau. Il se redressa rapidement pour voir l'origine de ces cris pour tomber sur deux perles d'orages planter dans ses iris charbons.

-Que ?!...

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore la ?! Trafalgar Law ?! Accompagné de Kidd également d'ailleurs. Mais merde ! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ici encore ?! Ils avaient pas d'autre club à aller voir ?! Le sang de Ace bouillonnait à l'idée de devoir passer une autre soirée fixé par ce regard d'acier ! Le pauvre tremblait presque au souvenir des doigts froids contre sa chaire...cette fois il ne se ferait pas avoir ! Hors de question que se soit à lui de les servir ! D'ailleurs, il ne perdit pas de temps à rompre le contact visuel entre eux pour tourner les talons et se diriger vers la table qu'il avait à servir.

-Hiken, ma p'tite allumette est ce que tu pourra-

-Non ! Coupa net Ace dans la future demande de Bonclay qui lui avait sauter dessus à peine était il arrivait au bar.

-Non ?! Mais enfin tu m'as même pas laisser parler !

-Tu veux que j'aille servir Law et l'autre rouquin non ? Ben c'est niette !C'est bizarre mais j'aime pas beaucoup me faire regarder comme si on voulait me disséquer...,Dit-il d'un ton des plus ironiques.

-Hiken, ma p'tite brindille, il te regarde pas comme si il voulait te tuer enfin !

-Nan, il te regarde comme si il voulait te croquer, Horohorohoro ! Fit la voix féminine de Perona, accompagnée de son insupportable rire.

-C'est rassurant...

Ace soupira lourdement aux sous-entendus de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec moquerie et amusement...cette sadique...elle adorait le voir paniquer, comme une souris devant un lion qui prenait plaisir à lui donner des coups de pattes sans pour autant l'achever.

-Hiken, mon adorable p'tite allumette, s'il te plait fait un effort !

-P'tite allumette ? C'est mignon comme surnom, murmura une voix grave et vibrante au creux de son oreille.

Le souffle froid si proche de sa peau rampa contre sa chaire, faisant glisser un long frisson sur toute sa surface. Ace se retourna vivement pour découvrir le corps de l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis la veille au soir, beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût. Bonclay paniqua légèrement à la présence de Law...Ace remarqua que celui ci était plus grand que lui, même si il portait des talons...et son odeur...elle avait des effluves de parfum luxueux masculin et de cannelle.

-Monsieur, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda Bonclay avec politesse.

-Comme personne ne venait prendre notre commande, je suis venu directement au bar, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

-Toutes nos excuses, nous allons prendre tout de suite votre commande !

-J'espère bien, vous comptez nous l'apporter où je vais devoir aussi venir la chercher ici ?

-Nous allons vous l'apporter bien sur ! Hiken va s'en charger !

-Heu, oui oui bien sur, répondit Ace qui redescendait enfin sur terre après s'être légèrement perdu dans le regard de l'acteur.

Law passa ainsi sa commande au bar, jouant avec perversité avec la panique de Bonclay devant leur négligence. Ace quant à lui attendait juste d'avoir les cocktails qu'il était venu chercher pour les autres clients pour rapidement fuir. Il chargea son plateau de différents verres et bouteilles remplies de liquides colorés et parfumées de fruits, de sucre et bien entendu, d'alcool. Il allait s'éloigner du comptoir quand un murmure rauque parvint à ses tympans.

-Je compte sur toi pour nos boissons...petite allumette, articula lentement la voix de Law, détachant chaque syllabe du surnom donner par Bonclay.

Les secondes qui suivirent ce court instant, Ace ne retint que le fracas bruyant des verres contre le sol quand la surprise lui fit lâcher son plateau et le sourire en coin suintant de satisfaction de l'acteur.

-Hiken ?! Ça va ? Demanda précipitamment Izou en accourant au coté du brun.

-Oui oui, je vais nettoyer ça tout de suite, dit le jeune homme à genoux au sol qui avait commencer à ramasser les bouts de verres avec soin.

-Mademoiselle Hiken, faites un peu attention ! Le reprit Mr 3 avec autorité. Pour cette fois ça ira mais la prochaine fois vous payerez le contenu du plateau !

-Rooh, ça va, elle ne fait pas souvent d'erreurs ! Le protégea Bonclay.

Mr 3 se contenta de grogner et de tourner les talons pendant que Ace terminait de ramasser chaque bout de verre. Il se rendit ensuite dans la réserve pour attraper torchon, balayette et serpillière afin de nettoyer son carnage . Heureusement pour lui, le plateau était très peu rempli, à peine trois verres. Il termina rapidement son œuvre et fila au bar ou Bonclay avait déjà de nouveau préparer les boissons qu'il avait rencontré sur le parterre.

-Tiens ma p'tite dragonne, dépêche toi d'aller servir les clients, ils ont assez attendu.

-Ouais ouais, tout de suite.

Il se saisit du plateau et s'éloigna pour aller servir la table. Heureusement, les clients en questions étaient une petite bande de jeunes qui ne lui reprochèrent absolument rien malgré la chute de leur consommations. Tout ça à cause de l'autre malade ! Quel idée de lui murmurer un truc pareil à l'oreille alors qu'il avait les mains pleines ! Il envoya au prétendu coupable de sa maladresse, un regard assassin et brûlant de reproche, qui fut accueillit par Law avec son petit rictus qui ne le quittait jamais et cette lueur étrange dans le regard qui avait le dont de mettre Ace dans tous ses états. Il tourna les talons avec énergie pour s'éloigner de l'homme fautif de son état de trouble.

Encore une fois, femmes et hommes se pressaient pour être à la table des deux stars, ne cherchant que leur faveurs. Une nouvelle vague de cris hystériques retentit quand de nouveaux venus entrèrent dans le bar et se dirigèrent directement vers Kidd et Law. Une femme aux courbes provocantes, vêtue d'un short extrêmement court et qui épousait parfaitement les hanches souples de la demoiselle, ainsi que des bottes à talons haut et d'un t-shirt blanc qui dévoilait entièrement son ventre plat, ne cachant de sa poitrine que le strict minimum. Elle avait également des cheveux longs, lisses et roses qui coulaient le long de son corps en cascade et des yeux mauves dont le droit était souligner d'un piercing anti-sourcil. A ses cotés se tenait un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blonds, longs et légèrement ondulés qui regardait les deux hommes déjà présents d'un air blasé et fatigué. Ses yeux étaient creusés de cernes et sur son front était tatoué d'étranges barres ou triangles longs et noirs qui étaient au nombre de six, trois de chaque coté, qui remontait depuis ses sourcils jusqu'au milieu de son front. Il était vêtu d'un élégant pantalon à pince, d'une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée pour laisser voir un torse finement musclé et aux manches larges ainsi que d'un manteau tout aussi sombre que son pantalon.

Ace soupirait en les voyant, devinant rapidement que ces deux là étaient sûrement également des acteurs vu qu'ils s'avançaient avec assurance vers Kidd et Law pour venir s'asseoir à leurs cotés sans demander l'avis à qui que ce soit.

-Vu que tu les regardes comme une poule devant un couteau, tu dois pas savoir non plus qui ils sont, soupira Perona qui venait d'arriver à ses cotés d'un air consterné et étrangement colérique.

-Non, et je m'en tape ! Ils ont l'air aussi insupportables que les deux autres !

-Ce sont Jewerly Bonney et Basil Hawkins !

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te dis que je m'en fous ?

-Ils sont aussi acteurs de l'agence de Supernova et sont presque aussi bon que Law et Kidd !

-Ne m'ignore pas !

Perona l'ignora royalement, continuant des explications que Ace n'écoutait même plus, regardant la femme qui était sûrement Jewelry Bonney et l'homme qui devait être Basil Hawkins. Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Bonclay qui lui tendit les boissons commandées par les deux hommes. Il récupéra le plateau et se dirigea vers la table. Ne faisant pas la même erreur que lors de leur précédente rencontre, il évita soigneusement le regard de Law, déposant rapidement les boissons sur la table basse sans dire le moindre mot. Oui, il devait sûrement passer pour une serveuse très désagréable et froide, mais en ce moment, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il préférait avoir l'air froid que ridicule !

Hawkins commanda un Mojito et Bonney, après s'être plainte vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils ne fassent pas de nourriture, avait fini par prendre un Summit. Au moins, avoir du s'excuser quarante fois et expliquer qu'ils étaient un club et non un restaurant, lui avait permis de mettre de coté la pression du regard de Law contre lui. Il repartit, non sans un soupir de soulagement, autant du fait d'avoir su rester maître de lui même que d'avoir réussit à se débarrasser du bonbon à la fraise qui l'avait harceler pour avoir de la bouffe...Si Sanji était la il aurait su lui préparait quelques choses avec les quelques fruits qu'ils avaient en réserve pour les boissons.

-Dis donc Hiken, vint grogner Izou à son oreille. Tu aurais pu être un peu plus chaleureuse non ?

-Si t'es pas content tu le fais toi même ! Rétorqua la fausse jeune femme.

Le travesti ne prit même pas la peine de relever la remarque digne d'un gamin de cinq ans et reprit son travaille, tout comme Ace. Pour un mercredi, ils avaient pas mal de monde...sans doute à cause de l'intervention des deux acteurs la veille au bar, la nouvelle avait du faire vingt fois le tour de tous les réseaux sociaux et attirée plus de clientèle que jamais...d'ailleurs les fans qui étaient venu ce soir dans l'espoir de voir leurs stars favorites n'avaient pas été déçus, les prochains jours allaient être surchargés !

Ace appliqua la même technique que précédemment quand il dut retourner servir les quatre fantastiques. Froid, silencieux et expéditif. Il espérait juste que la soirée passe vite...

Il reprit son travail habituel en lançant des regards désespérés et suppliants à l'horloge murale et digitale du club qui ignorait sa demande muette, n'accélérant nullement le temps...Il avait même l'impression qu'elle le ralentissait ! Il était épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement ! Il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'une pause ! Il sursauta vivement en entendant à nouveau les cris si symphoniques des fans en furie et se tourna avec panique vers la porte...non personne...aucune nouvelle stars venues. Tant mieux ! Il soupira doucement de soulagement. Mais pourquoi ils criaient comme des malades ?

Un coup d'œil rapide vers la piste de danse répondit à sa question...Law était entrain de danser avec une sensualité bestiale et prédatrice, attirant sur lui tous les regards, féminins comme masculins. On aurait dit que c'était la musique qui l'accompagnait et non le contraire. Son corps bougeait avec la souplesse d'un félin et chaque mouvement rendait la danse plus érotique...Car oui, cette danse était érotique ! Il dansait seul, n'étant collé à aucune femme ou homme et n'était pas particulièrement dévêtu, mais il était diablement aguicheur dans chaque geste, chaque pas...une bonne leçon de danse sensuelle donnée aux femmes à moitié nue qui se collaient aux hommes pour les chauffer, ou aux hommes torses nus qui avaient besoin d'exhiber leurs muscles et leurs balancements de hanches pour faire frémir les filles. En étant habillé normalement et en dansant en solo, Law parvenait à faire trembler tout le club, et Ace en particulier.

Celui ci avait tout fait pour éviter son regard durant toute la soirée, et le voilà figé à scruter avec fascination chaque geste de l'acteur. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son souffle s'était rythmé à celui de Law, inspirant à chaque fois qu'il voyait son torse fin se gonfler légèrement et n'expirant que quand les lèvres de l'acteur ne s'entrouvraient pour laisser échapper son souffle chaud. Le regard de Law qui se planta dans le sien fut une décharge électrique dans tout son corps qui fit monter sa température de quelques degrés. Son sourire fin et satisfait fut tranché en deux par une langue fine et rose qui glissa sur ses lèvres, donnant un instant la sensation à Ace que c'était sur les siennes qu'elle coulait...une sensation terriblement réaliste, sentant mieux que jamais l'humidification de la langue de Law contre sa bouche et ne comprenant que trop tard que c'était sa propre langue qui était entrain de courir sur sa chaire. Le silence qu'offrit la fin de la chanson réveilla le serveur qui prit la fuite, purement et simplement, sa silhouette fuyante étant accompagnée du regard de Law, plus satisfait que jamais de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur la jeune femme.

Les heures filèrent à une lenteur intenable pour Ace qui ne sentait déjà plus ses pieds douloureux dans ses chaussures à talons. La chaleur et son corset serré formaient un combo meurtrier qui lui donnait d'horrible difficulté à respirer comme il l'aurait voulu et la sueur qui coulaient aux creux de sa nuque étaient terriblement désagréable. Il était fatigué et à bout de nerfs...

Heureusement les coups des deux heures du matin sonnèrent enfin, offrant à Ace la chance de pouvoir s'en aller ! Enfin ! Il posa son plateau sur le comptoir en soupirant.

-C'est l'heure, j'y vais, annonça t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ok ma p'tite allumette ! File vite !

-Ah ça, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Murmura une voix contre son oreille alors qu'une main venait ce poser sur le comptoir.

Il hésita un instant à se retourner mais fini tout de même pas faire pivoter son corps pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux gris de l'acteur qui le détaillait intensément, comme à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui. Ace n'était pas sur de la façon dont il devait réagir devant la proximité affolante de leur corps. Il frissonna en sentant le contact léger du papier de billet de banque contre sa joue et tourna le regard pour voir quelques billets plier en deux entre les doigts de Law qui frôlaient sa pommette.

-Pour le service, informa le brun.

Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, calculant rapidement la somme que l'homme tenait entre son index et son majeur en fonction de la couleur des billets et se sentit légèrement pâlir.

-Y'en a beaucoup trop ! S'exclama t-il.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda Law, accompagné d'un sourire qui hurla à Ace qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de se taire. Tu devrais peut être...compenser l'excès alors...

Il vit le visage du brun se rapprocher doucement du sien...il était bloqué par le comptoir dans son dos et de toute façon, son visage se refusait à reculer...Bientôt, il sentit le souffle froid de Trafalgar contre sa bouche. Ses lèvres frémissaient terriblement et s'asséchaient, tout comme sa gorge. Le temps semblait en suspens entre eux. Le regard de Law se voila d'un certain désir tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de sa proie, si lentement...trop lentement. Ace avait l'impression d'être à mi-chemin entre la réalité et l'illusion...D'un coté, chaque sensation contre lui était trop réelle pour être fausse, l'air froid contre sa bouche, le poids de son regard dans le sien, son odeur de cannelle que Ace avait déjà remarquée le soir dernier...Et d'un autre coté...cette scène avait un étrange goût d'illusion. Il sentait ses paupières s'abaisser, presque malgré lui...les lumières lui semblaient plus floues et la musique diminuait pour se taire totalement, accompagnées des voix autour d'eux qui se dissipaient elles aussi.

Ace sentit quelque chose frôler ses lèvres. Ce fut léger...Tellement léger qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir imaginer ce contact. Une caresse brève et fantomatique qui ne dura qu'une seconde mais qui suffit à faire vivement bondir le cœur de Ace qui sentait toute sa résistance partir en fumée.

-Hiken !

Ace sursauta vivement en sentant son corps être secoué d'une vive décharge électrique qui le ramena d'un seul coup à la réalité. Le temps reprit son court, cette scène qui lui avait semblait si lente n'ayant duré qu'une seconde. Il sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qui se passait et attrapa le billet que Law avait dans la main, offrant au jeune homme un sourire mal à l'aise, incertain et maladroit.

-Merci beaucoup, dit il d'une voix très mal assurée. C'est très généreux de votre part ! Bonne soirée !

C'était un langage mille fois trop poli et automatique pour lui, mais son cerveau ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sortir ce genre de phrases déjà toutes prêtes pour les serveurs. Il s'enfuit rapidement vers les vestiaires sous le regard légèrement frustré de Law qui, pour une fois, ne souriait pas.

Il arriva au coté de Izou qui était celui qui avait appelé son nom depuis la porte des vestiaires qui se trouvait à la droite du comptoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda le serveur. Généralement t'es le premier à courir quand c'est la fin de ton service.

-Heum...Juste un client qui m'a donné un pourboire.

Le serveur se contenta de cette explication plus que valable si on mettait de coté le regard fuyant du jeune homme et les deux employés s'engouffrèrent dans la petite pièce remplie de casier. A l'arrière des vestiaires se trouvaient une petite porte qui donnait sur l'arrière du bar qui était enfaîte la sortie des employés et qui arrangeait bien Ace...il se voyait mal traverser le club pour atteindre la sortie habillé en homme.

Il avait rarement été aussi rapide pour se changer, quittant les lieux à la vitesse de la lumière, comme si il avait peur que Law ne tente de le rattraper. Il bondit dans sa voiture et quitta le club en quatrième vitesse, pressé d'arriver chez lui et de profiter des quelques heures de repos que son emploi du temps mettait à sa disposition !

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans sa chambre qu'il s'écroula dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer, de se laver ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...dormir...Juste dormir, détendre et reposer son corps poussé à ses dernière limites ! Oublier ce regard d'acier qui l'obnubilait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, oublier cette peau froide, oublier cette douce odeur de cannelle, oublier cette voix grave et rauque, oublier ce sourire fin et mutin... Oublier tout ce qui faisait le charme et le magnétisme de ce type et dormir !

* * *

 **Voila voila, pas trop frustrer? Ouaiiiiiis je sais, je suis salope à mes heures perdues!**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus! N'hésite pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours très très trèèèès plaisir! (et je n'exagère pas!) Et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Et pour cette fois, réfléchissons ensemble sur cette phrase :**

 **{De ce qui n'ont rien à dire, les plus agréable sont ceux qui ce taisent}**


	4. Baiser volé au détour d'une ruelle

**'Hayoo les gens! Alors oui, je poste très tôt, les plus attentif l'aurons remarqué, mais, il est minuit passé, DONC, nous sommes mardi!...mouais c'est pourris! Enfin, je pense à déplacer la sortie de chapitre au lundi! Vous en dites quoi?**

 **~Veeeent~**

 **Hé ben, ça va, répondez pas tous à la fois! Ouaiiiiis je sais, cette fics est pas super populaire il faut dire ce qui est U_U! J'ai trois pauvres reviews qui se suivent et seulement deux personnes qui aimaient assez la fics pour la suivre TT^TT! Maaiiiiiis voila! Si j'avais encore 14 ans je ragerais, je me plaindrais et je bouderais maiiis...forcé de constater qu'en faite je m'en fiche ^^! J'adore écrire cette fics, j'aime la relire alors je continu à l'écrire! Et puis, même si j'ai ni follower, ni review, j'ai des lecteurs! Je le sais parce que je peux voir le nombre de personnes qui lisent la fics! Mouhahaha! Et ça, ça me fait plaisir!**

 **Breeeeeeeeef, j'ai assez blablaté! J'ai relut ce chapitre plusieurs fois ET avec une attention à m'arracher la rétine! Donc, j'espère (je prie) pour que POUR UNE FOIS il n'y est pas de fautes!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le silence de la chambre, encore plongée dans l'obscurité des matins d'hivers fut brisé par le son répétitif et strident de la sonnerie électronique émanant du portable posé sur le matelas. La main rageuse et encore endormie d'Ace s'abattit sur le petit appareil sans la moindre pitié, se vengeant violemment pour cet affront. Espérant pouvoir prolonger son sommeil de quelques minutes bienfaitrices, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, espérant que Morphée voudrait bien prolonger un peu leur étreinte...mais c'était sans compter sur les pas frénétiques raisonnant dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrant violemment et la bombe se projetant sur son lit.

-AAAACE ! J'ai faim ! Fais moi à manger ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faiiiim ! Rugissait le petit Luffy en sautant frénétiquement sur le corps encore endormi de son aîné.

-Bordel ! Luffy ! Rugit le brun sous le regard pétillant de son cadet.

-Ace, t'as dit un gros mot ! Robin elle dit que c'est pas bien !

Ace ravala un second gros mot qui allait franchir ses lèvres et sa colère sourde fut vite happée par l'immense sourire de Luffy qui était trop heureux d'être amener à l'école pas son frère chéri. Comment être en colère contre ça ?...Le brun soupira avec force, vaincu une fois de plus.

-Ok, va prendre ta douche, je te prépare ton petit déjeuner.

-OUAIIIIS !

La tornade brune disparut dans l'appartement, se précipitant vers la salle de bain, laissant à Ace seulement quelques secondes pour totalement sortir de son sommeil profond. Il mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer sa tâche de préparer le petit déjeuner. Vivre les jeudis et les lundis, les jours de la semaine où il pouvait se permettre de passer du temps avec son cadet. Luffy revint rapidement de la douche, encore mouillé d'ailleurs, trop pressé de déjeuner pour se sécher correctement.

Il s'assit à table et attaqua le repas préparé par son frère avec appétit...il mangeait trop ce gamin, où allait toute cette nourriture, sans rire ?...il savait que certains corps ne grossissaient pas autant que les autres, mais là...Luffy était plus fin qu'une allumette tout en mangeant avec un appétit démesuré. Enfin, lui même, en mangeant quand même de sacrées quantités, ne prenait jamais un gramme, ça devait être de famille. Ace s'assit à table avec son cadet, simplement heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps à table avec lui, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent !

Les deux frères discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. Luffy prenait plaisir à lui raconter ses journées à l'école, proclamant fièrement qu'il était le meilleur à la course de toute son école, ce que Ace croyait sans mal ! Il lui parla de sa gentille maîtresse Tashigi, une femme aimable et douce que Ace avait déjà rencontré quelques fois. L'année prochaine, Luffy entrait au collège...déjà...Il grandissait à toute allure et Ace n'était même pas là pour le voir. Il soupira lourdement à cette pensée..Et puis le collège...y'en avait pas à coté de chez eux, le collège le plus proches étaient déjà assez loin. Robin ne pourrait pas l'amener et aller le chercher, le bâtiment n'étant plus à coté de son lieu de travail. Ace allait devoir trouver le temps de le faire. Et puis les frais d'inscription, l'achat des fournitures, l'inscription à la cantine...bon sang...il allait le sentir passer à la rentrée...il allait sûrement devoir arrêter son travail à la station service pour pouvoir aller chercher Luffy, et commencer son boulot au bar de l'arnaque plus tard...

-Ace ! tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Luffy en voyant que son grand frère était dans la lune.

-Hum ? Non, tu disais quelques choses ?

-AAACE ! T'es méchant quand tu fais ça !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, ne pouvant se priver de faire tourner son cadet en bourrique quand il le pouvait.

-Excuse moi, excuse moi, je réfléchissais, tu disais quoi ?

-Tu réfléchissais à quoiii ?

-A des choses d'adultes.

-Haaa ?! C'est nul les choses d'adultes !

Oh ça, il n'avait pas idée...

-Je disais que Robin va m'amener au Zoo samedi !

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Fit le brun. Tu seras bien sage hein ?

-Promis !

Il devait absolument trouver quelques choses pour remercier Robin d'ailleurs...Ace partit se laver pendant que Luffy terminait son petit déjeuner. Il s'habilla rapidement, aida Luffy à faire son sac, vérifiant qu'il ne manquait rien, et les deux frères purent quitter l'appartement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Luffy grimpant à l'arrière.

-Ace, elle est toute pourrie ta voiture !

-Tu préfères y aller à pied ? Grogna le brun devant la remarque.

-Ace ! Quand je serais au collège, je pourrais monter devant ?!

-C'est ça, et pourquoi pas conduire ?

-AAACE ! Robin elle m'a dit que quand je serai grand je pourrais monter devant !

-Justement, quand tu seras grand !

Luffy croisa les bras en faisant mine de bouder et Ace leva les yeux au ciel devant cette réaction enfantine. Ils n'allaient pas se faire la tête un des rares jours où ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, si ?

-Luffy, tu veux une histoire ? Proposa le brun.

-Une histoire ?! OUAIIIS !

Gagné. Luffy changeait d'humeurs comme de chemises. Et puis, il n'avait pas eu d'histoire de la semaine, il pouvait bien lui en raconter un bout le temps qu'ils arrivent l'école.

-Alors, les courageux Luffy, Usopp et Sanji se dirigeaient vers la terre interdite pour sauver leur amis.

Les yeux de Luffy brillaient de passion en écoutant les histoires de son frère. Oui, Ace se servait des personnes qu'il connaissait comme personnages et alors ? Tout le monde faisait ça non ? Bon, pour Chopper, il s'inspirait surtout de la peluche de son frère, mais bon...

-Chopper tomba des escaliers de l'hôtel sacrificiel, roulant jusqu'en bas sans pouvoir s'arrêter quand un requin céleste bondit hors de la mer de nuage, ouvrant grand la gueule pour le manger !

-Chopper ! Cria son frère qui vivait littéralement l'histoire..

-Et là... !...On est arrivé.

-...Hein ?...QUOI ?! Ace ! Tu peux pas finir la !

-Si ! La suite la prochaine fois, déclara le brun en souriant.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'école pendant que Luffy gonflait les joues avec colère sous le sourire malicieux de son aîné. Ils descendirent de la voiture, le cadet partant en courant vers son ami Usopp. Le jeune garçon n'était pas plus grand que Luffy. Il avait une peau légèrement plus bronzé que celle de l'enfant et des cheveux noirs frisés. Il avait un nez...assez...Disproportionné. Nez qu'il tenait de sa mère d'ailleurs, Bankina, une femme charmante qui se faisait toujours un plaisir d'accueillir Luffy chez eux. Elle avait une peau très blanche, due à sa santé fragile, des cheveux verts sombres et de grands yeux noirs pareil à ceux de son fils. Elle sourit en apercevant Ace, lui offrant un petit signe de la main auquel le jeune homme répondit.

Luffy disparut entre les portes du bâtiment, suivit de son ami et Ace repartit en voiture pour retourner à son appartement. Il hésitait à se recoucher encore un peu... Il arriva rapidement chez lui et remonta dans son appartement, quitté il n'y avait même pas une heure. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son salon en soupirant. Il avait la matinée de libre avant de devoir aller travailler au Baratie. Il attrapa la télécommande qui gisait sur la table basse pour allumer la télé d'un geste mou, regardant sans trop de conviction la page de pub qui glissait sous son regard. Il fut cependant soudainement interpeller quand commença la rediffusion d'un épisode d'une série qui passaient généralement le soir...Heart Pirate. Tiens ? Ce n'était pas la série dans laquelle jouait Law ?

Il offrit au téléviseur un peu plus d'attention que précédemment, découvrant la série pour la première fois et à quoi ressemblait Law quand il jouait. L'histoire était celle d'un grand chirurgien qui, après un meurtre accidentel, allait se découvrir une certaine passion pour retirer la vie plutôt que de la sauver et allait lentement glisser dans la folie, devenant peu à peu un tueur en série glauque et malsain qui utilisait ses capacités de médecin pour échapper à la police.

Ace devait bien admettre que Law...Traduisait avec une perfection indescriptible la folie qui s'emparait de l'homme...Oh, Ace n'avait aucune connaissance en tant qu'acteur ou quoi que ce soit du genre mais...comment faisait le brun pour parvenir à faire briller cette étincelle de sadisme malsaine dans ses yeux gris ? Sa voix le faisait presque trembler alors qu'il était en sécurité sur son canapé. Il frémissait d'horreur alors que Law tournait lentement autour d'une femme, tenue debout par des liens attachés au plafond, totalement nue et les yeux bandés, tout en léchant son scalpel. Il avala nerveusement sa salive...Horrible...Juste horrible...La démence semblait si naturelle dans son regard qu'on croyait qu'un véritable tueur s'était déguisé en Law...Pas étonnant que cette série ait du succès quand l'acteur principal tenait son rôle à ce point !

Ace fut très surpris d'entendre l'alarme de son portable raisonner, lui indiquant qu'il avait finalement passer sa matinée à regarder les rediffusions de Heart Pirate. Law avait vraiment un jeu bipolaire...D'un coté il était souriant, gentil et charmeur quand il était avec sa femme et ses enfants et de l'autre il devenait un tueur psychopathe digne des meilleurs films d'horreur...

Le reste de sa journée jusqu'au soir fut d'un banal à en crever. Comme toujours, Zeff gueulait, les clients l'emmerdaient et...Et rien puisque son boulot à la station essence était d'un calme plat mortel...Ses journées se ressemblaient tellement...Il avait l'impression de se changer en robots...Enfin...Cette répétitivité dans ses différents boulots était brisée depuis quelques jours, quand il mettait les pieds au Newkama...

Il arriva sur les lieux dans la peau de Hiken, son regard balayant la pièce pour vite retourner toujours à la même table, celle où il croisait le regard orageux de Law. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il venait chaque soir, accompagné de Kidd, et depuis hier soir, de la rosette et de l'autre blond.

Comme toujours, ses perles grises se plantèrent dans les siennes, et Ace ne put que doucement frémir en prenant conscience que leur lueur froide et bestial commençait à lui être familière et plus étrange encore, agréable ! D'où lui venait cette envie de croiser son regard dès qu'il mettait les pieds dans le bar exactement ?...Il se détourna pour saluer ses différents collègues, Sanji y comprit puisque le jeudi, il faisait parti de la bande, et put commencer son travail.

Il dut aller prendre la commande de la table des quatre supernova, parvenant, pour une fois, à soutenir le regard de Law sans paraître totalement dépassé. Plus encore, il planta son regard dans celui de l'acteur, le défiant presque des yeux. Ça faisait deux soirs qu'il le faisait tourner en bourrique comme une pauvre collégienne devant une stars hollywoodienne. Il était peut être temps de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme ses fans hystériques qu'il pouvait faire fondre d'un regard, même si ça n'était pas très loin de la réalité.

Il ne put retenir un rictus d'étirer ses lèvres devant l'air surpris de Law en le voyant si assuré devant lui. Il lui avait fallut deux soirs et deux heures de visionnages de Heart Pirate mais il s'était enfin habitué à ses iris métalliques, ses pupilles abyssales et cette lueur de fauve qui le dénudait du regard...Vlam ! Dans les dents ! Il retourna au bar, un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Bonclay.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Hiken, il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien ?

-Ouaip ! Répondit t-il avec fierté. J'ai fait ravaler son regard à Trafalgar !

-Hé ben, au bout de deux jours qu'il te bouffait des yeux et que tu mouillais à chaque regard, c'est pas dommage ! Dit Izou.

-Je ne « mouillais » pas à chaque regard ! Se défendit il en tentant vainement d'empêcher quelques couleurs de prendre d'assaut ses joues. Je...j'étais pas habitué !

-Horohorohorohoro ! Tu parles ! Dès qu'il te regardait tu bougeais plus, tu frémissais et tu rougissais ! Ajouta Perona avec amusement.

-Je ne rougissais pas !

-Tu ne nies pas que frémissais et que tu bougeais plus ? Horohorohoro !

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda Sanji, derrière le comptoir.

-Horohorohoro, tu n'imagines même pas !

-La ferme ! Vous m'emmerdez tous à la fin !

Il partit rapidement, retournant travailler pour fuir la petite bande qui se moquait joyeusement de ses réactions. Ils en avaient de bonnes ! On voyait bien que c'était pas eux qui avait du subir les chuchotements au creux de l'oreille, les regards insistants et les frôlements du bout des lèvres...Il avala nerveusement sa salive en se souvenant de la scène de la veille qu'il avait presque réussit à oublier...Son cerveau avait beau tenter de fuir l'information, ses lèvres se rappelaient si bien de ce contact terriblement léger...La froideur tendre contre sa bouche n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était ancrée dans sa chaire au fer rouge.

Il se reprit vite, déterminé à reprendre son travail ce soir comme chaque soir ! Les heures s'écoulaient les unes après les autres. Kidd et Bonney avaient secoués la boite de hurlement auxquels Ace commençait à s'habituer quand ils avaient pris d'assauts la piste de danse. Law et Basil restèrent à leur table...Pourtant Ace trouvait que Law dansait bien mieux que Kidd...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui s'infiltraient dans son esprit...Il avait du boulot ! Comme la veille, Bonney réclama de la nourriture...Et super Sanji arriva à la rescousse de la pauvre jeune femme affamée, et de Ace au bord de la crise de nerfs, en cuisinant avec passion, et avec les fruits destinés aux cocktails, une salade de fruit pour ravir l'estomac de la jeune femme! Enfin, au moins comme ça Ace n'aurait pas à se battre avec elle.

Il apporta à la table des quatre acteurs les différentes boissons commandées ainsi que la salade de fruit de la belle jeune femme. Il allait poser la boisson de Law devant lui quand il remarqua le siège vide. Il regarda rapidement vers la piste de danse, qui lui montra vite qu'il n'y était pas. La piste était assez grande et large, mais si il y était, ça se verrait...te de loin.

-Tu cherches Law ? Demanda Kidd avec un sourire moqueur qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le regard de la jeune femme poser sur la place vide.

-Non ! Répondit Ace plus sèchement et précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, s'attirant le rire puissant du rouquin.

Il tourna les talons avec agacement. Dès qu'il échangeait trois mots avec ce type, il lui sortait par les yeux ! Il se rendit au bar pour y déposer les commandes qu'il avait prises durant son trajet.

-Hiken, tu veux bien nous sortir les poubelles ma p'tite brindille, demanda Bonclay.

-Okay ! Dit rapidement Ace, assez appréciateur de l'idée de prendre un peu l'air.

Il chargea ses bras de sachets plastiques noirs pour se diriger vers l'arrière de la boite. Il ouvrit la porte de service qui donnait sur une petite ruelle en perpendiculaire à la rue principale où était l'entrée de la boite, allant déposer les sacs à la poubelle à l'angle de la rue quand son attention fut attirée par le son si singulier d'une voix féminine gémissant sourdement.

Il tourna son visage pour découvrir avec...surprise, Law, plaqué au mur par une blonde qui enlaçait son cou de ses longs bras sveltes et qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche tout en pressant son opulente poitrine contre le torse de l'acteur. Acteur qui ne semblait pas vraiment prit dans le baiser au vu de ses yeux ouverts qui ne brillaient d'aucune lueur de désir quelconque, et ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Contrairement à la femme qui semblait bouillir de désir, faisant courir ses longs doigts manucurés sur le sweat noir de Law. Elle remonta ses mains pour les perdre dans les cheveux corbeaux du jeune homme, tout en l'embrassant encore et toujours à en perdre le souffle sous le regard écarquillé de surprise de Ace.

Pris par cette surprise, sa main se relâcha, faisant tomber le lourd sac de détritus à ses pieds, s'attirant le regard gris de l'acteur, la jeune femme semblant trop...passionnément prise dans leur baiser à sens unique. Presser de vite prendre la fuite, ne désirant pas assister à la scène future qui menaçait de se dévoiler sous son regard, il attrapa rapidement la poignée de la porte de service pour s'enfuir quand une main se ferma sur son bras.

-Que..

Il se retourna pour découvrir Law, tenant fermement son bras pour le tirer vers lui sous le regard à la fois surpris, choqué et rageur de la jeune femme qu'il venait de délaisser.

-Law ? Appela t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Désolé, je préfère les brunes, dit il simplement sans plus d'explication.

-Quoi ? Firent les deux « femmes » en duo.

-Tu...Tu comptes pas me planter là quand même ?! Rugit la blondinette devant les paroles de Law.

-Je vais me gêner, ricana le brun non sans un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Ace n'était plus sur de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentait la main de Law se poser sur ses hanches pour le presser un peu plus contre lui...s'il était maître de ses mouvements et de ses pensées, sans doute aurait il déjà envoyé le brun se faire foutre et lui aurait collé son poing au visage, mais en ce moment le trop plein d'informations causaient un gros bug à son cerveau qui était incapable de fonctionner correctement . Ainsi il se retrouvait juste immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de réagir.

-Tu dégages, où tu comptes rester encore longtemps ? Soupira Law à la pauvre jeune femme.

-Mais...C'est qui elle d'abord ?! Rugit la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas d'être mise de coté pour une brunette à la poitrine aussi ridiculement modeste.

-Ma copine.

Le cerveau en surchauffe de Ace mit toutes les informations primordiales de coté pour se concentrer uniquement sur celle-ci...HEIN ?! Depuis quand ?! Ace n'en revenait pas que Law puisse sortir un mensonge aussi gros avec un aplomb pareil. Il avait la mâchoire décrochée devant le bobard que même la femme devant eux sembla croire puisqu'elle finit par fuir à toutes jambes. Ace parvint enfin à rétablir une connexion neuronale et commença par s'éjecter des bras du brun.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Rugit Ace en regardant Law avec colère.

-Un soucis ?

-Un soucis ?! Pourquoi t'as été raconter un truc pareil ?!

-Je voulais juste me débarrasser d'elle, soupira t-il. Je pensais que ça te dérangerais pas, vu comment tu me regardes.

-QU- ?! Non mais oh! Inverse pas trop les rôles ! C'est toi qui arrête pas de me fixer en permanence !

-Et tu aimes ça, répondit Law.

-Non !

-Menteuse, hier tu frémissais contre ma bouche.

Cette fois, Ace ne put retenir un rouge carmin prononcé de venir colorer ses joues. Law se fichait carrément de sa gueule !

-Tch ! Tu crois peut être être le premier à m'embrasser ?! Redescends un peu ! Grogna Ace en mentant totalement mais qu'importe si ça pouvait fermer son clapet à Law.

-Oh ? Madame est une pute ?

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Il envoya son poing fermé avec force et violence vers le visage de Law. Seulement, celui ci fut plus rapide que lui, attrapant son poignet et se servant de sa force pour le retourner violemment et le plaqua dos contre le mur.

Il grogna de douleur quand son dos entra en contact violemment avec le mur et ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand une paire de lèvres plus froides que la glace se posèrent sur sa propre bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement quand il comprit ce qui était entrain de se passer...Law l'embrassait...

Il sentait les lèvres de l'acteur se presser avec force contre les siennes, sa langue venant assaillir sa bouche avec ferveur, le forçant à un baiser intense et profond qui lui arrachait malgré lui de faibles gémissements. C..C'était...Law ravageait sa bouche, le dévorant sans pitié. Une main vint saisir sa hanches, la pressant contre lui avec force, collant plus que jamais leur corps bouillonnant.

Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de la sorte...Et embrasser n'était pas le mot ! Il se faisait dévorer par la bouche de Law, complètement dominer et posséder ! Comment ses lèvres si froides pouvaient elles le brûler de la sorte ?! Il se sentait perdre pied avec la réalité au fur et à mesure que leur langue s'enlaçaient et valsaient l'une contre l'autre.

Law rompit enfin le baiser, passant lentement sa langue contre ses lèvres en regardant la jeune serveuse.

-Ce n'est pas une bouche qui a l'habitude d'être embrassée, lui glissa t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-La...la fermMmh !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son insulte que la bouche de Law vint à nouveau embrasser la sienne. Il avait chaud...Son corps tremblait littéralement et ses genoux menaçaient de céder sous son poids. Leur corps se mouvaient lentement l'un contre l'autre et leur hanches se serraient étroitement. Il sentit son corps entier être secoué d'une décharge électrique quand Law vint mordre sa langue délicieusement.

Comment pouvait-on embrasser aussi bien ! C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène...Il se sentait fondre contre cet homme qui jouait avec lui sans le moindre mal. Il le savait...Et pourtant il ne pouvait que céder quand il prenait sa bouche de force de cette façon.

A court d'air, ils durent se séparer une seconde fois. Leur regard restaient profondément enfoncés l'un dans l'autre, aucun des deux n'osant faire le moindre geste. Ace sentait son souffle plus court que jamais. Sa bouche en réclamait plus...Elle voulait plus de ce contact...Law semblait dans le même état que lui...Plus lentement, il se rapprocha à nouveau, glissa sa main froide contre la joue brûlante de la jeune femme, promettant un baiser plus doux et plus sensuel quand de violents coups contre la porte de fer ne les firent sursauter et s'écarter l'un de l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sanji.

-Oi Hiken ! Il te faut combien de temps pour sortir les pou..pardon, je dérange ? Demanda t-il soudainement en voyant les deux jeunes gens.

-N..Non non pas du tout ! J'arrive !

Ace rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans un regard vers le brun...Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer la ?...Quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qu'il venait de faire la ?! Il avait embrassé Law ?! Il avait embrassé Law Trafalgar ?! Il avait embrassé un homme?!...Il resta immobile durant quelques instants avant que la fièvre du bar ne le prenne et que l'urgence de son travail ne lui vide la tête...Et tant mieux car si il commençait à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer il allait perdre la tête...

Il jeta un regard vers la table de Law, mais les quatre acteurs avaient visiblement quitter le bar, Law également...une sensation étrange d'interdit et de jeu dangereux brûlaient à l'intérieur de son corps...Il avait la sensation...de faire quelques chose de mal...Et sa raison tentait tant bien que mal de combattre chaque fibre de son être pour l'empêcher de sortir du bar pour sauter aux lèvres de Law, reprendre leur baiser là où ils n'auraient jamais du l'arrêter...

Il faisait quelques chose de mal...il faisait une bêtise...tant que cette histoire de jeu de regard et de séduction s'arrêtait à un ou deux baisers échangés au coin d'une rue, ça allait mais...après avoir goûter à ces lèvres, à cette ferveur, à cette drogue qui s'était propageait dans son corps en une seconde, comment était-il censé s'arrêter la ?!

Et le fait que Law soit un homme on en parle?! Là ce n'était plus un simple effleurement! Ce n'était pas juste un regard! Ce n'était pas un simple moment d'égarement où il se perdait à regarder son corps danser, accompagné par la musique! C'était un baiser! Un véritable baiser! Auquel il avait peut être été forcé au début, mais auquel il avait pris plaisir et auquel il avait participé! Est ce que...est ce que il était...gay?...D'accord, il avait perdu les pédales devant le regard d'un homme, mais c'était un acteur, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, si?...Enfin...tout le monde trouvait les acteurs beaux! Et puis il mettait au défi quiconque de soutenir le regard de Law sans déchanter! Mais là...là c'était différent...On parlait d'un véritable désir physique...

Ace ne pouvait que se torturer le cerveau encore et encore...il n'avait rien contre les gay mais de là à en être un...Et puis, il était déjà sorti avec des filles! Ça faisait de lui un hétéro non?...Bon, le fait qu'il soit en ce moment déguisé en jeune femme retirer beaucoup de son crédit à son hétérosexualité mais...Et merde! Sa tête lui faisait mal! Le jeune homme décida, de comme un commun accord avec sa conscience et le fait que la porte de son appartement était devant lui, qu'il remettrait ses songes à plus tard...

C'est donc, épuisé physiquement et mentalement qu'il retrouva son frère profondément endormi si bien que lui même se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit sans vraiment trouver le sommeil,. les lèvres de Law hantant encore sa bouche comme le fantôme de leur caresse. Il ferma les yeux en espérant noyer ses pensées dans les bras de Morphée et tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier que demain, il devrait sans le moindre doute refaire face à ses yeux de métal.

* * *

 **Eeeet c'est fini! Voila pour cette semaine! J'espère que ça vous aura plus!**

 **Vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit! Si non c'est pas grave (moi aussi, je laisse ne pas des review à chaque fois et soyons honnête, personne ne le fait!)**

 **Le chapitre prochain sera à l'heure pour la semaine prochaine! D'ici là, bisous!**

 **La phrase de cette semaine :**

 **{Ne contredis jamais un con, si tu attends un peu, il le fera de lui même}**


	5. Fièvre ardente

****'Hayo**** **les gens!**

 **Voici le chapitre de la semaine! Ouaiiis, un peu tard je sais! Mais pour la peine, je tiens à pointer le fait qu'il soit particulièrement long! HaHa!**

 **Booon...je saiiis que j'ai fautes d'orthographes sont légions chez moi, mais encore une fois je jure sur mon honneur et ma collection de yaoi j'ai relut plusieurs fois le texte avec une attention de faucon, donc j'ose espérer que vous ne serez pas trop gêner par les quelques (nombreuses) fautes qui m'auront échappé...**

 **Tient, je poste une annonce! Si une bêta à l'âme charitable passe par là et aurais une heure ou deux à perdre par semaines en correction de chapitre je suis preneuse! Je paye en OS sur demande!**

 **Voila voila, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

Le réveil sonnait avec force comme chaque matin, mais la main qui s'abattit sur lui était prise d'une énergie qui n'était pas celle de quelqu'un venant de se réveiller. Et pour cause, Ace était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit, hanté par les événements de la soirée passée...Les yeux dans le vague, il pouvait presque sentir encore les mains de l'acteur sur ses hanches, la froideur du mur dans son dos qui l'empêchait de reculer et surtout, le poids de sa bouche contre la sienne...

Il avait été hanté par ça toute la nuit, incapable de dormir plus de quelques heures, à peine bienfaitrices, se réveillant sans cesse et finissant par passer les dernières heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Bon sang...il n'était pourtant pas une jeune collégienne qui se faisait embrasser pour la première fois ! D'accord, ses expériences étaient limitées du fait que très vite, il avait du délaisser les histoires d'amour d'adolescents pour vivement entrer dans la vie adulte, n'ayant plus la moindre seconde à accorder à une hypothétique copine. Mais il avait déjà connu la sensation des lèvres douces et humides contre sa bouche...Il connaissait déjà ce genre de chose...Et jamais un baiser, aussi bon soit-il ne l'avait hanté de la sorte...

Les lèvres de Law étaient si froides...Froides et lisses...Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que leur chaleur lui manquait alors qu'elles n'en dégageaient presque aucune ?! Sa langue timide vint caresser sa bouche dans l'espoir de retrouver des bribes du goût de celle de Law. Un goût étrange, légèrement métallique, amère et sucré comme du chocolat noir. Un délicieux chocolat qui coulait sur sa langue et électrisait son corps...

Mais ce parfum avec un arrière goût horrible d'interdit et de bizarrerie malsaine. Pour une seule et même raison...Law était un homme...Et par dessus tout, un homme qui pensait que Ace était une femme. Ce petit minuscule et insignifiant détail avait empli son esprit toute la nuit, suivant le souvenir du baiser de Law comme une ombre. A chaque fois qu'il frémissait au souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa conscience venait sonner l'alarme en lui rappelant que c'était un homme et poussant Ace à se questionner plus encore sur ses orientations...

Quand la sonnerie de rappel retentit à nouveau, Ace fut bien forcé de s'arracher au lit. Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, préparé celui de son frère, prit une douche et s'être habiller, il quitta son appartement pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture qui lui fit la délicieuse surprise de refuser de démarrer. Ace paniqua, s'énerva, frappa du pied et au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de combat avec la vieille carlingue, celle-ci se décida enfin à démarrer !

Ok...Luffy avait raison, il allait devoir investir dans une nouvelle voiture...Peut être que Franky accepterait de lui faire un prix, ou qu'il voudrait bien lui laisser plus de temps pour payer...revendre la voiture en pièce détachées peut être ? Tout n'était pas à jeter et apparemment le moteur était assez vieux pour pouvoir intéresser des amoureux d'automobiles. Mouais...mais le fait qu'il marche si mal lui faisait perdre beaucoup de valeur et Ace n'était pas sur de trouver des acheteurs. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles au boulot et pour l'arrivée de Luffy au collège, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide que Shanks lui proposait depuis des années.

Il arriva au bar de l'arnaque, garant sa voiture qui avait calé plusieurs fois pendant le trajet pour le plus grand malheur de son propriétaire et entra dans le bar sous le regard de Shakky.

-Bonjour Ace, dit elle avec un sourire en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche.

-Bonjour patronne, vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il en posant son sac et sa veste.

-Très bien...toi par contre, tu m'as l'air épuisé pour quelqu'un qui devrait avoir moins travaillé que d'habitude hier.

Bon sang...Cette femme se rendait vraiment compte de tout. Il avait remarqué en se levant que ses yeux réglisses étaient soulignés de petites cernes discrètes, se maudissant de devoir demander de l'aide à Perona ce soir pour le maquillage afin de dissimuler ça. La brune passa de l'autre coté du comptoir et s'approcha du jeune homme pour venir poser sa main contre le front de l'employé, sans doute pour vérifier sa température, sa main glissant ensuite sur sa joue dans une caresse bienveillante et maternelle.

-Si tu as besoin de repos, je serais ravie de t'en donner, tu as accumulé par mal de jour de congé, lui dit elle.

-Merci mais nan merci, j'attends les fêtes de noël pour les prendre.

-Oh, tu veux passer les fêtes avec ton petit frère ?

-Ouaip ! Et puis, si je veux lui offrir un cadeau correcte, j'ai intérêt à mettre le pâté!

La jeune femme ne put que plier devant l'énergie débordante du jeune homme et retourna derrière son bar alors que les deux autres employés arrivaient à leur tour. Keimi salua Ace avec son énergie habituelle, vite suivie de Duval et le travail put commencer. Ace travaillait avec toute l'énergie et la concentration qu'il était capable de produire mais ne parvenait pas à se sortir Law de la tête et la nuit presque blanche qu'il venait de passer le rendait terriblement inefficace.

Shakky, en femme compréhensive, ne put cependant regarder le garçon d'un œil critique et fut, au contraire, très inquiète sur son état. Ace était un bon employé, toujours énergique et toujours à fond. Le voir oublier des commandes, servir les mauvaises tables, être si lent et si fatigué ne lui ressemblait pas...Il était dans la lune, semblait penser à autre chose en plus de la fatigue flagrante qui l'accablait. Il lui arrivait de rougir sans raison, de froncer les sourcils, de soupirer et de toucher du bout des doigts ses...oh !

-Ace, mon sucre, tu peux venir par là ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres qui ne plut pas une seconde au jeune homme.

-Oui patronne ?

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et celle-ci vint prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Son regard se fit si intense, sérieux et grave que Ace n'osa même plus bouger...l'avait il mit en colère à force d'erreurs et de gaffes ?...Il avala nerveusement sa salive, se sentant analysé, à raison, par le regard de Shakky.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle soudainement.

-Hein ?

-Qui est la chanceuse qui t'as volé un baiser aussi bon qu'il s'accapare ton esprit comme ça ?

...Alors là...Ace ne l'avait pas vu venir. Son visage se colora d'un rouge vif sous le regard vainqueur de la patronne qui prit ce changement de couleur comme la validation de ses soupçons.

-Que..C..C'est pas-

-C'est pas quoi ? A mon age on connaît bien l'amour mon petit Ace, et cette façon de rougir, soupirer et de te toucher les lèvres, c'est typique d'une personne qui s'est faite sauvagement embrasser~ Ronronna t-elle presque.

Depuis quand Shakky était elle aussi douée pour deviner les choses comme ça juste à base de petites mimiques et de gestes discrets ?...

-C'est ta nouvelle copine ?

-Quoi ?! Non !

-Ta future nouvelle copine ?

-Patronne !

-Désolé Ace, mais si ça te perturbe au point de t'empêcher de faire ton travail, je veux au moins tout savoir de cette femme qui te fait tourner la tête.

Si elle savait...

-C..C'est...juste une cliente du bar où je bosse le soir, dit Ace en cachant avec soin le fait que c'était un acteur terriblement connu.

-Juste une cliente ? Elle doit sacrément bien embrasser pour que ça te mette dans cet état.

Elle n'avait pas idée...Law embrassait si bien que ça devrait être interdit ! Il se reprit rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il était à nouveau entrain de fantasmer sur les lèvres de l'acteur.

-C'est juste que...J'ai été surpris, elle m'a pas vraiment demander mon avis, grogna le brun.

-Oh ? Une femme à caractère ?

-On...On peut dire ça...

Ace était terriblement gêné de parler de ça avec sa patronne...d'un autre côté, c'était sûrement la seule avec qui il pouvait parler d'amour de cette façon et en étant sur d'avoir des réponses et de l'aide. Shakky avait eu beaucoup d'hommes, et de femmes selon ses dires, dans sa vie et elle en gardait une expérience et une connaissance pointue des choses de l'amour. Si Ace avait des questions et des doutes, il n'y avait bien qu'à elle qu'il pouvait les confier.

-Patronne, appela le jeune homme alors que la jeune femme allait retourner à son bar.

-Oui trésor? Répondit elle en offrant toute son attention au serveur.

-Je...C'est...la...cliente...ce n'est pas vraiment...une...cliente...

-Pas une cliente? Répéta Shakky.

-Je veux dire que...C'est pas...Une cliente, répéta Ace en insistant sur le "une".

Shakky ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre, semblant, certes, surprise, mais surtout attendrit par le jeune homme qui avait beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'il s'était fait embrasser par un homme. Le regard de Ace était fuyant et ses pommettes s'étaient doucement colorées d'un rouge des plus prononcé.

-Je comprends...Et?

-Et? Ben...C'est...bizarre non?

-Tu trouves ça bizarre que deux hommes s'embrassent?

-Non non, c'est pas ça! Mais que...moi j'embrasse un homme c'est...

Encore une fois, Shakky se sentit attendrie par le jeune homme. Elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire de Ace, mais elle savait qu'il avait du mettre les amourettes d'adolescents au placard dès ses seize ans pour s'occuper de son cadet. La douce époque des amours timides et des nouvelles expériences lui été passées sous le nez et de ce fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment dû avoir le temps de se poser et réfléchir à son orientation sexuelle. Et en prime, il n'avait ni mère, ni père, ni aîné à qui poser toutes ses questions qui l'asseyaient aujourd'hui.

-La seule chose importante que tu dois te demander c'est, est ce que tu as aimé ça?

Le teint du jeune homme prit de nouvelles variations de couleurs à cette question. Les souvenirs de la veille le prenaient d'assaut et son corps se sentit à nouveau frémir à la sensation fantomatique des lèvres de Law contre les siennes. Cette réponse silencieuse suffit largement à Shakky qui tendit le bras pour poser son indexe contre le front du garçon.

-Ta tête a sans doute du mal à suivre et est probablement perdue, dit elle avec tendresse avant de glisser son doigt sur le cœur du jeune homme. Mais ton cœur n'a aucun doute et possède déjà toutes les réponses que ta tête recherche, fais lui donc un peu confiance.

Elle termina sa conclusion d'un petit clin d'œil malicieux à l'adresse de son jeune employé. Ace resta un instant surpris des paroles de la jeune femme, comme si il venait de comprendre une part de lui même...

-Et...C'est tout?...Je veux dire...C'est aussi simple que ça? Demanda t-il, clairement surpris.

-Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas l'être? Demanda Shakky avec amusement. Ace, des choses compliqués en amour il y en a, il y en a des tas...mais ça, c'est si simple, tu as juste à suivre tes envies et tes désirs. Si ton cœur affirme que cette personne te rend fou, qu'importe que ce soit un homme une femme non?

Ace semblait surpris et déstabilisé. La jeune femme avait cependant raison...si sa tête se torturait encore et encore à savoir si oui ou non il était gay...Son coeur lui disait qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Il devait donc juste suivre celui ci et oublier un peu sa raison?...Après tout, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se questionner sur son orientation mais...Dans un sens...L'idée d'être avec un homme ne le dégouttait pas...Alors c'était si facile?...

La jeune femme s'autorisa un petit sourire devant l'air gêné de son employé et finit par le lâcher pour retourner derrière son bar, non sans un petite phrase du genre « Haa, les jeunes ». Ace pour sa part, ne pouvait que revisionner dans sa tête la scène ou il se faisait sauvagement plaquer contre le mur de la ruelle et ou sa bouche était ravagée avec passion et se dire que, en effet, une fois le choc passé d'avoir embrasser un homme, il ne lui restait que le plaisir et l'envie de recommencer... Il lui fallut tout de même se remettre au boulot avec un peu plus d'efficacité qu'avant.

A l'heure de partir, sa voiture lui fit encore un caprice, refusant de démarrer durant trois bonnes minutes, inquiétant de plus en plus le brun. L'idée d'arriver en retard au Baratie lui faisait terriblement peur à vrai dire...Zeff n'était pas l'homme le plus doux et compréhensif du monde...

Il finit par arriver à l'heure, se sauvant ainsi la peau des fesses et se mit rapidement au travail. Le grand avantage de bosser sous les ordres de Zeff était qu'il n'eut pas une seule seconde à consacrer à Law. Il n'eut pas une seconde à se consacrer à lui même d'ailleurs. Au moins, ça eut pour effet d'enfin vider sa tête des souvenirs de la veille. Il parvint à refréner ces souvenirs durant le reste de sa journée, travaillant aussi efficacement que tous les autres jours, bien que le sommeil du à sa crise d'insomnie se faisait légèrement sentir en fin de journée.

Il arriva au Newkama, la boule au ventre. Et maintenant ? Comment il devait faire ?...Comment réagir face à Law ? Devait il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Devait-il lui reprocher son baiser d'hier ? Devait il lui dire clairement qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche et que leur baiser de la veille serait le seul ?...Cette dernière option lui arrachant un sourire moqueur envers lui même...bah voyons...

Il entra dans les vestiaires, accueillit par Izou, Perona et Bonclay qui se jeta sur lui.

-Ma petite allumette, ma dragonne, ma p'tite brindille, qu'est ce que t'es arrivé ?! Tu as vu tes yeux? C'est quoi ces cratères enfin !

-C'est rien, j'ai juste mal dormi, soupira Ace.

-Mal dormi ?! C'est très mauvais pour le teint ça ! Rugit Perona. Je vais encore devoir m'occuper de ton maquillage !

-C'est clair que tu fais moins sexy avec tes yeux de panda, soupira Izou.

-La ferme, grogna Ace.

Perona rouspéta encore dix bonnes minutes sur le fait que Ace ne faisait vraiment aucun effort et qu'elle était bien trop gentille de s'occuper de lui comme ça. Ace se retint bien de souligner qu'il n'avait rien demandé, le maquillage de la jeune femme lui étant trop précieux pour ça.

Une fois son visage rendu féminin et attirant, la jeune femme s'attaqua aux cheveux du jeune homme, lui arrachant presque le cuir chevelure en lui ajoutant ces maudits rajouts. Enfin, ce n'était rien comparé à la force barbare dont elle fit preuve pour lui serrer le corset...Ace cru un instant qu'il allait recracher ses poumons. Il fut bientôt près pour aller travailler. Le vendredi était l'une de ses plus grosses journées, il faisait le service de nuit complet. Il inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans la pièce ou danse et chaleur faisaient déjà rage.

Ace voulut avec hargne combattre son propre corps, et son propre regard qui se tournait instinctivement, par réflexe, par envie, par besoin vers la table qu'occupait Law et ses trois amis chaque soir depuis quelques jours. Il était la. Sous la lumière chaude et colorée des spots de la boite. Affalé sur le canapé, un verre à la main. Son visage était sérieux et froid, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que semblait lui raconter Bonney et Kidd. Son regard parcourait la pièce avec ennuis jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne rencontrent enfin ceux de Ace. Une nouvelle lueur s'empara alors d'eux...Une lueur bien plus intéressée et intense, alors que son éternel sourire dont seul lui avait le secret venait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Sa langue passa lentement contre ses lèvres, électrisant Ace qui ne put que se souvenir avec poids de leur baiser qu'il avait tenté d'oublier durant toute la journée. Il se détourna vivement de Law et commença son travail, prenant grand soin d'éviter leur table. Malgré la musique assourdissante, malgré la chaleur, malgré les cris et la quantité de travail assommante dus aux clients bien plus nombreux que d'habitude, même pour un vendredi soir, Ace ne parvenait pas à oublier Law même cinq secondes.

Cependant, il se refusa à l'approcher...il ne s'occupa pas de prendre leur commande, laissant Izou s'en charger. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Law, s'évertuant à rester le plus loin possible de lui. Un regard le faisait frémir, un contact le faisait trembler et un baiser le rendait fou une journée complète...il n'était pas idiot, la suite logique voulait qu'il tombe accro à ce type si ça continuait comme ça ! Son odeur, sa voix, son goût, tout chez ce type était addictif ! En seulement trois jours il avait totalement envahi son quotidien, que se passerait-il si il le laissait faire encore un peu plus ? Ce qui allait se passer était simple, il se laisserait emporter...Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Law soit connu ou le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours, et encore, le terme « connaître » était grandement exagéré, qui gênait Ace. Et ce n'était pas le fait que Law soit un homme...enfin, ce n'était plus le fait que Law soit un homme depuis sa discussion avec Shakky...C'était le fait que lui était un homme et que Law l'ignorait! Ça faisait trois jours que Law draguait et faisait du rentre dedans à une ravissante brunette du doux nom de Hiken...Ace n'osait même pas imaginer...ce qui se passerait si Law venait à découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette chemise noire et ses longs cheveux corbeaux.

Ace soupira en sentant ses forces l'abandonner doucement. Il était épuisé. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il slalomait entre les clients...Il avait réussit à éviter la confrontation avec Law. Celui-ci avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'aborder mais Ace était toujours parvenu à lui filer entre les doigts juste à temps. Il était sûrement entrain d'énerver passablement l'acteur...Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une fille lui résiste comme ça...Il poussa un nouveau soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Marchant quelques pas à l'extérieur de la boite, il profitait sans retenu de ses dix minutes de pause. Après trois heures passées dans cet enfer de chaleur et de bruit, le silence de la rue et de la nuit lui faisait un bien fou...la froideur de l'hiver qui arrivait lentement glissait contre sa peau, le faisant agréablement frémir et refroidissant ses muscles en surchauffe.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir continuer à fuir Law comme ça ? Le temps que l'acteur se lasse sans doute, mais combien de temps cela allait-il prendre ?...cela faisait déjà trois soirs qu'il le prenait en chasse...ce quatrième soir serait peut-être le dernier...

-Haaaa, soupira Ace pour la quinzième fois à voix haute. J'en peux plus...

-Moi non plus.

Ace sursauta vivement quand la voix grave et reconnaissable de l'acteur résonna au creux de son tympan, le faisant vibrer de la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux racines des cheveux. Une main attrapa vivement son poignet, le plaqua contre le mur, lui offrant une délicieuse sensation de déjà vu...Law était là, debout face à lui, la main plaquée contre le mur à côté de son visage...et l'air pas content du tout du tout.

Ace supposait que...cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment s'enfuir à présent...Ace ne savait plus trop si il devait la jouer fine et tenter de s'excuser pour filer discrètement ou la jouer plus rebelle et colérique pour clairement faire comprendre à l'acteur qu'il n'était pas intéressé...enfin si, il était intéressé mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin !...Enfin si, mais voilà !

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Grogna le brun d'un regard mauvais en regardant la petite serveuse.

-Je ne t'évite pas ! Répondit Ace trop vite pour que ça soit crédible. Je fais mon boulot !

-Bah voyons, gronda Law en venant prendre le menton de Ace entre ses doigts, caressant sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce. Voila une bouche plus douée pour se faire embrasser que pour mentir.

-La ferm-Hmm !

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son ordre que Law le fit vivement taire d'un baiser...un baiser tout aussi foutrement bon que celui de la veille. Merde ! Ace avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, comme s'il avait passé un jour en apnée complète ! Comment pouvait il être aussi doué ! Sa bouche s'ouvrait d'elle même pour laisser passer la langue de l'acteur, n'ayant aucunement la force de lui refuser une danse endiablée et charnelle avec sa langue. Leur bouche ne se reculaient que pour mieux fondre l'une sur l'autre à nouveau et si Ace avait faiblement résisté, quelques secondes sous le traitement buccal de Law lui avait vite fait baisser les bras. Comment était-il censé réussir à résister ?

Les mains de Law se posèrent contre les hanches de Ace, serrant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Ace ne put retenir ses propres mains de venir se perdre dans les cheveux de Law qu'il rêvait de toucher. Ils étaient doux, souples et glissaient entre ses doigts avec finesse...Ils étaient aussi agréables à toucher que Ace l'avait imaginé.

Merde...Merde...Merde...Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures il s'était donné mille arguments pour ne pas céder une fois de plus à l'acteur...Mais merde, il était humain ! Pas besoin de dire que son emploi du temps et sa condition lui donnait rarement l'occasion de se laisser aller au plaisir charnel de la luxure...et après tout, il était un jeune homme de vingt ans, plein d'hormones et de désirs inassouvis, si ce n'était par sa fidèle main droite et encore ! Uniquement quand il ne rentrait pas chez lui totalement épuisé ! Et là, il se faisait plaquer au mur par l'homme qui embrassait le mieux au monde et dont le simple contact avec sa peau l'électrisait complètement ! Par quelle magie étrange était-il censé réussir à résister à ça !

Leur bouches se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle, bien que leur lèvres restèrent encore jalousement l'une proche de l'autre, se caressant légèrement alors que leur souffle se mêlaient. Un silence étrangement confortable et agréable les prit doucement au dépourvu. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient et se séparaient au gré de leur envie. Et malgré la température glacial des nuits d'hivers, Ace se sentait bouillir comme jamais.

-...Je dois retourner bosser, fini-t-il par dire presque à regret.

-Ouais, je sais.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent finalement, Ace rentrant en premier dans la boite. Il marcha jusqu'au bar, la tête complètement ailleurs...encore...il était encore tombé dans le panneau...il s'était jeté lui même dans la gueule du loup et après ça...merde...Sa bouche lui manquait déjà alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y avait cinq minutes !

-Hiken, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton rouge à lèvres ? S'affola Bonclay.

-Hmm ?...Rien rien, marmonna Ace.

Son regard glissa vers Law qui venait de rentrer dans le bar, retournant à sa table pour subir les moqueries de Kidd qui semblait avoir remarqué que les lèvres de l'acteur étaient colorées d'un rouge à lèvres de femme. Une intervention éclaire de Perona, et quelques critiques sur sa négligence plus tard, il put reprendre son service. Si il était dans la lune avant sa rencontre avec Law...il était expédié sur pluton maintenant. Incapable de rester concentré plus de deux secondes sur autre chose que Law...Les mains de Law, la bouche de Law, la voix de Law, les yeux de Law, Law, Law Law et encore Law !

Bordel, mais qu'il le laisse bosser enfin ! Il allait devenir dingue si ce type ne dégageait pas de son cerveau rapidement !

-Hiken, tu as l'air de penser à autre chose, lui fit remarquer Izou. Concentre toi un peu !

Ace ne répondit pas à la remarque terriblement utile de son ami...ça pour penser à autre chose...Il soupira lourdement alors qu'un nouveau regard fut échangé avec celui qui était omniprésent dans son cerveau...celui ci semblait se délecter purement et simplement de l'effet qu'il faisait à la jeune serveuse...Au grand damne de Ace...

Alors qu'il rejoignait le bar, Bonclay s'approcha de lui avec son téléphone qui sonnait dans la main.

-Ma p'tite allumette ! J'étais dans les vestiaire et ton portable s'est mis à sonner ! L'informa t-il en lui tendant le combiner.

-Merci ! Dit il en souriant.

Il prit le portable et perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Robin...Robin ?...à 1h du matin ?...il n'aimait pas ça du tout...Il remarqua brutalement les 5 appels manqués de la jeune femme et décrocha le cœur battant.

-Allo ?!

-Ace ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que je ne t'aurais jamais !

-Robin ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

-C'est Luffy.

-Quoi ?! Luffy ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a ?! Demanda Ace dont le cœur s'était presque arraché de la poitrine sous l'inquiétude brutale.

Autour de lui, Izou et Bonclay arrêtèrent leur activités, se concentrant sur la conversation. Ils connaissaient le petit frère de Ace, l'adorable Luffy. Ils savaient aussi à quel point Ace tenait à son frère, et le voir aussi paniqué ne pouvait que les inquiéter comme jamais.

-Il est malade...apparemment il aurait eu de la fièvre toute la journée à l'école mais aurait refusé de le dire à la maîtresse pour ne pas qu'elle t'appelle et te dérange pendant ton travail...Il a eu de la fièvre toute la soirée et elle n'arrête pas d'augmenter, il a vomi plusieurs fois et il refuse d'aller chez médecin parce qu'il dit que ça te coûterait trop cher, expliqua la jeune femme dont la voix si habituellement calme était teintée de crainte.

-Luffy...murmura Ace d'une voix décomposée.

Son petit frère...il était malade...Il était malade et avait refusé de prévenir qui que ce soit pour ne pas l'inquiéter...il...Il refusait même d'aller chez médecin...

-Ace...je sais que tu travailles mais il a atteins les Trente-neuf degrés et demi...c'est beaucoup trop pour un enfant de onze ans..

-Trente-neuf ?! Hurla Ace dont la peur n'avait jamais atteinte ce niveau. J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux hommes maintenant très inquiets.

-Luffy a trente-neuf de fièvre ! Je-

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?! Rugit Bonclay. Va vite auprès du p'tit bout de paille !

-On assure ton service à ta place ! Dégage et va voir ton frère ! Ordonna Izou.

-..merci les gars, je vous le revaudrai !

Ace quitta les lieux en courant, ne prenant absolument pas le temps de se changer. Il bondit dans sa voiture, encore maquillé, coiffé et habillé comme une fille. Merde merde merde ! Luffy avait toujours été comme ça ! Il ne disait jamais quand il allait mal ! Il ne disait jamais quand il souffrait et il prenait tout sur lui au maximum ! Il ne se plaignait que de choses mineures et dès que quelques choses le faisait réellement souffrir, il se taisait !

Merde !

Ace mit la clef de contact et la tourna avec violence, faisant gronder le moteur qui refusa de démarrer, faisant serré les dents du serveur.

-Non non non ! Pas maintenant ! Grogna t-il en tentant encore une fois de faire démarrer la voiture qui refusa de bouger.

Il frappa le volant avec force alors qu'au bout de dix minutes, la voiture n'avait toujours pas bougé. Merde ! Pas maintenant ! Il devait aller voir son frère !

Il sursauta violemment quand deux coups portés à sa vitre lui firent tourner le regard vers deux billes métalliques qui le regardait depuis l'extérieur.

-Law ?...fit la voix surpris de Ace.

Celui-ci se tenait devant sa propre voiture, la portière passagère ouverte. Superbe voiture noire flambant neuve et sûrement très chère mais Ace n'y connaissait rien du tout en bagnole...

-Monte, ordonna-t-il.

Ace resta interdit quelques instant et finalement, décida que Luffy primait sur le reste. Il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture qu'il abandonna, clef sur le contact, dans le parking. Bon courage à qui voudrait la voler de toute façon ! Il grimpa dans la voiture de Law, déjà installé sur le fauteuil conducteur. Il mit le contacte et le moteur ronronna docilement pour démarrer dans la seconde.

-Ton adresse, demanda t-il.

Ace hésita encore un instant et se résigna à la lui donner pour qu'il l'entre dans le GPS. Super...maintenant il connaissait son adresse...mais pour l'instant c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne pensait qu'à Luffy ! Il envoyait cinquante textos à la minutes à Robin pour lui demander l'état de son frère avec peur. Il sentait à peine le regard de Law posé sur lui durant tout le trajet qui se déroula en silence.

Law se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de jouer les séducteurs vu que la jeune femme à ses cotés semblait dans tous ses états pour un certain Luffy d'après ce qu'il avait entendu...lui et tout le reste de la boite.

-Luffy, c'est ton frère ? Demanda Law d'un air désintéressé alors que la réponse lui importait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Ace sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Law le ramener sur terre, l'arrachant à ses angoisses.

-O...ouais...Il...il est tombé malade, expliqua Ace, mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler aussi légèrement avec Law.

-Il a quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Ses symptômes, il a quoi ?

-Heum...de la fièvre...et des vomissements d'après celle qui le garde.

-Il a quel age ?

-Onze ans...

Law regardait la « jeune femme » du coin de l'œil qui semblait se torturer mentalement pour son petit frère...Law était loin d'être un idiot. Qui que soit la personne qui la gardait elle n'était pas de la famille vu que Hiken l'avait appelée « Celle qui le garde »...et celle qui le gardait l'avait appeler en priorité, sans doute la jeune femme ne serait-elle pas si inquiète si il y avait des parents à contacter également pour venir prendre soin du garçon...Il n'avait aucune preuve mais vu l'affolement de la jeune femme et son empressement à rejoindre son frère...il pariait fort qu'elle s'occupait seul de lui...

-Calme toi, soupira le brun. Il a sûrement une gastro-entérite.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-J'ai fait des études de médecines...et même sans ça, des maladies pour des gosses de dix ans qui donnent de la fièvre et font vomir y'en a pas des milliards. C'est la maladie la plus répandue chez les gosses, surtout en hiver.

-Il a plus de trente-neuf de fièvre ! Défendit Ace.

-Il a une grosse gastro-entérite alors.

Ace serra les dents, espérant que l'acteur disait vrai...il serra nerveusement le téléphone dans sa main...

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant son immeuble, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture sous le regard de Law qui regarda le jeune femme s'éloigner au pas de course. Son regard divagua sur l'immeuble un instant. Il était vieux, le quartier était pourri et vu la voiture, la famille, si la jeune femme en avait une, ne croulait pas sous l'argent.

Il remit le contact et démarra sa voiture pour quitter le quartier alors que Hiken entrait dans l'immeuble.

Ace monta les marches quatre à quatre, défonçant presque la porte de son appartement pour entrer. Il jeta ses chaussures dans l'entrée, courant jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, le visage rouge de fièvre. Il respirait à toute allure et Robin, qui était dans la salle de bain entrain de remplir une bassine d'eau froide, arriva à son tour, nullement choquée par la tenue de Ace.

-Il...il est comme ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda Ace.

-Depuis dix-neuf heures à peu près, soupira la jeune femme en posant la bassine sur la table de chevet du jeune homme. Mais apparemment, il était mal toute la journée d'après sa maîtresse...il ne voulait pas qu'on t'appelle.

-Luffy...espèce de crétin, soupira-t-il devant le visage de son frère malade. Je te remercie pour tout Robin, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

-De rien, c'est normal...

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda la jeune femme, inquiète de laisser le frère s'occuper seul de son cadet.

-Oui oui, rassura-t-il. Il est déjà une heure quarante du mat', je veux pas te faire faire une nuit blanche non plus ! Et puis je suis là maintenant.

Robin regarda le garçon qui dormait à coté de Ace, puis son regard passa au visage du jeune homme...elle soupira et s'avoua vaincue.

-Bien, mais si il y a quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à venir me réveiller.

-Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Bien...à plus tard dans ce cas.

-Merci pour tout Robin.

La jeune femme offrit une étreinte bienveillante et pleine d'amitié au jeune homme avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant Ace seul avec son frère...Il appliqua avec soin la serviette éponge imbibée d'eau froide sur le front du jeune homme.

Il était brûlant...Il resta ainsi quelques instant, caressant le visage endormi de son cadet, le cœur lourd...c'était sa faute...C'était sa faute ! Si ce matin il avait pris le temps d'aller voir son frère, il se serait rendu compte qu'il était plus chaud ! Si Luffy n'avait pas si peur de le déranger, il aurait laissé la maîtresse l'appeler ! Et si Ace pouvait rapporter plus d'argent à leur maison, Luffy n'aurait pas refusé d'aller chez le médecin ! Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait mal ?! Il faisait de son mieux pour subvenir à tous les besoins de son frère...pourtant...Merde ! Il avait tout raté ! Luffy avait négligé sa santé de peur de lui poser des problèmes ! Luffy s'était sentit obligé de l'aider et de le protéger en quelques sortes...Alors que c'était à lui de le faire !

Il devait l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite. Il refusait de demander à Robin de les y amener...Ils en avaient pour la nuit et il ne pouvait demander à la jeune femme, déjà généreuse, de rester réveillée toute la nuit pour eux...non, il allait appeler un taxis ! Il commençait à composer le numéro alors qu'il faisait mentalement le calcul du prix des soins et du taxis combiné...qu'importe ! Luffy passait avant tout le reste !

Il sursauta vivement quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit de l'appartement, le faisant raccrocher le combiner pour venir répondre avec méfiance.

-...Allo ?

-..ouvre, c'est moi, dit la voix reconnaissable entre mille de Law.

-..hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu fou-

-Je me gèle dehors ! Ouvre !

Ace sentait approcher les emmerdes à plein nez là...il hésita plusieurs longues minutes et finit par ouvrir. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil au miroir comment se portait son déguisement...c'est bon, la ressemblance avec une femme était encore intacte ! Il ouvrit la porte quand des coups furent portés à celle ci, dévoilant Law, debout derrière la porte. Il tenait entre ses mains un sachet en plastique à l'emblème reconnaissable d'une pharmacie, sachet qu'il jeta dans les bras de Ace.

-Tiens, pour ton frangin, dit il avant de tourner les talons.

-Hein ?! Attends une seconde ! Ordonna Ace en attrapant le bras de Law avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

-Quoi ? C'est des médocs pour la gastro-entérite, file les lui et demain il ira mieux, lui promis l'acteur.

-...pourquoi tu fais ça ? Grogna le brun avec méfiance.

Law soupira et se tourna vers le jeune homme déguisé en femme, venant doucement caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts, de quoi faire vivement rougir Ace.

-Ne te méprends pas, je ne fais jamais rien sans y avoir un intérêt...considères que tu me devras une faveur.

Ace resta interdit quelques instants, sentant la caresse froide et douce de la pulpe des doigts de Law contre sa bouche.

-...merci, dit il simplement en laissant un sourire venir étirer sa bouche.

Les yeux de Law s'ouvrirent un peu plus alors qu'il découvrait un sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas à la jeune femme venir illuminer son visage d'une lueur plus chaleureuse que jamais...

-...Me remercie pas, je t'ai dit que je fais ça par intérêt, va soigner ton frère.

-Ouais...Mais merci quand même Law.

Ace finit par rentrer chez lui, laissant l'acteur avec l'étrange sentiment d'avoir frôler du bout des doigts une Hiken différente de celle qu'il connaissait au bar...et qui lui semblait encore plus attirante et désirable.

* * *

 **Et voila pour cette semaine! J'espère que cela vous aura plus! Et comme promis ce chapitre était plus long que les autres!**

 **Bon, je vous dit rendez vous la semaine prochaine! Bisouuus!**

 **Sur ceux, je vous laisse sur cette phrase criante de vérité :**

 **{Lorsqu'une femme te dit « Quoi ? », ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas entendu, c'est qu'elle te donne une chance de modifier ce que tu as dis}**


	6. Guérison fraternelle

**'Hayooooo ^^**

 **Voici mon petit chapitre 5! Vous remarquez pas quelques chose?! Hein?! Hein?! Je vous aide (puisque normalement vous n'avez pas encore lut...) Où qu'elles sont les faufautes? Hm? Alors les enfants? Elles sont où les vilaines faufautes? Et bien elles ont été annihiler par Super Bêta +_+!**

 **Un grand et immense merci à ma Super Bêta** **Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru** **! Maintenant la lecture devrait être beaucoup plus agréable!**

 **Donc bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Ace raccrocha son téléphone en soupirant d'exaspération, se massant les paupières douloureusement, il venait de laisser des messages sur les répondeurs téléphoniques des différents lieux où il travaillait, expliquant rapidement la situation. Il s'octroya donc deux jours de congés bien mérité. Certes, il allait sûrement subir les foudres de Zeff pour l'avoir prévenu au dernier moment, mais Ace avait accumulé pas mal de jour de repos, et était en droit d'en réclamer deux. Il reposa son téléphone puis retourna auprès de son petit frère qui dormait encore.

Il l'avait réveillé, il y a une heure pour lui donner ses médicaments et passait maintenant le reste de son temps libre à tourner en rond dans toute la maison, la culpabilité et l'inquiétude le rongeant lentement lorsqu'il n'était pas à genoux devant le lit de son frère pour le regarder profiter d'un sommeil visiblement bienfaiteur. Il se sentait toujours terriblement coupable de l'état de Luffy...c'est vrai, Ace râlait souvent quand Luffy oubliait de fermer l'eau du robinet après s'être brossé les dents, il lui criait de ne pas laisser la lumière allumée pendant la journée et s'était souvent plaint de l'appétit de Luffy parce qu'il dépensait beaucoup trop d'argent pour le combler...mais s'était-il plaint au point que Luffy en vienne à faire passer sa santé après l'argent ..? Dire qu'il avait toujours cru être un bon grand frère jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Quelle blague ! Il serra les poings sous la rage qui l'envahissait progressivement, se concentrant sur le visage de son frère pour s'apaiser. Sa respiration était déjà plus calme depuis qu'il avait prit les médicaments offert par Law.

Il soupira doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Même maintenant il arrivait à garder une place dans son esprit pour cet homme... Le brun laissa sa tête reposer contre le matelas du lit de son cadet, ignorant avec acharnement la douleur de ses genoux écrasés au sol depuis un bon bout de temps. Il ferma lentement les yeux, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au préalable à l'heure affichée sur les cadrans du réveil. Les quatre heures du matin se faisaient douloureusement ressentir dans son corps ensommeillé. Se laissant bercer par la respiration calme et régulière de son frère, il se laissa emporter dans une nuit sans rêve, quand bien même sa position n'était pas très reposante.

 **...**

-Ace ! Ace ! J'ai faim ! Geignit une voix à ses oreilles.

Le brun grogna doucement, refusant de s'arracher au sommeil minimaliste auquel il avait eu droit. Une petite main vint remuer son épaule avec énergie, le tirant sans pitié par le t-shirt.

-Aaaace ! J'ai faiiiim ! Se plaignit une nouvelle fois la voix enfantine et masculine de son énergique petit frère. Le concerné n'accordait pas la moindre pitié pour le frère aîné qui tentait de rattraper ses heures de sommeil.

Ace finit, malgré la fatigue omniprésente dans chaque cellule de son organisme, par ouvrir les yeux. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir sous ses paupières une étendue de draps couleur bleu océan, où était cousu de temps à autre une tête de lion...il reconnu enfin la couverture de Luffy et se redressa brusquement en se souvenant qu'il s'était endormit, après plusieurs heures d'auto maltraitance mentale, genoux à terre et tête posée sur ses bras, qui eux même, étaient croisés sur le lit de Luffy. Celui ci semblait avoir meilleur mine que la veille, bien que son visage enfantin soit encore coloré d'un rouge trop intense pour que ce soit sa couleur naturel.

-Luffy ? Marmonna le jeune adulte. Comment te sens tu ?

-J'ai faim !

Bien...si son frère avait faim, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il vint poser sa main sur le front encore très chaud de son cadet. Visiblement la fièvre n'avait pas encore disparue mais son état s'était clairement amélioré. Il était passé de trente-neuf degré et demi à trente-huit degré juste avec un traitement médicamenteux. Après avoir jeté un œil aux cadrans du réveil, il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il était déjà onze heure quarante, Luffy et lui ayant dormit toute la matinée. Ace se dépêcha de préparer un repas qui fut accueillit avec une grimace de dégoût par le plus jeune...Riz et carotte à la vapeur ! Le remède contre les gastros ! Et bien sur, Luffy, carnivore de base, eut beaucoup de mal à accepter le repas...heureusement que sa faim de monstre primait sur ses envies de viande.

Une fois le repas engloutit, Ace lui fit prendre, non sans un combat acharné, ses médicaments. Il fut récompensé par quelques carrés de chocolat pour faire passer le goût nauséabond du cachet. Après ça, le petit garçon retourna s'allonger au chaud, dans la protection confortable de ses couvertures.

-Ace, tu ne vas pas travailler ? Demanda Luffy, réagissant enfin au fait qu'à midi et demi, son frère n'était pas déjà parti.

-Non, j'ai pris des jours de repos pour le week end.

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama le plus jeune, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu vas rester tout le Week end avec moi ?! YOUHOUUUU !

-Hé-la ! Doucement Luffy, je reste parce que tu es malade, alors reste calme et repose toi !

-Oui mais c'est super que tu reste avec moi !

Ace sentit son cœur fondre devant l'expression de bonheur qui envahissait le visage de Luffy. Il ne faisait que passer deux jours près de son frère malade et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'il venait de lui offrir un parc d'attraction. Était il absent à ce point la ?...

-Luffy, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à la maîtresse que tu étais malade ? Demanda Ace, calmant tout de suite le sourire de Luffy.

-Heu...ben...

Le regard de Luffy devint fuyant, et ses lèvres se pincèrent doucement sous le regard amusé de Ace. Il s'apprêtait à mentir...oui, son frère était un si mauvais menteur qu'il se faisait griller avant même d'avoir pu sortir son bobard, si c'était pas adorable !

-Je...je ne me sentais pas malade...

Ace soupira lourdement et se pencha sur le lit pour prendre son frère entre ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre son corps...Ace avait naturellement un corps chaud, pourtant son frère lui semblait bouillant entre ses bras. Luffy resta immobile et surpris durant quelques instants pour ensuite venir passer ses petits bras de part et d'autre du corps de son aîné, le serrant faiblement.

-Ace...Fit la voix légèrement tremblante de Luffy qui semblait se battre pour ravaler ses sanglots.

-Je suis désolé Luffy...Je suis désolé...murmura Ace d'une petite voix.

Comprenant le poids de la culpabilité de son frère, Luffy ne put retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues rougies, ravagées par la fièvre. Seul le silence régnait dans la pièce, entre coupé des reniflements bruyant de Luffy. Les deux frères profitèrent longuement de cette étreinte, ce genre de moment étant devenu bien trop rare... Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

-Ace...C'est pas ta faute... répondit finalement Luffy, interrompu par de nombreux reniflement et hoquet.

Ces simples mots prononcés par son frère sonnaient comme un pardon accordé à sa négligence. Il serra un peu plus l'étreinte contre Luffy qui, lui aussi, refusait de lâcher son frère. Le corps de Ace bascula doucement sur le lit pour s'allonger sur le matelas au coté du plus jeune, les deux frères restant un long moment ainsi. Seul leur respiration pouvait se faire entendre dans le silence réconfortant et agréable de la pièce. Le corps de Ace apportait à Luffy un nid protecteur dans lequel il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, qui fut bientôt rejoint par son aîné.

Les heures passèrent lentement alors que Ace et Luffy profitaient d'un repos nécessaire, blottit dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand Ace ouvrit enfin les yeux à nouveau, il était déjà seize heure...il n'avait fait que dormir de toute la journée, et contrairement à Luffy qui avait une bonne excuse pour toujours être au pays des rêves, lui était censé être en bonne santé. Du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Il prit une nouvelle fois sa température, insérant avec douceur le thermomètre dans l'oreille du plus jeune. Lui même avait été traumatisé par les thermomètre réctal de son enfance...qui était le pervers qui avait inventé ça ?! Il constata avec regret que la température de Luffy n'avait pas bougé, toujours trente-huit degré...

Il se leva hors du lit et remit Luffy correctement sous ses couvertures avant de quitter la pièce. Il rejeta un œil à son téléphone pour découvrir les textos de ses différents patrons qui lui pardonnaient son absence, bien que Zeff râlait légèrement. De nombreuses personnes s'inquiétaient de l'état de Luffy, comme Robin, Bonclay, Izou ou encore Sanji. C'était qu'il était aimé ce petit hyperactif !

Il fouilla ensuite dans son répertoire à la recherche d'un numéro auquel il téléphona.

biiiiip...biiiiip...Biiiiip...Biiii-

-Allo, allo ! Ici le Suuuuuuuper garage Franky Family ! Franky pour vous servir ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?! Cria la voix bourré d'énergie à l'autre bout du file.

-Salut Franky ! C'est Ace !

-Ace ! Ça faisait un baille ! Comment ça va depuis l'temps ?

-Ça va, ça va, je m'en sors, dit il en souriant. Et toi ? Les affaires marchent bien ?

-Un peu mon n'veu ! Les nouvelles bagnoles sont vraiment construites comme des maquettes en carton, elles pètent pour un rien ! On n'a jamais eu autant de clients, même en additionnant les années précédentes ! Du temps d'mon père, les bagnoles étaient plus solides, ça rendait les affaires plus difficiles !

-Haha ! Tu m'étonnes ! Rigola le brun.

-Et sinon, le p'tit Luffy il va bien ?

-Pas des masses, il a de la fièvre depuis hier.

-Merde ! J'espère que c'est rien de trop grave ! Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Nan nan t'inquiète ! Il m'a fait peur hier soir mais la fièvre est retombée, juste une gastro, pas grand chose pour un battant comme Lu'. Par contre, y'aurais autre chose pour laquelle j'aurais besoin d'aide.

-Laisse moi deviner, ta caisse est tombée en morceau ! S'exclama Franky.

-Hmmm..pas tout à fait mais presque, je sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle ne démarre plus ! J'ai été ramener chez moi par...un ami.

Il bloqua légèrement à l'idée d'appeler Law un...Ami. Franky n'avait pas spécialement besoin de savoir qu'il avait été ramené par un acteur de renommé qui avait jeté son dévolu sur sa version féminine, et non sur l'homme qu'il était, et qui embrassait beaucoup trop bien pour son bien être.

-Ça te pendait au nez ça ! T'as vu l'antiquité qui te serre de voiture ? Tu veux pas changer de caisse sérieux ?

-Quoi ? Tu pense ne pas être capable de la réparer ? Provoqua doucement Ace.

-Hey hey ! Doucement Portgas ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Dans la suuuuuper Franky Framily on répare tout ! Même les boites de conserve sur roulette comme ta bagnole !

-Tu me rassures !

-Bon, elle est où la mignonne ?

-Sur le parking du Newkama, tu vois où c'est ?

-Ouaip, aucun soucis ! Je t'enverrais un texto pour te dire quand tu pourras la récupérer.

-Merci Franky tu me sauves la vie !

-De rien gamin ! Tu peux toujours compter sur ton suuuuuuper pote quand t'en as besoin !

Ace ne put que rire de plus belle. Les échanges, même téléphonique, avec Franky se passaient toujours plus où moins de la même manière. Après l'avoir salué et remercié, il raccrocha son portable. Le reste de la journée se passa le plus calmement du monde. Luffy dormit jusqu'à vingt heure, laissant à Ace le temps de faire le ménage, de se détendre devant la télé et de faire le repas. Il eut la bonté de faire autre chose à son cadet que des légumes cuits à la vapeur et du riz, en préparant...une soupe de légume. Oui il était diabolique parfois...Il réussit à faire avaler le potage à son frère en lui promettant que dès qu'il serait guérit, il aurait droit à un bon steak saignant comme il les aimait.

Il laissa Luffy regarder un film pour enfant passant à la télé avant de le faire retourner au lit. Oui, il avait dormit toute la journée, mais de toute façon, vu son état second de fatigue intensive, Luffy n'eut pas le courage de refuser l'invitation. La fièvre le fatiguait beaucoup visiblement...En même temps, à dix ans, Luffy n'avait pas la même résistance qu'un adulte.

Il s'allongea dans son lit en souriant, regardant son frère avec des yeux pétillants qui parlaient pour lui.

-...une histoire ?

-OUIIII ! Cria le jeune homme en levant les bras avec une énergie nouvelle.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea à coté de son frère qui s'installa confortablement contre lui pour entendre les nouvelles aventures des pirates au chapeau de paille.

-Hm...si je me souviens bien, le requin Céleste allait avaler Chopper, c'est bien ça ?

Luffy hocha vivement la tête, impatient d'entendre la suite, sous le rire amusé de Ace. L'histoire reprit son court là ou elle s'était arrêter la dernière fois. Le plus jeune des deux, écoutait des étoiles plein les yeux tandis que Ace inventait encore et encore de nouvelle aventure au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il continua jusqu'à remarquer les paupières closes de son cadet, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire...

Après avoir embrassé le front encore chaud du plus jeune et éteint la lumière afin de bercer la pièce dans une douce pénombre, il sortit de la chambre en silence.

Le lendemain, Luffy se réveilla bien plus tôt et les deux frères purent faire quelques choses qu'ils n'avaient pu faire depuis trop longtemps, passer une journée ensemble. Déjeuné ensemble, regarder la télé ensemble, jouer à des jeux vidéo ensemble, s'amuser ensemble...vivre ensemble. La fièvre de Luffy avait presque totalement disparue, lui redonnant son énergie miraculeuse qui le rendait si vivant. Robin s'invita à boire un café dans l'après midi au plus grand bonheur de Luffy et Ace. La jeune femme avait eu la délicatesse de leur apporter une tarte aux fruits pour le goûter, un petit cadeau pour Luffy qui n'en pouvait plus des légumes. Ace aida Luffy à faire ses devoirs et Luffy l'aida à faire la cuisine...Une expérience unique qui allait le rester ! Luffy était une catastrophe une fois mit derrière un four ! Ingérable ! Et puis...l'absence de fatigue du jeune garçon donna finalement lieu à une véritable de course poursuite dans l'appartement quand le plus âgé des deux voulut à tout prix lui faire prendre ses médicaments...

Quand le soir vint, Luffy avait perdu toute trace de fièvre et était désormais en pleine forme. Le petit bout avait dormi toute une journée entière, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Après le dîner, le jeune homme alla se coucher, uniquement après avoir eu droit à son histoire bien entendu, sacrilège si Ace oublier de la lui raconter ! Ace lui même eut, encore une fois le loisirs de se coucher tôt. Ce week-end avait été étrangement reposant mais épuisant en même temps...Cela dit, il n'était pas pressé que son cadet retombe une nouvelle fois malade. Il soupira en fermant les yeux pour se laisser aller à une nuit complète et bien méritée.

 **...**

Chaussures, ok ! Clefs, ok ! Portable, ok ! Porte-feuille, ok ! Petit déjeuné de Luffy, ok ! Ace enfila sa veste après ce rapide tour de ce qu'il appelait sa routine quotidienne matinale, et sortit de son appartement pour tomber sur les yeux lagon de sa chère voisine.

-Bonjour Ace, dit elle en souriant.

-Bonjour Robin ! Merci encore pour vendredi d'être restée aussi tard avec Luffy !

-Hahaha, tu ne croix pas que tu m'as assez remercié ? Demanda t-elle avec amusement. Dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard.

-Oulah c'est vrai ! Merci encore ! Bonne journée ! Cria t-il en s'éloignant dans les couloirs.

Robin lui adressa un doux signe de la main avant d'entrer dans l'appartement tandis que Ace quittait l'immeuble. Il devait partir plus tôt aujourd'hui car, sa voiture étant entre les mains de son ami Franky, il devait prendre les transports en commun pour se déplacer, et cela, pour les trois jours à venir. Son ami l'avait rappelé la veille, lui expliquant qu'il en aurait terminé avec sa caisse d'ici jeudi...bordel ! Ça allait être serré pour enchaîner les boulots là ! En plus Ace détestait profondément et viscéralement les métros bondés du matin et les bus coincés dans les embouteillages à midi !

Par chance, il arriva à l'heure au bar de l'arnaque, accueillit par le doux sourire de la belle brune qui lui servait de patronne.

-Bonjour mon sucre, dit elle en souriant.

-Bonjour patronne ! Désolé pour ce week end, je-

-Oui oui je sais, ton frère était malade, tu es totalement pardonné.

-Quoi ? Luffy était malade ? S'exclama Keimi en entendant la conversation.

-Ouais, grosse fièvre et nausée, expliqua Ace en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

-Mais il va mieux n'est ce pas ? Demanda rapidement Duval.

-Oui oui, il va beaucoup mieux.

Les deux employés soufflèrent de soulagement. Luffy venait parfois à son travail le samedi ou le dimanche matin, pour le plus grand plaisir des employés et des clients. Il fallait dire que son frère avait l'étrange et mystique pouvoir de se faire aimer de tout le monde...

Même au Newkama, tout ceux qui connaissaient Luffy étaient tomber sous son charme ! En particulier la patronne Ivankov et Bonclay. Alors non, Ace n'était pas malade au point d'amener Luffy passer ses soirées au Newkama ! C'était juste en période d'examen, quand Robin devait rester plus longtemps à son travail, Ace avait du l'emmener quelques fois le temps d'une petite demi heure, ou une heure grand maximum et Luffy restait dans les vestiaires avec de quoi patienter le temps que Robin vienne le chercher.

-Et toi trésor, tu vas bien? Demanda Shakky.

-Oui, j'ai pu me reposer durant le week end.

-Tant mieux, tes cernes commençaient à faire peur à la clientèle.

Ace pouffa doucement à la remarque avant de commencer son travail, accompagné des deux autres employés. Il avait demandé à Shakky la permission de partir dix minutes en avance durant les trois prochains jours, en expliquant la situation. La jeune femme avait, évidement, accepté. Ce fut donc avec dix minutes d'avance qu'il quitta son boulot pour ensuite reéxpérimenter la joie oubliée de courir à perdre haleine derrière un bus, la délicieuse sensation des corps qui vous compressaient plus que votre propre corps n'était censé pouvoir le supporter et l'odeur si raffinée de la sueur...Merveilleux...

Enfin, malgré sa souffrance il arriva à l'heure à son boulot pour se faire acceuillir par Zeff...

-Dis donc gamin ! Ça t'amuse de me prévenir que tu prend ta journée à trois heure du matin?! T'as cru que c'était une boulangerie ici ?! Tu sais à quel point c'est dur de trouver un remplaçant à la dernière minute ?!

-D..Désolé patron, couina doucement Ace.

-Pas patron ! C'est CHEF ! On est dans une cuisine !

-Oui chef...

-J'ai pas entendu gamin !

-Oui chef !

-C'est mieux ! Allez file avant qu'il me prenne l'envie de te servir aux clients en filet mignon !

-Oui chef !

Bon sang...Ce type faisait flipper...Sanji lui avait confié que Zeff était un ancien militaire ayant opéré dans la marine...Ace n'en avait absolument aucun doute ! Ce type avait l'air beaucoup plus apte pour diriger une armée que pour diriger une cuisine...Quoi qu'il était très doué pour ce second rôle aussi.

-Au fait gamin !

-Heu...oui chef ?

-...le p'tit Luffy...il va bien au moins ?

Ace cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ne put s'empêcher de sourire...

-Pourquoi tu souris ?! Répond et plus vite que ça !

-Oui chef ! Oui il va bien !

-...bien ! Conclue-t-il. Fais en sorte d'aller bien toi aussi.

...et ça c'était pourquoi Ace aimait aussi ce travail. Zeff était un homme dur, au caractère atroce, qui criait plus qu'il ne parlait et dirigeait ses cuisiniers comme des soldats...mais c'était un homme au grand cœur malgré tout. Sanji s'approcha à son tour de Ace alors que celui-ci avait commencer la plonge.

-Salut, dit il.

-Salut Sanji.

-Luffy va mieux ? Demanda t-il simplement.

-Ouais t'inquiète.

Sanji ne répondit rien mais Ace vit ses épaules s'affaisser doucement, signe qu'il était soulagé. Luffy était venu plusieurs fois ici et Zeff disait souvent que quand il aurait grandit, il serait sans le moindre doute leur meilleur client...ce que Ace pensait aussi !

Le reste de la journée fut semblable aux autres, si ce n'était qu'il devait en plus, passer son temps à courir derrière tel bus ou tel métro, manquant à chaque fois de casser les mains trop baladeuses...Oh dieu, comment allait-il faire demain soir pour rentrer chez lui à 2h du matin ?! Il fallait qu'il se déplace armé, pas moyen de garantir sa sécurité autrement !

Ace posa ses fesses sur le banc des vestiaires du Newkama en soupirant de soulagement. Enfin ! Dernier travail de la journée ! Et le moins long en plus ! Vive les lundis ! A coté de lui était posé un sac en plastique contenant de la viande achetée par ses soins et même des petites pâtisseries venant de la boulangerie. Il allait faire un heureux ce soir !

-Aaaace ! Ma p'tite allumette ! Dis moi comment va mon petit bout de paille ! Cria Bonclay en entrant dans le bar les yeux en larmes.

-Il va très bien !

-Vraiment ?! Oooh ! Quel soulagement ! Je n'aurai jamais pu m'en remettre si mon p'tit bout de paille avait eu quelques chose de grave !

-Et toi comment tu vas ? Demanda Izou en entrant peu de temps après Bonclay, il avait donc forcément entendu la discutions vu le niveau sonore de leur voix.

-Super bien aussi ! J'adoooore me faire tripoter le cul par un vieux pervers dans un bus !

-Bus ? Tu te déplace plus en voiture ?

-Horohorohoro ! Elle a tenu plus longtemps que je l'aurai cru ta poubelle motorisé, fit Perona avec amusement.

-Rah la ferme toi !

-Quoi ?! Tu me parles mieux !

Et c'était reparti...Les deux autres hommes présents soupirèrent en cœur devant la dispute qui ne fut interrompue par le départ de Perona qui déclara « Puisque c'est comme ça, débrouilles toi tout seul pour le déguisement ! »

-Elle m'énerve, grogna Ace en commençant déjà à s'habiller.

-Oh, ne t'énerve pas ma p'tite flamme ! Tu es beaucoup trop mignon énervé ! Je pourrais te croquer !

Pour le coup le commentaire calma Ace de suite...Des fois, Bonclay avait l'art et la manière de lui faire peur...

La soirée fut calme pour Ace. Il ne restait que deux petites heures, et le fuseaux horaire de dix-huit à vingt heure n'était clairement pas celui ou la clientèle était la plus nombreuse ! En fait, ça consistait surtout à préparer le bar. Il ne se déguisait que pour les clients réguliers qui arrivaient aux alentours de dix-neuf heure, mais ils n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Law venir au bar...

Tant mieux...non ?...il n'était pas trop sur de la manière dont il devait se comporter avec lui...leur relation prenait une tournure étrange qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il aimait son regard...il aimait son visage, il aimait ses baisers, il aimait sa voix...il redoutait le moment où il commencerait à aimer sa personnalité et tout le reste. Pour l'instant ce n'était que de la pure attirance physique et rien d'autre mais...après ?

Son regard se dirigea vers la place qu'occupait habituellement l'acteur depuis ces derniers jours. Son corps était froid de ne pas sentir la brûlure de son regard sur lui...

Il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et les vingt heure sonnèrent.

Oui, deux heures passaient vraiment vite. Il se rendit au vestiaire pour se changer et quitta les lieux au plus vite. Plus vite il arriverait chez lui, en un seul morceau si possible, mieux il se sentirait ! Enfin, il disait ça, mais vingt heure restait une heure où les bus étaient assez bondés, et tant mieux...il avala sa salive nerveusement en imaginant devoir rentrer à deux heure du matin...avec les bus de nuit...

Il arriva rapidement à son arrêt de bus situé non loin de son habitation, Ace accéléra le pas pour arriver précipitamment devant la porte de son appartement .

-Je suis rentré ! Cria t-il en fermant derrière-lui puis il entendit les pas pressés de son petit frère résonnait jusqu'à ses tympans.

-AAACE ! J'AI FAIIIIM ! Hurla Luffy avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait.

Oui...Définitivement, il allait mieux...

-Oui oui, je te fais à manger.

-Vite ! Dépêche !

-Oui oui, deux secondes, soupira l'aîné qui avait à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui. Tu peux regarder la télé pendant que je cuisine.

-Mais c'est nul ! Y'a rien !

-Hm ? Y'a pas batman sur la dix-huit ?

S'il avait bonne mémoire c'était bien à cette heure ci que la série commençait, aujourd'hui devrait être l'épisode inédit du chevalier noir.

-Il est nul batman ! S'exclama le plus jeune alors que Ace avait commencé à cuisiner.

-Hein ? C'est pas le super héros le plus fort du monde ?

-Oui...mais c'est nul les héros !

Quel genre de gamin de dix ans disait un truc comme ça ?...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tous les gosses rêvent d'être des héros non ?

-Non ! Moi je veux pas être un héros !

Il avait un gros décalage avec la nouvelle génération lui...

-Moi je veux être un pirate ! Comme Luffy ! Répliqua le plus jeune en souriant.

-...Hahahahaha ! Ace explosa littéralement de rire en se tenant difficilement au bord de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?!Ace ! Arrête de te moquer !

Adorable...Son frère était adorable quand il le voulait ! Il détourna rapidement l'attention de son frère avec un énorme steak et une omelette avec du ketchup.

-DE LA VIAAAANDE !

-Luffy moins fort ! C'est pas la peine que tout l'immeuble soit au courant !

-Il est énorme le steak !

Ace était allé acheter un vrai steak dans une boucherie et la taille était un peu plus impressionnante que celle des supermarchés...Haaa, il l'aimait son petit frère quand même ! Ça avait été douloureux pour le porte monnaie mais bon...il devait aussi faire plaisir à son frère de temps à autres ! Et le voir dévorer son repas avec un appétit monstre et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il ne pouvait pas regretter l'achat de la viande coûteuse.

-C'est trop bon ! Merci Ace !

-De rien frangin, soupira l'aîné.

Luffy fit disparaître le repas en quelques coups de fourchette...il ressemblait un peu à un hamster quand il avait les joues remplies de nourriture. Alors qu'il avalait tout ce que contenait sa petite bouche, Ace sortit du frigo une boite en carton que l'œil avisé de Luffy reconnu tout de suite.

-C'est des gâteaux ?! Demanda le garçon plus excité que jamais

-Hmm...je sais pas, peut être...

-Donne donne !

Ace déposa la boîte sur la table et Luffy fut émerveillé de découvrir un éclair au chocolat et une tartelette à la fraise.

-On fait moitié-moitié, informa l'aîné.

-D'accord !

Il découpa avec soin les deux petites pâtisseries puis savoura le goût du chocolat alors que Luffy avait avalé les deux en même temps...Rien d'étonnant, après tout, c'était de Luffy qu'on parlait.

-C'était délicieux ! Merci Ace ! S'exclama le plus jeune avec un sourire rayonnant faisant rivalité avec le soleil lorsqu'il se trouve à son zénith.

-Ça ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça, prévint-il.

-Quand je serai grand, je serai un super pirate et avec mes trésors je vais pouvoir manger de la viande tous les jours !

-Mais oui, mais oui, file te laver les dents et au lit le super pirate !

Luffy obéit facilement, courant se brosser les dents pendant que Ace faisait la vaisselle. Une fois terminée, il rejoint son cadet, soigneusement allongé dans son lit.

-Alors, dit il en s'asseyant sur le bord. Où on en été déjà ?

-Luffy avait éclaté sa tête d'Ener avec un super Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA !

-Chut Luffy ! Ça va pas de hurler comme ça ?!

Ils allaient finir par se faire dégager à cause du tapage nocturne de son frère, le plus vieux priait juste pour qu'aucune pétition ne leur tombe sur le dos.. Cela rendrait leur vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ace s'éclaircit la voix et reprit l'aventure là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Comme chaque soir, Luffy fut bercé par les aventures incroyables et les combats titanesques de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, en s'endormant avec un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres. Ace ne put s'empêcher de penser que...peut-être...il était un meilleur grand frère qu'il ne l'aurait cru...enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait en voyant son frère endormit, serrant chopper, sa peluche fétiche contre lui, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre en s'étirant avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé pour allumer la télé. Il trembla presque en entendant la voix de Law soupirer dans les basses de son téléviseur.

-« Chuuut...doucement...ça ne sera pas long ne t'en fais pas » murmurait il à une femme attachée à un lit, avec un air horrifié inscrit sur son faciès, alors qu'il faisait glisser l'une de ses mains sur différents objets tranchants déposés sur une table à coté de lui. « Une femme...n'est jamais aussi belle que lorsque ses yeux sont écarquillés par une lueur d'horreur et de souffrance...et quand son propre sang habille sa peau laiteuse en coulant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau suintante d'agonie»

Ace se sentit doucement frémir au regard glacial de Law à l'écran...bordel...il se sentait comme la fille de la série...attaché et prisonnier, voyant la torture arriver sans pouvoir lui échapper...et dans les deux cas, Law était le bourreau...

* * *

 **Et voila, ce sera tout pour cette semaine! Et oui, j'entends d'ici vos pitits coeur se briser à l'absence douloureuse de Law...Promis ça ne durera pas, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même~**

 **Donc, en espérant que ce chapitre chargé en guimauve et en amour vous est plus, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6!**

 **Et avant de nous quitter ma petite phrase :**

 **{Dieu avait promit à l'homme qu'il pourrait trouver des femmes parfaite dans tout les coins. Puis il fit la terre ronde. Il en rit encore...}**


	7. Retrouvailles

**'Hayo les gens! Et voici le chapitre de la semaine! Mon petit chapitre 6!**

 **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Pâque et j'espère que les cloche et les lapin cacherons pleiiiin d'œuf en chocolat dans votre jardin ~ (Ouaiiis, j'ai 19 ans mais je connu à faire la chasse au œuf parce que, pour du chocolat, j'ai 6 ans d'age mental!)**

 **Brrref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ace soupira en regardant le générique de fin de Heart Pirate défiler dans la petite lucarne...Pas étonnant que Law ait autant de fan s'il jouait aussi bien...Même Ace, qui n'avait aucune connaissance dans le domaine du théâtre et de la comédie, pouvait constater que c'était un très bon acteur. Il se leva du canapé dans l'idée d'aller prendre une douche chaude et bien méritée quand la sonnerie de son appartement se fit entendre, lui faisant relever les yeux. Robin?...Non pas à cette heure-ci quand même...Les voisins peut-être...Si c'était pour ce plaindre du boucan qu'avait fait Luffy durant le dîner c'était un peu tard pour ça..

N'étant de toute façon pas bon aux devinettes, Ace cessa de réfléchir pour aller simplement ouvrir la porte.

-Ace ! Salut, comment ça va ?! Fit la voix énergique de Thatch alors qu'un de ses bras musclés, vint se loger confortablement sur son épaule.

-Thatch ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi à vingt et une heure quarante, tu m'expliques?!

-Oooh, comme c'est mignon, tu fais semblant de pas être content !

-Je ne suis pas content !

-Je suis pas venu tout seul !

-Ne m'ignore pas !

-Salut Ace, yoi.

Ace se calma en entendant la seconde voix accompagnée du petit tic de langage et pencha la tête pour voir la personne qui se cachait derrière Thatch. Un homme assez grand, à la musculature travaillé et imposante. Il était vêtu d'une chemise violette ouverte sur son torse tatoué d'une croix et d'un croissant de lune, d'un jean basique et des sandales. Il avait des cheveux blonds et ébouriffés sur le sommet du crâne, le reste étant chauve...là où Thatch disait qu'il était atteins de calvitie précoce, lui répondait que c'était son implantation naturelle. Ace ne put se retenir de sourire devant son regard calme, même s'il était légèrement blasé, son sourire rassurant et sa petite barbe de trois jours.

-Marco ! Ça faisait super longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu ! S'exclama Ace.

-Tout juste, c'est pour ça qu'on ce tape l'incruste avec Thatch, on dérange pas j'espère.

-Nan nan ! J'avais rien à faire !

-J'avais insisté pour qu'on téléphone avant mais le crétin à la banane voulait absolument venir sans prévenir...

-C'est le principe d'une surprise Marco ! Et n'insulte pas ma banane !

Le brun ne put que rire devant la joute verbale des deux hommes avant de les inviter à entrer. Ses deux amis s'étaient occupés des boissons, apportant un petit pack de bières qui fut très bien accueilli par Ace. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon, Ace prenant place sur le canapé aux cotés de Marco alors que Thatch était allé piquer une chaise de la table à manger pour s'asseoir sur celle-ci. Ils ouvrirent les canettes et commencèrent joyeusement à discuter. Le propriétaire de l'appartement connaissait Marco et Thatch depuis de nombreuses années mais malheureusement, il n'avait plus le loisirs de les voir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Après avoir chacun ouvert une canette de bière et trinqué, ils entamèrent une joyeuse discussion, rythmé par quelques piques moqueurs envoyés ça et là. Ace apprit ainsi que les études de Marco dans le droit avançaient à grands pas, et que Thatch avait commencé à rassembler les fonds pour son restaurant. Le châtain avait pour rêve, depuis qu'il était gosse, de monter son propre restaurant. C'est pour cela que, après avoir décroché avec succès son CAP de cuisine, il avait passé plusieurs années dans les locaux de différents restaurants réputés pour acquérir de l'argent ainsi que de l'expérience. Ace ne doutait pas une seconde que son ami arriverait sans problème à mettre son rêve sur pied, Thatch était un excellent cuisinier...Zeff avait du soucis à se faire au niveau de la concurrence.

-Et toi ? Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda le cuisto à son ami.

-Tranquille, rien de particulier, répondit Ace en haussant les épaules. Ce week end Luffy a eu une grosse poussée de fièvre mais à part ça, tout va bien.

Ace détourna intentionnellement le regard en sentant les yeux lourds d'inquiétude de Marco, accompagné d'une pointe de reproches pour ne pas lui avoir demander son aide. Thatch ne put que pouffer devant l'attitude surprotecteur du blond à l'égard de son ami.

-Et l'autre, yoi, il est revenu au bar ? Demanda innocemment l'étudiant en droit.

-L'autre ?...Ha ! Tu parles de Teach ? Comprit Ace avec un peu de retard. Nan, ça va faire deux semaines qu'il a disparu.

-Ce type était flippant...grogna Thatch pour lui même.

Teach était un homme qui devait avoir atteins la quarantaine et qui n'avait aucun scrupule à draguer la jolie Hiken qui elle, avait à peine vingt ans. Enfin, les vieux pervers à moitié ivre qui le draguait quand il était déguisé en fille, à la limite il comprenait...le vrai problème était que ce type, à une époque, venait quasiment tous les soirs, lui faire des propositions plus salaces les unes que les autres, allant jusqu'à lui glisser une forte somme d'argent dans la poche tout en lui proposant d'aller passer du bon temps dans la ruelle à coté du bar...le pauvre homme avait goûté aux genoux de Ace dans ses parties génitales mais ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ace n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui et ça lui allait très bien ! Il ne s'étonnerait pas d'apprendre qu'il avait eu un accident en conduisant ivre ou un truc dans le genre et même si c'était cruel à dire, Ace n'en serait pas chagriné le moins du monde !

-Reste quand même prudent, yoi, lui conseilla Marco. Évite de rester seul le soir après ton service.

-Oui maman, râla Ace, s'attirant le regard courroucé de son ami.

Enfin, il n'allait pas trop râler, l'inquiétude de Marco à son sujet lui faisait quand même chaud au cœur. Les trois amis changèrent vite de sujet pour divaguer sur les fresques amoureuses de Thatch qui était un grand collectionneur de filles, mais gentleman malgré tout ! Mettant un point d'honneur à traiter ses conquêtes avec respect et classe. Il décrivit sans la moindre honte ou gêne ses dernières conquêtes, amenant de jolies couleurs rougies au teint de Ace.

-Des hanches magnifiques, des courbes de rêve et haaan~ Des seins ! Des seine sculptés par les dieux ! De vraies petite pommes défendues ! Disait il en se remémorant le toucher si doux de ceux-ci.

-C'est bon on a compris ! Râla Ace.

-T'es trop prude, pouffa le blond à ses cotés.

Cette fois ce fut à Ace d'envoyer un regard colérique à Marco qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire moqueur pendant que Thatch fantasmait encore sur ses souvenirs nocturnes.

-Et toi Marco ? Encore célibataire ? Demanda Ace, très pressé de passer à un autre sujet que l'amante d'un soir de Thatch qui commençait à devenir très lourd quand il décrivait sa façon de gémir son nom.

-Oui, toujours, et je m'en plains pas, soupira l'étudiant en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

-Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir du succès, pouffa le châtain. Elle s'appelait comment déjà la petite demoiselle qui t'as draguée en soirée la dernière fois ? Angela ? Nan, heum...Erica !

-Rebecca, abruti, souffla le blond.

-Ha oui ! Rebecca ! Franchement, elle était adorable ! C'est un crime de refuser un si jolie brin de fille ! Se damna Thatch.

-Le crime ça aurait été de sortir avec elle alors qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, yoi.

Ace ne put retenir un ricanement en imaginant très bien la situation compromettante de Marco face à une adolescente mineure.

-Rooh, rien ne t'empêchait de boire un verre avec elle ! Protesta le châtain.

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge de boire ?

-C'est clair que ça le ferait pas trop pour un futur avocat, rit Ace.

Les discutions amoureuses continuèrent ainsi un long moment, surtout grâce à la participation de Thatch qui soupirait toujours de désespoir devant le vide intersidérale qu'était la vie sentimentale de ses amis.

-Et toi Ace ? Ça avance avec ton beau brun ? Demanda Thatch avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Beau brun ?

Ace se raidit vivement en sentant le regard pesant...Très pesant de Marco...Il envoya comme il put des messages d'alertes à Thatch en lui suppliant un cesser le feu...message que Thatch reçut parfaitement et qu'il ignora avec un immense sourire.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Oh ? Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-C'est rien ! Rien du tout ! Coupa vivement Ace. Au fait Marco, les études ça ce passe commen-Hmmph !

Ça, c'était le bruit des paroles de Ace étouffée par la main de Marco qui se plaqua contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Y'a un client qui a eu un coup de cœur pour Hiken ! Déclara Thatch avec un immense sourire.

-Pas du tout ! Fit le brun qui parvint à se libérer de la prise de son ami. Il est juste venu deux ou trois fois au bar rien de plus !

-Si c'était le cas, tu paniquerais pas comme ça, grogna le blond.

-Et c'est pas tout ! Le client en question c'est le célèbre acteur, Trafalgar Law ! Et apparemment, il aurait Hiken dans le collimateur.

Ace irait tuer Thatch dès qu'il aurait réussit à calmer Marco dont le regard était devenu...noir...vraiment très noir. Avait-il assez répété à quel point Marco était protecteur avec lui ?...Visiblement, l'idée qu'un homme comme Law, sur qui pas mal de rumeurs courraient déjà, aie des vues sur son ami qu'il considérait comme son petit frère ne semblait pas vraiment le ravir. Le blond se tourna vers Ace, son regard méfiant au possible faisant se dresser les cheveux de la nuque du petit brun.

-Heum...Thatch exagère...tenta vainement Ace en levant les mains devant lui en signe de non agression.

-Il t'a fait quelques choses, yoi ? Demanda t-il froidement.

Ace aurait bien voulu répondre tout de suite mais le souvenir des deux baisers torrides échangés contre les murs d'une ruelle lui revinrent en mémoire colorant son teint d'une douce couleur grenat.

-Heu...non ?

Ses deux amis se figèrent...Thatch cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage.

-...Pas possible, fit il. Vous avez fait quoi ?! Demanda t-il avec une curiosité presque mal saine.

-Rien ! On a rien fait ! Se défendit Ace.

-Ace...

Le concerné baissa d'un ton en tournant son regard déconfit vers celui de son ami...Marco pouvait faire très peur quand il voulait. Ace avala doucement sa salive, n'ayant même pas le courage de mentir à la question muette posé par l'étudiant.

-Heu...on...On s'est...un peu embrassé...

Un silence flotta un instant avant que le pauvre brun se face prendre les épaules par le cuisinier qui le secoua comme un prunier.

-Il t'a embrassé ?! Sans déconner ?! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?!

-Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit il furibond.

-Toutes tes histoires amoureuses me regardent !

-Quoi ?! Et je peux savoir depuis quand ?!

-Pourquoi vous criez ? Demanda une petite voix endormie qui venait du couloir.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir un petit Luffy en pyjama se frotter les yeux avec paresse. Le nouveau venu calma immédiatement les trois adultes, obligeant Thatch à se séparer de son ami pour que celui-ci puisse prendre Luffy dans ses bras.

-Désolé, on t'a réveiller ?

-Hmhm, grogna Luffy en hochant la tête. C'est Marco et Thatch ?

Le petit brun eut un sourire fatigué en reconnaissant les deux amis de son grand frère qui lui sourirent à leur tour en lui adressant un signe de main auquel Luffy répondit. Ace partit recoucher son cadet. Quand il revint, ses deux amis étaient nettement plus calme et avaient eu un peu plus de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

-Donc, reprit Marco. Tu t'es fait embrasser par l'acteur Trafalgar Law ?

-Heum...oui, mais c'était juste...Comme ça, rien de grave ! Se défendit Ace.

Marco regarda un long moment son ami, ne semblant pas croire un instant que c'était « juste comme ça »...La réaction de Ace était trop violente pour que ça ne soit qu'un simple baiser comme on pouvait s'en échanger en boite après quelques verres d'alcool...Son teint rouge, sa réaction embarrassé, son regard fuyant trahissait son attitude...

-Ace... commença le blond.

-Oui, oui, je sais ! Ce genre de mec collectionne les nanas ! Je dois pas m'attacher ! Je dois rester prudent, tu me l'as déjà dit cent f-

-Promets moi de faire attention.

L'étudiant en droit coupa net Ace dans sa récitation des conseils de sécurité que qu'il lui avait déjà sorti à toutes les sauces. Le regard sérieux du plus âgé était planté dans les yeux noirs de Ace, dégageant un froid sans appel d'air qui calma rapidement le serveur...Celui-ci ne put que hocher faiblement la tête...faire attention...il devait faire attention...et ça seulement avec Law...il devait faire attention à lui...et à ce qu'il commençait à ressentir peu à peu.

-Ace, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais, vu l'heure, je vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, dit Thatch en se levant de sa chaise.

Ace tourna le regard vers l'heure affichée par l'horloge de sa cuisine, dévoilant qu'il était déjà minuit. Il ne voyait jamais le temps passer lorsqu'il est en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Pas de soucis, moi aussi je vais aller me coucher de toute façon.

-On essayera de venir te voir plus souvent, dit Marco, se levant lui aussi à regret.

-Vous pouvez passer au Newkama un soir si vous voulez, Izou se plaint de ne pas vous voir plus souvent.

-Très bonne idée ! J'ai souvenir que la petite serveuse aux cheveux roses était adorable !

-Perona ?! T'as des goût bizarres...

-C'est toi qui n'y connais rien au charme des femmes qui ont du caractère !

-Je suis de l'avis de Ace, je préfère encore Izou, yoi, déclara Marco en soupirant.

-C'est vous qui avez des goût tordus...

Après ce bref échange et cette promesse de se revoir le plus vite possible, les deux amis quittèrent l'appartement, laissant à nouveau le jeune homme seul avec son frère qui était partit se recoucher. Le jeune brun se dirigea vers sa chambre, se laissant mollement tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Law...mais plus dérangeant encore, cela faisait trois jours que Law lui manquait...Il serra discrètement les poings tout en fermant les yeux, préférant bannir l'acteur de ses pensées dans l'espoir d'avoir droit à un peu de sommeil. Sommeil qui lui fut accordé très rapidement, sans doute grâce à la visite imprévue de ses deux amis, ces deux là avaient le don de l'apaiser et de lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes.

Ace connaissait Marco et Thatch depuis le collège. A l'époque, Ace n'était pas vraiment un enfant très aimé des autres. Très bagarreur, haïs des professeur, fuit et critiqué par les autres élèves... Jeune, Ace avait eu beaucoup de difficulté a se socialiser avec d'autres personnes. Cette difficulté avait aujourd'hui changé, Ace était devenu plus ouvert et plus social, sans doute grâce à l'influence de Luffy, et sans doute également grâce à ses deux amis. Thatch était l'ami farceur, malicieux, avec qui il était toujours fourré pour faire les quatre-cent coups, faisaient des bêtises plus grosses qu'eux. Marco était l'ami sévère mais bienveillant, toujours de bons conseils et toujours présent pour les sortir de la galère. A eux deux, ils constituaient les seuls amis précieux que Ace avait eu durant ses années de lycée, et restaient encore aujourd'hui les deux seuls véritables et inséparables amis qu'il possédait.

Ace rangea sa paire de baskets dans son casier pour en sortir une élégante paire de chaussures talons noirs. Il eut vite fait de retirer ses vêtements masculins, retirant son pantalon tout en ajoutant ses extensions capillaires sous le regard très surpris de Izou.

-Dis moi Ace...sans aller jusqu'à dire que tu commences à aimer te travestir...tu ne serais pas un peu pressé ce soir ?

-Hein ?! Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda le brun en enfilant son corset tout en retirant ses chaussettes à l'aide ses pieds.

-Tu veux dire ? A part le fait que tu t'habilles en même temps que tu te déshabilles alors que d'habitude tu mets dix minutes à juste retirer ton t-shirt ?

-Dis dooonc, c'est vrai que tu es pressé ma p'tite allumette ! Je t'ai jamais vu te changer aussi vite !

-N'importe quoi ! Vous rêvez ! Et puis, arrêtez de vous plaindre, c'est toujours vous qui dites que je mets trois plombes à me préparer !

-Ouais mais là c'est différent...

Ace grogna sombrement en attrapant son corset qu'il noua au niveau son buste, coupant un instant sa respiration. Bonclay vint vite à sa rescousse pour l'aider à serrer le vêtement en même temps que celui-ci enfile ses prothèses mammaires. Lui ? Pressé ?...De quoi ? De se faire mater de haut en bas par des pervers tout en marchant des heures avec des talons qui lui incendiaient les pieds ? Pressé de passer les prochaines heures dans la sueur et la chaleur, sans oublier l'odeur nauséabonde d'alcool qui lui montait au nez ? Pressé de repousser quarante mains baladeuses à chaque service et entendre les propositions malsaines accompagnées des sommes colossales pour passer une nuit dans un love hôtel avec lui ? Pressé de sentir contre sa peau le regard métallique qui l'électrisait, pour ne pas dire tétaniser, qui l'obsédait depuis maintenant 4 jours ?!...Oui ! Il était pressé de retrouver Law ! D'accord !

-Voila, tu es prêt ! Dit Bloncay tout fier de lui en terminant d'appliquer le rouge à lèvres sur la bouche fine du jeune homme.

-Merc-...heu...C'est pas le même rouge que d'habitude non ? Demanda Ace en remarquant la couleur bien plus écarlate que son rouge à lèvres framboise habituel.

-Exactement ! Bourgeois, couleur passion torride~ Les hommes préfèrent les couleurs plus intenses, telles que le rouge, et en plus il va très bien avec ta cravate, dit Bonclay en faisant un clin d'œil à Ace.

Le serveur se sentit légèrement rougir...Ok, il s'était fait totalement griller par Bonclay...Tant pis ! Il passa rapidement en salle, la balayant du regard avec une angoisse à peine dissimulée. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il s'apprêtait a jouer sa propre vie à un jeu dangereux, il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente en pleine effervescence lors d'un concert de K-pop ! Mais il adorait ça...il adorait cette pointe d'adrénaline qui montait en lui lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Law ! Il adorait ce petit quelques choses qui le sortait de son quotidien, celui ci était d'ailleurs uniquement rempli de problèmes plus ou moins graves ! Oui, il se sentait comme un gamin la veille de noël, attendant impatiemment ses cadeaux, mais il aimait ça ! Il aimait ce sentir comme un adolescent idiot et insouciant qui découvrait la sensation d'être attiré par quelqu'un.

Mais la déception calma immédiatement ses ardeurs quand il vit le vide planer sur la place habituelle de l'acteur. Un soir en plus où il ne le verrait pas...Ok, maintenant ça commençait à être grave..L'idée de devoir attendre le lendemain pour espérer croiser à nouveau ces yeux orageux, entendre encore cette voix grave et suave, et pouvoir.éventuellement...à nouveau embrasser cette bouche audacieuse qui le rendait littéralement fou ! C'était comme faire une mauvaise blague à un enfant le matin de noël, lui disant qu'il aurait ses cadeaux demain finalement.

Ace se résigna donc à ce polariser sur son travail comme il le faisait toujours, avec tous les inconvénients et des avantages minoritaires. Izou et Bloncay firent rapidement le lien entre l'énergie disparue de Ace et l'absence de Law mais d'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de ne faire aucun commentaire, et se contentèrent juste d'un petit sourire amusé devant le comportement adorable du jeune homme. Perona, pour sa part, se contenta de râler sur l'inefficacité du jeune homme.

Alors que Ace traversait la piste de danse remplie de corps se mouvant les uns contre les autres, il sentit un souffle chaud et humide se glisser au creux de sa nuque, une grande main passant autour de son bassin pour rapprocher son corps de celui d'un autre homme, imposant et plus grand que lui, sûrement d'une bonne tête.

-Bonsoir Hiken, je t'ai manqué? Demanda la voix grave. Jolie le rouge à lèvres, vulgaire...mais ça te vas bien.

-...lâche moi ou je te casse le poignet!

Ace se retourna vivement, n'ayant même pas besoin de voir le visage de son interlocuteur pour le reconnaître. Cette voix répugnante, ce ton pervers et ce souffle chaud puant l'alcool et le tabac...Les yeux charbons du jeune homme détaillèrent son homologue de haut en bas avec un dégoût nullement caché. L'homme était immense mais aussi très enveloppé...pour ne pas dire gros ou gras. Un nez assez long, un sourire pervers qui illustrait ses pensées qui, entaché par l'absence d'une dent et un regard malsain, suffisait à mettre Ace très mal à l'aise. Il avait une barbe noir qui couvrait son menton, assortie à ses cheveux frisés tout aussi noirs et assez longs pour lui tomber derrière les épaules. Son physique ne lui paraîtrait sûrement pas aussi repoussant si l'homme faisait un minimum d'efforts pour sembler sympathique...mais à l'inverse, il ne cessait de faire du rentre dedans très déplacé à Hiken, frôlant la limite du harcèlement et de l'attouchement de très près...Marshall D Teach...le pire client que Ace n'ai jamais eu.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda la brunette sans la moindre gentillesse ou politesse dans la voix.

-Et moi qui espérait avoir droit à un peu de plus de gentillesse après deux semaines d'absences, t'es pas censée être plus...chaleureuse avec tes clients ? Demanda t-il en mettant un accent particulier sur le mot « chaleureuse » qui fit frisonner de dégoût Ace de la tête au pied.

Chaleureuse ? Bah voyons ! Il voulait pas une pipe pendant qu'il y était ?! Ace se dégagea rapidement de la prise que l'homme avait sur son bassin, lui offrant un regard méprisant qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de l'homme.

-J'aime les femmes qui me résistent, dit-il.

-Hé ben tu dois êtres ravi, je me doute qu'elles doivent être très nombreuses, répondit la serveuse, non sans un petit sourire moqueur.

Le sourire de Teach se fana légèrement devant l'insulte dissimulée de la jeune femme qui, en profita pour s'éloigner dans la foule de personnes entassées sur la piste de danse. Bien sur, c'était trop beau ! Deux semaines sans Teach relevait du miracle ! Ace était persuadé que ce type avait du passer deux semaines en taule ou un truc du genre...il avait pas l'air net du tout ! Mais alors que Ace s'éloigner pour partir prendre de nouvelle commande, une main se ferma sur son poignet, l'obligeant à faire de nouveau face à l'homme qu'il fuyait avec acharnement.

-Bordel, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! Tu vas me lâcher oui ?! Cria t-il pour qu'il puisse se faire entendre malgré la musique assourdissante.

-La ferme !

La main puissante du client se ferma sur sa mâchoire, faisant avancer de force son visage vers lui...Hé...hé hé Hé ! Il foutait quoi la?! Il voyait le visage de Teach se rapprocher du sien, bien trop près à son goût, il pouvait déjà sentir l'haleine immonde empestant le rhum bon marché contre sa bouche ! Non non non ! Ace tenta de reculer sa tête mais la poigne de l'homme était mille fois trop forte pour lui ! Merde ! Autour de lui les gens dansaient, bougeaient, se laissaient porter par la musique et personne ne se rendait compte qu'au milieu de la piste, masqué par la foule hystérique, la pauvre serveuse Hiken allait se faire embrasser de force par un homme !

Ace ferma les yeux avec dégoût, priant tous les dieux qui existaient qu'il arrive quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi le sauvant de ce supplice ! Si Teach posait un centimètre de lèvre contre les siennes il lui arracher la langue ! Il le jurait !

La main qui tenait sa mâchoire le lâcha soudainement mais la paire de lèvres tant redoutées se posa finalement contre sa bouche, en même temps qu'une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux. L'envie de vomir qui lui retournait l'estomac depuis la seconde où Teach avait touché son visage s'évapora ...ces lèvres étaient douces...froides...caressant les siennes avec subtilité et sensualité...pas à quoi il se serait attendu de la part de Teach. Un baiser léger, presque aérien qui lui remuer les tripes. Une petite morsure légère vint lui titiller la lèvre inférieure avant que la bouche « étrangère » ne se recule finalement.

Quand Ace ouvrit les yeux, il se plongea dans un ciel orageux sans fin, une mer de métal liquide qui engloutissait son regard si facilement...Il reconnut avec joie ce regard à la seconde même où ses iris se noyèrent dans les siennes. Un frémissement lent et chaud partit de la pointe de ses pieds pour remonter tout le long de ses jambes sveltes caressant ses hanches, glissant sur son ventre jusqu'à son torse, longeant son cou pour mourir à la naissance de ses cheveux. Les lèvres bienfaitrices qui l'avaient sauver de l'enfer pour l'amener au paradis se transformèrent en un petit sourire moqueur devant le visage figé de surprise de la belle serveuse.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les lèvres des deux homologues s'attirèrent naturellement l'une contre l'autre comme une bille de fer et un aimant. Ace n'hésita pas une seconde à glisser ses doigts dans la courte chevelure ébène et si douce de l'homme penché au dessus de lui. Sa bouche fut à nouveau capturée et ses rempares cédèrent sans lutter. La langue taquine s'infiltra entre ses dents qui s'ouvrirent volontiers pour laisser le passage a sa jumelle, et lui offrit à nouveau un baiser charnel et animal. Il respirait à nouveau...c'était si bon...

-Hey connard ! Appela Teach en posant une main sur l'épaule du sauveur de Ace qui fut forcer d'abandonner le baiser torride qu'il offrait au jeune homme. Qu'est ce que tu fous?! J'vais te défo-

-Dégage.

Un mot...un seul..Un regard de tueur. Un ordre claquant dans la salle comme si celle-ci était devenue silencieuse, comme si ce mot était la seule chose à entendre. Et bien que Teach face une demie tête de plus que le jeune homme qui osait lui dire de dégager...celui ci ne put que lâcher l'épaule du brun et reculer d'un pas craintif...le regard de l'inconnu était clair « Si tu dégages pas tout de suite, je t'arrache les couilles et te les fais bouffer »...mais le plus effrayant était que la menace semblait plus réelle que jamais dans ses yeux brillants de fureur et de folie.

Ace se sentit presque trembler lui aussi...reconnaissant sans mal ce regard de psychopathe, près à peler la peau de sa victime lentement à l'aide d'un économe. Teach n'eut pas le courage de chercher la colère du jeune homme qui semblait avoir perdu la raison, et s'éloigna, non sans un dernier regard vers Ace à qui il offrit le sourire le plus écœurant possible.

-Mes baisers te manquent au point de te faire embrasser par ce violeur récidiviste ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire fin.

-Qu- ! La ferme ! Répondit Ace en rougissant. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'étais pas tellement consentante à ce qu'il allait me faire!

-Si. J'avais remarqué, c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé d'un herpès certain...Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que ta bouche avait quand même l'air sacrément en manque quand je t'ai embrassé.

Ace ne put rien répondre à cette phrase criante de vérité...Oui !...Sa bouche était en manque et il ne pouvait pas le nier ! Devant le silence de la serveuse, le sourire de son sauveur s'agrandit encore plus. Il s'approcha un peu plus du corps de la « jeune femme » venant glisser ses lèvres à son oreille.

-Ta bouche est elle comblée ? Susurra t-il d'un ton suave et mielleux.

-...Nan...

Et elle n'était pas la seule...

Law avait attendu 4 jours pour pouvoir à nouveau embrasser ses lèvres délicates et fines qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, étaient plus agréables à embrasser que toutes les lèvres des plus belles femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer antérieurement...Cette bouche brûlante et inexpérimentée le rendait un peu plus dépendant à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait...Comme un alcool au goût trop fort, trop agressif, et à la saveur immonde en comparaison à des alcools de luxe...et pourtant dont un seul verre vous donne envie d'en boire encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, boire jusqu'à l'ivresse la plus totale.

-...joli rouge à lèvres, murmura Law quand leur bouche se séparèrent à nouveau.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça vulgaire ? Demanda Ace en se souvenant de la réflexion taciturne de Teach.

-Non...j'adore le rouge, il te va très bien, chuchota doucement l'acteur en ce penchant à nouveau sur les lèvres quémandeuses de la serveuse.

Les deux jeunes adultes fondirent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, se délectant de la saveur de la bouche de l'autre qui leur avait beaucoup trop manqué durant ces quatre malheureux jours.

* * *

 **Et voila! On souhaite bon retour à Law, j'espère qu'il vous avez pas trop manquer! Après tout c'est lui qui attire 50% de mes lecture U_U et je suppose que Ace attire les 50 autre %!**

 **Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour chapitre riche en émotions! Bisous les gens!**

 **Et notre phrase de la semaine :**

 **{Porte-clef : Invention permettant de perdre toutes ses clefs d'un coup plutôt que une part une...}**


	8. Rapprochons nous

**'Hayo les gens! Et on ce trouve pour le chapitre 7! Héhé, c'est que ça commence à être long tout ça!**

 **J'ai rien de spécial à dire pour une fois, alors je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!**

* * *

Ace posa le plateau contenant plusieurs verres vides sur le comptoir, laissant Bonclay prendre le relais afin les laver en scrutant avec attention son ami. Il avait commencé la soirée pressé et excité, puis, d'un seul coup il avait déprimé et perdu son énergie...et le voilà à nouveau vif et réactif, gardant un petit sourire en coin.

-Un Mojito, un Americano, un Bora bora et un Aphrodisiaque ! Annonça le jeune serveur avec énergie en répétant de mémoire les noms de cocktail demandés.

-Tout de suite, tout de suite, fit le travesti en sortant les différentes bouteilles d'alcool dont il avait besoin pour la confection des boissons.

-Hé bien Hiken...t'as retrouvé le sourire.

Izou était assez surpris de l'énergie soudaine de Ace.

-Je vais naïvement supposer que ça n'a rien à voir avec le retour soudain d'un certain Trafalgar Law, Ajouta t-il avec un sourire entendu. Et en bonus, je ne vais même pas me moquer de toi.

-Tch !...n'importe quoi, grogna Ace avec toute sa mauvaise fois.

Les deux hommes à ses côtés avaient compris depuis belle lurettes que le brun avait un faible pour l'acteur depuis la seconde où il l'avait vu...et Izou, de par son expérience et en voyant les très nombreux regards que Law lancé à la « serveuse », devinait que cette attirance était réciproque.

Ace reprit du service et partit en direction de la salle, déposer des boissons et prendre de nouvelles commandes...Ok, il l'admettait...il était particulièrement de bonne humeur maintenant que Law était là. Par contre il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'autre pervers ou parce qu'il l'avait embrassé durant de longues et délicieuses minutes ou encore parce que...il était juste heureux de le revoir. Quatre jours...Bordel, son cas était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait pour que quatre jours sans l'acteur lui paraissent aussi longs !

Récupérant les boissons qu'il avait commandées plutôt à Bonclay, il entreprit d'aller distribuer les cocktails aux tables qui les avaient commandés, terminant son tour de salle par l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées récemment.

-Et voici votre Aphrodisiaque, dit-il en déposant la boisson à base de Gin et de citron.

Entre les orgasmes, les aphrodisiaques et les sex on the beach, Ace n'était plus tellement gêné par le nom des boissons, bien qu'il trouve toujours que ceux qui les avaient choisi avaient des goûts particuliers. Comme dirait Izou, les lois de la dénomination des cocktails sont impénétrables...mais quand même...cette phrase destinée à Law le fit légèrement tiquer. Surtout à cause du sourire qu'eut Law en recevant la boisson.

Les yeux de Ace ne purent se retenir de suivre du regard la boisson être lever jusqu'aux lèvres de l'acteur, voyant ses lèvres se poser sur le rebord en verre et s'entre ouvrir lentement pour laisser le liquide couler entre elles...Comme Ace avait envie d'être un aphrodisiaque...Enfin, pas dans ce sens-là ! Oh et puis merde ! Il avala discrètement sa salive en regardant Law. Son cerveau et sa raison lui hurlaient de déserté les lieu au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui alors que son cœur baissait déjà les bras, l'envie de rester auprès de l'acteur étant déjà trop forte.

-Dis-moi, tu as l'habitude des pervers qui essaye de t'embrasser de force ? Demanda Law en relevant le nez vers la serveuse.

-Tu parles de toi la ? Rétorqua la brunette en souriant.

-Je te force moi? Demanda Law comme si il était véritablement surpris.

-Heu, ça dépend, on parle de la fois où tu m'as plaqué contre le mur de la ruelle pour m'embrasser par surprise ou de la fois où tu m'as plaqué contre le mur du parking pour m'embrasser par surprise ? Provoqua la brune, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Oh pardon, comme tu t'accrochais à moi et tu gémissais contre ma bouche, je n'avais pas compris que tu n'étais pas consentante.

...Law 1 – Ace 0...

-Fais le malin, grogna la brune en rougissant sous le sourire moqueur du jeune homme. Nan, j'ai pas l'habitude, Teach est un cas à part.

-Et tu attends quoi pour l'envoyer se faire foutre ?

-C'est pas si simple ! On peut pas dégager un client comme ça juste parce que je l'aime pas ! Pas si j'ai pas une bonne raison de le dégager...grogna Hiken d'un air frustré. Et jusqu'à présent il n'y a aucune raison légale de lui interdire l'accès au bar...

-Oh ? La prochaine fois je le laisserais faire alors.

En toute réponse, il eut le droit à un regard assassin de la part de la serveuse, regard qu'il accueillit avec un grand sourire fourbe et satisfait. Ainsi leur discutions continua à base de piques et de répliques cinglantes, jouant tous les deux à provoquer l'autre tout en espérant qu'il ne prenne pas réellement la mouche. Leur discussion s'éternisa quelques minutes de trop puisque Ace fut rappeler à l'ordre par le regard menaçant de Izou qui lui ordonnait silencieusement de reprendre son service immédiatement.

-Désolé, j'ai d'autres clients à aller servir, dit Hiken en tentant de dissimuler son regret.

Law se contenta de hausser les épaules, avalant sa boisson tout en baladant son regard sur la silhouette d'Ace, parvenant à le faire frémir encore une fois. Le jeune homme déguisé tourna les talons dans l'idée s'éloigner, mais s'immobilisa quelques instants...

-Je prends ma pause dans trente minutes...à côté de la porte de service...

Encore une fois seul le silence lui répondit, mais le sourire entendu de l'acteur lui signifia qu'il avait parfaitement entendu et comprit le sous-entendu...et qu'il appréciait fortement l'information. Hiken s'éloigna pour retourner au comptoir et reprendre son service, silencieusement réprimandé par le regard assassin de Izou. Les verres et les commandes s'enchaînaient et Ace se retrouvait, comme à chaque fois à faire des vas et viens dans toute la boite, sans avoir le temps de souffler. Son boulot habituellement, aussi chiant que tous les autres soirs de la semaine. Et pourtant, il jurerait que ce soir, le travail lui semblait plus agréable et plus supportable. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Law, sagement assis dans son fauteuil, il sentait la douleur de ses pieds meurtris à coup de talons hauts s'envoler. Il sentait le tournis causé par la chaleur et l'odeur d'alcool disparaître. Il sentait son corps oublier tous les désagréments causés par son travail pour devenir soudainement plus léger et il devait admettre que cette sensation n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il regardait nerveusement l'heure digitale qui s'affichait sur le mur, mais pour une fois...ce n'était pas la fin de son service qu'il attendait avec impatience.

-Allez, file en pause, lui dit Izou en souriant en coin. Ton bel acteur t'y attend déjà sûrement.

-Qu-...La ferme ! Répondit Ace en rougissant avant de s'éloigner vers les vestiaires.

Si Law devait faire le tour pour atteindre la porte de service qui se trouvait face au parking, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée qui était, elle, face à la rue, Ace pouvait y accéder directement depuis les vestiaires. Il frémit en sentant le froid glisser contre sa peau, à peine protégée par les vêtements légers qu'il portait. Son regard noir se posa sur la silhouette qui l'attendait patiemment, adossée contre le mur de la boite dans un grand manteau noir orné d'un grand motif jaune semblable à un smiley entrain de sourire sur le bas du vêtement.

Law releva les yeux vers lui, posant ses orbes métalliques sur le corps de la ravissante serveuse. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot durant plusieurs longues minutes et finalement, Hiken s'approcha rapidement de l'acteur pour passer ses mains autour de son cou. Law enlaça sa taille fine de ses bras et leur bouche se rencontrèrent encore une fois. Encore un baiser, charnel et intense durant lequel, Ace se retrouva durement plaqué contre le mur de la boite. Leur langue se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se reconnaissaient. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre. Leur corps s'épousaient avec envie et désir. Ace avait depuis longtemps fait taire cette voix qui lui murmurait de tout arrêter avant que ça ne dérape, n'écoutant que son désir brûlant et avide pour l'homme qui caressait ses hanches de ses mains puissantes. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, les deux jeunes adultes consentirent à s'éloigner enfin, laissant leur bouche relativement proche l'une de l'autre. Leur souffle court se mêlaient l'un à l'autre dans une buée pâle causée par le froid. Ace aurait volontiers passé le reste de sa nuit ici...coincé entre le mur et le corps de Law, à le regarder dans les yeux sans se lasser de son regard, à s'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à oublier son propre nom. Seul dans la nuit avec pour seule lumière et témoin l'éclairage factice du lampadaire près d'eux...

-Là aussi je te force ? Demanda Law avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Arrête de te la jouer parce que t'as une belle gueule et que t'embrasse bien ! Râla Hiken en rougissant à nouveau.

-Merci, mais t'es pas mal dans ton genre… Ace.

-C'est ça, tu-...hein ?...

Stop...il...il l'avait appelé comment là ?! Le regard d'Ace se figea vivement en regardant le visage de Law devenu bien plus sérieux. Ace ?...ACE ?! Comment il connaissait nom ?! Il savait qui il était ?! Il avait grillé sa vraie identité ?! Merde merde merde merde !

Ace avait la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot...Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure, s'emmêlant dans ses pensées et incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées qui se heurtaient les unes aux autres, se perdaient et se floutaient dans son esprit. Voyant la panique emplir le regard de la jeune femme, Law décidé d'éclairer un peu la lanterne de la pauvre demoiselle.

-A ton immeuble, quand j'ai cherché la sonnerie de ton appartement, y'avait pas de Hiken dans les noms, expliqua-t-il calmement. Par contre y'avait une étiquette collée où il était marqué Monkey.D Luffy à côté d'un Portgas.D Ace...Luffy, c'était bien le nom de ton frangin non ?

Merde...Merde ! Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça ! Du calme ! Il devait se calmer !

-Ou...ouais, j'm'appelle Ace...et alors, mon prénom te revient pas ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Law, Ace comprit bien qu'il devrait développer...

-Hiken c'est le surnom que je me suis donné au bar, précisa le brun en tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas céder à la panique. Je n'aime pas l'idée que les clients connaissent mon vrai nom.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir...genre entre deux baisers « au fait, je m'appelle Ace », non ? Demanda Law qui ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, juste...méfiant.

-On...On est jamais trop prudent...

Il était sur un terrain miné là...mais de toute façon pourquoi il avait si peur ?...ce n'était pas si grave que Law connaisse son vrai prénom...non, ce qui était grave c'était qu'il grille qu'il était un mec !

\- Ace...ce n'est pas super féminin.

-J't'emmerde ! Tu te plaindras à mes parents ! Grogna Ace en détournant le visage, tentant de faire passer sa panique pour de la colère due à la réflexion de l'acteur.

-C'est pas super féminin...mais j'aime bien, ça te va mieux que Hiken, termina Law avec un sourire.

Ace fut surpris de ses mots et se tourna légèrement vers Law qui prit son menton entre ses doigts pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau. Tout son corps se détendit en une seconde, fondant contre sa bouche. Bordel...il...il avait eu peur...Le brun lui offrit un baiser tendre, lent et bien plus calme que les baisers bestiaux qu'ils échangeaient habituellement, mais Ace n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

-La prochaine fois, préviens moi, ajouta-t-il quand même en se redressant et en s'éloignant d'Ace, lui rappelant que sa pause ne durerait pas éternellement.

-Monsieur aime tout savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Nan, juste connaître la fille qui lui plaît.

-...

Ok, cette fois Ace n'avait pas grand-chose à ajouter, mis à part de jolies petites rougeurs à son teint.

-Pourquoi t'as l'air surprise ?

\- Heum...je...je ne suis pas surprise !

Si, il l'était...par la franchisse de Law qui admettait sans sourciller qu'il lui plaisait. Bon ok, y'avait peu de chance que Law s'amuse à embrasser la première fille qui passait !...Quoi que...

-Tu termine à quelle heure ? Demanda Trafalgar.

-Hein ? Fit Ace en sortant de ses pensées. Heu, 2h du mat'...pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne vois pas le cadavre en ferraille qui te serre de voiture sur le parking, et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu il semblait avoir rendu l'âme.

-Ouaip...je l'ai amené au garage dans l'espoir de le ressuscité.

-Tu rentres comment ?

-Ben en bus, je vais pas rentrer à pied.

-Non, tu vas rentrer en voiture, décida soudainement le brun.

-...hein ?

-Je te ramène, dit-il en toute normalité.

Ace resta silencieux en regardant l'acteur, ce demandant muettement s'il était sérieux ou s'il lui faisait une blague...

-Qu-...Pourquoi ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais...je ne peux pas accepter enfin !

-Tant mieux, je te demander pas ton avis.

-Mais-

-Je t'attends ici à deux heures du matin, conclut Law en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la boite.

-Quoi ?! Attends-tu-

-Hiken ! Au boulot ! Appela Perona en ouvrant vivement la porte de service, coupant court à la discutions que Law avait déjà achevé plus tôt.

Ace vit vaguement Law s'éloigner pour revenir à l'entrée de la boite, non sans un petit sourire satisfait. Ça n'allait pas, mais alors, pas du tout la ! On parlait plus d'un simple flirt innocent entre un client canon et une employée...il connaissait son vrai prénom et commençait à le raccompagner chez lui ?! C'était quoi la prochaine étape ?! Et le pire dans cette histoire c'était que Ace avait beau être conscient de la direction foireuse que prenait leur relation...il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de freiner son avancée...

Ce fut donc, non sans un soupir de résignation docile que Ace se dirigea à nouveau vers l'intérieur de la boite pour reprendre son service là où il l'avait arrêté. Law semblait prendre parfaitement son mal en patience, n'ayant aucun problème à attendre la fin du service de la jeune « femme ». Soit il était d'un naturel très patient...soit il était plus impliqué qu'Ace ne l'aurait cru...Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'idée de mentir . Il secoua la tête rapidement en reprenant son travail, histoire que ni Izou, ni Perona, ne lui foutent un coup de pieds au cul pour le faire marcher plus vite.

L'heure avançait doucement, prenant son temps pour faire un peu plus paniqué Ace à chaque nouvelle heure passée. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il était impatient ou angoissé...Et puis, pourquoi il stressait...il allait juste se faire raccompagner chez lui par Law ce n'était si gr-Bien sûr que ça l'était ! Juste cette phrase était grave ! Et finalement, quand les deux heures du matin sonnèrent enfin, Ace ne savait toujours pas si il était heureux ou affolé au point de se faire un ulcère. Du coin de l'œil, il vit très clairement le brun se lever pour se diriger vers l'extérieur...visiblement lui aussi avait vu l'heure et avait une assez bonne mémoire pour se souvenir de sa « promesse »...mouais...Ace appellerait plus ça un kidnapping consentant mais bon...

-Hiken, besoin de quelqu'un pour te raccompagner ? Demanda Izou qui commençait à se changer lui aussi dans les vestiaires puisque lui aussi finissaient à la même heure.

-Heum...nan ça va, un ami s'est proposé.

Izou n'en demanda pas plus, laissant Ace se changer à son tour...merde ! Comment était-il censé ce changer la ?! Il hésita un instant et retira ses vêtements en premier lieux, la base. Puis il enleva son rouge à lèvre, ne laissant de son maquillage que le fond de teint dissimulant ses taches de rousseurs et le mascara qui lui donnait des cils plus long. Il décida également de garder le corset et enfila ses vêtements habituels. Un jean assez large, une paire de basket et un pull noir à colle-roulé. C'est clair que là, il faisait beaucoup moins sexy en chemise noire et talons haut mais ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait la température alors merde !

Il mit son sac à son épaule et se tourna vers Izou pour lui dire au revoir...Découvrant son ami totalement bloqué en une sorte de choc total...ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, le regardant comme s'il était un extraterrestre qui aurait assassiné Portgas.D Ace et revêtu sa peau.

-Heu...Izou ? Appela-t-il d'un air incertain.

-Heu...Tu sais Ace, je ne te juge pas ! Dit rapidement Izou. Je suis juste surpris ! Mais tu sais, même moi j'aime le faire en dehors du bar ! C'est même une bonne chose que tu affirmes tes vraies envies !

-...hein ?...

-Si tu aimes te déguiser en femme, c'est ton choix, et sache que je serais toujours là pour te soutenir ! Lui dit le travesti avec une main sur son épaule, un regard sérieux et brillant d'amitié viril et sincère.

-...

Après s'être explosé le crâne contre le casier et avoir tenter d'expliquer la situation à Izou dans toutes les langues, il finit par quitter le vestiaire en maudissant son ami entre ses dents qui n'entendaient que ce qu'il voulait bien entendre ! Il balaya rapidement le parking des yeux, reconnaissant vite la voiture son chauffeur personnel du soir qui l'attendait encore bien sagement. Il fallait dire que la voiture de Law se démarquait assez...et de loin. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et toqua à la vitre pour attirer l'attention du conducteur assit sur son fauteuil. Law tourna le visage et sourit finement en reconnaissant la jeune femme pour ensuite enclencher l'ouverture de la portière.

-Je vous dépose quelque part ?

-Revois tes phrases d'accroches, celle-là elle craint ! Répondit Ace en souriant tout en s'asseyant à la place passager.

Il sentit très rapidement le regard de Law courir sur sa silhouette, scannant avec attention le corps de la jeune femme qu'il découvrait habiller d'une autre façon...plus personnel et quotidienne. Ace se raidit légèrement devant l'examen attentif et minutieux que portait Law à sa tenue. Examen qui se termina par un regard dans les yeux du jeune homme et un sourire satisfait qui détendit rapidement les épaules de Ace. Visiblement, Law avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. Il enclencha le moteur qui ronronna sagement.

Grâce à la mémoire du GPS, il savait d'avance où se rendre pour déposer la demoiselle à ses cotés à bon port. Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, mettant Ace légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Heum...C'est sympa de me ramener...t'étais pas obligé.

-J'attends un retour sur investissement pour être sincère.

-...tu veux de l'argent ? Demanda Ace avec méfiance.

-Haha, vu la marque de tes vêtements, ton salaire d'un mois ne suffira pas à payer l'essence pour la voiture.

Ace se renfrogna légèrement, bien que Law ait parfaitement raison...il ignorait quel était le modèle de cette voiture...mais le prix était sans doute supérieur à tout l'argent que Ace avait pu amasser dans sa vie.

-Lexus LC 500h hybride, lança Law.

-...c'est quoi ça, un nom de code ?

-Nan, le modèle de la voiture.

Lexus L...C'était quoi ce nom à rallonge ?

-Tu t'y connais en caisse ? Demanda Law devant l'air complètement de la jeune femme.

-Nan, pas du tout ! Mais j'ai un pote garagiste qui est un grand fan.

-Kidd et Bonney adorent ça eux aussi, soupira légèrement Law.

-Pas toi ?

-Pas vraiment, ils m'ont offert cette voiture pour mon anniversaire de vingt-six ans.

-Vingt-six...En fait t'es vieux, dit très intelligemment Ace, ce qui lui valut un violent coup de vitre sur le crâne quand Law tourna le volant d'un coup pour faire percuté la jeune femme contre la portière. Aïe ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?!

-Tu l'a cherchés, grogna le brun.

Ace cligna des yeux devant la réaction un peu enfantine de l'acteur et ne put empêcher un sourire fin et un peu moqueur de courir sur ses lèvres.

-Hé ben alors ? On a honte de son a-Aie ! Mais arrête bordel, on va avoir un accident ! Cria à nouveau le serveur quand son crâne manqua de faire un bisou au pare-brise après que Law aie pilé violemment à un feu rouge.

\- Alors ferme-la.

-Shihihi, tu deviens méchant quand on parle de ton âge ! T'en fais pas, j'adore les hommes matures, continua Ace qui n'avait pas peur de jouer avec le feu.

Law se tourna vers sa passagère pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts, glissa son pouce contre les lèvres de la jeune femme, la faisant immédiatement taire. Il s'approcha de son visage avec lenteur, caressant ses propres lèvres du bout de sa langue d'un air affamé et gourmand.

-En voilà une bouche bien bavarde, et si je lui donnais de quoi s'occuper ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix chaude qui remua le creux du ventre d'Ace.

Son souffle accéléra légèrement alors que le visage de Law approchait du sien...Ace aurait volontiers fermé les yeux pour se laisser dévorer par la bête devant lui, quand une lueur verte claire vint caresser sa joue, indiquant que le feu venait de passer au vert, obligeant le conducteur à s'éloigner pour continuer à rouler. Ace se fit étrangement plus silencieux après cette menace que Law aurait été ravi de mettre à exécution.

Le regard du travesti courrait sur le profil du conducteur. Il pouvait mieux le détailler. La ligne de sa mâchoire, l'arrête de son nez, les courbes de ses lèvres, la hauteur de ses pommettes. Ace se délectait la vue qu'on lui offrait, apprenant comme il pouvait les traits du visage du plus âgé. Le voyage se fit silencieux et calme mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne s'en plaignaient. Law aimait naturellement le calme et le silence et Ace appréciait celui ci quand il était si doux et naturel. Il n'y avait ni malaise ni gêne, juste un calme confortable entre eux.

-On y est.

Ace sursauta un peu en sentant la voiture s'arrêter et releva la tête pour découvrir à regret la surface bétonnée de son immeuble. Il laissa échapper, sans s'en rendre compte, un profond soupir en réalisant que le trajet était terminé. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi court.

-Déçue d'être déjà arrivée? Demanda Law, non sans un petit sourire moqueur.

-Qu- ! Tu rêv- !

-Parce que moi oui, coupa l'acteur en regardant sa passagère prendre doucement des couleurs.

Ace se calma rapidement devant la confession de Law qui avoua trouver le trajet trop court...Sa sincérité fit écho à celle de Ace qui laissa tomber son pathétique mensonge.

-...Moi aussi...j'ai trouvé ça trop court.

Law n'ajouta rien à cela. Ni pique bien placé, ni sourire moqueur. Il se contenta se retirer sa ceinture et de venir glisser son bras autour du corps de la jeune femme. Il roula légèrement du bassin pour se tourner vers elle et appuya sa main contre la vitre de la portière de Ace. Leur corps se retrouvèrent tout de suite bien plus serrés et à l'étroit, leur visage se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Tant pis, Ace adorait le danger.

Sans échanger le moindre mot et laissant parler leur corps et leur désir, leur bouche se rencontrèrent à nouveau, s'embrassant avec envie comme elles l'avaient fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Ace glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'acteur, doux et courts, qu'il adorait toucher, alors que Law profita d'avoir la main autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui. Leurs lèvres ne se décollèrent que pour mieux se rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'embrassaient avec faim et appétit. Leur langue se mêlaient et s'entre-mêlaient avec délice. Law plaqua un peu plus le corps de Ace contre le siège, délaissant ses lèvres pour venir courir contre son cou tendre et blanc. Ses lèvres picoraient et grignotaient sa peau avec gourmandise, arrachant de doux soupirs de bien être a la jeune serveuse. Ses doigts tiraient délicatement le colle en laine qui couvraient sa gorge pour avoir à chaque baiser, un peu plus d'espace à découvrir.

Quand, l'un comme l'autre, entendirent la fibre du vêtement craquer sous l'impatience de Law, ils durent se forcer à se séparer. Haletant, le corps brûlant, réclamant l'un comme l'autre des contacts bien plus appuyés que des baisers.

-Si tu as trouvé ça trop court...tu pourrais me proposer de monter prendre un dernier verre non ? Murmura Law au creux de l'oreille de la brunette.

Ace sentit son bas ventre se réchauffer doucement à cette idée. Il imaginait avec délice leur corps dénudés se serrant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains partant à la découverte de leur chaire et leur bouche s'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif. Jusqu'à ce qu'une toute petite information ne lui revienne en tête...une minuscule information qu'il avait légèrement oubliée...Il était un homme ! Il était un putain de mec ! Law pensait tenir entre ses bras une belle jeune femme aux courbes fines et élégantes mais il n'en était rien ! Tout le malsain de la situation lui revint brutalement en plein visage...il posa doucement une main contre le torse d'un Law clairement surpris par son refus.

-Je te rappelle que je vis avec mon petit frère...j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il nous surprenne à deux heure du matin entrain de jouer à papa et maman dans la chambre, rappela Ace qui ne mentait qu'à moitié.

-Tch !

Law claqua sa langue contre son palet en signe d'agacement...Il désirait Ace, cela ne faisait aucun doute...il la désirait assez pour jouer les patients et les séducteurs durant plusieurs longues soirées, acceptant de se limiter aux baisers qu'elle lui offrait...il la désirait assez pour être plus patient qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Hm...Désolée...

-C'est rien, dit le brun en reprenant son calme après un profond soupir.

Il s'éloigna de Ace à contre cœur, se rasseyant sagement à la place du conducteur.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

-Pas de quoi, t'inquiètes, assura Law qui ne semblait pas vraiment en colère contre la jeune femme.

Ace hésita un instant et se pencha vers Law pour lui voler un dernier baiser bien plus léger et aérien que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pu échanger.

-A bientôt.

Et il quitta la voiture pour se diriger vers son appartement d'un pas pressé. Law regarda la silhouette de la jeune femme s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de la nuit déjà bien avancée. La chaleur brûlante de ses lèvres réchauffait encore sa bouche froide. Il vit Ace fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son trousseau de clef et ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, son visage éclairé par les phares de sa voiture lui offrant un radieux sourire accompagné d'un signe de main qu'il lui rendit. Elle disparut dans le bâtiment sombre, laissant Law définitivement seul avec la discrète odeur de parfum qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle.

Il soupira lourdement en posant son front contre le volant, songeant aux moqueries de Kidd quant à ses prétendus sentiments envers Ace qui, selon le rouge, dépassait largement la simple attirance sexuelle. Après avoir jouer les chevaliers servants et l'avoir ramener devant chez elle sans rien n'avoir d'autre en retour qu'un baiser, certes très agréable, il ne pouvait plus vraiment le nier. Aussi jolie soit elle, il n'était pas du genre à se montrer patient durant des jours pour un simple plan cul. Il finit par quitter l'endroit, désertant le parking de sa présence, avec pour seul consolation que demain encore, il pourrait profiter du corps de la ravissante serveuse contre le sien.

De son coté, Ace entra dans l'appartement à pas de loup. Il fut rassurer de découvrir sa tête brune préférée profondément endormie, serrant Chopper contre lui avec force. Il alla embrasser le front de cadet avec tendresse, remontant la couverture sur son corps d'enfant et quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré. Après un rapide tour en salle de bain ou il se débarrassa de tout ce qui était rajout, maquillage et talons hauts, Ace alla se laisser tomber comme un cadavre sur son lit.

Law connaissait son véritable prénom à présent...Et il y avait réussit à lui faire avaler que Ace était bien le nom d'une fille...Il mentait de plus en plus et pour des raisons qui lui plaisaient de moins en moins...mentir à un client dans un bar qu'il ne reverrait jamais, ou rarement ça aller...de toute façon, qu'il soit fille ou garçon ne changeait rien à sa façon de servir ou d'interagir avec eux mais la...Ce n'était pas la même chose...Ce n'était plus un simple client qui allait reluquer son fessier sans savoir qu'il venait de mater un mec, c'était un jeune homme avec qui il développait peu à peu une relation de plus en plus étroite, de plus en plus ambiguë...Il était entrain de mener Law en bateau juste pour pouvoir profiter encore et encore de ses lèvres, de ses regards et de ses mains.

Les pensées sombres et lourdes de culpabilité de Ace s'envolèrent quand les souvenirs chauds et charnels des moments passer avec Law arrivèrent...Ses mains contre sa peau, ses baisers qui le noyait et l'enivrait de plaisir, son corps contre le sien, sa voix grave qui faisait vibrer chaque fibre de son être d'une excitation nouvelle. Traflgar Law. Une drogue. Sa drogue. Et le manque qu'elle lui causait été plus important à chaque prise, à chaque baiser et à chaque étreinte...bientôt il ne supporterait même plus de ne pas l'avoir contre lui plus de cinq minutes...et pourtant...pourtant il n'arrivait pas à décrocher de sourire rêveur de ses lèvres quand il repensait à cet homme. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir affolé ou inquiet ! Il était heureux, sur un petit nuage ! Et quand bien même tous ses problèmes venaient le hanter et le suivre en lui rappelant que cette confortable situation où Law se contentait de baisers et des explications vaseuses ne durerait pas très longtemps, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à chaque souvenir de la peau de Law sur la sienne.

Ace finit par s'endormir, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, croisant simplement les doigts pour que demain encore, il puisse profiter de la présence de l'acteur à ses cotés...Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas endormi en attendant le lendemain avec impatience.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas endormi le sourire aux lèvres et la tête légère de pensées frivoles et agréables.

Cette nuit, son sommeil fut plus reposant et profond que jamais.

* * *

 **Et voila! C'est tout pour cette semaine! Mais vous allez pas me faire croire que c'est pas assez quand même?**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera là la semaine prochaine! Sur ce je vous à plus les gens!**

 **La phrase de là semaine sera :**

 **{Ranger, c'est aussi foutre le bordel dans son désordre}**


	9. Embrasse-moi encore un peu!

**'Hayo les gens! Et voici le chapitre 8 sous un tonnerre d'applaudisseme-...non?...heu...une averse?...un brin de pluie?...une petite brise alors?...Bon ben, voici le chapitre 8 sous une petite brise d'applaudissement...**

 **Rien à raconter à par que j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Et deux cafés pour ces messieurs ! S'exclama Ace en déposant les deux boissons chaudes sur la table de deux jeunes hommes. Voila le jus d'orange pour la jeune fille et le chocolat chaud pour pour la demoiselle !

Keimi et Duval suivaient Ace du regard, les yeux grands ouverts comme des poissons hors de l'eau. On était mercredi matin, Ace était arrivé un bon quart d'heure en avance et voilà maintenant deux heures qu'il se baladait joyeusement entre les tables, plus souriant, serviable et joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son sourire faisait bien dix kilomètres de longueur et était tellement radieux qu'il suffisait à lui seul pour éclairer le café entier.

-Ace ? Appela Keimi timidement.

-Oui ?

-Tu...Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Si je vais bien ?! Je pète la forme oui !

-Tu n'as rien fait d'illégal n'est ce pas ? Demanda Duval avec inquiétude.

-...hein ? Fit très intelligemment Ace qui ne comprenait pas du tout où son collègue voulait en venir.

-Ben...je sais que...tu étais très fatigué ses derniers temps et puis, il faut que tu t'occupes de Luffy, donc tu sais...on est tes amis, on peux comprendre si tu as été obligé de prendre des produits pour tenir le coup, tout ça...dit Duval non sans un certain malaise dans la voix.

-Attends...Tu me demandes si je me drogue là non ?

-Heu...ouais.

Ace resta un instant interdit avant que son rire puissant et énergique ne retentisse dans le café.

-Hahaha ! T'es sérieux là ?! Haha ! T'inquiètes ! Même si j'avais envie de prendre des saloperies de toute façon j'aurais jamais les moyens ! Hahaha !

Duval et Keimi regardèrent leur ami s'éloigner en riant à gorge déployée avec encore plus d'inquiétude. Le brun n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal ! Shakky suivait le brun du regard, une lueur douce et amusée dans les yeux. Vu l'énergie incroyable et la bonne humeur contagieuse de Ace qui se rependait peu à peu dans le bar...Shakky commençait à soupçonner le jeune homme de lui avoir cacher certaines choses par rapport à ce fameux client qui avait fait se poser tant de question au petit brun.

Ace vint la rejoindre derrière le comptoir, pour préparer les cafés commandés par un petit couple de vieux qui venaient chaque mercredi. La brune regardait le serveur sourire comme un bien heureux tout en préparant les commandes.

-Hé bien Ace, tu es de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Ouaip ! J'ai super bien dormi et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai une pêche d'enfer !

-Oui j'avais remarqué...dis moi, cette bonne humeur, elle ne serait pas liée à cet homme qui t'avais embrasser dont tu m'as parlé il y a quelques temps ?

Ace se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air surpris. Law ?...il serait de bonne humeur comme ça grâce à Law ?...C'est que la soirée d'hier soir avait été particulièrement paradisiaque pour lui...Law qui l'avait ramené en voiture, déposé devant chez lui, leurs baisers torrides...Ace avait été sur un nuage en chocolat et c'était endormi immédiatement d'un sommeil doux et confortable.

-Heum...ouais c'est possible, marmonna t-il avec embarras.

-Hmm, fit Shakky songeuse. Trésor...Tu ne serais pas...amoureux par hasard ?

Les clients autour d'eux sursautèrent au bruit fracassant des tasses qui s'écrasaient au sol.

-Ha ! Merde ! Pardon, je vais nettoyer ! Dit Ace en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les bouts de verre qui éparpillaient par terre.

-Haha, aucun soucis, ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est votre faute aussi ! Ça va pas de dire des trucs pareil tout d'un coup ?!

-J'ai tord ?

-Aïe !

Ace grogna en regardant la coupure qui longeait le bout de son indexe...L'idée d'être amoureux de Law le faisait paniquer au point de devenir aussi maladroit ?...Amoureux ?...lui ?...N'importe quoi !

-Oui, pour une fois vous avez tord patronne ! Affirma le jeune homme avec aplomb. Lui et moi on ne fait que flirter gentiment ensemble.

-Oh ?...C'est tout ?

-Oui !

Il termina de ramasser ses bêtises, portant son doigt blesser à sa bouche. Non...il n'était pas amoureux de Law. Comment pourrait il l'être alors qu'il avait le culot de lui cacher son véritable sexe ?...Il soupira lourdement et reprit son travail sous le regard attentif de son employeur.

La journée avait filé à toute allure et pourtant, elle avait été trop lente du goût de Ace. Le jeune homme descendit du bus, arrivant enfin au lieu de travail qui l'avait rendu si impatient. Le Newkama. C'était quand même fou de ce dire que, lui qui détestait son travail ici il y avait de cela deux semaines, adorait maintenant s'y rendre et se retrouvait à trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de venir travailler. Et il n'était pas dupe, cette impatience qui était survenue miraculeusement depuis quelques jours n'était due qu'à une seule personne qui avait fait son apparition récemment dans la vie du jeune homme...Trafalgar Law...Sans le moindre doute possible. Les paroles de Shakky lui revenaient doucement en tête...lui arrachant un léger sourire amusé. Non, impossible.

Il arriva dans les vestiaires, rapidement accueilli par la petite bande habituelle, à savoir, Bonclay, Perona et Izou. Aucuns des trois n'osaient faire la moindre réflexion sur la bonne humeur rayonnante d'Ace. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il avait cessé de venir au Newkama comme un condamné aller à la potence.

-Bonjour ma p'tite allumette ! Dit Bonclay en souriant.

-Salut ! Dit Ace en s'adressant aux trois personnes déjà présentes.

-Tu es un peu en avance aujourd'hui, non ? Demanda Izou non sans un petit sourire tout en terminant sa coiffure au combien complexe à réaliser.

-Je suis en transport en commun, donc j'arrive quand le bus a décidé que j'arriverai, c'est pas tellement moi qui décide.

-Horohorohoro, comme c'est pratique ! Dit Perona en terminant ses touches de maquillage.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? Grogna le brun en regardant la jeune femme.

-Oh, mais rien, mais rien !

Son regard malicieux et son sourire moqueur qui étirait le coin de ses lèvres parlait pour elle. Cependant, même ce petit pique discret ne parvint pas à émousser la bonne humeur d'Ace. Le jeune homme commença à se changer, non sans l'aide de Bonclay qui s'extasia plusieurs fois sur le teint ravissant et la bonne mine de Ace.

-Attends ma flammellette ! Et si t'attachais les cheveux aujourd'hui ? Ça ferait encore plus ressortir ce jolie visage tout souriant ! Affirma le travesti en allant triturer les cheveux de Ace sans vraiment en avoir eu l'autorisation.

Ace se contenta de hausser les épaules, n'y accordant pas beaucoup d'importance, bien que le résultat était assez agréable à regarder. Deux mèches noires et ondulées, trop courtes pour être attacher avec les autres, encadraient avec délicatesse son visage, le reste de ses cheveux étant tenus dans une haute queue de cheval faussement négligée.

-Oh ! Si je n'aimais pas les hommes je serais tombé sous le charme ! Affirma le barman.

-Ça pourrait presque me rassurer si je n'étais pas un homme, soupira Ace.

-Ah oui ! J'oublie tout le temps que tu es un mec quand tu es déguisé !

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, gémit le brun avant d'enfiler ses talons pour fuir vers la salle.

Celle ci était déjà pleine et les serveurs courraient de droite à gauche pour servir tous les clients présents. Depuis que la boite avait eu la réputation d'accueillir des supernovas en son sein, leur chiffre avait explosé ! Et normalement, cela voulait dire une petite augmentation de salaire sur laquelle Ace ne cracherait pas ! Ils avaient même eu des journalistes qui étaient venu filmer la boite en espérant tomber sur les stars mais ils avaient vites étaient mis à la porte sous prétexte qu'ils dérangeaient leur clientèle ! Et oui, ils étaient dérangeants !

Ace se mit rapidement au travail, tout en cherchant du regard, à travers la foule, un regard qui le mettait dans des états incroyables en quelques instants...le seul regard capable de donner à son quotidien un goût sucré et métallique d'impatience et de frissons qu'il avait perdu dans une routine ennuyeuse. Il repéra rapidement la table où siégeait les acteurs à chaque fois qu'il venait et sourit en découvrant que Kidd et Bonney étaient tous les deux présents. Alors non, il ne souriait pas de voir que les deux casses-couilles olympiques étaient présents, il souriait plutôt car, si eux ils étaient la alors...

...Celui qui était entrain de poser ses mains sur ses hanches étaient là aussi. Ace reconnaissait sans la moindre difficulté cette odeur masculine et cette présence froide. Son souffle se coupa un instant quand la paire de lèvres qui lui faisait encore et encore tourner la tête, se posa sur sa nuque dégagée et brûlante, embrassant sa chaire avec envie et venant même mordiller délicatement sa peau. Un long et délicieux frisson se répandit en lui, courant dans tout son corps comme un choc électrique.

-Bonsoir Ace, murmura la voix masculine et grave de Law au creux de l'oreille de la serveuse.

-Salut Law, répondit la fausse jeune femme. Tu veux bien être gentil et ne pas m'appeler comme ça ici ?

-Hmm...ok, mais je gagne quoi en échange ?

Le sourire fin et fourbe de l'acteur montrait clairement quelle genre de compensation il désirait recevoir de la part de la jeune femme. Ace ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour, désirant cette compensation tout autant que Law.

-Je sais pas, tu voudrais quoi ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

-A ton avis ? Murmura le plus âgé au creux de l'oreille de la serveuse.

La main gauche de l'acteur dériva doucement de la hanche de Ace pour se glisser sur le ventre plat de celui ci. Il sentit son cœur accélérer peu à peu dans sa poitrine alors que les doigts fins du brun venaient doucement appuyer par dessus sa chemise pour caresser son bas ventre, taquinant légèrement son nombril.

-Dis donc Casanova, tu te rappelles que je travaille là ? Demanda Ace en ayant un sursaut de conscience et en chassant la main présente sur son ventre.

Law rit doucement à la réaction de Ace et vola un dernier baiser au creux de son cou pour s'éloigner vers la table où ses deux amis été déjà présents. Ace soupira doucement et vint déposer le bout de ses doigts contre sa chaire refroidit par la bouche glaciale de Law et qui, pourtant, lui semblait plus brûlante que jamais.

La soirée s'annonçait magnifique ! Ace alla prendre les commandes des trois acteurs, ce qui était un peu devenu son rôle depuis quelques temps. Encore une fois, il dut ce battre bec et ongle avec la bubull gum pour lui faire comprendre que définitivement NON ils ne vendaient pas de nourriture ! Au final Ace fut obliger de téléphoner à une pizzeria pour commander une spécial jumbo afin que l'actrice lui lâche enfin la grappe ! Le tout sous les piques assassins et moqueurs de Kidd qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir son Bison Jam en plein dans la tronche, plateau et verre comprit !

La seule lueur de bien être qui était offerte à Ace était celle qui brûler dans les pupilles de l'acteur alors que celui ci le regarder comme si il voulait le dévorer. Ace en oublierait presque les commentaires désobligeant de Kidd.

-Tu prends ta pause au même endroit que la dernière fois ? Demanda Law.

-Hm ?...ouais possible, répondit Ace non sans un petit sourire entendu.

-Dis donc play boy, tu te rappelles que demain on débute le tournage de « Alliance » ? Rappela Bonney.

-La fraise Tagada a raison, on commence super tôt et j'ai aucune envie de me taper une gueule de bois parce que tu te seras taper la gueule d'ange.

-Qui tu traite de fraise la tulipe ?! Rugit la jeune femme.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'accompagner, grogna le brun à l'adresse des deux gêneurs.

-Tu plaisantes ! Vu comment cette nana te fait perdre la tête, si on était pas la pour te surveiller, vous iriez passer la nuit à l'hôtel et demain, quand tu arriveras avec deux heures de retard, c'est nous qui nous ferons engueuler par Doflamingo ! Protesta la jeune femme avec énergie.

Oh, Ace se moquait bien des trois quarts de ce qu'elle racontait mais une partie de ses paroles lui arracha un sourire en coin. Law détourna le regard avec embarras alors que Ace se penchait sur lui avec un regard qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son sourire.

-Alors comme je te fais perdre la tête ? Demanda la fausse serveuse.

-T'as pas du travail à faire toi ? Demanda Law pour détourner la conversation qui prenait lentement un chemin qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

-On fuit la question Trafalgar ? Insista Ace avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

Sourire qui, il devait bien l'admettre, faisait doucement craquer Law. Heureusement pour l'acteur, Ace ne tarda pas à se faire, encore, reprendre par Izou qui lui offrit une claque derrière la tête pour le ramener rapidement sur terre. Ace grogna en se massant le crâne et fut bien forcé de s'éloigner de Law et sa bande, non sans un petit sourire et un signe de main adressé à Law.

-T'sais Law...pour une fois je vais être de l'avis de la tulipe, commença Jewerly. Tu es totalement amoureux.

-C'est bien ce que je lui répète en perma-Attends, tu m'as appeler comment la?!

Law soupira en laissant ses deux amis s'insulter copieusement. Qu'ils arrêtent un peu de se mêler de sa vie sexuelle et qu'ils s'occupent un peu de la leur ! Depuis le temps que les deux jeunes acteurs se tournaient autour. Law perdit son regard sur le silhouette fine de Ace qui s'éloignait dans le bar. Amoureux ? Lui ?...la bonne blague. Ok, cette femme lui faisait bien plus d'effets que toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient pu côtoyer, mais de la à dire qu'il était amoureux, y'avait une assez grande différence ! Même si il devait bien admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi patient pour mettre une femme dans son lit.

Et puis...C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie d'autre chose qu'une seule nuit dans un hôtel...Peut être une relation de sex-friend ? Ou un genre de plan cul régulier...

Les minutes défilaient à toute allure sans aller encore assez vite pour Ace. Izou et Bonclay soupiraient en cœur devant l'impatience du jeune homme à rejoindre Law en pause, on aurait dit une jeune fille pressée de retrouver son petit ami à la récréation. Et le pire c'est qu'aucun des deux n'avaient le cœur à se moquer de Ace, au vu de son sourire de deux-cent Watt qui illuminait la boite.

-Ma p'tite allumette à l'air tellement heureuse en ce moment quand elle travaille ! Dit Bonclay, attendri par la mine joyeuse de Ace.

-C'est clair que ça change de sa tronche d'enterrement, approuva Izou.

Seulement, si Bonclay ne voyait que du rose, des fleurs, des angelots et un mariage futur pour les deux jeunes hommes...Izou avait une vision autrement plus réaliste de la situation...non seulement Ace courrait vers un mur mais en plus il y courrait avec le sourire. Du peu qu'il en savait sur Law, au gré des magazines peoples, il était un authentique hétéro qui n'était pas intéressé par les relations amoureuses, et qui aimait juste avoir des plan-cul à droit à gauche. En totale opposition avec Ace...qui avait un cœur en marshmallow. Aucun doute que Ace serait incapable de coucher avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas ! Et bien sur, il ne fallait pas oublier le point le plus important, Ace était un homme...Et Law n'en savait rien...ce n'était pas vers un mur que Ace se jeter, c'était dans un cage remplie de fauves affamés!

Il avait besoin d'être protégé! Où était Marco quand on avait besoin de lui ?!

L'heure sa pause sonna enfin pour Ace. Il releva les yeux vers l'horloge, un sourire radieux au visage et passa rapidement devant Bonclay pour lui annoncer qu'il prenait sa pause. Il alla se rendre à la sortie de service, donnant sur le parking. Le froid le fit frémit jusqu'au bout des orteils mais cela n'avait pas grande importance. Il tourna son regard impatient autour de lui et fut ravi de découvrir Law, déjà présent, appuyé contre le mur et vêtu de son long manteau à smiley jaune. Une buée pâle s'échappaient de ses lèvres quand il respirait. Ace ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si le jeune homme était la depuis longtemps...il y avait été aussi impatient que lui...

Les prunelles métalliques de l'acteur glissèrent sur la silhouette de la serveuse. Leur regard s'embrassèrent un court instant, se mêlant et s'encrant l'un dans l'autre. L'instant suivant, leur bouche suivaient l'exemple, avec une impatience mal dissimulée pour chacun des deux hommes. A la façon dont le corps d'Ace était plaqué sans douceur contre le mur froid sa la boite...à la façon dont les lèvres de Law l'embrassaient faisant des ravages dans son être candide...Ace comprenait sans le moindre mal que le brun avait été tout aussi impatient que lui qu'ils se retrouvent.

Ace avait droit à sa bouffé d'oxygène quotidienne. A sa dose d'alcool et d'ivresse qui l'arrachait à sa routine remplie de centaines de problèmes. Ses mains parcouraient les cheveux de Law, caressaient ses épaules, découvraient son dos et son cou au gré de ses caresses.

Leur bouche s'embrassaient à perdre leur souffle, se mêlant l'une à l'autre encore et encore sans être capable de s'arrêter. La main gauche de Law glissa doucement le long du dos de la « jeune femme », dégringolant vers ses fesses qu'il caressa sans la moindre gêne, arrachant un rougissement embarrassé à Ace.

-Pervers ! L'accusa le travesti avec un regard faussement réprobateur.

-Je plaide coupable.

Et sans plus de paroles, ils fondirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, incapable de résister aux pulsions qui secouaient leurs veines. La main de Law descendit un peu plus, venant soulever la cuisse de Ace pour la remonter le long de son propre corps et ainsi accentuer encore un peu le contact entre leur corps brûlants. Déstabilisé par l'absence d'un de ses deux pieds au sol, et se retrouvant à jouer les équilibristes sur une chaussure à talon, Ace se retrouva forcé de s'agripper avec force à Law pour éviter de tomber. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus proche...Ace sentait le poids des muscles du brun contre son corps frêle...Sa chaleur presque inexistante qui, pourtant, le réchauffait plus que le plus brûlant des soleils...Son odeur masculine dissimulait sous le parfum haute gamme et qui l'enivrait à perdre la tête. Sa main caressait lentement sa cuisse, la faisant un peu plus remonter contre lui...bientôt il ferait passé son genoux par dessus son épaule !

Peu à peu, leur baiser ravageur et bestial se fit plus lent, plus langoureux et plus sensuel. Comme si, une fois l'impatience et le manque passé, la lenteur et le désir reprenaient les reines de leur échange Leur corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs soupirs de bien être étaient noyés entre leurs lèvres.

-Ace, soupira Law du voix rauque au creux de l'oreille du serveur.

Ses tripes bondirent au creux de son ventre. Personne n'avait jamais murmuré son nom de cette façon ! Avec une voix si vibrante de désir et d'envie ! Il sentit à peine les doigts de l'acteur retirer peu à peu le rebord de sa chemise de l'intérieur de son pantalon pour venir explorer la peau chaude de son ventre plat.

-Ha ! Soupira Ace en sentant la pulpe glaciale des doigts de l'acteur venir caresser sa peau brûlante.

Law sentait le ventre de la jeune femme se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Son ventre était si plat...presque creux. Sa peau était tendre et tellement chaude. Il sentit son corps se tendre quand son pouce vint lentement entrer dans son nombril. Sa main s'étalait entièrement contre sa chaire douce et chaude, explorant sa peau à tâtons tout en imprimant dans sa mémoire le souvenir du toucher de Ace.

Il remonta lentement la paume de sa main avant que son exploration ne soit arrêter par un nouveau vêtement qui le fit légèrement grogner.

-Tu portes des corsets ? Demanda Law surpris et frustré.

Ace sursauta un peu en redescendant de son nuage. Il était monté au septième ciel en sentant les doigts de l'acteur explorer sa chaire.

-Hein ? Fit il, très intelligemment.

-Tu portes un corset ! Répéta Law, un peu plus énervé.

-Un cor-Ah oui ! Fit Ace qui se souvenait de l'existence du vêtement. C'est Perona qui m'a conseillé d'en mettre...apparemment ça rend mes courbes plus...Sexy.

Alors là, il ne mentait pas ! C'était la stricte vérité !

-Tch ! C'est une merde pas possible à enlever ses machines, t'en as vraiment besoin ?

-Il affine mes courbes.

-Affine tes courbes ?...t'en as pas.

S'il avait été une fille il aurait prit la mouche !

-Justement, il m'en donne !

-Il m'empêche surtout de continuer ce que j'avais en tête, dit Law d'une voix bien plus calme et grave qui fit trembler légèrement Ace.

Il se pencha doucement vers la serveuse dans l'idée de reprendre leur baiser passionné là ou il c'était arrêté quand...

-Law ! C'est là que tu te planquais?! Rugit la voix féminine de Jewerly qui arrivaient sur le parking, emmitouflé dans un lourd manteau qui semblait être en fourrure ou un truc du genre.

-Bordel, tu nous emmerdes ! Ramène toi, on se casse !

-Cassez vous sans moi, grogna Law, qui était de très, très mauvaise humeur suite à l'intervention de ses deux « amis ».

-Alors là tu rêves ! Si t'as pas tes heures de sommeil et que tu te ramènes avec des cernes de panda sur la gueule, Alvida va encore me casser les couilles parce que tu la ruines en fond de teint ! Râla la jeune femme dans un langage fleurit.

Ace sourit en découvrant une nouvelle information sur Law. Il avait les cernes faciles !

-Ramène ton cul et vite !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre Eustass !

-Si sortir au Newkama t'empêche de faire ton job correctement, Doffy va te pourrir la vie pour t'empêcher de venir ! Dit très justement Jewerly.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul argument qui sembla enfin faire mouche. En effet, Doflamingo pouvait être...comment dire...insupportable quand il voulait et il avait le pouvoir de pourrir la vie de Law si celui ci venait à ne plus faire son boulot correctement ! Il soupira profondément en lâchant la cuisse de Ace à contre cœur.

-Je suppose que tu dois y aller, dit la brunette.

-Mouais, grogna le brun en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

-On se voit demain dans ce cas ?

-Ok...demain sans faute.

Ace offrit un nouveau sourire solaire à Law qui commençait à se sentir fondre devant les sourires immenses de la jeune femme. Il se pencha sur elle pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant que les voix de Kidd et Jewerly ne lui rappellent qu'ils étaient devant un public...un public chiant d'ailleurs ! Ils finirent par se séparer et Ace eu un soupire à fendre l'âme en voyant Law s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Il retourna sagement dans le Newkama...C'était mauvais...Dès que Law était trop proche de lui il oubliait totalement la délicatesse de la situation dans laquelle il était...mais dès qu'il était parti, les problème venaient lui alourdir l'esprit. Law était de plus en plus entreprenant ! Et lui même mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin ! Merde ! Il aurait du lui dire qu'il était un homme ! Il aurait du lui dire ce soir quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il portait un corset ! Il aurait du lui dire quand il avait découvert son vrai nom ! Il aurait du lui dire quand il l'avait déposé devant chez lui la première fois ! Il aurait du lui dire dès qu'il avait échangé leur premier baiser ! Il aurait du lui dire déjà mille fois !

Mais dès qu'il était avec lui...

-Haa...et merde, dans quel pétrin je suis entrain de me fourré, soupira Ace en reprenant son service en soupirant.

Bonclay lui fit signe d'approcher du bar et vint lui refaire une touche de rouge à lèvres en souriant doucement.

-Hé bien...pour réussir à retirer un bourgeois waterproof, garantit douze heures il faut être sacrément passionné ! Dit le travesti en rigolant.

Ça pour être passionné ils l'étaient, mais Ace ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était une bonne chose. Il reprit son service avec efficacité, ramassant pourboire et numéro de téléphone, qu'il jetait tout de suite...les numéros de téléphone bien sur ! Pas les pourboires ! Et ainsi continua la nuit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sonne la fin de son service.

-Ace, appela Izou en entendant dans les vestiaires. Tu rentres comment ?

-En bus, je récupèrent ma voiture demain matin.

-Mouais, si on peut encore appeler ça une voiture.

-Fichez lui la paix à ma voiture ! Grogna Ace en soupirant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, hors de question que je te laisse rentrer en bus à deux heures du matin et encore moins dans ton quartier ! Dépêche toi de te changer, je te ramène, et si tu râles, je te mets dans le coffre.

-Heu...Merci, c'est cool Izou !

Le serveur offrit un sourire à son ami qu'il regarda se changer rapidement, en faisant de même lui aussi. Les deux amis quittèrent le bar et Ace grimpa rapidement dans la voiture de son collègue.

-Comment va le petit Luffy ? Ça fait un moment qu'on la plus vu.

-Il va bien ! Tu sais, j'aime pas trop l'amener au bar, alors maintenant que Robin peut s'occuper de lui...

-Je comprends, c'est pas un coin pour un môme.

Claire que le Newkama, c'était pas une garderie pour enfant !

-Dis moi Ace...Law sait que tu as un service trois pièces ?

Les y voilà...Ace savait bien que Izou avait son avis sur leur relation maladroitement naissante et qu'il comptait bien le lui donner.

-Heu...pas vraiment.

-Tu compte lui dire un jour ou tu attends qu'il te mette la main au paquet ?

-Izou ! E..Évidement que je compte lui dire ! C'est juste que j'ai pas trouvé le bon moment !

Izou soupira lourdement...Ace était entrain de tomber amoureux...il allait manger le parquet et s'y exploser les dents à ce rythme...

-Que tu sortes avec un homme, une femme ou une chèvre je m'en contre fous...je veux juste pas que tu dérouilles Ace.

Le jeune homme ne put que se sentir touché de la bienveillance de son collègue. Oui...il devait vite dire à Law qu'il était un homme...Même si c'était douloureux, ce moment viendrait forcément un jour ou l'autre et mieux valait qu'il lui avoue lui même plutôt que Law ne le découvre durant une étreinte trop rapproché...

-On est arrivé ! Dit Izou en arrêtant la voiture devant l'immeuble de Ace.

-Merci Izou, je te revaudrai ça !

-Dans tes rêves gamin ! Dépêches toi d'aller te coucher, on aura encore besoin de ta mine d'angelot demain !

-Ok ! A demain Izou, bonne soirée !

Ace quitta la voiture de son ami pour retourner à son appartement, plongé dans le silence et l'ombre. Comme chaque soir, il alla vérifier l'état de son frère...et celui ci dormait comme un loir, la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave coulant de celle ci. Il remonta la couverture sur le corps de l'enfant avant de quitter la pièce à pas de loup. Après avoir prit une douche chaude qui détendit ses muscles contractés par le froid et le travail, il se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant de bien être...

En suite, il lâcha prise et se laissa porter par les souvenirs, de courts et précieux moments passer avec Law et s'endormit profondément, jouissant d'une nuit bienfaitrice et reposante.

* * *

 **Bon alors je préviens pour vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche, la chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera bien plus long que d'habitude!**

 **Et pour les amateur de problème, ne vous en faites pas...ils arrivent~**

 **Bon ben voila! En espérant que ça vous aura plus, rendez vous la semaine pour le chapitre...9? Déjà?! Mon dieu, comme ça grandit vite TT^TT hier encore c'était un petit prologue qui courrait de partout et maintenant voila qu'il arrive à son neuvième chapitre...je me sens émue...**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Aaaah non! Attendez notre phrase de la semaine:**

 **{Il paraît que la connerie se cultive...et ben j'en connais un bon paquet qu'ont la main verte!}**


	10. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**'Hayo les gens! Et voici le chapitre 9! Mouais...pas grand chose à dire alors je ferme ma gueule °_°...Ah si! J'ai eu pas moins de TROIS review pour le chapitre précédent! Oui je sais, ça semble assez pathétique d'être contente pour ça mais je vous merde!**

 **Merciiii à tout ceux qui ont prit la peine de me laisser un petit mot, ça m'a fait super plaisir! TT^TT J'en aurais pleuré! Ce chapitre vous est un peu dédié ^^**

 **Guest :**

 ** _Barzac_ : Hahaha XD ça c'est de la franchise ! Je ne spoilerais rien du tout U_U tu verras ! (Mais petit indice, la fics est classer M ) )**

 ** _Katym_ : Haaaan ! Merci, ça me fait trop plaisir !**

* * *

-Encore merci Robin, et pardon de te poser autant de soucis, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Ace.

-Il n'y a aucun problème Ace ! Luffy est toujours très gentil durant les trajets en voiture.

-C'est vrai ça ? Demanda l'aîné avec méfiance.

-Bien sur que c'est vrai ! Se défendit le cadet. Et Robin est trop gentille ! Elle m'offre toujours un pain au chocolat avant de m'amener à l'école !

-Luffy, c'était un secret, tu te rappelles ? Dit la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux noirs de l'enfant.

-Oups !

Luffy mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme si ça allait annuler ses paroles. Ace soupira et remercia une énième fois la jeune femme avant de la laisser partir avec son frère. Ils étaient un jeudi et pourtant, Ace ne pouvait pas amener son petit frère à l'école, obligeant une nouvelle fois la jeune femme à l'amener à sa place. Robin répétait encore et toujours que cela ne la dérangeait pas puisque l'établissement scolaire de Luffy était à deux rues de l'école où elle enseignait et que c'était toujours un plaisir pour elle d'amener le plus jeune. Ace regarda l'heure, pressé de se rendre au garage de la Franky Family pour récupérer sa voiture. Les trajets en bus c'étaient mignons cinq minutes mais il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait récupérer sa bagnole ! Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu amener son petit frère à l'école ce matin.

Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla, fin près pour partir. En plus de récupérer sa voiture, il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Franky ! Une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami ! En plus, Luffy et lui s'entendaient comme ce n'était pas permis ! Luffy était toujours hystérique dès qu'il allait voir le garagiste. Ace attrapa son sac, ses clefs, son porte-feuille et son portable pour quitter rapidement l'appartement. Les transports en commun l'amenèrent rapidement à destination, devant un garage au design...Comment dire...unique ?...petit détail que Ace n'avait jamais compris...le garage en lui même porter le nom de Franky House...pourquoi le nom du bâtiment était il différent du nom de l'entreprise ?..Aucune idée ! Et essayer d'avoir des explications par Franky était pareil à s'offrir un bon mal de tête, le garagiste ne semblant pas avoir les idées bien en place parfois. Enfin ! Ace rentra dans la Franky House pour y découvrir la Franky Family...il faut suivre un peu !

Là bas, il se fit accueillir par deux jeunes femmes jumelles, vêtues de manière très...Osé. L'une était vêtue d'un haut de bikini jaune, d'un bermuda de la même couleur et d'une paire de lunette de soleil, ainsi que de talons hauts. Et l'autre habillée d'un t-shirt rose, assez court, d'un mini short, rose également, de gants et de chaussures à talons également. Des talons hauts dans un garage ?...une autre anormalité à laquelle il fallait se faire ici. Les deux jumelles avaient des coiffures pour le moins...déconcertantes, puisqu'elles avaient toutes mes deux de magnifiques coupes au carré...littéralement. Celle vêtue de jaune avaient des cheveux lisses et celle vêtue de rose avait des cheveux frisés. A part cette différente capillaire et vestimentaire, les deux sœurs était totalement identiques, autant dans leur peau blanche, leur poitrine généreuse que leur nez long et fin.

-Ace ! Bonjour beau gosse ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Lui fit la première.

-Comment tu vas ? Le petit Luffy n'est pas avec toi ?

-Mozu, Kiwi ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Dit Ace en souriant. Je vais très bien, et non, Luffy a école aujourd'hui.

-Haa, quel dommage, soupira Mozu.

-Tu es la pour ta voiture ? Demanda Kiwi sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Franky s'en est occupé ! Elle ronronne comme un chat !

-Tu peux aller le voir, il t'attend, lui dit Mozu en indiquant l'endroit ou l'attendait le mécanicien d'un mouvement de tête.

-Merci les filles !

Il s'éloigna de la paire de jeune femme pour rejoindre son ami qui était penché sur une autre automobile, bien plus belle que la sienne.

-Hé ! Franky ! L'appela Ace en arrivant à sa hauteur.

L'homme, qui était nettement plus grand que Ace, releva le visage vers celui ci et sourit en reconnaissant la frimousse du jeune adulte. Franky était non seulement immense, mais possédait une musculature à toutes épreuves, ainsi que des bras terriblement imposants, musclés à force de travailler. Il portait toujours une chemise hawaïenne ainsi qu'un slip rouge...sans le moindre pantalon. L'homme avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux bleus extrêmement courts, presque rasés.

-Ace ! Fit il avec un immense sourire. Comment ça va ?! J'espère que t'es en Suuuuuuper forme !

-Salut Franky ! J'vais très bien et toi ?

-J'me porte comme un chat ! Regarde moi cette magnifique caisse ! Ça c'est de la voiture ! Je suis toujours heureux de pouvoir tâter un peu d'aussi belle bagnole ! C'est pour ça que j'aime mon métier !

Ace regarda un peu l'engin...il était incapable d'en dire la marque de toute façon...

-Ace, t'es devant une Aston comme une poule devant un couteau, soupira Franky.

-J'y connais rien en caisse !

-Laisse tomber ! Bon ! Dis moi un peu comment va le petit Luffy !

-Il pète la forme !

-Tant mieux ! J'aime pas le savoir malade le petit ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Heu..ça dépend t'as quoi ?

-A ton avis ?! Chez moi on ne boit que du suuuuuuuuper cola !

-Bon ben, va pour un cola, soupira Ace.

Il regarda le mécanicien aller farfouiller dans une glacière qu'il gardait toujours à porter de main et en retira deux bouteilles de soda bien fraîches. Il en jeta une dans les mains de Ace et après que les deux hommes eurent cognés leur bouteille de verre l'une contre l'autre il put savourer le goût pétillant et sucrée de la boisson. Il sentait les bulles de gaz éclater contre sa langue et la fraîcheur de la boisson lui refroidir la gorge.

-Et toi Franky, de ton côté tout va bien ?

-Bien sur ! Le garage se porte à merveille, toute la Franky Family va bien, le bonheur ! Et entre nous Ace...

Franky lui fit doucement signe d'approcher, un sourire en coin. Ace leva un sourcil et se pencha vers son ami qui parla beaucoup plus bas que d'habitude.

-Je crois que j'ai un ticket avec Nico Robin !

-Robin ?! Répéta Ace.

-Ouaip ! Y'a deux semaines sa voiture a calé en pleine nuit alors elle a eu besoin d'un dépanneur d'urgence ! Alors elle a fait appel à Franky ! Parait que c'est toi qui lui a filé le numéro du garage.

-Ouais, elle voulait savoir comment ma voiture faisait pour rouler.

-Haha ! Merci mon pote ! Fit Franky en frappant le dos de Ace avait un peu trop de force.

-Enfin...t'emballes pas, elle t'a juste appelé pour un dépannage, elle t'a pas demandée en mariage.

-C'est vrai, mais on a pas mal sympathisé tous les deux et j'ai réussi à avoir droit un p'tit rencard dans quelques jours.

-Un rencard ?

-Ouaip ! Alors, ça va pas finir à l'hôtel mais j'ai eu droit à son numéro de téléphone et a un très beau baiser !

-Ouah...je savais pas que t'étais son genre...enfin, t'as fini par trouver une femme qui ne te traite pas de pervers avec ton style vestimentaire, fonce mec !

-Tu l'as dit ! Et puis, quelle femme ! Elle est belle, elle a de l'humour et est super intelligente ! Comment t'as fait pour pas tomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle vit à coté de chez toi ?

-La romance des deux voisins c'est trop cliché, pouffa Ace.

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Ace était ravi que Franky ait trouvé une femme aussi charmante que Robin ! Tout comme il était heureux que Robin plaise à un gars bien comme Franky. Ace les imaginait très bien en couple. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le coup de coude, un peu trop puissant, de Franky.

-Et toi alors ? Aucune jeune fille charmante en vue ?

L'image de Law s'imprima immédiatement dans son esprit...mouais...pour la jeune fille charmante on repassera, c'était plutôt lui qui tenait ce rôle...Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir doucement sous les insinuations de Franky, ce qui n'échappa pas au plus vieux.

-Non ?! Tu as une fille en vue et t'as pas prévenu ton SUUUUUUPER pote Franky ?! S'indigna t-il.

-Qu- ! J'ai pas de fille en vue ! ...enfin...j'ai pas vraiment de fille en vue...

-Hahaha ! Tes joues rouges de collégien amoureux ne trompent personne Portgas !

-Je suis pas amoureux Franky ! Répéta Ace avec un peu plus d'aplomb. Disons juste...Que...on se tourne un peu autour.

-Ohoh ? Elle est comment ?

-Heum...c..C'est...C'est un mec, bafouilla Ace avec embarras.

Franky parut surpris, mais pas la moindre trace de jugement ou de dégoût ne traversa ses yeux. Ace savait bien que Franky n'était pas comme ça. Sinon ils ne pourraient pas être amis !

-Un mec tu dis ? Hmm...je comprends mieux pourquoi tu craques pas sur Robin ! Hahaha ! Alors dis moi, il est comment ?

-Heu...il est...beau ?

-Il t'a déjà embrassé ?

-Franky !

-Ça veut dire oui.

-Franky !

Ace était plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, alors que Franky manquait de s'arracher les poumons à force de rire des réactions de son ami.

-Ok, ok, je te laisse tranquille, dis moi juste, il te plaît ?

-Heu...ouais...il me plaît, sourit doucement Ace.

Franky leva un sourcil devant l'expression douce et timide à la fois qui peignait le visage de Ace...comme s'il était embarrassé de l'admettre...mais que l'admettre lui faisait du bien en même temps.

-Pas amoureux tu dis...mouais...

Ace retrouva bientôt sa voiture marchant à nouveau aussi bien qu'avant ! Même mieux qu'avant ! Franky s'était surpassé ! Il lui avait aussi offert quelques extras comme un nouveau rétroviseur, un pare-chocs qui tenait tout seul, un coffre qui fermait bien et des phares impeccables.

-Ouaaaah...Fit Ace, les yeux brillants. Tu...T'avais pas à faire tout ça !

-Tu plaisantes ! Ma réputation serait ruinée si je laissais une voiture sortir de mon garage avec un par-chocs qui tient avec du scotch !

-Heu...mais...pour le règlement ?

-T'inquiètes, tu me régleras que les soucis de moteur, le reste c'est pour moi !

-Quoi ?! Mai-

-Chut, ferme la Portgas ! Considères ça comme un remerciement pour m'avoir fait rencontrer Robin ! Et pour la thune, t'en fais pas pour ça, tu me payeras quand tu auras un peu plus les moyens ! Je serais pas capable de me regarder dans la glace si je te demandais de payer tout de suite alors que tu as la peau sur les os à force de louper des repas !

-Merci Franky, t'es un mec en or !

-Haha ! On a les amis qu'on mérite Ace !

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle devant les paroles de Franky. Il finit par passer la matinée avec son ami avant de quitter le garage pour rejoindre le Baratie. Sa voiture roulait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait ! Et c'était un véritable plaisir d'avoir enfin un rétroviseur à sa gauche pendant qu'il conduisait ! Il arriva à son travail assez vite et la journée put reprendre doucement, les mots de Franky le hantant doucement. Amoureux ?...non, n'importe quoi ! Juste attiré sexuellement !

Les heures glissaient doucement, le menant du Baratie au magasin de vêtements, du magasin de vêtements à la station service et de la station service jusqu'au Newkama.

Là bas, comme promis la veille, il y retrouva Law...Law encore et toujours, Law qui lui emplissait le cerveau et le noyait dans des sensations oubliées. Leurs regards s'attiraient indéniablement, incapable de s'éviter ou de se passer l'un de l'autre. A chaque minute qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble, ils fondaient l'un sur l'autre, portés par leur désir qui brûlait leur corps. L'ivresse de se retrouver, le plaisir d'être l'un contre l'autre. Ace se sentait emprunter une direction dangereuse...non...il avait déjà prise cette direction, depuis longtemps. Il se laissait totalement porter par son envie, incapable de faire preuve de logique ou de raison quand Law était près de lui.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que s'achève cette semaine. Ace se leva au matin du dimanche, débordant d'une énergie folle. La soirée passée avait été encore une fois merveilleuse. Autant du fait que Law était venu sans les deux casse-bonbons habituels que du fait que les deux jeunes hommes avaient profité allègrement l'un de l'autre. Il sauta de son lit pour aller prendre sa douche, s'habilla et avala son petit déjeuner en un temps record. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son cadet, vérifiant que le garçon dormait bien et en profita pour embrasser son front douillet. Il allait se redresser quand la voix de Luffy, endormie et fatiguée, se fit entendre.

-Ace, tu t'en vas ? Demanda t-il en baillant à moitié.

-Luffy, je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda l'aîné en s'accroupissant au coté de son cadet. Désolé, ouais faut que j'y aille. Rendors toi, Robin n'arrive pas avant un bon moment.

-D'accord, marmonna le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux. Ace.

-Quoi encore ? Soupira le brun.

-Tu as l'air vraiment heureux, dit Luffy avec un immense sourire.

Ace cligna des yeux, surpris par les paroles de son cadet. Il avait l'air heureux ?...il s'assit sur le lit du plus jeune, curieux de comprendre ses paroles.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Luffy ? Je suis toujours heureux !

-Menteur ! Accusa l'enfant. Avant tu faisais toujours la tronche le matin, t'étais toujours fatigué et toujours de mauvaise humeur !

-Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu la ? Grogna t-il.

-Même pas ! Mais...depuis un moment, tu souris tout le temps et tu es toujours content !

C'était vrai ça ?...il avait l'air plus heureux ?...Va savoir...Si c'était vraiment le cas il en devinait déjà la raison. Il soupira doucement et se pencha sur le Luffy pour embrasser son front.

-Dors au lieu d'essayer de jouer les psy pour adultes, gamin, taquina t-il avec amusement.

Luffy répondit à la provocation par un intelligent tirage de langue et ferma à nouveau les yeux sous le regard tendre de son aîné. Lui, plus heureux ?...Nan...ou...peut être que si...Il quitta l'appartement et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle ronronnait depuis qu'elle était passée entre les mains de Franky ! Un vrai chaton ! Sa voiture était réparée, son frère était en bonne santé, l'argent manquait toujours un peu en fin de mois, mais Ace ne pouvait que se dire qu'il était heureux ! Surtout que maintenant, son quotidien avait perdu de son morne et de sa répétitivité grâce à Law. Chaque jour devenait excitant quand il savait qu'il le verrait le soir !

Il arriva au bar de l'arnaque avec son énergie devenue habituelle pour ses collègues depuis quelques temps.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit il en allant tendre son sac et sa veste sur le porte manteau.

-Bonjour Ace ! Répondit Keimi, vite imitée par Duval.

-Bonjour trésor, répondit Shakky. Tu rayonnes aujourd'hui !

-Toujours quand je vous vois, répondit il avec un clin d'œil qui arracha un rire léger à la brune.

Oui...depuis que Law était entré dans son quotidien il se sentait enfin vivant ! Il zigzaguait entre les tables et les clients, leur offrant une grande dose de soleil à coup de sourire. Si Keimi et Duval n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien causer cette effervescence chez leur ami, Shakky avait son idée sur la question. Aussi, quand les clients furent tous servis et que le travail se fit plus léger, elle fit signe à Ace de venir la rejoindre.

-Patronne ? Demanda t-il en arrivant derrière le comptoir.

-Dis moi Ace, est ce que tu ne devrais pas cette énergie miraculeuse à ton fameux client ? Demanda t-elle soudainement.

-Patronne ! S'indigna le jeune homme en rougissant peu à peu. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant cette histoire !

-Ace, comprends moi ! Depuis le temps que je te connais c'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec autant de joie de vivre et de bonne humeur, je suis curieuse c'est tout. Et puis, je t'ai aidé et conseillé, j'ai le droit de savoir comment avance votre relation.

Ace grogna un peu en détournant le regard. Shakky était très très curieuse. Sur tout, et surtout sur la vie privée des autres ! Quand Keimi avait eu le malheur d'avoir un petit ami, la patronne l'avait traquée encore et encore, cherchant la moindre information pour savoir ce qu'il en était...tenter de cacher quelque chose à la brune était impossible, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, et Ace le savait bien. Elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait, autant céder dès le début.

-Hé bien...on s'entend...de mieux en mieux je dirais et...on s'est pas mal rapproché ces derniers temps.

-Oh ? Et ? Tu es heureux que tu sois avec lui ?

-Heum...ouais, dit il sans ce rendre compte qu'un doux sourire venait éclairer son visage. J'aime passer du temps avec lui et quand il est là... je me sens bien !

Jamais Shakky n'avait vu un sourire aussi doux, à la fois timide et heureux...Comme une douce pudeur qui enveloppait les sentiments du brun, lui interdisant de les avouer totalement à lui même tout en les ressentant profondément. Le regard ébène du serveur s'adoucissait peu à peu alors que ses pensées divaguaient vers cet homme dont Shakky ignorait tout, si ce n'était son pouvoir étrange de rendre Ace heureux.

-Comment est il ? Demanda t-elle, de plus en plus intéressé par ce mystérieux personnage.

-Il est...

Ace se posa un instant, réfléchissant à quel genre de personne était Law...Il prit un quelques minutes pour se souvenir de ses sourires, pour se souvenir de sa voix...Il se remémora leurs joutes verbales, leurs étreintes et leurs baisers...Il sentait son cœur peu à peu s'accélérer...Ses yeux gris, sa repartie tranchante, son désir et son impatience quand ils s'embrassaient, la froideur de ses mains. Son intelligence, sa susceptibilité quand Ace le taquinait sur son âge et son habitude de l'attendre, toujours à la même heure, contre le mur du parking, vêtu de son manteau à smiley jaune. Ses moqueries, son rire, et sa violence quand il le plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

-Il est...incroyable.

Shakky écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Elle voyait clairement le regard de Ace, perdu dans ses pensées, un doux sourire rêveur aux lèvres et une pointe de rouge aux joues. Shakky ne tarda pas à sourire peu à peu elle aussi. Elle s'approcha de son employé pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Ace.

-Ace, tu es amoureux de cet homme incroyable.

Et sans ajouter le moindre mot, elle s'éloigna du serveur sans lui laisser la possibilité de nier quoi que ce soit, laissant Ace seul à seul avec son affirmation. Ce n'était ni une question, ni une supposition. Shakky l'affirmait totalement, Ace était amoureux...

Ace resta immobile quelques instants...lui amoureux ?...Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'accusait de l'être mais...C'était peut être la première fois...que cela lui sonnait comme une réalité. Ses journées n'étaient rythmées que par les souvenirs des moments passés avec Law...Et il avait beau tenté de se trouver des excuses...il n'en trouvait aucune...Attirance sexuelle ?...plus uniquement non...Ce n'était plus uniquement les moments passer à embrasser Law qui le hantait...C'était Law tout entier qui le hantait. Ses commentaires acérés, son rire, chaque mot, chaque syllabes qu'il pouvait prononcer...Chaque seconde qu'il passait en compagnie de l'acteur lui était précieuse...

Il n'aimait plus uniquement les baisers de Law. Il aimait Law tout entier...et son cœur n'avait plus la force de nier.

Ace était tombé amoureux de Law...et c'était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle...Alors pourquoi son cœur bondissait il ainsi dans sa poitrine ?...

La journée avançait peu à peu, et l'impatience mêlait à la crainte se hissaient peu à peu dans le cœur de Ace. Il avait franchit le cap, il était arrivé au point de non retour. Il était amoureux. La peur et l'envie de retourner Law jouaient au ping-pong dans son cerveau, s'envoyant sans cesse la balle et rendant les sentiments de Ace plus troublé que jamais. Sa raison quant à elle, se contentait de compter les points, n'aidant nullement Ace dans son débat intérieur. L'avouer à Law ? NON ! Certainement pas ! Le cacher ? Évidement ! Mais ensuite ?...Il allait jouer au chat et à la souris encore longtemps avec l'acteur ? Surtout que celui ci était de moins en moins patient et de plus en plus désireux...il avait envie d' Ace et il n'en pouvait plus de le voir s'échapper encore et encore. Et Ace n'en pouvait plus non plus...Peut être devait il trouver un moyen de repousser Law...comme...lui dire qu'il avait une maladie sexuellement transmissible très grave...mouais...Ajouter un mensonge par dessus un autre mensonge ne lui semblait pas la meilleur solution...S'enfuir ?...Comment ? En démissionnant d'un boulot qui payait un bon pourcentage de ses factures ou en déménageant puisque Law avait son adresse ?...

Lui dire la vérité ?...

Ace soupira lourdement en baissant les yeux...il avait évité encore et encore cette option, retardant l'échéance autant que possible...mais...c'était fini...il ne pouvait plus se dire qu'il lui dirait la prochaine fois...il devait lui dire la vérité. Plus il attendra et plus ce sera difficile. Il inspira profondément en serrant le volant entre ses mains...C'était décidé...Ce soir, il dirait la vérité à Law ! Il savait que ça serait douloureux, mais...il devait le faire !

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking et sorti de celle ci, le souffle raccourci par l'angoisse. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, où il se changea avec l'aide de la ravissante et délicate Perona avant de rejoindre la salle où il retrouva Izou et Bonclay. Mais son regard délaissa rapidement ses amis pour se concentrer sur celui qui s'était accaparé son cerveau durant toute la journée...et celle d'avant...et celle d'avant encore.

-T'inquiètes, il est là, lui souffla Izou en souriant.

-Hm ! Je sais bien qu'il est là ! Grogna Ace.

Law était là chaque soir...Ace repéra rapidement les deux perles acier de l'acteur. Il était accompagné des deux, si sympathiques et aimables, pots de colles qu'Ace avait beaucoup de mal à supporter. Enfin...il disait ça mais...il était bien forcé de constater que plus il passait du temps avec Law, et donc avec les deux autres acteurs, étant donné qu'ils venaient tous les trois ensemble la plus part du temps, plus il les appréciait. Bon c'était pas encore l'amour fou entre eux mais...il ne les détestait plus. Jewerly avait arrêté de lui prendre la tête pour avoir à manger à chaque fois qu'elle débarquait, arrivant déjà avec sa propre pizza, et Kidd était devenu beaucoup plus supportable depuis qu'Ace avait appris à répondre à ses provocations.

Il se dirigea à leur table où il fut accueillit avec une certaine bonne humeur par les trois personnes présentes. A croire que Jewerly et Kidd avaient, eux aussi, commencés à apprécier la serveuse. Law se leva à l'arrivée de Ace et s'approcha de lui pour venir enlacer sa taille et l'embrasser devant tout le monde sans la moindre gêne. S'attirant les sifflements des deux spectateurs. Ace rompit le baiser avec empressement, le teint plus rouge que jamais.

-Law ! Pas devant tout le monde ! S'indigna le travesti.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Ace soupira doucement en rougissant devant le sans gêne de Law. Il avait déjà remarqué que celui ci ne supportait ni les ordres, ni les règles et encore moins de devoir faire preuve de retenue. Bien qu'il ait la maturité nécessaire pour le faire quand cela était indispensable. Ace sentait la main du jeune homme se glisser autour de ses hanches pour l'entraîner à sa suite, le rapprochant de la table.

-Hé ben, vous êtes en forme ce soir ! S'exclama Jewelry.

-La ferme, soupira Law, qui n'aimait définitivement pas recevoir des commentaires sur sa façon de faire.

-Si tu veux pas avoir nos avis alors évite de lui sauter dessus devant nous, grogna Kidd.

-Jaloux de pas avoir de fille à qui faire la même chose ? Provoqua Ace avec un sourire.

-Hahaha ! Bien dit ! S'exclama Jewerly.

-La ferme le bonbon ambulant !

-Tu m'as traité de quoi la tulipe !?

Ace rit doucement devant le manège des deux jeunes acteurs alors que Law soupirait en se massant les tempes. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Ace pour venir embrasser la peau de son cou juste en dessous de son lobe, faisant frémir le jeune homme.

-On se retrouve à ta pause ? Demanda t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ace sentit son corps se tendre...ce soir...ce soir n'aurait sûrement pas le goût sucré et suave de ses baiser...il posa sa main sur le torse de Law pour le repousser timidement.

-Heu...ouais...mais... faudrait que je te parle d'un truc, dit Ace d'un ton plus grave et sérieux qui alarma légèrement Law.

-Tu peux pas en parler maintenant ?

-C'est...je préférerai qu'on soit seul.

Law sentait les tremblement léger dans la voix de Ace...il entendait presque son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il voyait son regard fuyant et gêné, comme celui d'un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Une énorme et impardonnable bêtise. Il n'ajouta rien, regardant la jeune femme prendre la fuite après avoir prit leurs commandes. Sa silhouette s'éloignait doucement pour rejoindre le bar...Law sentait que cette soirée serait loin, très loin d'être aussi agréable que les précédentes.

C'était fait ! Cette fois plus de retour en arrière possible ! Il avait clairement fait comprendre à Law qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire et l'acteur ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir sans avoir su ce que c'était. Ce soir c'était le grand soir ! Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler et pour la première fois, les heures défilaient beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop vite ! Que le temps ralentisse bordel ! Il devait trouver les mots...trouver la façon de le dire ! Il avait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à respirer...

Il sursauta brutalement quand une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna juste à temps pour découvrir le visage heureux de Izou.

-Hé Ace ! Tu devineras jamais qui nous fait l'honneur de leur visite ce soir ! Dit Izou avec un grand sourire.

-Heu..nan je devinerais jamais, c'est qui ?

-C'est nous ! Lança une voix que Ace ne connaissait que trop bien alors qu'un bras puissant venait passer autour de son cou.

-Thatch ?! S'exclama Ace en reconnaissant ses amis.

-Salut Ace, enfin, Hiken, se reprit Marco en arrivant à ses cotés à son tour. Salut Izou.

-Hé ben, je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas mort, ça faisait un moment qu'on avait plus de nouvelles, soupira Izou.

-Désolé mec, on a pas autant de temps libre qu'on le voudrait, soupira le blond en se massant la nuque.

Ace cligna des yeux plusieurs fois...Marco et Thatch étaient venus ce soir ?...Pourquoi ?! Aucune importance ! Ace n'avait jamais été autant heureux de les voir ! Vu ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir, leur présence serait plus rassurante que jamais ! Marco dévisagea un instant le visage de Ace dont les traits étaient tirés par l'inquiétude et l'appréhension. Il vint doucement prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le tourner vers le sien.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda t-il calmement.

Marco était vraiment le meilleur pour décrypter Ace...Encore meilleur que Shakky. Le brun soupira lourdement et détourna le regard, l'air coupable, ce qui fit, évidement, réagir le blond.

-Ace, appela une nouvelle fois Marco d'un ton un peu plus dur et autoritaire, obligeant clairement Ace à parler.

-Je...

Ace dirigea un instant son regard vers Law...vite suivit par Marco qui repéra le fameux acteur dont Thatch avait déjà parler.

-J'ai...quelque chose de difficile à faire ce soir.

Marco était un homme intelligent. Très intelligent. Le regard que Ace posait sur Law assit plus loin ne le trompait pas...Il ne pouvait tromper personne...

-Il ne sait pas que tu es un homme ? Demanda t-il à voix basse.

Ace secoua la tête, le regard bas et coupable. Marco soupira lourdement...il voyait bien la situation...la chose si difficile que voulait faire Ace...Il avança d'un pas et prit Ace dans ses bras, serrant le corps de son ami déguisé en femme contre lui.

-Marco...C'est un peu embarrassant ça...

-Les clients voient juste un homme qui enlace une femme, c'est pas si embarrassant que ça, répondit Marco avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en se décollant de son ami.

-On est plus des enfants pour s'enlacer comme ça...et même enfant c'était déjà embarrassant !

-Oh ? Pourquoi ?

-Les garçons, ça ne s'enlacent pas ! C'est un truc de filles les câlins entre copines !

-Vu ton apparence tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop jouer les machos.

Ace rougit doucement mais ne put qu'être reconnaissant envers Marco. Leurs accolades et leurs petites joutes verbales l'avaient détendu. Il respirait plus calmement et les tremblements s'étaient calmés.

-Ace...ça ira, je reste ici ok ?

-Ok...

Marco sourit et ébouriffa la tignasse brune du serveur avec énergie sous les protestations légères de celui ci. Maintenant que Marco et Thatch étaient la...Ace se sentait en sécurité...Comme si un lourd coussin de plume était posé sous lui et si jamais il tombait de haut, l'oreiller serait la pour amortir sa chute.

Assis sur le canapé de cuir du bar, et tournant sans grande soif la boisson qu'il avait commandée dans son verre, Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner encore et encore sur les paroles d'Ace. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Qu'est ce qui était si important ?...Il détestait profondément quand les choses lui échappaient, quand il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et c'était exactement ce qui était entrain de se passer !

-Détends toi mec, c'est peut être pas si grave ! Tenta de le rassurer Kidd en secouant la main d'un geste négliger.

-Mouais, grogna le brun en regardant une énième fois la jeune femme entrain de zigzaguait entre les tables.

Il se torturait l'esprit encore et encore pour tenter de deviner ce que pouvait bien lui cacher la jeune femme...elle était malade ? Peut être...ça expliquerait pourquoi elle le repoussait sans cesse quand leur étreinte devenait trop...intime. L'inquiétude vint peu à peu se glisser en lui. Ace, malade ?...

Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme pour découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout...deux hommes s'étaient approcher d'elle et leur proximité avec la serveuse le dérangeait profondément ! Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme blond, assez grand, venir prendre le visage de Ace entre ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien.

-Wow...ils sont proches ces deux la, dit doucement Jewerly à Kidd comme si elle avait peur que Law n'entende ses mots...qu'ils avaient parfaitement entendus.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de Ace se tourner vers lui...ce n'était pas son regard habituel, désireux, embarrassé, ou même impatient...C'était un regard lourd de culpabilité...Son regard fut rejoint par celui du blond, plus dur et plus froid. C'était quoi son problème à lui ?

Le regard de Law se décomposa légèrement quand il vit le grand blond prendre SA Ace dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui avec force. Hey...C'était quoi ça ?! C'était quoi cette étreinte ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ?! Pourquoi étaient ils si proches ?!

-C'est peut être son mec ? Demanda Kidd à Jewelry.

CRACK

Les deux acteurs sursautèrent en se tournant vers Law qui avait littéralement explosé le verre entre ses doigts. Ace avaient un copain ?...Non non non, impossible ! Pourtant...merde !

Le cerveau de Law refusait de fonctionner correctement. Lui qui était si réfléchi et logique ne parvenait plus à organiser ses idées ! C'était ça que Ace voulait lui dire ?! C'était pour ça qu'elle le repoussait toujours quand leur relation se faisait trop rapprochée ?! C'était ça cette culpabilité dans le regard ?! Ace avait un mec ?!

-Hey...mec, appela Kidd, inquiet par le regard sombre et suintant de colère de Law.

Le brun se leva vivement, attrapant son manteau et sortit du bar, sous le regard de ses deux amis. Ça sentait mauvais...très très mauvais.

L'heure arriva finalement et Ace inspira profondément. C'était maintenant...il devait dire la vérité à Law, même si c'était affreusement douloureux à supporter ! Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et sortit par la porte de service. Le froid lui mordait rageusement la peau. Il regarda un instant autour de lui avant de reconnaître rapidement Law, adossé comme toujours au mur de la boite. Il s'approcha de lui, le pas angoissé mais déterminé.

-Law...

Il se raidit vivement quand le regard de l'acteur se posa sur lui...le regard de Law...était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Une lame qui tranchait et lacérait Ace de parts en parts...une froideur inégalable qui gela le corps du serveur en un instant.

-L...Law ? Appela Ace à nouveau.

Qu'est qu'il avait ?...Il sursauta vivement quand son bras fut saisit par l'acteur et que son corps fut plaquer plus durement contre le mur de la boite. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les fois précédentes...pas la moindre douceur, pas le moindre empressement du au désir...plus un geste brutal et froid...

-Law, qu'est ce que tu-

Il ne put finir sa phrase que sa mâchoire fut violemment prise par la main de Law qui plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avec une froideur terrifiante...Law l'embrassait...avec une violence et une force qui glacèrent le sang du jeune homme. C'était quoi ça ?! Ce n'était pas un baiser ! Ace se sentait totalement forcé ! Law prenait sa bouche d'assaut sans la moindre marque de douceur ou même de désir ! Comme si il voulait juste monter sa domination sur Ace !

Ace tourna vivement le visage pour briser le baiser mais la main sur sa mâchoire le força à se tourner à nouveau vers Law qui reprit sa bouche d'assaut. Il serrait son bras contre le mur avec une force incroyable, tant et si bien qu'Ace se demanda un instant s'il ne serait pas capable de lui briser le bras ! Il avait mal aux joues tellement que l'acteur appuyait contre celles ci avec force pour le forcer à garder la mâchoire ouverte pour ainsi l'embrasser de tout son saoul sans avoir, un instant, l'aval d'Ace.

Ace du bien rassembler toutes les forces qu'il avait en lui pour repousser vivement la bouche qu'il l'embrassait, écartant le visage de Law grâce à sa main libre.

-T'es malade ?! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! Rugit le brun devant l'acte inexplicable de Law.

-Ça t'amuse ? Demanda Law d'une voix remplie de mépris et de dégoût.

-Hein ?...

De quoi il parlait ?...

-Ça te plaît d'avoir plusieurs mecs en même temps ? Ça te fait mouiller d'embrasser un acteur alors que t'as déjà un mec ?

-Qu...Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! T'es bourrés ou quoi ?!

-La ferme !

Ace sursauta au ton menaçant employé par l'acteur...ce n'était plus de la colère...C'était de la haine brutale qui faisait vibrer sa voix.

-T'es qu'une petite traînée ! Le grand blond, tu l'as trompé avec combien d'autres mecs ? Je suis le premier ? Où alors tu trouvais ça juste drôle de te moquer de moi, ça t'excite de te foutre de la gueule d'un mec connu, ça fait marrer tes copine après, hein...salope !

...Ace ne savait plus quoi dire...la voix de Law avait beau être calme...le dégoût, la rage et le mépris qui sifflaient au travers de ses mots étaient si présents et palpables qu'Ace se sentait presque s'effondrer sous ses mots. Le gran- Il parlait de Marco ?!

-Puisque tu t'es bien amusée, à mon tour... déclara l'acteur d'une voix glaciale et pourtant brûlante de colère.

Avant que Ace en pu réagir, Law attrapa ses poignets d'une seule main qu'il plaqua au dessus de son crâne. Hein...qu...Qu'est ce que ?...

-L...Law arrête ! S'écria Ace en paniquant soudainement quand il sentit les mains de Law venir attraper ses fesses avec force.

La peur...la terreur coulait dans ses veines. Law semblait ivre de colère et son calme glacial ne faisait que le terroriser encore plus. Il arrivait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Arrête ! Cria t-il plus fort.

Sa voix ne parvenait plus à prendre son timbre féminin et aigu mais Law semblait bien trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte.

Sa main libre s'approchait de la braguette de Ace...

non...Non pas ça ! Son corps remuait, sa voix hurlait, ses jambes tentaient comme elles pouvaient de faire reculer l'homme qui le plaquait au mur. Non ! Pas ça !

Il ouvrit le bouton qui retenait le vêtement.

Stop ! Pas ça ! Tout sauf ça !

Il baissa la fermeture éclaire

Ace se débattait à s'arracher les poignets, mais la force de Law était bien supérieure à la sienne. Non ! Tout sauf ça ! Pitié ! Par pitié !

Sa main entra dans le pantalon de Ace.

-ARRÊTE !

Trop tard. Law se figea soudainement...Contre sa paume...il sentait avec horreur et incompréhension une forme qui n'aurait pas du être la...Ace était immobile, les yeux écarquillés alors que Law comprenait peu à peu la situation...Sans réfléchir, il lâcha les poignets de Ace et attrapa vivement les pans de sa chemise pour les écarter d'un seul coup, faisait exploser les boutons du vêtement.

Law regardait, les yeux écarquillés sous l'horreur, un torse parfaitement plat...sur lequel était tenu de faux seins par un corset qui adoucissait ses formes...Impossible...non...La belle Ace...la jeune serveuse avec tant de répondant...la superbe brune...la seule et unique femme dont il avait été capable de tomber amoureux était...

-...T'es un homme...

* * *

 **Fufufu~ Vous l'attendiez, vous l'avez!...enfin, pas totalement ^^ Ouaiiiis j'suis un peu une garce à mes heures perdu^^ Donc la suite la semaine prochaiiiine~**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit mot, ça m'a fait super méga plaisir et j'exagère même pas!**

 **Notre phrase:**

 **{La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Si tu perds ta chaussure à minuit c'est que t'es bourrée!}**


	11. Vérité arrachée

**'Hayo les gens! Vous l'attendiez, le voila! Le chapitre 10! Alors, je sais, je le poste avec un peu de retard avec l'heure habituelle et je suis désolé de vous dire que maintenant, il arrivera au alentour de 18h...oui je sais...C'est horrible TT^TT! Enfin bref! Vous avez été nombreux à me laisser d'adorable Review et pour ça je remercie chaque personnes qui a prit le temps de le faire! ça me met du baume au coeur et ça me donne toujours encore plus envie d'écrire! merci!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai mit beaucoup d'énergie à l'écrire!**

 **Guest :**

 ** _Plop-Plop_ : Kyaaa ! Merci merci merci ! ^/^ ça me fait tellement plaisir t'imagine pas ! Et puis...p...Parfais / tu exagère ! Et bien, la suite c'est maintenant ! J'espère que ça te plaira ^^ !**

 ** _Kiwiiii_ : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo O_O. Ensuite, merci beaucoup ! J'ai rarement eu des commentaire aussi construit et détaillé ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis rassurer que le rythme assez lent de la fics te plaise ! J'avais peur que ça soit un peu chiant de les voir se tourner autour durant 10 chapitres, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que ça a sont petit effet !**

 **J'espère que la réaction de Law serait à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Et merci, du courage j'en ai besoin !**

 ** _Barzac_ : XD vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre, et vu ta réaction je suppose que j'ai été à la hauteur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 ** _Katym_ : Kikouuu ! Oui je sais je sais, je n'ai pas de cœur xD ! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux la, ça ne marche pas sur moi !...enfin...presque pas...**

 **Naaaan, Law serait pas aller jusqu'à violer Ace, il a fait ça sous le coup de la colère mais de la à le violer y'a une grosse marge !**

 **Ben voilà la suite !**

 **(ps : Oui j'avais comprit xD la review avait rien à faire sur le chapitre 1 ! ça m'arrive aussi t'inquiète )**

 ** _Bar...zac_ ? *regarde un peu plus haut* Tu as laisser deux review ?...Hahaha xD quelques chose me dit que tu n'as pas fait exprès mais m'en fou ! Ça compte quand même !: Je suis rassurer que l'apparition de Tatch et Marco te plaise ! A vrai dire, j'avais peur que ça face un peu téléphoner, j'ai pas mal hésité ! Je suis contente de voir que ça a son petit effet !**

 **Trop mignonnnn, appelez moi maman noël a partir de maintenant xD ! (Ouiiiiii tu auras du sexe, ne t'en fait pas xD Mais va falloir être encore un peu patiente, ça arrive bientôt mais pas tout de suite!)**

 ** _Barzacheiiin_ ?...Y'a trois lecteur qui s'appelle Barzac ou...Tu laisse souvent trois review sur le même chapitre ? Enfin, moi je me plaint pas au contraire! ^/^ !**

* * *

-...Tu es un homme...

Law regardait devant lui le corps de Ace, comme si l'image ne parvenait pas s'imprimer dans son cerveau. Il sentait encore contre sa main le contact imposant d'un membre masculin dissimulé sous le tissus du sous vêtement tout aussi masculin. Ace était un homme...

Ace était toujours appuyé contre le mur, tentant comme il pouvait de fermer la chemise contre son torse, comme pour tenter de cacher le secret de sa sexualité, totalement dévoilée au regard de Law. Il n'osait pas dire un mot ou même bouger d'un pouce. Les yeux de Law étaient écarquillés d'horreur et Ace aurait voulu...tellement voulu...ne pas déceler cette lueur de dégoût présente dans ses perles de grises...

Le temps entres les deux hommes semblaient en suspend et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir dire le premier mot...comme si la moindre paroles auraient ancrées ce cauchemars commun dans la réalité. Un cauchemars commun...C'était exactement ça...les deux hommes nageaient en plein cauchemars. Ace avait vu son secret être dévoilé de la pire des façons et Law s'était violemment prit dans la gueule la vérité que Ace lui avait cachée.

Ce fut Law qui bougea enfin...reculant d'un pas avant de tourner lentement les talons pour s'éloigner de Ace. Ce geste fit enfin réagir Ace qui se décida à bouger.

-Attends ! Law ! Appela t-il de sa voix d'homme en s'approchant rapidement de l'acteur pour attraper son bras. Att-

La réaction de Law fut aussi rapide que violente...l'homme se retourna vivement et dans un même mouvement, envoya sa main serrée au visage de Ace dans un coup de poing violent que le serveur ce prit en plein visage. Le coup sonna complètement le brun qui fut projeté douloureusement au sol.

-Ne me touches pas ! Tu me files la gerbe ! Cracha Law avec toute la haine qu'il était capable de ressentir. Il n'y a aucun mot pour dire à quel point tu me dégoûtes.

-L..Law attends !

-La ferme !

-Je voulais pas te mentir j-

-J'ai dit la ferme !

Ace tremblait sous la voix de Law. Celui ci ouvrit les lèvres pour lui cracher une dernière insulte mais se ravisa...son regard parlait pour lui, il ne voulait même pas user un millilitre de salive supplémentaire pour le déchet qu'il avait en face des yeux. Plus que comme un mensonge, Law le vivait comme une trahison ! Ace...La sublime et ravissante Ace...la seule femme qu'il avait pris le temps de séduire durant des semaines, avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui qui était totalement séduit...La jeune femme dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux...Sa sulfureuse et magnifique Ace...était un homme...Depuis le début...un homme qui se foutait sa gueule, qui lui mentait et qui se jouait de lui ! A chaque baiser ! Chaque étreinte !

Il tourna une nouvelle fois les talons et retourna directement dans sa voiture sans prendre le temps de retourner au bar.

Ace resta immobile, voyant la voiture noire quitter le parking à toute allure...tremblant dans le froid, il était incapable de sentir la douleur se propager le long de sa pommette meurtrie, celle dans son cœur étant incroyablement plus intense...

-Ace ! T'es la ! Appela une voix lointaine qui lui sembla être celle de Thatch. Marco est dans tout ses états ! Ça fait presque une heure que t'as dispa-...Qu'est ce que tu fais assit par terre ?

Une heure...pourtant les choses lui avait semblé aller tellement vite...depuis combien de temps était il assit au sol déjà ?...Il entendait les pas de Thatch approcher, comme en sourdine dans son crâne, et ne réagit même pas quand la main de son ami se posa sur son épaule pour le tourner légèrement vers lui.

-Hey, tes fringues ils-...Merde ! Ton visage ! Ace ! Bordel qui t'as fait ça ?!

Ace tourna enfin les yeux vers Thatch qui découvrait la mine horrible de son ami. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient les joues du jeune homme par centaines, semblant incapable de s'arrêter. Son nez saignait abandonnement, le sang coulant sur ses lèvres pour le mêler au rouge de leur maquillage avant de glisser sur son menton et enfin, sous son œil droit commençait à s'étendre une sombre couleur violette qui tirait lentement vers le noir. Sa peau était frigorifiée...

Thatch ne pouvait que rester, les yeux écarquillés devant le regard emplit d'une détresse sans fin de son ami. Il saisit son téléphone et envoya un rapide SMS à Marco qui arriva dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Il accourut à toutes allure vers Ace et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur devant l'état du jeune homme, en larmes et blessé. Thatch avait déjà retiré son manteau pour couvrir le corps du brun et celui que Marco s'ajouta rapidement. Ils se mirent à deux pour obliger Ace à se mettre debout. Ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles et son visage était toujours noyé de larmes. Ils se dépêchèrent de faire entrer le brun dans les vestiaires, appelant rapidement Izou pour lui expliquer la situation...enfin, aussi bien qu'ils purent car eux même ne l'avaient pas bien comprise...ou en parti. Ce que Marco comprenait pour l'instant c'était que Ace avait eu rendez vous avez Law et que une heure après ils l'avaient retrouver assit au sol, ravager par les larmes, la chemise arrachée et le visage blessé !

Thatch fit de son mieux pour cesser les saignements de son ami, totalement amorphe qui n'était capable de rien à part pleurer encore et encore...Et en silence. Marco s'occupa de rhabiller son ami et les deux hommes ramenèrent Ace chez lui. Marco emprunta sa propre voiture et Thatch prit celle de Ace pour la ramener devant l'immeuble de celui ci. Et puis...ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour prendre soin de leur ami dévasté.

Ils l'aidèrent à monter les marches de son immeuble et allèrent jusqu'à l'allonger dans son propre lit. Ils hésitèrent longuement à rester pour la nuit mais leur propre obligation les forcèrent à partir. Marco regardait son ami, allongé dans son lit, les yeux clos et épuisé...Ace était quelqu'un de fort...physiquement et caractériellement...il avait assumé une enfance de solitude et de rejet, supportant comme il pouvait l'absence de son père, puis il avait du vivre la mort de sa mère et de son père adoptif et prendre son petit frère à sa charge seule...il était quelqu'un de fort et peu de gens auraient pu vivre la moitié de ce qu'il avait vécu...alors comment...Qu'on lui dise comment une simple discussion avait pu le détruire à ce point !

Jusqu'à quel point Ace était il amoureux de Law...jusqu'à quel point sa relation avec le brun lui était précieuse pour être ainsi massacré après sa destruction.

Il du quitter son ami à contre cœur, ramenant Thatch à la boite pour que celui ci récupère sa propre voiture, le tout dans un silence de mort.

Dans la chambre de Ace, on pouvait entendre un hurlement de douleur être étouffé dans un coussin humide de larmes...Jamais...Jamais Ace n'aurait cru que son cœur pourrait autant souffrir d'une simple déception amoureuse ! Et pourtant...Le regard de Law...Son dégoût...sa haine...tout était profondément ancré dans son cerveau et ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir d'autre que le mépris de Law à son égard...

Il avait perdu Law.

Ace hurlait...il hurlait encore et encore, enfonçant son visage si fort dans son coussin qu'il crut le déchirer. Mordant le tissus à se détruire les gencives...il souffrait tellement ! Tellement !

Le réveil de Ace eut à peine le temps de sortir sa première note que la main du brun s'abattit sur lui. Les yeux de Ace étaient encore ouverts, fixant le plafond...sur ses joues, les traces de larmes séchées étaient encore visible sur sa peau, passant par dessus les cernes noires qui soulignaient ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit...il en avait été incapable...Machinalement, il se leva de son lit. Il traîna des pieds vers la cuisine. Malgré le nœud douloureusement serré qui étranglait sa gorge, il tenta d'avaler un pauvre jus d'orange qu'il vomit immédiatement dans l'évier.

Son estomac était si serré et sa trachée semblaient se compresser sous l'angoisse, rendant chaque inspiration douloureuse et oppressante. Ses yeux le brûlaient douloureusement et il pleurerait sans doute encore si il n'avait pas noyé chaque larme que son corps pouvait offrir dans les coussins de son lit. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain pour y rencontrer son reflet...

Sous son œil droit s'étendait une immense forme noirâtre qui tirait vers le violet et le rouge. Elle couvrait presque toute sa joue et remontait même légèrement sur son œil pour en enfler la paupière. Ace remonta doucement les doigts vers la trace, frémissant sous la douleur quand il appuya sur celle ci...c'était le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec Law...C'était le dernier contact qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il sursauta en sentant une dernière larme couler sur sa joue...il pensait les avoir toutes usées pourtant...

Il n'avait plus le temps de pleurer...il n'avait pas le temps de se remettre de sa peine et de sa douleur...il avait des boulots à tenir, un petit frère à nourrir et des factures à payer. Il n'avait pas le luxe de pleurer plus longtemps pour Law...quand bien même son cœur saignait encore abandonnement dans sa poitrine. Comme chaque matin, il s'habilla et quitta l'appartement. Il sauta dans sa voiture pour se rendre au bar de l'arnaque. Son portable sonna bruyamment et Ace décrocha rapidement pour entendre la voix de Marco.

-Ace...

Ace serra les poings sur son volant...la voix de Marco vibrait d'une inquiétude et d'un épuisement presque palpable. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi...

-Ace, est ce que ça va ? Appela t-il à nouveau.

Ace inspira profondément...

-Salut Marco ! Comment ça va ?

-Ace tu-

-T'inquiètes ça va super bien ! J'étais un peu retourné hier mais ça va beaucoup mieux !

-Ac-

-Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Il te reste pas beaucoup de cheveux ce serait bête que tu les perdes pour moi !

-C'est bon t'as fini ?! Grogna la voix sombre de Marco. Je sais très bien que ça va pas, alors arrête tout de suite de me prendre pour un con !

Ace resta silencieux...Évidement...

-Non...ça va pas mais...ça ne change rien.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Je peux venir chez toi ce soir.

-Non ça ira...je vais me coucher tôt ce soir, j'ai besoin de repos...

-Ace...Si ça va pas-

-Oui je sais, si ça va pas je t'appelle tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas...je dois raccrocher j'arrive au boulot.

-Ok...Fais attention à toi et abuses pas.

-Promis maman.

Il sourit faiblement en entendant Marco grogner vaguement au bout de la ligne et raccrocha son portable en soupirant. Il croisa les bras sur le volant et enfouit sa tête entre ceux ci...Ses yeux le brûlaient encore et les regrets étaient si lourds et présents qu'ils écrasaient ses poumons et rendaient chaque inspiration plus douloureuse que la précédente. La culpabilité le rongeait...Chaque souvenir passé avec Law se rejouer en boucle encore et encore...Et à chaque seconde Ace se maudissait de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt...Ses poings se serraient de frustration et d'impuissance alors que la rage venait l'envahir. Une rage froide et sourde contre lui même...

Il finit par sortir du véhicule et se dirigea vers le bar, inspirant profondément avant de peindre un sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être malheureux, ni le luxe de de laisser la dépression l'envahir. Il avait un petit frère à sa charge à nourrir et des boulots à faire...Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit il en entrant dans le bar.

-Bonjour Ac-HIIIII ! Ace ton visage ! Hurla Keimi en découvrant la couleur noirâtre qui colorait la peau de Ace.

-Ace ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Demanda Duval avec panique.

-Haha ! C'est rien c'est rien, je me suis mangé une porte en pleine gueule c'est tout !

-Une porte ?! C'était quoi comme genre de porte pour laisser une marque pareille ?!

-Une grosse porte, fit simplement Ace en gardant son sourire tout en aller commencer son travail.

Les deux serveurs semblèrent sceptiques mais acceptèrent cette étrange explication...ce qui ne fut pas du tout le cas de Shakky. Ace ne su à la seconde ou son regard croisa le sien. Évidement, jamais elle ne se laisserait berner par un mensonge du jeune adulte, et encore moins par ce faux sourire atroce qui déformait ses lèvres. Ses deux employés n'avaient rien remarqué puisque le coquard de Ace avait attiré toute leur attention, mais le regard avisé de la jeune femme vit tout de suite les cernes qui se creusaient sous les yeux du jeune homme, et ce teint blafard qui pâlissait sa peau.

-Ace...

-S'il vous plaît, la coupa Ace en baissant légèrement les yeux. Ne demandez pas...Je ne veux pas en parler...

Shakky ce tut un instant..jamais la voix de Ace lui avait semblé aussi épuisée et creuse...Elle hocha doucement la tête, acceptant de laisser le jeune homme tranquille...Pour l'instant.

Ace commença à travailler, dissimulant avec une habilité sans faille la douleur qui le transcendait à chaque pas. Évidement, tous les clients réguliers du bar furent horrifiés de sa blessure mais son petit mensonge les convainquirent sans mal, certains raillants avec gentillesse la maladresse du serveur.

Et ce schéma se répéta toute la journée. Des faux sourires, des mensonges, une bonne humeur factice pour cacher l'envie de pleurer et de vomir à chaque seconde. Sanji et Zeff ne semblaient absolument pas croire à son mensonge, mais les deux hommes avaient bien remarqués la lueur dans le regard du jeune homme et avait décidé de jouer le jeu ? Zeff criant à Ace de faire un peu plus attention et Sanji frappant son dos en se moquant doucement de lui. Tant mieux...Ace n'aurait jamais été capable de leur expliquer la situation.

Au magasin de vêtements et à la station essence, personne ne remarqua. Ses zygomatiques lui faisaient mal à force de sourire encore et encore sans en avoir le cœur.

Ace sentit son corps se tendre douloureusement et sa respiration accélérée. Ses poumons étaient comprimés par l'angoisse et ses intestins s'étaient noués en des nœuds solides et lourds. Son regard se posait avec désespoir sur la devanture du Newkama...Garé sur le parking, il revoyait la scène se jouer devant ses yeux à nouveau emplis de larmes. Law...Il pouvait encore sentir son regard glacial lui brûler la peau. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger...Son corps entier refuser d'obéir et de se rendre au sein du club. Il n'avait pas le choix...il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être capricieux et égoïste...toute cette situation était uniquement sa faute...la douleur qu'il ressentait, cette envie de vomir omniprésente qui l'étouffait et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque seconde...Tout ça était sa faute...Il avait tout foiré...

Au bout de longues et interminables minutes de torture mentale et physique, Ace finit par sortir de sa voiture pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. L'endroit ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vide et froid...

Il ouvrit son casier et son cœur rata un battement douloureux quand il prit la chemise dénuée de bouton entre ses doigts...Il entendait encore le craquement du tissus quand Law l'avait ouverte violemment pour voir de ses yeux le torse masculin de Ace. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Izou, tournant faiblement le regard vers lui.

-Ace ?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici enfin tu devrais être ch-Mon dieu ton visage ! Cria le travesti en découvrant l'œil au beurre noir de Ace, mais aussi son teint maladif et ses cernes horribles.

-Je...C'est bon, ça va aller...

-Tu plaisantes !? Thatch et Marco m'ont tout racontés, rentres chez toi, t'as besoin de repos ! Ordonna le brun.

-C'est bon, je vais bien ! Rétorqua Ace en serrant un peu plus les poings.

Izou allait répondre mais la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Galdino, celui que tout le bar avait renommé Mr3.

-Portgas.D Ace ? Appela la voix pincée du gérant du bar.

-Mr3 ? Dit Ace surpris en découvrant l'homme entrer dans le bar.

-Izou m'a dit que vous vous étiez fait agressé par un client hier, je constate que c'est vrai, dit il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez pour mieux voir la blessure du jeune homme.

-Heu..C'est plus compliqué que ça, je-

-Peu importe, vous vous rendez bien compte qu'on ne peut pas laisser une de nos serveuses se balader avec un coquard sur tout l'œil droit.

Ace se mordit légèrement la lèvre...C'est clair que pour la réputation du bar, c'était moyen...

-J'en ai parler à Madame la directrice, et elle vous offre cinq jours de rétablissement, vous reviendrez travailler vendredi, en espérant que la blessure soit moins visible.

-Heu...Je vous remercie monsieur, fit doucement Ace en baissant les yeux.

C'était mieux comme ça...il n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de travailler correctement dans son état de toute façon. Il vit les épaules de Izou s'affaisser doucement, signe que le jeune homme était rassurer de savoir que son ami aller rentrer chez lui. Il soupira profondément et embarqua la chemise avec lui en rentrant à son appartement. Il devait la recoudre. Ace était devenu en pro en couture à force de rafistoler les vêtements de Luffy.

Il entra dans l'appartement en soupirant une énième fois. Il entendait les pas rapides et pressés de Luffy qui accourait vers lui.

-Ace ? Dit il clairement surpris. T'es déjà la ?! OUAAAH ! Qu'est ce que t'as à l'œil ?!

-Rien rien...juste une porte en pleine gueule.

-Hahahaha ! T'as vraiment pas doué!

-Je te merde sale gosse, grogna le brun.

Luffy répondit par un immense sourire lumineux. Le cœur de Ace bondit une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine...par le genre de bon heureux et remplit d'une douce adrénaline...Plutôt le genre de bon qui vous brise les cotes au passage et vous écrase les poumons à vous faire étouffer d'angoisse. Ace posa un genoux au sol et vint prendre Luffy entre ses bras, le serrant avec force contre lui sous le regard remplit d'incompréhension du jeune garçon.

-Ace ? Appela t-il doucement. Ça va pas ?...

-...si...Si ça va, murmura le plus vieux d'une petite voix.

Il devait aller bien...Il n'avait pas d'autre choix...Aller bien...Aller bien...même si il devait s'y forcer...

-Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-Oui ! Robin m'a aidé !

-Tu l'as remercié j'espère.

-Toujours !

Il devait bien admettre que le sourire et l'énergie de son cadet mettait un peau de baume au cœur de Ace. Il se releva et parti dans sa chambre récupérer de quoi recoudre sa chemise. Luffy était déjà retourner dans sa chambre pour jouer avec des legos et des playmobiles. Luffy avait une imagination débordante et pouvait passer des heures et des heures à vivre des aventures extraordinaires dans sa chambre avec ses jouets.

Assit sur le canapé, le jeune homme prenait soit de recoudre un à un les boutons de sa chemise décousue...un moment beaucoup plus horrible qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mille fois il se perdit dans les souvenirs de la veille...Et mille fois l'aiguille se planta dans sa chaire comme pour le punir de sa stupidité. Il avait passé la journée à se flageoler...et sans doute cela ne faisait il que commencer. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau et étouffa le début de larmes d'un mouvement sec du poignet, écrasant sa manche contre ses yeux. Il tressaillit en sentant le point de sa propre main écraser son coquard, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant.

Une nouvelle pointe de douleur le prit...A chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa blessure, il repensait à Law...son coup de poing avait été si fort qu'il l'avait jeté au sol...il avait sans doute mit toute sa hargne et sa rage envers lui. A chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce qu'il s'était passer, son dégoût envers lui même ne faisait que grandir.

Il secoua vivement la tête en tentant de se reprendre. Il termina bientôt la couture de sa chemise...comme neuf. Une fois son vêtement raccommodé il alla préparer le repas, assez satisfait que pour une fois, pour qu'il puisse coucher Luffy un peu plus tôt. Il devra penser à remercier Ivankov pour lui avoir offert ces jours de repos.

Le repas fut bientôt près et il appela son cadet à manger à table. Luffy anima le repas tout seul en racontant sa journée avec énergie tout en avalant son repas. Ace ne fit qu'écouter et regarder son frère sourire, rire et crier avec énergie, titillant la nourriture dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette sans jamais la porter à sa bouche.

-Tu manges pas ? Remarqua finalement Luffy.

-Heu...nan pas ce soir...j'ai pas super faim, tu veux mon assiette ?

-Pour de vrai ?! Merci Ace ! S'exclama l'enfant en capturant l'assiette de Ace.

Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres hein ?...enfin, si son malheur pouvait au moins servir à faire sourire Luffy...Alors il supposait que ça irait.

-Allez, douche, dents et au lit, ordonna Ace en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

Luffy partit à la salle de bain d'un pas rapide, laissant Ace débarrasser lui même la table et faire la vaisselle dans le plus grand des silences. Il lâcha son éponge quand la voix mélodieuse de Luffy hurla au travers tout l'appartement « AACE ! Une histoire! ».

Une histoire hein ?...il n'était pas sur...D'avoir leur cœur à lui en raconter une. Malgré tout il éteignit le robinet et se rendit aux cotés de son cadet pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit de celui ci.

-Alors alors alors, soupira Ace s'étirant. Les mugiwara avaient quittés Skypiea c'est bien ça ?

-Hm-Hm ! Fit Luffy en hochant la tête avec énergie. Le Merry était tombé du ciel et y'avait un poulpe céleste qui était sorti des nuages pour les attraper !

Ace soupira doucement devant sa propre histoire. En avant.

-Alors, la nuit était tombée sur la base G-8 de la marine, commença Ace sous le regard trépident de Luffy.

Une heure d'histoire plus tard, Luffy dormait profondément, comme un bien heureux. Un doux sourire se dessinait sur sa frimousse d'enfant et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Ace se releva lentement du lit de son cadet en soupirant. Lui aussi allait dormir. Il était épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il alla prendre une douche et traîna son corps jusqu'à son lit pour le laisser tombe sur celui ci. Il se sentait vide, creux et lasse. Ses journées allaient reprendre sa couleur terne habituelle. Son quotidien allait perdre cette douce euphorie qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds au Newkama. Plus de regard métallique contre sa peau, plus d'adrénaline excitante dans ses veines, plus de Law...

Il sursauta en sentant à nouveau les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Merde ! Ça fait combien de fois qu'il pleurait aujourd'hui ?! C'était plus fort que lui...Il avait beau savoir que c'était inutile de pleurer, que ça ne changerait rien et que rien ne changerait de toute façon, ses pensées se dirigeaient encore et toujours vers Law, amenant avec elles larmes, angoisse et culpabilité qui lui rongeaient la peau.

Seul, allongé dans son lit, dans le noir de sa chambre, il ne pouvait plus fuir les songes qui l'assaillaient de part en part...Il ne pourrait plus s'endormir, un sourire léger aux lèvres, pressé d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir revoir son beau client aux yeux de perle...tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester allongé, les yeux dans le vide à espérer que le sommeil veuille bien de lui tout en remuant encore et encore le couteau dans sa plaie béante, se déchirant la chaire par pure sadisme envers lui même.

Sa conscience voulait lui faire payer...la culpabilité et les regrets le dévoraient à chaque instant...Il se punissait pour avoir tout foiré et pour être l'unique responsable de son malheur.

La nuit fut aussi cauchemardesque que la précédente, si ce n'était plus. Les rares fois où le sommeil l'emportait sur l'insomnie qui tenait le jeune homme éveillé de force, le visage de Law venait hanter son cerveau. Son regard, ses mots, sa haine si pesante et douloureuse qu'elle lui semblait physique. A chaque fois, Ace se réveillait en sursaut, les yeux rougis de larme, des fois même accompagné d'un cri de douleur. Comment pouvait on avoir aussi mal...lui qui s'était toujours moqué des films à l'eau de rose ou les filles délaissées par leur amant qui hurlaient la nuit et pleuraient chaque instant...Il riait beaucoup moins maintenant...

Le mardi fut une copie parfaite du lundi, si ce ne fut qu'il lui sembla plus horrible encore. Plus lent, plus terne, plus vide. Les cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, et son corps ne tolérait d'avaler que le minimum de nourriture. Tout lui semblait pâle, tout lui semblait fade, les minutes ressemblaient à des heures et les heures étaient si vides qu'il ne les voyait pas passer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à étirer ses lèvres pour tenter de mimer avec ridicule une copie de sourire qui trompait de moins en moins de gens. Le seul à qui il arrivait à offrir des sourires un minimum convainquant était Luffy.

La nuit fut pareille à la précédente. Rythmé au son de la trotteuse qui marquait chaque seconde de son bruit mécanique et des cauchemars qui le hantaient quand il parvenait à voler deux pauvres heures de sommeil à sa conscience.

Le mercredi recopia encore une fois les deux jours qui venait de s'écouler. Il se réveilla le matin avec deux heures de sommeil arrachées à la nuit, les yeux humides et des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues. Au bar de l'arnaque, il n'eut même pas la force de faire semblant de sourire. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles avaient fondus...où alors la fatigue ne lui permettait plus de mettre autant d'énergie dans les faux semblants...

-Ace, appela doucement Shakky.

-Pas maintenant, répondit le brun sans accorder de regard à sa patronne.

-Ace, ça fait trois jours qu-

-Pas maintenant ! Dit il avec plus de fermeté.

-...Ace, je me doute que tu dois souffrir mais si tu ne me parles pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aid-

-J'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde et foutez moi la paix !

Shakky resta silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés...Keimi et Duval n'osèrent pas faire le moindre commentaire devant la réaction si violente de Ace...Jamais il n'avait parlé à Shakky de cette façon...Et encore moins quand elle lui proposait son aide.

Accoudé à son bar, la propriétaire se tut...Vu l'état de son employé...plus elle tenterait de le faire parler, plus il se fermerait...elle détestait cette idée, mais mieux valait attendre que sa blessure se cicatrice doucement...Si tentée qu'elle le face un jour.

Sanji eut droit à la même réaction au Baratie. Tout comme Marco et Thatch quand ils l'appelèrent pour la énième fois.

Le soir venu, même Luffy n'eut pas droit au sourire de Ace, celui ci fixant son assiette sans la toucher.

-Ace...ça va pas ? Demanda Luffy.

-Si si...je suis juste fatigué, répondit l'aîné, sous le regard méfiant du plus jeune.

-Menteur ! Tu vas pas bien !

-Luffy ne commence pas, j'ai mal dormi c'est tout.

-Menteur, menteur ! Pourquoi tu mens ?! Je vois bien que ça va pas !

-Luffy, tais toi, j'ai mal à la tête.

-Je t'ai entendu pleurer cette nui-

-TA GUEULE !

Luffy resta les yeux grand ouverts devant l'insulte hurlée par son frère. Ace s'énervait, Ace montait le ton, Ace disait des gros mot...mais jamais Ace ne hurlait une insulte à Luffy...Le petit garçon baissa mollement les yeux, avalant son repas sans grand appétit avant de quitter la table en silence. Ace resta immobile devant son acte...Merde !

Il se leva rapidement et rejoint la chambre de son frère. Celui ci était roulé en boule sous la couverture. Quand ils étaient plus petit...Ace avait souvent dit ce genre de chose à Luffy...il avait même était assez horrible avec lui quand il avait eu dix ans...mais...Depuis la mort de leurs parents, Ace s'était efforcé de devenir un frère exemplaire. Et Luffy s'était totalement appuyé sur lui. Il venait sérieusement de rejeter Luffy à cause d'une peine de cœur ?! Il venait de hurler sur son cadet parce qu'il était triste ?! Mais quel frère de merde il faisait !

Il approcha doucement du lit et s'assit sur le rebord de celui ci.

-Luffy...je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, je le pensais pas...

La masse sous le lit ne bougea pas à ses paroles, lui arrachant un soupire à fendre l'âme.

-Je...Je suis épuisé en ce moment...mais j'aurais pas du te crier dessus, pardon.

Luffy ne réagit pas pour autant. Ace soupira lourdement une nouvelle fois et se pencha sur la couverture, se forçant un petit sourire bienveillant.

-Hey...tu veux pas savoir si les Mugiwara vont réussir à s'enfuir de la base du G-8 ?

Il attendit quelques instants et finalement, une tête finit par sortir des couvertures, lui arrachant un petit rire. Mugiwara No Luffy venait sans doute de le sauver ce soir.

Il compta, avec plus d'application qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, les histoires de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne s'endorme avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, soulageant la peur de Ace...mais ça ne changeait rien...il avait crié sur son frère...

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, le pas lent. Il avait sommeil...il voulait juste dormir...

Mais bien sur, ça ne fut pas si simple. Trois heures de pauvre repos lui furent offertes, trois heures durant laquelle il revoyait chaque moment passé avec Law...chaque rire, chaque parole, chaque baiser...rendant son réveil dans la froideur de la réalité plus douloureux encore.

Il amena son petit frère à son école, celui ci semblant lui avoir totalement pardonné pour la veille, et remarquant tout de suite la voiture nettement améliorée par Franky. Il le déposa devant son école où il fut accueillit par Zoro et Nami, deux enfants de la classe de Luffy qu'il avait rencontré cette année et qui avait grandement aidé Ace dans la conception des membres de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Zoro était un peu plus grand que Luffy et était mieux bâti que lui puisqu'il pratiquait du Kendo depuis qu'il avait l'age de tenir un Shinai. Il avait des cheveux verts et des yeux noirs, et s'entendait assez bien avec son cadet et Usopp. Nami était une petite fille rouquine aux yeux chocolat, au caractère bien trempé qui s'était facilement intégrée à la petite bande de garçons.

Ace regarda son petit frère partir avec ses quatre amis, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres avant de repartir à son appartement. Il frissonna devant le vide de celui ci...Sans Luffy l'endroit semblait plus terne que jamais. Il n'avait ni le cœur à faire le ménage, ni l'envie de se recoucher malgré la fatigué qui le prenait. Il se laissa traîner jusqu'au canapé pour s'effondrer sur celui ci. Il allait se bourré le crâne connerie télévisuelle en attendant l'heure de partir pour le Baratie. Il zappa mollement de chaîne en chaîne, regardant de vieille rediffusion de série un peu stupide, des émissions de questions réponses sans intérêt des reportages animaliers. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux sans que ceux ci ne les voient vraiment. Le son retentissait dans son crâne que comme un brouillon flou et trop élevé.

Il zappait sans même regardait les programmes proposés, son doigt bougeant tout seul sur la télécommande, plus par automatisme que par réelle envie.

Il grimaça en voyant une série romantique s'afficher devant lui. Il ressemblait à une nana à regarder deux amoureux s'embrasser langoureusement pour combler le manque affectif de son propre cœur qui se serra à cette vision...Il était pitoyable jusqu'au bout des ongles...

Finalement, il se laissa regarder un film humoristique dans l'espoir qu'une dose de rire, de sketch et de bonne humeur lui face un peu de bien...mais même les meilleures répliques ne parvenaient pas à lui décrocher un rictus. De toute façon, il ne suivit même pas l'histoire...ses pensées ne bouillonnaient et ne se dirigeaient que vers une seule personne.

La journée fut d'un flegme atroce. Il avait faim sans pouvoir manger et sommeil sans pouvoir dormir. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu d'angoisse et d'anxiété. Il avait maigrit, pâlit, et les cernes sous ses yeux noirs étaient totalement ancrées dans sa chaire.

Le soir arriva à son tour et Ace rentra chez lui avec autant d'entrain qu'il était parti. Il se força cependant à user de ses dernières forces pour offrir un pauvre sourire à son frère. Il se força aussi à lui faire la conversation durant le repas, au lieu de simplement l'écouter sans dire un mot.

Luffy était bien le seul pour qui il se forcerait à rire et à sourire...hors de question que sa peine de cœur ne vienne bousiller la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. Il s'obligea également à manger et à avaler son repas, serrant la gorge pour retenir la nourriture de reposer dans son œsophage, quand bien même il ressentait de désagréable contraction au niveau de l'estomac qui semblait vouloir qui rendre la quantité excessive de nourriture.

Il serra les dents et avala malgré tout, finissant son assiette avec de douloureuse crampe à force de forcer son corps à ingérer une nourriture dont il ne voulait pas. Il avait la nausée...mais il avait réussit à avaler un dîner complet.

-L'histoire ! Exigea Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-Oui oui, tout de suite, soupira Ace en se levant.

Il avait la tête qui tournait...

Ace alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère pour reprendre son histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée Quand il regardait les grands yeux noirs de son frère, brillants de joie et d'émerveillement...il se disait que oui, il valait la peine qu'il ravale sa douleur. Si Luffy n'était pas la, il se serait effondré à la mort de sa mère...Et il serait sans doute dans un état plus médiocre encore aujourd'hui...Luffy valait la peine qu'il mange même si il voulait vomir...et il valait la peine qu'il sourit même si ses joues étaient douloureuses à de se contracter faussement. Luffy valait la peine qu'il se force à rester debout.

Il quitta la chambre de son cadet en soupirant. La nourriture était descendue...Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne mangeait que le strict minimum nécessaire à sa survie...ça faisait du bien d'avaler un vrai repas. Avec un peu de chance...cette nuit lui offrirait une ou deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Il alla s'asseoir devant la télé en soupirant. Il allait se laisser bercer par elle...il allait faire un effort d'attention pour l'écouter et suivre ce qui s'y dérouler et avec un peu de chance, en jetant son attention sur autre chose, il pourrait espérait un sommeil plus profond.

Il mit une chaîne au hasard et se força à accorder un peu d'attention au programme. C'était dur de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui ne nous intéressait pas mais...cela avait au moins le mérite de fonctionner...un tout petit peu.

Il sentit ses yeux commencer à papillonner au bout de plusieurs heures de visionnage de séries et de films sans intérêt. Ses muscles se firent plus engourdis et sa conscience commença à se laisser aller. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient peu à peu pour devenir une brume floue et vaseuse.

-Je t'aime.

Un courant électrique réveilla le corps de Ace d'un seul coup. Ses iris charbons se noyèrent dans une mer d'acier instantanément. Law était là. Son regard était tourné vers le sien...et une douceur infinie si lisait...une tendresse chaude qui colorait ses pupilles d'une lueur amoureuse délicate. Un sourire doux et bienveillant ornait ses lèvres. Il était là...Sa voix grave et chaude, ses yeux profonds et intenses, sa peau brune et marquée de tatouages.

-Je t'aime, répéta t-il avant de se pencher avec douceur pour embrasser une jeune femme pendu à son cou.

L'écran crachait à Ace la pire des visions, offrant un Law plus doux et tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, enlacer au corps d'une superbe femme, lui murmurant des mots auxquels il n'aurait jamais droit.

Ses jambes parvinrent à peine à le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il rendit la totalité de son repas, ainsi que toutes les larmes qu'il avait réussit à retenir. C'était comme si la croûte qui s'était formée sur ses plaies avaient été arrachée d'un seul coup. La douleur était à nouveau la, plus brûlante et dévorante que jamais, se vengeant sans pitié de la tentative de Ace pour l'oublier.

Il vomit, encore et encore, toussa, cracha, pleura. Son corps se rejetait lui même, Je t'aime...Ces mots qu'il aurait voulu dire...et qu'il aurait rêvé entendre. Pourquoi ces mots devenaient ils sont pire cauchemars ?!

Son corps rejeta un vague reste d'eau quand il n'eut plus de nourriture à rendre. Les larmes dévalaient son visage encore et encore, et les hurlements noués dans sa gorge se débattaient pour être criés. Ace alla les étouffés dans son lit, mordant les coussins et les couvertures à s'arracher les gencives.

Cette nuit la ne lui offrit aucune seconde de sommeil. Il pleura, pleura et pleura à s'arracher les yeux. Il crut vomir ses poumons mille fois et pensa même étouffer tant son corps ne parvenait plus à calmer sa respiration rauque et laborieuse. Il avait beau inspirer de l'air à s'exploser la poitrine, il avait l'impression d'agoniser.

Quand le jour se leva, Ace était assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre son lit. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Sa peau était blanche. Son corps était maigre. Et ses joues portaient silencieusement les traces de larmes qu'il avait fait couler toute la nuit.

Et cette douleur...Cette douleur qui le transcendait de part en part, qui le lacérait, le rongeait et le détruisait...cette douleur qui s'étendait sur sa joue, dans son cœur et dans chaque partie de son cerveau. Cette douleur était la seule chose qui lui resterait jamais de Law...Alors...tant mieux si elle marquait son corps au possible...

Un sourire faible, fatigué et résigné s'étendit sur les lèvres de Ace. De l'enfer causé par l'absence de Law, il avait à peine enfleurer la surface...à présent il allait y sombrer tout entier.

* * *

 **Et voila qui clôture notre chapitre de cette semaine! J'espère que ça à été à la hauteur de vos attentes! Vous étiez nombreux à attendre cet instant fatidique! La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, comme toujours! Bye!**

 **Phrase de la semaine:**

 **{Moi je ne mens jamais! ...Mais souvent j'économise la vérité}**


	12. Jusqu'aux bas-fonds des enfers

**'Hayo les gens! Oui oui ouiiii, je sais, on est pas lundi! mais j'ai une explication! Il se trouve qu'avant, j'avais les lundi de libre, ce qui me laissait toute la journée pour relire, remodifier et recorriger une dernière fois mon chapitre avant de le poster, seulement, à présent, mes lundi sont bouclé! Et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster chaque lundi au vu de mes emplois du temps. Donc voila pourquoi j'ai décidé que, maintenant, les chapitres arriverons le dimanche!**

 **J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait déranger qui que se soit! Donc, voila le chapitre 11, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Guest :**

 ** _Barzac :_ Tus Law en premier ! Moi j'ai rien fait je suis innocente je le jure ! Changer ça au prochain chapitre ?...*regarde le prochain chapitre* Glups...heuuuum...je tiens à dire que je décline toute responsabilité de ce que mes doigts on écrit pour moi...Et que je pars en exile me planquer dans une grotte le temps que Barzac ce calme^^...**

 **(Merci beaucoup ! C'est sans doute le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire!)**

 **Je commence à être habitué à recevoir tes review par petite paquet de trois xD Mais ça n'empêche qu'elles me font toujours autant plaisir !**

 **Hé bien, l'idée aurait possiblement pu être intéressante, mais le soucis c'est que j'écris mes chapitres en avance et qu'ils sont tous déjà écrit depuis longtemps, alors ça ne vas pas être possible malheureusement ! Mais j'apprécie l'idée !**

 ** _Kiwii_ : Haha ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Poster une review ne doit être ni une obligation ni une corvée xD Mais cela n'empêche que je suis au ange à chaque fois que j'en reçoit une ! Je suis VRAIMENT rassurer que ce chapitre te plaise, à vrai dire, j'ai longtemps hésiter et j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire ! J'avais peur que la réaction de Law ne soit pas apprécier ou que la répétitivité des jours ne lasse le lecteur, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que la sensation d'enfers et de monotonie soit bien ressentit sans devenir lourde et ennuyeuse à lire !**

 **Kyaaa ne me dit pas ça tu vas me faire rougiiiir ^/^ ! Je suis ravis que l'évolution des personnages te plaise comme ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi d'ailleurs !**

 ** _Katym_ : Tu as un très bon flaire dit moi +_+ ! Naaaaaaaaan, Ace va pas ce suicider, il est plus solide que ça voyons ! Par contre...Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur pour la suite !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie que Ace vivait en enfer. Le jeune homme avait la sensation de suffoquer, de mourir à petit feu. Il avait besoin de Law. C'était un besoin physique et vital. Il avait besoin de sa dose d'oxygène et d'adrénaline ! Sans elle, il se sentait dépérir...

Il avait vécu durant quatre ans dans un quotidien répétitif ou son propre bien être était mis à la trappe pour penser avant tout à son petit frère dont il se battait pour avoir la garde. Travailler, travailler et encore travailler. Laisser ses rêves et ses envies de coté pour avoir un enfant à sa charge. Une vie répétitive et morne...Et au milieu de ce quotidien était apparu Law...Une décharge électrique, un séisme dans son univers.

Il était devenu une véritable drogue, une dose d'euphorie interdite et dangereuse et à présent, Ace subissait le sevrage insupportable de celle ci.

Chaque nuit était plus insupportable que la précédente. Quand il ne passait pas la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le vide, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il faisait des cauchemars horribles qui finissaient toujours dans la salle de bain ou il vomissait à s'arracher l'estomac et pleurer encore et toujours. Il avait maigri...beaucoup maigri...son visage était devenu plus pâle, ses cernes plus creuses et son sourire avait totalement disparu.

Ses amis avaient bien tenté de l'aider mais Ace s'était fermé à eux comme une huître, refusant de parler, refusant de se confier, refusant la moindre aide extérieure. Et ceux qui tenter de forcer l'ouverture se faisait violemment repousser par le brun. Il se punissait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait, ne parvenait pas à se pardonner son erreur et refusait que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui.

Le bleu à son visage avait peu à peu disparu et il n'en restait aujourd'hui plus rien, si ce n'était la douleur fantôme qui hantait encore sa peau quand il songeait au coup qu'il avait pris.

Son retour au Newkama avait été un enfer...Se voir à nouveau vêtu en femme, cette femme qui avait réussi à séduire Law alors que lui l'avait dégoutté, lui avait donné la nausée...Comme il était jaloux...jaloux de ce corps...jaloux de ses courbes...Il était tombé plus bas que terre pour être ainsi envieux d'un corps factice, monté de toute pièce.

Et puis...il y avait eu cette table...cette table vide où le regard de Ace se dirigeait en permanence. Cette place où avant, Law se tenait, confortablement installé dans le canapé de cuir, un verre à la main, suivant son corps de son regard acier, un sourire fin et malicieux aux lèvres. Maintenant plus rien...plus de sourire, plus de regard, plus de Law...juste un fauteuil vide et une absence si pesante que ses jambes tremblaient sous on poids.

Et ses amis...Izou s'était jeté sur lui en le voyant revenir avec un corps aussi maigre et des cernes aussi creusées. Bonclay s'était presque arraché les ongles à se les mordre, et même cette peste de Perona avait montré une certaine inquiétude envers le jeune homme. Izou avait bien tenté d'appeler Marco à la rescousse mais Ace avait réussit à l'en empêcher. Si Thatch et Marco le voyait dans cet état, Ace savait très bien qu'ils seraient capables de venir s'installer dans son appartement pour s'assurer qu'il dorme et mange correctement, quitte à l'assommer ou lui fourrer la nourriture dans la gorge eux même.

Tout ce que le travesti put faire, ce fut d'aider Ace à dissimuler ses cerne est de lui retirer un maximum de travail en le mettant derrière le bar. C'était une place que Ace prenait rarement puisque les pourboires étaient moins nombreux, mais dans son état de faiblesse, il ne serait pas capable de courir dans tous les sens...

La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison à deux étages, simple et chaleureuse comme il y en avait beaucoup dans ce petit quartier. Le soir commençait doucement à tomber et Ace sortit de la voiture en soupirant, vite suivit de Luffy, un sac à dos sur les épaules. Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la porte de la dite maison et le plus grand sonna contre celle ci. A ses cotés il voyait Luffy trépigner d'impatience et un nouveau soupire lui fut arraché.

-Luffy, tu as promis de te tenir tranquille, menaça t-il.

-Je vais me tenir tranquille !

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'es même pas à l'intérieur que tu es déjà surexcité !

-Je suis pas surexcité !

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court au début de dispute des deux frères, et dévoilant le visage doux et claire de Bankina.

-Bonjour Ace, Bonjour Luffy, dit elle en reconnaissant les visages familiers des jeunes hommes.

-Bonjour Bankina, merci de garder Luffy ce week end, dit Ace en abaissant légèrement le torse en guise de politesse.

-Aucun problème, Luffy est un vrai amour et Usopp est tellement heureux que Luffy passe la nuit ici ! Je vous en prie, entrez.

-Merci beaucoup mais je dois aller travailler je n'aurais pas le temps de rester.

-Oh, c'est vraiment dommage, vous venez chercher Luffy dimanche ?

-Oui, merci encore de le garder.

-Arrêtez de me remercier, je vous assure que ça me fais plaisir.

Ace allait abandonner son frère aux mains de la jeune mère qui s'était proposé de garder le plus petit durant tout un Week end, du vendredi soir au dimanche. C'était jeudi matin, en découvrant la mine du frère aîné qu'elle s'était porter volontaire pour lui prendre Luffy quelques jours, histoire de lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui...magnifique proposition que Ace avait d'abord refusée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe dans les oreilles des deux enfants. Devant les yeux de chiot de Luffy et les supplications de Usopp, il avait finalement cédé...Et puis il devait admettre que deux jours sans avoir à penser à autre chose qu'à lui même lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il s'agenouilla au sol près de son cadet, celui ci trépignant d'avance, impatient de rejoindre son ami.

-Luffy, tu te conduis bien d'accord ?

-Promis !

-Tu es bien sage et tu es poli !

-Promis promis ! Répéta t-il

Ace soupira, voyant que de toute façon, Luffy ne l'écoutait pas. Bankina rit doucement et laissa le petit garçon entrer chez elle après que celui ci est embrassé la joue de Ace.

-Je vais y aller, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème, dit Ace en se redressant.

-Oui oui, mais il n'y en aura aucun ne vous en faites pas ! En plus mon mari adore Luffy, c'est toujours la fête quand il est la !

Ace soupira de soulagement et salua une dernière fois Bankina avant de quitter la demeure et reprendre sa voiture pour partir au Newkama. Un week end entier sans Luffy...Ce n'était pas la première fois, Luffy avait souvent passé du temps chez Usopp et Zoro. Voire même Nami, même si c'était plus rare. Il fallait dire que les parents des trois enfants avaient beaucoup de respect et de compassion pour le sort de Ace. En particulier la mère de Nami qui élevait elle aussi ses deux filles seule.

Ace reprit son chemin pour rouler jusqu'au Newkama. La neige avait commencé à tomber, et même à accrocher le sol. Le mois de Novembre tendait peu à peu vers la fin, Ace devait commencer à chercher quoi offrir à son cadet...Il faisait toujours en sorte que Luffy ait de beaux cadeaux sous le sapin...Sapin en plastique qu'ils ressortaient chaque année, Ace n'avait ni les moyens d'investir dans un vrai sapin, ni la force de le traîner sur plusieurs étages, ni le courage de nettoyer les épines qui tombaient. Mais même si le sapin était un faux, il restait assez grand et les deux frères passaient toujours de grand moment à le décorer, lui et le reste de l'appartement. Et puis, il y avait le repas de noël aussi...une grosse dinde avec une bûche de noël, de quoi rendre son frère fou de joie, et obliger Ace à faire pas mal d'heures supplémentaires ! En général, Luffy passait le nouvel an avec Usopp, mais d'après ce que son frère lui avait dit, Nami avait envie de faire une soirée pyjama chez elle, invitant sa petite bande d'ami à dormir chez elle, et l'idée semblait plaire à Luffy.

Ace s'arracha de ses pensées en sortant de la voiture et soupira doucement, faisant apparaître une douce buée pâle devant ses lèvres. Des flocons commençaient à tomber les uns après les autres, avec lenteur, venant recouvrir le sol déjà légèrement blanchi. Ace espérait que la neige ne tienne pas cependant...il n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler à pied parce que les rues étaient bloquées. A l'inverse de Luffy qui priait que la neige tienne pour ne pas aller à l'école.

Il entra dans les vestiaires en frémissant de bien être quand la chaleur de la pièce l'enveloppa. Il retira son manteau, ses gants et tout le reste pour commencer à se changer, faisant mine d'ignorer le regard de Izou sur son corps amaigrit par la dépression à la mal nutrition.

-Salut Ace, dit il aussi naturellement que l'inquiétude le lui permettait.

-Salut Izou, ça va ?

-Ouais ouais...et toi ?

-Oui ça va, répondit Ace à la façon d'un robot.

Izou ne chercha pas plus...il savait bien que c'était faux mais qu'était il censé faire ?...Ace vivait une peine de cœur...sa première peine de cœur...Il n'avait aucune arme pour s'en protéger.

Il vit Ace enfiler son corset lui même avec facilité...il avait tant minci qu'il n'y avait même plus besoin de forcer pour que le corset épouse ses formes...Si on pouvait dire que Ace avait des formes. Il mit les prothèse mammaire en fermant les yeux, se dégouttant plus que jamais. Puis il enfila sa chemise par dessus le corset, serrant toujours les dents au moment de fermer les boutons...il sentait ses doigts trembler légèrement quand il se retrouvait à enfiler les boutons les uns après les autres...il les voyaient encore voler en éclat sous la force de Law quand celui ci avait arraché sa chemise avec rage.

Son pantalon, dans lequel il flottait légèrement à présent, ses chaussures, son gilet, sa cravate. Le déguisement de Ace était presque prêt. Il enfila ses rajouts capillaires afin d'allonger sa chevelure, et maquilla son visage avec soin, aider de Izou pour faire disparaître ses cernes et ses taches de rousseurs. Il était prêt.

Il quitta le vestiaire sans un mot, laissant son ami seul et perdu, ne sachant que faire devant la détresse de Ace. Celui ci alla se glisser derrière le comptoir, tentant comme il pouvait de sourire au client offrant de pauvre grimace que les gens ne remarquer de toute façon pas.

La musique lui agressait les tympans comme jamais et l'odeur de l'alcool était encore plus présente maintenant qu'il avait le nez dans les bouteilles. Au moins la chaleur était plus supportable puisqu'il n'était plus serré entre les corps dansants qui se mouvaient dans le club, et ses jambes ne le faisaient plus souffrir autant qu'avant.

Ace débrancha sa conscience pour travailler. Il entendait le nom d'une boisson, énumérer les étages de sa confection, la faisait, la servait, et prenait l'argent. C'était ainsi qu'il travaillait. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il ne pensait pas...parce que si il pensait, il souffrait...Toujours. Le regard de Bonclay était posé sur lui, brillant d'inquiétude pour sa petite allumette qui semblait éteinte depuis que Law n'était plus la pour allumer sa flamme de vie.

Il voyait Ace dépérir...Pire encore, il voyait Ace se laisser dépérir, comme si le jeune adulte accepter la douleur sans rien faire pour la surmonter. Blonclay se demandait même si Ace ne se faisait parfois pas souffrir intentionnellement. Plusieurs fois, il avait forcé le brun à lui montrer ses poignets et avait soupiré de soulagement en voyant qu'aucune cicatrice n'y était présente. Ace lui avait juré que jamais il n'en arriverait la...Pour une raison très simple...Il ne pourrait jamais...Jamais se pardonner si Luffy venait à voir des marques de coupures sur ses poignets. D'accord...Mais Bloncay restait sûr que les tortures mentales que s'infligeaient le jeune homme étaient au moins aussi cruelles et douloureuses que de la scarification.

Perona avait assuré que ça finirait par passer. Les blessures et les douleurs, aussi violentes soient elles, finissaient toujours par passer...Izou et Bloncay n'en n'étaient pas si sur.

Les heures défilaient lentement, les chansons que Ace avaient entendu des milliard de fois se répéter en boucle dans les baffes de la boite. Son corps bougeait comme un automate pour servir telle ou telle demande. Il était lasse...il n'attendait ni la fin de son service, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre...Il n'attendait rien...Il ne faisait que vivre ce présent morne. Attendre de rentrer chez lui ? Pourquoi faire ?...Retrouver un appartement vide et froid ?...Génial...

-Hiken, ma petite flamme, l'appela Bonclay à ses cotés. Et si tu allais prendre une petite pause ?

-Pas la peine, répondit Ace du tac au tac.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul, sans rien à faire pour occuper son esprit.

-Il est deux heure et quart...tu n'as pas arrêté depuis que tu es la, prends toi vingt petites minutes, juste pour souffler.

-Non c'est b-

-Hiken, dégage en pause ou je t'y traîne moi même par la peau du cul ! Ordonna Izou qui était bien moins doux et prévenant que Bonclay.

Ace soupira lourdement en posant le verre qu'il avait en main...Le soucis avec Izou, c'est qu'il mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution...Le brun finit donc par abandonner son poste en serrant les dents pour retenir une insulte envers son ami et se dirigea vers les vest-..Non...Il ne voulait pas prendre sa pause sur le parking...Pas là où Law et lui...

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle ils sortaient les poubelles, allant prendre sa pause dans la petite ruelle étroite. Il s'appuya contre le mur, levant les yeux au ciel un instant...Cet endroit n'était pas un meilleur que la porte des vestiaires en faite...C'était ici que Law l'avait embrassé...Pour la première fois.

Son corps plaqué au mur...Sa bouche contre la sienne...Son poignet tenu par la main froide de Law...L'électricité parcourant son corps et l'excitation qui montait en lui pour la première fois. Et son petit sourire satisfait quand il s'était reculé..

Ace du serrer les dents pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter au yeux. Pas pendant qu'il travaillait. Sinon il devrait refaire son maquillage et il avait envie de voir le moins possible ce visage efféminé qui avait trompé Law...

Adossé contre le mur, Ace laissait les flocons tomber lentement autour de lui, venant déposer de petit grain de sel dans ses cheveux de jais. Il avait froid, il avait sommeil, il avait faim, et jamais il ne s'était sentit plus vide qu'à cet instant...Comment les choses pourraient elles être pire ?

-Salut Hiken, alors, on prend l'air ?

Ace avait oublié que la vie adorée lui cracher à la gueule...Il releva les yeux avec lenteur et lassitude sur le visage souriant de Teach qui le regardait avec un sourire gourmand parfaitement écœurant. Ace en aurait vomi si son estomac n'était pas déjà vide.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda t-il en se redressant, son regard assassin et colérique ce plantant dans celui de son vis à vis. C'est pas le soir pour me faire chier, casse toi.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur ? C'est parce que ton grand brun de la dernière fois n'est pas là ? Finalement les putes c'est pas son genre ?

La réaction de Ace fut légèrement plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu puisqu'il envoya son poing dans la gueule de Teach sans réfléchir plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre...Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ça de la part de ce porc ! Quand bien même...il y avait un étrange arrière goût de vérité...

Teach fut clairement surpris par la force de la jeune femme...Quand bien même son coup n'avait pas été si puissant que ça, il avait pensé la demoiselle plus faible encore. Il fallait dire que le corps de Ace n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Casse toi, je veux plus voir ta sale gueule ! Cracha la jeune femme en tournant les talons pour retourner dans la boite.

Teach tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui s'éloignait lentement de lui, et un sourire dément se glissa sur ses lèvres.

Ace posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand son corps fut soudainement tirer en arrière par le colle de sa chemise, son dos allant rencontrer le mur avec violence.

-Ha ! Non mais ça va p-...

Sa voix fut coupé net au creux de sa gorge quand il sentit les lèvres épaisses de Teach se poser sur les siennes. L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla retenir son souffle. La sensation du mur glacial dans son dos. La piqûre de la barbe noire de l'homme contre ses joues. L'odeur de tabac froid qui émanait de la peau de Teach. Le goût d'alcool fort qui se tapissait sur sa langue alors qu'un puissant haut-le-cœur lui remontait les entrailles dans la poitrine. Teach était entrain de l'embrasser. Sa langue venait se mêler à la sienne dans un acte si répugnant que Ace ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir gerbé ses intestins. Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles Teach profita allégrement de la surprise de sa victime pour assaillir sa bouche de force.

Ace se débattit furieusement, parvenant à libérer son visage des lèvres de l'homme.

-ARRÊTE ! Espèce de Connard ! Salopard ! Va te faire foutre ! Lâche moi ! Hurlait sa voix grave et déformait par la colère.

Il tenta comme il put de frapper le géant devant lui qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais ses membres affaiblis par la mal nutrition et le sommeil ne parvenait même pas à le faire chanceler. A cet instant, Ace regretta chaque repas qu'il n'avait pas avalé et chaque seconde de sommeil ou il n'avait pas dormi...Son corps était faible...Mille fois trop faible pour se défendre face à...à...

-Non ! Hurla Ace alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce qui risquait de lui arriver.

-T'es plutôt sexy quand tu as peur, j'adore.

La main immense de Teach saisit le visage de sa victime, écrasant sa mâchoire avec force entre ses doigts pour la forcer à rester ouverte. Il se délecta sans fin de l'expression de terreur de la «jeune femme » alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était incapable de serrer les dents ou dégager son visage de la poigne du monstre...Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir le baiser qu'il allait lui être imposé. La lueur de terreur, de dégoût et de rage qui brûlait ses iris était un régal à regarder pour l'homme qui la tenait contre le mur.

Ace se serait arraché la langue avec les dents pour ne pas avoir à sentir encore une fois le muscle humide et au goût écœurant d'alcool de Teach venir se coller à elle. Il bougeait autant qu'il pouvait, il remuait avec autant de force que son corps pouvait en offrir.

Il sursauta vivement en sentant la main libre de Teach venir se fermer contre ses fesses, les caressant avec désir et envie alors que chaque muscle de son corps se tendait d'écœurement. Les larmes lui montaient au yeux alors que ses faibles tentatives pour se débattre étaient parfaitement inutiles.

Il...Il allait se faire...Faire vi...se...il allait...vio...

Cette phrase si cruelle ne parvenait pas à s'imprimer dans son cerveau tant elle lui semblait impossible de par son horreur. Non...C'était impossible...ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

Le corps de Teach se pressa un peu plus contre le sien et le cœur de Ace faillit exploser quand il sentit une chose dure contre sa cuisse...Il baissa les yeux, tremblant de tout son être pour découvrir l'homme, une érection massive entre les cuisses. Chaque cellule de son être était figé de terreur...

-...n...non...Je...pitié non...je...ne veux pas...

La voix de Ace était décomposée et tremblante alors que les larmes coulaient d'elles même de ses yeux horrifiés. Agrandissant le sourire de Teach. Il se pencha contre sa proie et vint lentement lécher la joue de celle ci, avalant ses larmes avec sadisme.

-NON !

Ace hurla une nouvelle fois, se débattant plus rageusement encore. Dans une ultime tentative de fuite. Il releva vivement le genoux pour l'écraser contre le sexe érigé de son bourreau qui se plia vivement en deux alors qu'une plainte douloureuse s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ace se dégagea violemment de l'homme qui avait enfin relâché sa prise et couru aussi vite qu'il put dans l'idée de s'éloigner de l'homme.

Seulement quelques mètres plus loin, la poigne violente se ferma sur ses cheveux comme si les enfers eux même venaient de le rattraper. Teach tira la chevelure de Ace avec violence, le jetant le contre mur avec hargne. Ace sentit son crane s'écraser contre la brique froide, le sonnant quelques instants. Quelques instant qu'ils suffirent à Teach pour se rapprocher de sa cible, le regard bien plus énervé.

-Moi qui voulait être gentil...Si tu préfères le faire à la dure, on va le faire à la dure ! Dit il en plaquant la jeune femme contre le mur.

-Non ! Lâche moi ! Hurla à nouveau Ace.

Le désir et la douleur ayant usés toute la patience de Teach, celui ci attrapa le crâne de sa cible pour le frapper violemment contre le mur. Ace sentit une douleur plus forte encore que la précédente raisonner dans son crâne, les images et les sons se mélangeant dans son cerveau.

Il sentait un liquide chaud glisser lentement le long de crâne, coulant le long de ses tempes et glissant derrière ses oreilles.

Mais la douleur causée par la blessure fut tout de suite oublier quand il sentit les mains impatientes de Teach venir ouvrir son gilet noir pour le jeter au sol avant de s'attacher à sa chemise.

-N...non arrête ! Cria t-il comme il pu alors que son cerveau, encore engourdit par le coup, avait du mal à tenir ses idées en place.

Teach se figea en découvrant le corset de la serveuse, accompagner de faux sein, tenu sur un torse parfaitement masculin, amaigri et affaibli par la semaine d'enfer qui s'était écoulée. Ace sentit un lourd soulagement venir apaiser sa peur...Oui...Teach l'avait prit pour une fille...Comme Law...A présent, il ne risquait rien...

-Zehahaha ! Ricana Teach devant le corps d'homme de Hiken. Alors c'est pour ça que l'autre acteur ne vient plus ?! J'me demandai pourquoi il avait lâché l'affaire avec toi ! En fait, t'es un mec ! Et ben putain...la nature a du bien se planter en te mettant une queue entre les jambes parce que cette petite gueule est clairement celle d'une fille.

Les insultes crachées par l'homme qui se moquait ouvertement de son corps n'atteignait pas Ace autant de la douleur du souvenir de Law qui s'infiltrait en lui par les paroles de Teach.

-J'imagine d'ici sa gueule dégoûtée en découvrant ce qui se cachait derrière ce chemiser rouge, hein ?

Un nouveau coup de couteau vint se planter dans le cœur déjà meurtri de Ace...

-Enfin...Tant pis pour lui, moi..J'm'en branle un peu de ton genre en faite.

Hein ?...

Le regard de Ace remonta sur celui de Teach, découvrant son sourire, toujours aussi large et toujours aussi répugnant...il...Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter ?!

-Q...Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Je suis un mec ! Dégage ! Cria Ace en tentant de se débattre autant que son corps engourdit le lui permettait.

-Zehahaha ! Ce n'est pas bien compris ? Mais mec ou femme, un cul reste un cul...Et je suis sur que tu es carrément bandant quand on te prend de force contre le sol.

La peur, l'horreur, la terreur se mêlaient étroitement en lui alors qu'il se rendait compte que cette fois...rien ne le sauverait. Ni son corps d'homme...Ni les employés de la boite dont la musique assourdissante couverait tout les hurlements qu'ils auraient pu entendre. Rien ne pourrait le sauver de la torture qui l'attendait.

Il se débattis autant que ses forces restante le lui permettait. Il tenta bien de hurler à s'arracher la voix, espérant, priant tous les dieux existants qu'un passant ne l'entende, mais les espoirs furent étouffés en même temps que ses cris quand un morceau de tissus épais, qui semblait être un morceau déchirer de son gilet, vint s'enfoncer profondément dans sa gorge.

Il frappa, pleura, pria, mais rien n'empêcha son corps d'être violemment jeter au sol. Il tenta de se redresser pour s'enfuir mais une mains puissante se ferma sur sa cheville pour le traîner vivement vers l'homme, que Ace n'était capable de voir que comme un monstre.

Il se sentit presque mourir d'horreur en entendant le craquement de son pantalon, indiquant que Teach n'avait pas eu la patience de l'ouvrir et avait directement fait exploser le bouton de celui ci, crachant sa fermeture éclaire d'un même coup. Il tenta de le frapper, de le griffer, de lui crever les yeux, et bientôt, ses poignets furent saisit avec violence par une seules des mains de géant de l'homme, les plaquant au dessus de sa tête.

C'était fini...C'était foutu...

Son corps allait se faire...V..Violer...Par le pire des monstre...Au fin fond d'une ruelle. Et personne ne serait la pour l'aider... Les larmes noyaient son visage comme jamais et son corps bondissait dans sa poitrine avec une hargne sans fin. Tout sauf ça...tout...Tout sauf ça !

Il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes. Bientôt accompagner de son sous vêtement. Il serra les cuisses aussi fort qu'il put, mais Teach n'eut qu'à saisir l'une de ses jambes pour l'écarter vivement de la seconde...ses jambes étaient devenues si maigres qu'il était bien incapable de résister à la poigne du géant.

Il voyait son regard satisfait, brillant d'une lueur de désir et de victoire...Son sourire édenté et répugnant, tranché par sa langue épaisse qui caressait ses lèvres dans un acte de gourmandise malsaine...Son corps immense, fort et laid qui venait se placer entre ses cuisses alors que sa main allait défaire sa braguette avec empressement...

Il préféra encore fermer les yeux que voir ce monstre pencher sur lui, prendre sa virginité, son corps...et tout le reste...

Il sentait les flocons tomber lentement contre sa peau brûlante, et la douleur dévorante à l'arrière de son crâne. Il sentait l'odeur des ordures, de l'alcool et du tabac bon marché. Il ne voyait que le noir de ses paupières closes qui épargnaient le seul sens qu'il pouvait encore contrôler. Le goût du tissus tapissait sa bouche sans pour autant retirer la saveur dégueulasse et répugnante que la langue de Teach lui avait laissé. Il entendait la musique assourdissante qui s'échappait légèrement de la boite...il entendait le froissement du tissus alors que Teach se rapprocher de lui...Il entendait son propre cœur battre si fort qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait exploser...

Il sentit contre son intimité, la pression répugnante du membre gorgé de sang de son agresseur...Il voulait...Tellement mourir...Ici et maintenant...Avant que ça ne se produise...

Le yeux noyés de larme, il ouvrit un instant les paupières, noyant son regard dans l'étendu d'une mer de métal.

* * *

 **Et voila, c'est tout pour cette semaine...Oui je sais, ce chapitre est d'une glauquerie ignoble et je sais que certaine d'entre vous sont déjà dans leur cuisine entrain de chercher n'importe quoi pour me sorti les boyaux du bide en mode charcuterie ...Et je sais que je suis une incommensurable salope pour arrêter le chapitre comme ça...**

 **Cela dit, j'espère que le texte n'aura choquer personne, et si c'est le cas, j'en suis terriblement désolé! J'ai longuement hésiter à laisser le texte tel quel ou à me censurer moi même mais j'ai fini par décidé de laisser les choses ainsi. L'aspect monstrueux est voulu et désiré, je m'excuse platement auprès de ceux qui ont bousiller leur clavier en vomissant dessus.**

 **En espérant que vous me pardonnerez assez pour être encore là la semaine prochaine!**

 **Mais avant de partir n'oublions pas la phrase de la semaine:**

 **{Je suis responsable de ce que je dis. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu comprends}**


	13. Esquisse de romance

**'Hayo les gens!**

 **Et voici le chapitre de cette semaine! Le chapitre de la semaine passer fut mieux accueillit que je ne le pensais en faite! Pour mon plus grand plaisir!**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit mot, ça me va droit au cœur! Sincèrement! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédent! Bonne lecture!**

 **Guest:**

 ** _Ahahah un mot à dire_ : Heu...ça va aller ? Si tu veux tuer Teach y'a des revolvers et des sabre dans le placard XD**

 ** _Barzac :_ HIIIIIIII ! Pitié pitié pitiéééé ! Si y'a qu'un chapitre par semaine c'est parce que j'écris encore ! Si j'en postait un par semaine je ne pourrais pas suivre le rythme de la publication ! En ce moment j'écris le chapitre 14. Et pour le viole de Ace...et bien...faut lire la suite ! HIIIII ! Pose ton arme enfin ! Promis promis promis la suite est pas aussi sombre je le jure !**

 ** _Plop-Plop :_ ...Tu es dans le top 3 des réactions les plus improbable face à un chapitre contenant un viole xD Enfin, ravis que ça...te plaise ?**

 **Pas la peine de faire un roman, tes quelques lignes m'ont fait super plaisir ! Merci !**

 ** _Hana-no-Oni : Bonjour ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! Je suis ravis que tu me laisse un mot mais ça ne dois jamais être une obligation ! Et...*regarde à gauche et à droite* C'est moi « vous » ? O/O Ouaaaah ! Dis moi « tu » enfin ! Je me sens un rien trop importante la ! Ou trop vieille..._**

 **Je suis ravis que les personnages te plaisent à ce point ! Pour Izou Marco et Tatch, on ne les voit que peu dans le manga alors j'avoue que j'avais peur de tomber un peu trop dans le OCC puisque je ne connaissais pas bien leur caractère mais je suis ravis de voir que tu les apprécie quand même !**

 **Héhéhé ! Oui, moi aussi je trouve que parfois, c'est accepté un peu trop vite ! Mais j'avais un peu peur que ça tombe dans le tire larme et le patos à force d'insister sur le désespoir de Ace !**

 **Shihihihihi, tu es très maligne ;) La suite maintenant !**

 ** _Katym_ : Dit tout de suite que c'est prévisible ! Enfin, l'important c'est que tu aime...je suppose...Et mon effet de surprise alors ? TT^TT sniiif...**

 **A dimanche, et croix moi, je vais faire en sorte que tu vois rien arriver pour la suite !**

 ** _Kiwiiii_ : Haha ! Bon courage pour tes partiels, même si c'est un peu tard !**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Tant de compliment, je vais finir par rougir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'arriver à continuer à te plaire ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ces passages, bien que je soit une grande fan du tragique (du moment que ça ne tombe pas dans le patos et le tire larme) mais je ne sais pas si je suis bonne pour l'écrire. Donc me rassure vraiment de voir que je m'en sort pas si mal ! J'avais particulièrement peur que la période sans Law soit chiante à lire pour le lecteur, mais apparemment, ça va, je m'en sort bien !**

 **Ouf ! J'étais très stresser avec ce viole ! Comme tu l'as dit je ne voulais pas choquer les plus sensibles en devenant trop précise et en décrivant un peu trop les actes de Teach mais d'un autre coté je ne voulais pas dédramatiser l'actions, ça serait un manque de respect pour ceux qui l'ont vécu ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu explique très bien xD j'ai comprit l'idée !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour cette review particulièrement encourageante ! Je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux pour garantir de la qualité à chaque chapitre U_U**

* * *

Le yeux noyés de larme, il ouvrit un instant les paupières, noyant son regard dans l'étendu d'une mer de métal.

L'instant suivant, le poids du corps de Teach contre le sien se retira avec brutalité...Il voyait deux silhouettes floues se battre l'une contre l'autre...Il entendait une voix lointaine et familière...Sa conscience tentait comme elle pouvait de reconstituer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux mais bientôt il n'entendit plus que le silence et ne vit plus que le noir. Ace sombra dans l'inconscient.

Pourquoi était il revenu ici ? C'était la première chose qu'il s'était demandé en garant sa voiture sur le parking du Newkama. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine, presque deux, qu'il avait craché les pires insultes au visage de Ace quand il avait découvert son véritable sexe...Presque deux semaines qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur sa belle serveuse et que son cœur découvrait la douleur de la trahison. Presque deux semaines qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais revoir ce doux visage qui l'avait séduit. Et pourtant Law était la, dans sa voiture, à allumer une énième cigarette entre ses lèvres sans se décider à sortir de son véhicule.

Il avait craché tout sa colère envers Ace durant de longues soirées de beuveries, noyant le jeune homme d'insultes et de critiques, l'alcool aidant, qu'il est un auditoire ou pas. Oh oui, il avait chié sur la gueule de Ace durant des soirs et des soirs...Et puis la colère passée, une réflexion toute simple lui était venu à l'esprit...Pourquoi Ace avait menti ?...Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire qu'il était un homme ? Et lui, pourquoi n'avait il pas au moins laisser le serveur s'expliquer ?...Il s'était trouvé bien con de ne pas avoir laisser Ace se justifier...en même temps, sur le moment, sa rage était si immense...Puis il s'était simplement dit qu'il n'en avait plus rien à battre de pourquoi il avait fait ça...Mouais...Alors qu'est ce qu'il fichait ici ?...

La réponse était simple, il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir le fantôme de Ace dans la tête. Voila presque deux semaines que son visage le hantait encore et encore. Qu'il recherchait pathétiquement ses yeux dans ceux de chaque filles qu'il croisait. Qu'il rêvait de son corps, de sa voix, et de son regard de braise...Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il bossait comme un manche, devant refaire quinze fois les même prises, surtout celle ou il était censé dire « je t'aime » à une femme enlacé dans ses bras...Je t'aime...Comme il aurait voulu dire ses mots à Ace...à sa Ace...Sa belle et magnifique Ace qui avait totalement capturé son cœur.

Là...Les choses étaient plus compliquées...Sa Ace était un Ace...

Il était revenu pour mettre les choses à plat...Comprendre les agissements de Ace, espérant vainement qu'une réponse à ses questions lui permettrait d'oublier la jeune femme...Enfin, le jeune homme.

Au bout d'une énième cigarette, il se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture, frissonnant face au froid. Qu'allait il lui dire ?...Qu'il était désolé ?...Il ne l'était même pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère...Non pas en colère, ce sentiment était passé...Non, il en voulait à Ace...Il ressentait une certaine rancœur envers le jeune homme. Il n'était pas sur que le voir soit une bonne idée...Mais de toute façon, Kidd et Bonney n'en pouvaient plus de le voir penser à Ace à longueur de temps, si ils ne se forçaient pas à avoir une discussion avec lui, ces deux la seraient bien fichus de les kidnapper pour les attacher face à face dans une salle et ne les faire sortir qu'une fois les choses expliquées...Et ce n'était même pas une exagération, ces deux barges pourraient réellement le faire.

Il marcha quelques pas dans la neige déposée en fine couche sur le sol, marchant vers l'entrée de la boite, bien plus vide maintenant qu'il était si tard, et passant devant la petite ruelle ou Ace et lui avait échangé leur premier baiser. Il voulut passer sans tourner le regard quand le son étrange d'une voix étouffée et apeurée lui arriva aux oreilles.

Il tourna le visage et resta totalement statique devant la scène d'horreur qu'il découvrit...

Allongé au sol, les poignets douloureusement tordus et plaqués contre celui ci, Ace était la...presque nu, un homme imposant se tenant entre ses cuisses ouvertes de force.

Son cerveau ne prit pas la peine d'enregistrer la moindre information supplémentaire. Il réagit tout seul. Une monté d'adrénaline envahit son corps et il se jeta sur l'homme qu'il reconnut rapidement comme étant le Teach qui avait déjà emmerdé Ace. Il le plaqua au mur et le roua de coup de poing plus violents et puissants les uns que les autres. Il entendait les cris de l'homme, de douleur, de colère ou de supplication il s'en moquait. Seul la rage dirigeait ses actes.

Chaque coup était plus puissant que le précédent, et il ne tarda pas à sentir un liquide chaud venir couvrir ses doigts...Il ne savait pas trop si le sang qui couvrait son poing venait de la bouche ensanglanté de Teach ou il manquait encore plus de dents qu'au début, ou de son nez, complètement détruit par les coups ravageurs de Law.

Un ultime coup de poing au visage du violeur le fit sombrer dans l'inconscient, et après avoir enfoncer son pied dans les cotes de l'homme au sol, Law tourna enfin son attention vers Ace, courant vers lui avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Ace ! Appela t-il en redressant le jeune homme. Hey ! Réveille toi !

Il retira précipitamment le tissus qui encombré la bouche du jeune homme, lui arrachant une quinte de toux violente qui rassura Law. S'il toussait, c'est qu'il respirait. Law retira rapidement son manteau et revêtit le corps de Ace avec afin de dissimuler sa nudité. Il souleva le corps du jeune homme entre ses bras...Il était terriblement léger. Il alla donner de violent coup de pied à la porte de service qui menait au bar, se faisant ouvrir par Bonclay qui allait commençait à râler devant le boucan.

-Oui oui, on a entendu on est pa-...Trafalg-ACE ?! Hurla le travesti en découvrant le corps inconscient entre les bras de l'acteur.

Son regard passa rapidement sur le visage couvert de larme de Ace, au pantalon et sous vêtement arrachés et posés au sol, jusqu'au corps de Teach, roué de coup et à la braguette encore ouverte. Les éléments semblèrent se rassembler dans le cerveau du barman, et il ne put rien faire si ce ne fut poser une main contre sa bouche, le visage déformer sous l'horreur.

-J'vous laisse appeler la police pour ce malade, dit il simplement en tournant les talons.

Bonclay hocha lentement la tête, bien que les informations ne soient pas totalement arrivées au cerveau. Law s'éloigna avec le corps de Ace dans les bras, allant jusqu'à sa voiture pour y déposer le jeune homme endormit sur la banquette arrière. Il monta lui même à l'avant et partit rapidement du parking de la boite...

Dans son rétroviseur, il voyait le corps inconscient du serveur. Bon sang...Si il était arrivé juste une seconde trop tard...Il se mordit la lèvre avec colère. Et cette fois, sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers Ace.

Après un long moment à rouler dans un silence le plus complet, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble luxueux ou vivait l'acteur. Il alla dans le parking de la résidence et prit, une fois encore, le corps de l'endormit dans ses bras. Il avait grand intérêt à ce qu'on ne le croise pas dans les couloirs ou les choses allaient vite dégénérer. Il monta jusqu'à son appartement et une fois à l'intérieur, se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre pour y déposer son fardeau.

Il retira son manteau du corps du jeune homme, dévoilant sa masculinité à son regard. Ace était définitivement un homme...Il ne pourrait plus rêver avoir halluciné durant cette nuit. Mais une autre évidence sauta aux yeux de Law à part le sexe du jeune homme...Bon dieu...mais Ace était d'une maigreur affolante ! Il pouvait presque compter ses côtes !

Pour avoir déjà serré le jeune homme contre lui, il jurerait qu'il y avait deux semaines, il n'était pas aussi squelettique !

Il se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour récupéré de quoi soigner les éventuelles blessures de Ace...Avant toute chose...Le plus inquiétant...Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur...

Law vint doucement écarter les cuisses de Ace, le cœur battant d'inquiétude et de crainte...avant qu'un immense soulagement ne le prenne...Aucune trace de pénétration forcée au niveau de l'anus...L'espace d'un instant, Law avait eu peur d'être arrivé trop tard...

Il délaissa l'intimité du jeune homme pour se concentrer sur une plaie qu'il avait déjà remarqué un peu plus tôt et qui était sur le crâne de Ace. Après un examen minutieux, Law finit par conclure que la plaie était, certes impressionnante, mais parfaitement superficielle. Il se félicita d'avoir garder d'aussi bon souvenir de ses cours de médecine.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'ausculter Ace, il entreprit de le débarrasser des artifices qui couvrait son corps, à commencer par son maquillages et ses larmes. Il alla chercher du coton et retira soigneusement les traces de rouge à lèvres, larmes séchées et fond de teint du visage de Ace.

Les yeux de l'acteur s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il découvrit une constellation brune tapissant les joues et l'arrête du nez de Ace. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Ace dissimulait de petites tâches de rousseur sur sa peau fine et blanche. D'ailleurs, Ace avait la peau plus pâle que son maquillage le laissait penser.

Law découvrit également ses cheveux bien plus courts, et infiniment plus doux et souples que ne le cachait ses rajouts. Il retira la pauvre chemise qui tenait encore sur les épaules du serveur avant de recouvrir le jeune homme de l'épaisse couverture de son lit à fin de le laisser se reposer...

Le regard de Law s'arrêta sur le visage du jeune homme...Dieu qu'il était maigre...Qu'il était pâle...Et ses cernes faisaient maintenant une concurrence à l'aise avec les siennes. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que la raison de ce physique malade...C'était lui.

Non...Ace ne lui avait pas mentit pour se foutre de lui ou pour le plaisir...C'était gravé sur son corps...Alors pourquoi ?...

Law prit la sage décision d'arrêter de se flageller l'esprit...il aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions une fois que Ace aurait reprit connaissance. Il alla marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine pour se préparer un café et revint s'asseoir sur une chaise posée au coté du lit.

Trois heures plus tard, la tasse était toujours pleine, et froide. Law n'en avait pas bu la moindre goutte, se contentant de la poser sur sa table de nuit. Son regard et sa conscience s'étaient totalement perdu en se focalisant sur Ace. D'abord, Law avait regardé avec impuissance les traces de mal nutrition et de manque de sommeil qui marquait le corps du jeune homme. Puis il avait doucement commencer à regarder Ace d'un autre œil que celui de l'inquiétude. Il avait observé son visage comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Sa peau était bien plus blanche et ses cils étaient plus fins. Ses joues étaient bien moins roses, et ses cheveux courts encadraient son visage avec finesse. Des petites taches de rousseur qui lui avait toujours été invisibles couvraient délicatement les joues du jeune homme. Ace était beau...Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Law hésita un instant et finit par tendre doucement sa main vers le visage de l'endormi, désireux de toucher cette peau vierge de tout produit de maquillage. Le sentit la douce chaleur du jeune homme venir frôler la pulpe de ses doigts, le faisant doucement frisonner. Il tendit un peu plus la main pour venir caresser sa peau mais un frémissement de paupière lui fit cesser son geste.

Doucement, Ace ouvrit les yeux. Enfin. Un immense soulagement détendit le corps crispé d'inquiétude de Law...Ace avait reprit connaissance. Ses yeux noirs charbons s'ouvraient et se fermaient avec lenteur. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir réaliser ou il était.

Le corps de Ace était lourd, pesant, et engourdit. Où était il ?...Il ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux, cherchant à arracher sa conscience du sommeil...Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?...Pourquoi son corps était il aussi douloureux ?

Les souvenirs des événements déroulés quelques heures plus tôt frappèrent sa mémoire avec violence. La peur...Teach...La colère...Le sol...Le froid...Son corps dénudé et sous le contrôle total d'un autre homme...Son viol!

Il se redressa vivement, le cœur battant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui briser les côtes. Son souffle était rapide et désordonné sous la panique. Ses muscles se tendirent violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner le visage vers la seconde personne présente dans la pièce...

-...Law ?...

Ace prit enfin conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était nu, allongé sur un lit immense et blotti dans des draps chauds. Et Law était la...Law...Law...Comment...Pourquoi...Qu'est ce que...Law...

-Ça va ? Demanda calmement l'acteur, faisant sursauter Ace.

-Heu...Je...ou...ouais...je crois...

-Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

-...o...Oui...je... Bafouilla doucement le brun alors que l'angoisse venait lui serrer la gorge. Je...j...j'ai été...il m'a-

-Non, il t'a rien fait du tout, je suis arrivé avant.

Le brun se calma rapidement...Alors Law était arrivé à temps ?...Alors...Teach ne l'avait pas...

Ace se rappela brutalement de la dernière altercation avec l'acteur, semblant prendre une douche froide d'un seul coup.

-Law ! Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas te mentir ! Je suis désolé, pardonne moi c'était pas...je-

-Calme toi, souffla Law. Reste la, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Merde...Ou était sa colère déjà ?...Ou était sa rancœur ?...Law n'était pas un connard, comment pourrait il être en colère contre ce gamin complètement paumé qui semblait avoir déjà assez payer son mensonge. Law s'éloigna quelques instants pour revenir avec un verre d'eau qui fut avaler d'une traite par le jeune homme.

-Tu t'es calmé ?

-Ouais...Merci pour tout.

L'acteur comprit bien que dans le « tout » était comprit les soins médicaux, le lit et le sauvetage...

Un silence froid commença à s'étendre entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils devraient aborder ce sujet...Le sujet qui les avait tous les deux fait généreusement souffrir...Finalement se fut Law qui aborda le sujet.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Le corps de Ace sursauta à la question. Celui ci releva son regard onyx vers lui pour le regarder au travers de ses mèches noires. Il semblait chercher ses mots, chercher comment le dire.

-Je...J'ai jamais voulu te mentir...Je...Je me déguise juste pour mon boulot parce que je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse ! Dit il d'une seul traite.

-Ok...Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

La voix de Law était calme et lente, là ou celle de Ace était tremblante et paniquée.

-Je...J'ai voulu le faire...Souvent, avoua le brun. J'avais peur que...Tu me repousses.

-Donc t'as préféré te moquer moi en continuant à me mentir ? Tu comptais faire ça encore longtemps ? Demanda Law, qui sembla un peu plus en colère à cette réponse.

-Non ! Je comptais te le dire ce soir là ! J'ai toujours détester me déguiser mais...

Le cœur de Ace bondit doucement dans sa poitrine. Law se calma un peu...Ace était déjà pas mal éprouvé...Ce n'était pas le moment de crier. Il voyait ses doigts faire tourner et retourner le verre entre ses mains, le tapant nerveusement du bout des doigts.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Law au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

Peut être ne devrait il pas demander...Ace était clairement éprouvé par cette discussion et avec ce qui c'était passé plus tôt et les deux semaines douloureuses qui s'étaient écoulées...Il était entrain de stresser un jeune homme déjà au bord de la crise. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. C'était plus fort que sa raison ou son empathie. Il voulait savoir...Il avait besoin de savoir. Il attendait silencieusement, patiemment que Ace décide lui même de parler...Il aurait presque pu entendre le cœur du brun battre à toute allure.

-Je...Je vis seul avec mon frère depuis quatre ans et j'ai arrêté les études, commença t-il plus calmement. J'ai aucune perspective d'avenir et aucun rêve...Je travaille trop pour voir mes amis et j'ai aucun loisir...

Law resta silencieux, ne faisant rien pour arrêter Ace dans son monologue.

-J'étais heureux d'avoir pu garder mon frère à mes côtés mais...Mon quotidien était toujours le même et chaque jour était plus chiant que le précédent et quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai...

Ace s'arrêta une fois de plus pour tenter de respirer profondément et calmer les tremblements nerveux qui le secouaient

-A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, je me sentais super bien, j'étais heureux, et je voulais que ça dure ! Chaque jour j'étais impatient d'arriver au lendemain, je me levai avec énergie et je me couchais avec le sourire.

Law n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait autant changé son quotidien à ce point.

-Je voulais pas te mentir je voulais juste avoir le droit de passer quelques minutes de plus avec toi...Je voulais pas que ça s'arrête...Je...J'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un ! J'étais plus stressé, j'étais plus angoissé, j'étais juste heureux d'être avec toi et je...J'espérais toujours que ça puisse durer juste...Juste un soir de plus...Rien qu'un seul ! Je...Law...je...

Law sentit un battement de cœur se faire plus prononcé que les autres dans sa poitrine. Il voulait la suite de cette phrase...Tout de suite. Mais Ace ne semblait pas très partant pour continuer. Ses lèvres tremblantes se fermèrent sous le regard frustré de Law.

-Tu quoi ? Encouragea t-il en tentant de garder une voix aussi calme que possible.

-Je...

La voix de Ace était si basse que même dans le silence de la pièce, Law avait du mal à la distinguer. Son visage était bas et dissimulé sous ses cheveux noirs qui voilaient complètement son regard.

-Regarde moi !

Law tendit le bras et vint attraper le menton de Ace en coup dans sa main, lui relevant le visage vers le sien. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa légèrement devant les joues rougies de Ace et ses yeux noirs brillants de doute et de confusion. Sur sa peau se reflétait des rayons de lune qui filtraient au travers de ses rideaux. Son visage au teint de porcelaine étaient délicatement encadrés par deux mèches de noires, lisses et légèrement ondulés.

Bordel...

-Tu quoi ? Répéta encore une fois Law, d'une voix plus douce et plus basse.

-Heu...Je...

Il sentit clairement Ace tenter de détourner le visage mais sa main se fit un peu plus ferme, l'obliger à rester tourner vers lui.

-Je...L...Law je...

Ses mains torturaient le verre entre ses doigts, que le stresse mêlé à la peur finit par faire lâcher. Il dégringola sur le lit pour tomber sur le par terre de moquette dans un bruit sourd et grave, sans que celui ci ne se brise.

-Je...

Son corps allait exploser !

-Je... !

Le regard de Law lui brûlait la peau.

-Law, Je...Je... !

Il avait du mal à respirer, ses poumons se contractaient tout seul ! Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Law. Si doux...Si tendres...Plus la moindre trace de colère ou de rancœur...Juste...Juste cette lueur chaude qui l'encourageait à terminer sa phrase...Ce qu'il fit d'une traite sans pouvoir retenir ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime !

Ses paroles claquèrent dans le silence de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux avec force, craintif de la suite. Il l'avait dit...Ces putains de mots qui l'avait hanté chaque nuit durant des semaines, ils les avaient enfin dit ! Il sentit la mains de Law quitter son visage avec lenteur. C'était le moment où une fois mis à plat, leur relation s'arrêter définitivement n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant...Quelle était cette main qui venait se perdre dans ses cheveux, caressant l'arrière de son crâne avec douceur pour venir avancer sa tête ? Et quelle était cette sensation de douceur infinie contre sa bouche ?...

Ace ouvrit vivement les yeux. Law était entrain de...De l'embrasser ? Il avait quitté sa chaise et se tenait debout à coté du lit, penché et appuyé d'une main contre celui ci, l'autre étant perdue dans la chevelure de Ace. Et leurs lèvres étaient délicatement poser l'une contre l'autre pour un baiser léger et doux. Juste une caresse du bout des lèvres...Juste un contact entre eux qui ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde, mais qui valut bien des heures entières pour Ace.

Law se recula doucement, laissa Ace totalement bouche-bée et surpris.

-L...Law tu-

-On peut essayer.

-...hein ?...

-Être ensemble, précisa Law. On peut essayer.

-...Quoi ?! Mais tu ne-

-J'aime pas les mecs, alors m'en demande pas trop...Mais...Avec toi, je veux bien essayer.

Pas de « je t'aime », pas de mots tendres ni de baisers enflammés...Pourtant le cœur de Ace était emplit d'un bonheur aussi immense et débordant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser ! Il refusait d'y croire...C'était impossible ! Il allait se réveiller dans cinq secondes, en larmes dans son lit, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Pourtant cinq secondes passèrent...puis dix...et une minutes s'écoula.

-...je suis pas encore réveillé, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il bêtement sous le regard surpris de Law.

-Ça ressemble à un rêve pour toi ? Rit le brun devant cette phrase totalement improbable,

Ace hocha simplement la tête. Law ne put qu'être attendrit devant cette réaction. Il retira ses vêtements en trop pour rester en sous vêtements sous le regard rougissant de Ace.

-Bouge, dit il en soulevant la couverture.

Ace s'écarta pour laisser un peu de place à Law qui se glissa sous les draps à son tour. Il s'allongea en soupirant et fit signe à Ace de se rapprocher. Celui ci hésita quelques instants avant de venir se blottir pudiquement contre lui, limitant leur contact par crainte de mettre le tatoué mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il régla bien vite en entourant les épaules de Ace de son bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Je suis crevé, marmonna t-il en fermant les yeux. Bonne nuit.

-...'nuit...Marmonna faiblement Ace.

C'était impossible n'est ce pas ?..Il n'allait pas réellement s'endormir dans les bras de Law ?...Pourtant tout indiquait que oui. Du souffle calme et presque silencieux du brun, à la peau douce et froide que Ace sentait contre la sienne. Impossible...Tout bonnement impossible...

Les deux semaines en enfer qu'il venait de vivre...S'achevaient maintenant ? Il n'osait pas y croire...Il n'osait pas se réjouir...A quel moment allait il ouvrir les yeux, pour se retrouver seul dans un lit froid et abîmé ?...Pourtant tout lui semblait si réel...Si palpable.

-Dors, ordonna Law qui ne semblait pas apprécier de sentir le regard insistant de Ace contre lui.

Ace sursauta un peu et ferma finalement les yeux...Cette situation était aussi étrange pour lui que pour le plus âgé. Dire qu'il y avait encore quelques jours il maudissait le jeune homme qu'il tenait dans les bras...Lui dormir avec un homme. Ça semblait si impossible que ça en devenait comique. Mais...C'était Ace...La seule fille dont il était tombé amoureux pourrait tout aussi bien être le seul homme à y parvenir également.

Dire qu'à la base il était seulement allé au Newkama pour avoir des explications sur le comportement de Ace, jamais il n'aurait cru que la soirée finirait ainsi...Bien qu'il ne le regrette pas une seconde. De toute façon, toute sa colère avait disparue à la seconde ou il avait découvert le corps de Ace...Ace s'était largement assez puni...Même beaucoup trop puni, Law n'était plus capable de lui en vouloir. Et une fois la rancœur et la colère effacée, il en restait que cet étrange sentiment, habillement caché au creux de lui...Si petit et si discret, et qui pourtant brûlait en son sein, le forçant à accepter Ace à ses cotés.

Il ouvrit légèrement un œil, découvrant le corps du jeune homme à nouveau endormi. Vu la soirée qu'il venait de passer, pas étonnant cela dit. Son sommeil semblait beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'il venait de faire, son visage était plus détendu et plus serein.

Law se tourna légèrement vers Ace, resserrant la prise sur ses épaules pour le blottir d'avantage contre lui. Il savourait sans s'en rendre compte la chaleur de son corps...Sa douceur fine et délicate et son odeur de caramel, sucré et chaude...Toutes ses choses qui lui avaient tant plus chez la jeune fille qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé étaient encore bien présentes chez Ace. Après tout ils étaient une seule et même personne...Law avait pris beaucoup trop de temps à s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **Et voila qui conclu le chapitre 12! On avance, on avance! Je tenais à remercier les plus farouche d'entre vous qui suivre toujours la fics malgré l'absence de Lemon jusque là, je me doute que certain d'entre vous commence à s'impatienter! A eux je dis, vous n'allez plus attendre très longtemps, ne vous en faite pas!**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laisser un mot, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas!**

 **Donc, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13!**

 **Et voila la phrase de la semaine:**

 **{Le schizophrène construit des châteaux dans les nuages**

 **Le psychotique y vit**

 **Le psychanalyste touche les loyers}**


	14. Enlace moi pour la première fois

**'Hayo les gens!**

 **Oui, je poste trèèèès tôt, mais à vrais dire, il est minuit trente, je suis dopée au coca et j'ai pas sommeil du tout du coup...j'ai rien à faire et je m'ennuie xD Et puis on vient de passer à Dimanche alors voila! Et puis, la review pleine de passion (et légèrement flippante quand même) de Nyan-Mandine ma donner envie de poster tôt. D'ailleurs, merci tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit mot!**

 **Comme toujours, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire à chaque fois! Certaines review constructives me pousse des fois à revoir certains passage et à les réécrire! Alors sachez que vos avis me font vraiment réfléchir sur ma fics et m'importe réellement, ce sont pas juste des mots que je lis à la va vite! Merci donc de prendre le temps, quand vous l'avez, de me laisser quelques petits commentaires, ça me faire mégaaaa plaisir ^^! Cela dit, je ne jete pas la pierre à ceux qui n'en laisse pas! Je comprends très bien, on est pas toujours inspirer et on sait pas quoi dire, ou juste des fois, on a la flemme^^**

 **Je vous avoue être un peu stresser en vous offrant ce chapitre, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi...**

 **Guest:**

 ** _Hana-no-Oni :_ Bonjour ! Évidement que Law sauve Ace enfin, j'allais pas faire violer mon pauvre Ace ! Il a déjà assez de soucis comme ça !**

 **Je suis ravis que tant de passage te plaise ! Je suis assez fière de mon travaille à vrai dire ! (Hého les chevilles, ça va?!) Et pour la scène ou Law défonce Teach, c'était aussi bon à lire qu'à écrire xD**

 **Merci pour tes encouragement ! Merci beaucouuuup !**

 ** _Brinou :_ C'est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais si il plaît quand même c'est le principal ! Les choses avances, les choses avances ! Doucement mais sûrement !**

 ** _Barzac :_ Ouuuuuf ! Je commençais à croire que tu me détestais vraiment^^ Après tout ça ne fait que trois chapitre que tu me menace de mort à chaque review xD Je sais que tu as beaucoup attendu ce moment alors je te l'offre volontiers sur un plateau d'argent !**

 ** _Mya :_ Ravis que ça te plaise ! Par contre...OnII-sama ?...je suis une femme TT^TT ! Je sais dès fois on peut avoir des doutes mais...**

 **La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira^^ et pour Luffy, il est chez Usopp jusqu'à Dimanche;) Mouahaha ! je pense à tout ! Je suis vraiment trop intelligente ^^ (Modestie bonjour!)**

 ** _Nikkouyoku :_ Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aime la fics, même si tu n'es pas fan du couple ! Pour tout te dire, moi non plus, à la base, j'étais pas une grande graaaande fan de Law et Ace...mais une fanficeuse (A. Harlem pour ne pas la citer) m'a fait adorer ça ! Ça me rassure un peu que l'absence de Lemon jusqu'au 13ème chapitre ne dérange pas U_U, étant moi même une immeeeeeeense perverse, je pourrais comprendre que certain s'impatiente ! Mais si tu me dis que ça ne dérange pas, tant mieux ! J'espère que l'attente sera récompenser ;) **

**_Nyan-Mandine :_ Je sais pas si je suis heureuse ou si j'ai peur O.O...Je vais pencher pour le bonheur mais sache que tu me fais un peu peur quand même xD Tu veux la suite ? La voilà ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ;) !**

* * *

Le matin se levait peu à peu. La pièce, auparavant plongée dans l'obscurité, s'éclairait lentement grâce aux rayons de soleil timides qui parvenaient à se glisser entre les rideaux pour venir caresser la peau de Law, encore profondément endormi. La clarté venait courir sur ses paupières, l'arrachant au bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux quand les assauts du soleil eurent raison de son sommeil. Il se sentait incroyablement apaisé et légé, malgré le poids étranger qui pesait contre sa poitrine. Pas besoin de baisser les yeux, l'odeur douce de caramel et la chaleur contre sa peau étaient suffisantes pour comprendre la raison de ce fardeau.

Il tourna lentement son visage vers celui du jeune homme encore endormi contre lui. Il s'était légèrement déplacé durant la nuit et à présent, sa tête reposait totalement sur son torse, ainsi qu'un de ses bras qui s'étendait sur la largeur du lit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés au possible, et sa joue qui avait repris des couleurs depuis hier, était écrasée contre sa propre peau. Il semblait dormir encore profondément. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre ouvertes pour laisser échapper un discret sifflement de respiration, ainsi qu'une petite goutte de bave qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. L'ombre de ses cils caressaient avec délicatesse ses pommettes rougies par le confort et la chaleur. Ses cheveux noirs encre tombaient souplement contre son visage et ses épaules nues et la lumière du soleil venait timidement effleurer ses taches de rousseur.

Law ne put se retenir de penser que Ace...Était vraiment très beau. Il releva la main pour venir dégager sa frimousse endormie des mèches qui le gênaient dans sa contemplation. Il était beau...Même peut être...Plus beau que Hiken.

Il sursauta légèrement en voyant les paupières de Ace frémir faiblement, indiquant le réveil imminent du jeune homme. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Bientôt, Law put admirer la profondeur nocturne des yeux du jeune homme.

Ace cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, ayant un peu de mal à se réveiller. Il eut un léger sursaut en découvrant le visage de Law penché sur le sien...Alors...Tout ce qui s'était passer hier était..Réel ? Son cœur eut un léger dérapage et son visage se colora peu à peu d'un rouge carmin prononcé qui sembla plaire à l'acteur puisqu'il se pencha sur Ace pour lui voler un baiser timide et aérien, mais un baiser quand même !

Cela suffit à faire déborder le cœur de Ace de bonheur pour les cent ans à venir !

-Bonjour, fit calmement le tatoué.

-...Bonjour, répondit le plus jeune, encore remuer par ce geste.

Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction assez...Adorable de Ace. Il se leva hors du lit, laissant la liberté au jeune homme encore dans son lit de se rincer allégrement les yeux sur son corps presque nu.

Ace découvrit de nombreux tatouages qui couvraient la peau de l'acteur, notamment un imposant cœur du style tribal qui couvrait son torse, surprenant un peu le plus jeune. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce genre de marque sur le corps de quelqu'un comme Law.

-Thé ou café ? Demanda l'homme déjà debout, arrachant Ace à sa contemplation.

-Café s't'eu plait.

Law hocha la tête et se dirigea vers on armoire d'où il sorti un caleçon, un jogging et un t-shirt qu'il jeta sur le lit à l'attention de Ace. C'est vrai qu'il avait perdu ses vêtements durant...

Un frisson froid et douloureux remonta le long de son dos...Sa retrouvaille avec Law avait réussit à éclipser ses souvenirs cauchemardesques mais à présent que l'euphorie d'avoir été accepté par l'homme était passé, ceux ci revenaient à la charge. Il secoua la tête avec énergie, enfilant les vêtements trop grand pour lui sans se plaindre ou laisser la moindre trace d'angoisse venir peindre son visage. S'il laisser ce connard de Teach venir entacher ce doux bonheur qui lui ouvrait timidement les bras...Alors c'est comme s'il le laissait gagner !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et soupira lourdement...Pas de voiture, pas de fringue, et une plainte à déposer au commissariat...ça semblait un peu compromis pour le boulot la...Il emprunta le téléphone de Law pour joindre ses différents boulots, expliquant que sa santé avait baissé depuis hier et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Après avoir vu Ace pâle, maigre, et avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux, aucun de ses employeurs, par même Zeff, ne fut capable de lui refuser une journée de repos.

Il soupira et raccrocha le téléphone...ça faisait trois jours de congé qu'il prenait en trois semaines...Il devait faire attention à ne pas se relâcher !

-C'est prêt, l'appela Law depuis la salle à manger.

Ace le rejoint rapidement, découvrant par ailleurs le lieu où l'acteur vivait. C'était un appartement situé assez haut dans un immeuble imposant qui dominait le quartier. La porte d'entrée donnait sur le salon, séparée de la cuisine par un mini bar qui faisait très cuisine américaine. Tous les meubles semblaient sortis d'un magasine de décoration tant ils avait l'air neufs et chers. Les couleurs valsaient entre le gris clair et le blanc, offrant une décoration assez froide et impersonnelle. La pièce était longée par une immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue parfaite sur la ville. À gauche de la pièce partait un couloir qui donnait sur les différents lieu de l'appartement, la porte du fond étant la chambre de Law. Chambre tout aussi impersonnelle que le salon d'ailleurs. Son lit immense était poser au centre de la pièce, des armoires murales, des tables de nuits, et une autre baie vitrée...Une chambre d'hôtel...D'hôtel quatre étoiles mais d'hôtel quand même. Ni couleur, ni décoration, ni photo. Et le tout dans une propreté parfaite.

Law avait posé une tasse de café fumante sur la table à l'attention de Ace qui s'approcha pour la saisir timidement. Il n'osait pas réellement regarder ou parler à l'homme adossé contre le mini bar. Comme si un genre de timidité était né entre eux...Pas de séduction rythmée par une musique insupportablement forte...Pas de lumières colorées qui les aveuglaient...Pas de chaleur...Pas d'odeur d'alcool et de fruits qui leur montaient à la tête pour les enivrer peu à peu.

Juste le silence et un matin calme dans un appartement.

Et c'était la première fois que Ace était face à Law, sans maquillage, sans rajout et sans artifice...Il était nu devant les yeux de l'homme, n'ayant rien derrière quoi se dissimuler. Law sembla remarquer le malaise du jeune homme et décida de briser enfin le silence embarrassant qui s'était immiscé entre eux.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? Demanda t-il calmement.

-Nan...Je...Faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires au bar et que j'aille au commissariat pour...enfin...tu vois.

Il avait du mal à le dire à voix haute, et Law le comprenait très bien. Ce qu'avait vécu Ace ce soir là était véritablement grave et traumatisant.

-Je vais t'accompagner, déclara le brun.

-Hein ? Mais t'as pas du boulot à faire ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Nan, on a terminé le tournage de la saison deux de « heart pirate » et de l'épisode pilote de « Alliance », mon producteur me laisse mon week end.

Ace cligna des yeux quelques instants...Des fois il oubliait que Law était acteur...Et un acteur en pleine montée dans sa carrière.

-Tu peux aller prendre une douche, après on ira chercher tes affaires. T'as les clefs du vestiaire ?

-Ouais ouais, tous les employés en ont.

-Ok, après on ira au poste de police.

La discutions étaient...assez froide et impersonnelle. Law regarda Ace baisser doucement les yeux...Il était terriblement immature la...Il avait accepté de commencer une relation avec Ace, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi froid avec le plus jeune. Et encore moins alors que c'était maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin de quelqu'un près de lui. Il posa la tasse sur le comptoir et s'approcha du serveur pour venir poser une main sur sa hanches et le rapprocher doucement de lui. Il déposa ses lèvres contre sa joue, savourant un instant de trop leur chaleur bienfaitrice.

-Ça va aller, murmura t-il faiblement à l'oreille du jeune homme. Je resterais avec toi, et après on rentrera chez moi. Ton frère est garder par quelqu'un ?

-Heu...o...Oui il est chez un ami jusqu'à demain.

Ace était encore légèrement sous le choc du geste si tendre et doux de Law.

-Ok...Dans ce cas, tu resteras ici ce soir aussi.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur manquer un battement...Cette gentillesse timide et réservée...Cette bienveillance discrète mais belle et bien présente...C'était la même que la fois ou il l'avait reconduit chez lui et ou il avait acheté des médicaments pour Luffy. Law voulut avancer pour rejoindre la salle de bain mais la main maladroite et faiblarde de Ace attrapa son bras, le pressant doucement contre lui. Il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme, découvrant un visage rougissant et un regard emplit de gratitude et...Débordant d'amour.

Merde...

Law ne put se retenir de se pencher sur lui pour venir cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser léger, plus semblable à une caresse qu'autre chose. Mais ce contact doux suffit à tendre le corps de Ace qui relâcha la prise sur le bras de l'acteur, le laissant partir se laver. Il se sentait bien mieux à présent. Comme si ses épaules étaient plus légères. Il se retrouva seul à seul avec l'appartement vide, ayant pour seul fond sonore le bruit de la douche qu'était entrain de prendre Law...Ace ne put retenir son esprit de divaguer doucement en imaginant le corps nu et mouillé du brun. Ouais...lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche !

Law lui céda la place dans la salle de bain. La cabine de douche était d'un luxe incroyable, équipée de petit jet qui venait frapper la peau de Ace pour la masser, un vrai bonheur. Ace serait volontiers rester des heures et des heures sous l'eau. Il finit quand même pas sortir de la douche, récupérant les vêtements laissés à sa disposition par les bons soins du tatoué.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Law en enfilant son manteau avant d'en tendre un a Ace.

-Ouais, mais on est si pressé que ça ?

-Plus vite ça sera fait, mieux tu te porteras.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au Newkama ou la voiture de Ace l'attendait encore sur le parking. Elle risquait de rester la encore un peu d'ailleurs. Ace fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir les clefs. Par chance, il les gardaient toujours dans la poche de sa chemise, le seul vêtement qu'il lui rester de sa soirée d'hier.

Il se dirigea vers son casier et récupéra son sac et toutes ses affaires. Il rejoignit Law à l'extérieur et les deux hommes partirent pour le commissariat. Dans le rétroviseur, Law pouvait voir Ace se torturer nerveusement les doigts, se coupant les ongles et se grattant la peau. Il fut forcer de venir attraper ses mains avec l'une des siennes pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le blesse lui même.

-Ace, je suis là, ok ?

Ace sursauta en relevant le visage vers lui...Oui...Law était la maintenant. Il referma ses mains nerveuses sur celle du brun, la serrant entre ses doigts.

Il arrivèrent rapidement au commissariat. Il furent reçus par l'agent Smoker qui rassura rapidement Ace. Teach n'en était pas à sa première plainte de ce genre, il y avait deux témoins en plus de la victime, et Ace avait encore les blessures de l'agression. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'homme ne puisse s'en sortir. Teach était totalement et définitivement fini. Bien sur, il allait passer devant un juge, mais Ace n'était pas obliger de venir, les preuves et les accusations contre cet homme étaient légions...Et Ace n'était pas sur d'être capable de dire devant publique qu'il avait faillit se faire violer par cet homme alors qu'il était travesti en femme. Sa réaction fut sagement comprise par l'agent qui enregistra sa plainte.

Ace ressortit du bâtiment, un poids de moins sur les épaules. C'était fini...Teach allait croupir en prison pour les vingt ans à venir, puisqu'il avait déjà eu plusieurs avertissements à ce niveau la. Il sentit la main de Law se poser sur son épaule. Relevant le visage vers lui, il découvrit un doux sourire, discret mais bel et bien présent sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-On rentre, murmura Law à voix basse, entraînant Ace dans la voiture pour le reconduire à son appartement.

Ils avaient passé énormément de temps au commissariat, un vrai enfer ! Des questions, des questions et encore des questions ! Ils n'avaient pas juste remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Ils avaient enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie jusqu'au manche ! Lui demandant de détailler chaque acte et chaque paroles de l'agresseur ! Et à chaque paroles de Ace, Law devait se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et aller tuer l'homme de ses propres mains. Et dire que pendant que Ace se faisait embrasser et déshabiller de force par ce fils de pute, lui était tranquillement entrain de fumer dans sa voiture comme si de rien n'était...Quel con !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? Demanda l'acteur sans détourner les yeux de la route.

-Peu importe, ce que tu as envie.

Law baissa le regard sur la silhouette du brun...Ce qu'il avait envie hein ?...

-Tu veux manger quelque part ? Proposa t-il.

-Heu...non...j'ai pas très envie de voir des gens.

Évidement...Qui aurait envie de se mélanger joyeusement à la foule après...ça.

-Je suis une merde en cuisine, alors on va prendre des pizzas à emporter, ça te vas ?

-Oui ! Répondit Ace avec un sourire et enfin un peu d'entrain et d'énergie.

Law sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et un sentiment de joie et de fierté venir se glisser en lui. Il avait enfin réussit à arracher un sourire au brun ! Il sentait bien le malaise que ressentait Ace en restant auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, comment parler, comment être...Law lui même ne savait pas trop quoi faire...Mais le mieux était encore d'être simplement naturel, et une ou deux pizzas, quelques bières et une émission de télé à la con de laquelle rire et se moquer devrait les y aider !

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc devant la première pizzeria venue, commandèrent trois pizzas, Law ayant dans l'idée d'en garder pour se soir, prirent quelques bières en plus et repartir à l'appartement de l'acteur. Là bas ils allumèrent la télé et commença une joyeuse valse de protestations, arguments et contre-arguments pour choisir le programme.

-Enfin on va pas regarder ça quand même ?! S'exclama Ace devant le choix de Law.

-C'est intéressant, intelligent et instructif.

-C'est une opération des poumons ! On peut pas regarder ça en mangeant !

-Fragile.

-Psychopathe !

Ace récupéra la télécommande pour quitter la scène magnifique d'un homme étendu sur la table d'opération, quatre chirurgiens penchés sur lui et une voix off expliquant les risques du cancer du poumons, et sans la moindre censure sinon c'est pas drôle ! Il finit par trouver un match de foot mais cette fois ce fut à Law de protester.

-Hors de question qu'on regard du foot dans cette maison.

-C'est moins violent que ton film d'horreur.

-Et c'est mille fois plus stupide, change de chaîne avant de perdre des neurones, déjà que t'es pas gâté.

-J't'emmerde !

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se battre sur les programmes durant de longues minutes. De longues minutes ou, peu à peu, chacun se souvint de ce qu'il aimait tant chez l'autre...

Ace fut surpris de tomber sur un épisode rediffusion de « heart pirate ».

-Cool !

-Non.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Je vais pas regarder une série sur moi franchement, soupira Law en tentant de récupérer la zapette gardé jalousement par Ace.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est super cette série !

-Là n'est pas le sujet.

-Oh allez ! J'ai même pas pu le voir hier !

-Je savais pas que tu suivais la série.

Ace rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux...Oh !...Law venait de trouver un endroit où appuyer !

-Me dit pas...Que tu la regardes pour moi quand même ?

-Qu- ! Pas du tout ! Je...Je connaissais pas et une amie m'en a parlé au bar et...Et elle est cool alors j'ai regardé c'est tout ! Rien a voir avec toi !

Mouais...il aurait l'air plus crédible sans le regard fuyant et les jolies joues rougies par la gêne...Law finit par laisser tomber et les deux hommes prirent place à table et commencèrent à partager les parts de pizza...Et Law découvrit l'appétit extraordinaire de Ace ! Oui en général Ace se privait pour ne pas dépenser un trop gros budget au niveau des courses, celles ci lui coûtant déjà cher grâce à Luffy, mais là, plus de pitié ! Il était mort de faim, et ça se voyait.

En même temps après deux semaines de sous nutrition...

Law soupira en regardant l'écran.

-Un soucis ? Demanda Ace.

-J'aime pas cette scène, il a fallut la tourner trente fois, j'en peux plus d'entendre les dialogues.

Ace rit doucement à ce commentaire. Law se mit à réciter les répliques de la série, imitant la voix d'une pauvre femme effrayée, sous le regard à la fois amusé et admiratif du plus jeune.

Ace était...Bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, il se sentait bien. Il était détendu, il riait, il était à nouveau à l'aise...Oui...il se sentait bien. Quand les trois pizzas eurent disparues, en grande partie grâce à Ace, Law éteignit la petite lucarne pendant que le générique de fin de « Heart pirate » apparaissait.

-Viens dans la salle de bain, faut que je vérifie ta blessure au crâne, dit Law.

Ace hocha la tête et suivit le jeune adulte. Il défit soigneusement le bandage qui entourait le crâne du blesser et regarda la plaie perdue au milieu des cheveux. Parfait, elle cicatrisait parfaitement bien. Elle n'aurait besoin ni de point de suture ni d'opération quelconque. Il avait paniqué car elle était situé sur le crâne, mais en faite, ce n'était presque qu'une éraflure. Il ne remit pas de bandage par dessus, maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de saigner, il fallait la laisser à l'air libre pour qu'elle cicatrice rapidement.

-T'étais médecin dans une autre vie ? Demanda Ace en regardant le tatoué jeter les bandages tachés de sang.

-Nan mais j'ai failli l'être.

Le regard insistant de son patient de fortune lui montra clairement qu'il devait développer.

-A la base, je faisais des études pour devenir médecin, expliqua t-il. Pour les payer j'avais trouvé un job sur un plateau de tournage, je servais les cafés, faisais les photocopies, bref j'étais l'esclave du studio. Puis un jour, un mec qui faisait un rôle tertiaire à fait un gros malaise sur le plateau et il leur fallait absolument un remplaçant tout de suite. Comme il n'avait que deux répliques, ils m'ont récupéré en espérant que ça passe et...j'ai été meilleur que les deux acteurs principaux, donc j'ai décrocher un plus gros rôle et etc, etc.

-Wow...C'est la classe quand même, fit Ace, admiratif.

-Ouais un peu, admit l'acteur. Au final j'ai arrêté mes études de médecines...Acteur ça me plaît bien aussi.

Alors c'était ça les génies ?...Les gens tellement talentueux qu'on se sentait un peu...inutile face à eux ?...Pourtant Ace ne se sentait absolument pas rabaissé par le talent du plus vieux. Aucune fierté ni vanité ne se dégageait de Law, rien qui aurait pu le faire se sentir inférieur.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bain pour retourner au salon. Les heures de sommeil manquantes de Ace frappaient à nouveau son corps, surtout maintenant qu'il était en pleine digestion. Law prit place sur le canapé luxueux, munie d'un livre, sans doute très intéressant si on arrivait à en comprendre un traître mot. Il tapota doucement ses jambes pour inviter Ace à venir y déposer sa tête, ce que le brun fit sans protester. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et déposa son crâne encore légèrement douloureux contre les cuisses de l'acteur.

-T'es pas confortable, se plaignit-il.

-C'est ça, continu et tu la fais part terre ta sieste.

Ace rit à la réplique du tatoué et ferma doucement les yeux. Une main vint bientôt se perdre dans ses cheveux d'encre, glissant souplement contre son crâne tout en évitant soigneusement sa blessure. Les doigts tatoués du plus vieux s'emmêlaient soigneusement aux mèches souples et lisses du jeune homme. Ace ne résista ni au sommeil, ni a caresse contre son crâne, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir comme une masse sur les cuisses de Law.

Law passa deux bonnes heures, assit sur son canapé à lire son précieux livre de médecine. Oui, il avait arrêté les études, mais cette discipline lui plaisait toujours autant. La pièce était silencieuse, bercée par la respiration régulière de Ace. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de celui ci. Il semblait avoir reprit des couleurs, et ses cernes avaient légèrement diminuée. Ses cheveux étaient plus doux que de la soie et il passerait volontiers des heures et des heures à les caresser.

Quand Ace se réveilla, Law venait de finir son livre. Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, à regarder différents films tout en se battant pour avoir le choix du programme. Quand le soir vint, Ace s'occupa de faire le dîner avec ce qui restait dans le frigos de Law...Qui pour ex-étudiant en médecine se nourrissait vraiment mal !

-Pas mal, admit Law en découvrant les talents culinaires de Ace.

-Te plains pas, vu ce que t'avais dans tes placards c'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à faire un plat comestible...Tu fais comment d'habitude ?

-D'habitude je commande à manger.

Ace rit une nouvelle fois à la réponse presque évidente. C'est vrai que s'il avait les moyens de ne pas avoir à cuisiner, il n'allait pas se priver. Ace découvrit la formidable invention qu'était le lave vaisselle sous le regard prostré de Law qui n'imaginait même pas vivre sans l'appareil.

-Tu reprends ton boulot demain ? Demanda l'acteur.

-Ouais, pas le choix, je veux pas prendre trop de jour de congé.

-Je t'amènerais.

-Hein ? Non pas la-

-Je t'amènerais.

-Tu m'écoute ! Je te dis que-

-Moi je te dis que je t'amènerais.

Ok...visiblement le dialogue n'était pas possible. Ace se contenta de grogner en guise de protestation...Cachant avec soin la joie qui l'envahissait doucement. Chaque minute passé aux cotés de Law était plus douce et agréable que la précédente.

Une fois le débat avorté avant d'avoir commencé, Law attarda son regard sur les cernes qui creusaient encore les pommettes de Ace.

-Je vais aller me coucher, annonça t-il en se frottant mollement les yeux. Faut que j'profite de pouvoir me coucher tôt, parce quand j'aurais repris le boulot j'pourrais plus tellement le faire.

-Ok, dit Law qui de toute façon, avait prévu de traîner le plus jeune au lit très rapidement. Je viens dormir aussi.

Ace se sentit doucement rougir en les imaginant allongés l'un contre l'autre et prit la direction de la chambre, suivit par l'acteur. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sans un mot dans le large lit, Ace perdant son regard un instant sur la silhouette du bel adulte...

Law tourna les yeux vers son invité, sentant un regard insistant sur lui et découvrit Ace avec des yeux de Cocker, semblant le supplier silencieusement du regard. Il soupira lourdement devant le regard adorablement pitoyable et céda sans se battre. Il déplia son bras vers le brun en soupirant, incapable de résister au jeune homme. Un immense sourire vint illuminer la bouille du brun alors qu'il se rapprocha rapidement de Law, venant poser son crâne contre son bras, rayonnant de bonheur. Au moins il était heureux...Il serra un peu plus le corps de Ace contre lui, celui ci semblant grandement profiter de leur proximité. Ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire qui semblait lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Adorable...

-Ace...Murmura doucement le tatoué.

Ace releva les yeux vers lui et rougit en voyant la proximité entre eux. Law approcha peu à peu son visage du plus jeune, leur nez venant délicatement se frôler avec douceur. Les mèches noires de Ace lui chatouiller le visage, et son odeur sucré envahissait ses narines. Ses grand yeux abyssals le regardaient avec surprise et une pointe d'innocence à croquer. Law se rapprocha encore un peu et put voir les paupières de Ace doucement se fermer alors que leur lèvres se rencontraient timidement. Lui même ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux pour profiter de la douceur de la bouche du jeune homme qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleuré depuis ce matin. Il appuya un peu plus le contact et sa langue vint réclamer l'entrée à sa bouche, que Ace lui céda rapidement.

Leur langue se retrouvèrent, timides et maladroites, osant à peine s'approcher et se caresser...puis, peu à peu, les souvenirs de leur étreinte passées reprirent le pas sur le malaise et sur la gêne. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, leurs lèvres s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre comme si elle voulaient fusionner et leur langue s'emmêlaient délicieusement, s'étreignant encore et encore. Les bras de Ace vinrent se nouer derrière la gorge de Law tendis que celui ci enlacer ses hanches pour le serrer contre lui. Peu à peu, Law fit basculer le corps du jeune homme en dessous du sien, le surplombant naturellement. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus appuyé et profond, reprenant peu à peu le goût de leurs baisers sauvages et avides qu'ils échangeaient contre les mur de la boite.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un baiser acharné et dévorant, se regardant un instant , le souffle court. Law se pencha lentement sur le visage du plus jeune, venant déposer son front contre le sien. Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils se contentèrent de savourer le silence, le rythme de leur respiration qui s'enlaçaient, Un fin sourire se dessina peu à peu sur les lèvres de Ace, ses yeux pétillants semblant briller de mille feux.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda Law en levant un sourcil devant l'impression de joie qui se peignait sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Rien rien ! Je suis heureux, c'est tout !

Cette simple réponse suffit à faire doucement vaciller le cœur du brun, qui regardait Ace savourer le moment présent, si simple et si doux, avec un plaisir qui le faisait rayonner. Ce bonheur que ressentait Ace devait être contagieux car peu à peu, Law sentit ses propre lèvres s'étirer délicatement dans un sourire, plus timide et plus réservé. Les deux amants se regardèrent ainsi, un sourire béat aux lèvres durant plusieurs minutes. Law se retint même de rire quand Ace ferma les yeux en relevant un peu le menton, réclamant clairement un nouveau baiser qu'il s'empressa de lui accorder.

Law sentait les doigts de Ace se glisser dans ses cheveux, se nouant à ses mèches noires et caressant son crâne avec lenteur. Ses propre mains exploraient avec envie et gourmandise les hanches sveltes et fines du jeune homme, osant remonter le long de ses courbes. Ace ouvrit les yeux, un air surpris se peignant sur son visage. Les doigts de Law avaient escaladés son corps jusqu'à venir lentement promener leur pulpe contre son torse plat, découvrant une nouvelle parcelle du corps de Ace qu'il n'avait jamais approché.

Son souffle se fit plus appuyé et plus profond quand il sentit le bassin du plus vieux venir lentement se mouvoir contre le sien. Ses lèvres furent bientôt reprise d'assaut par la bouche de Law, qui prit plaisir à croquer doucement sa langue et la prendre en otage, s'attirant les soupirs et les grognements indignés de Ace. La fièvre montait lentement dans leur corps. La pièce se remplissait peu à peu de soupirs, de froissements de draps et de grincements du matelas. Ace crut sentir son cœur défaillir quand il aperçut une étincelle de désir dans les yeux métalliques de l'acteur.

-Law...tu...

-J'ai envie de toi.

Son souffle se figea quelques instants devant la confession murmurée faiblement par le jeune adulte, comme un secret. Le cœur de Ace tambourinait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il crut un instant possible qu'il lui brise les côtes.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda Ace. Je...je pensais que tu...enfin comme on est deux mecs, il te faudrait un peu plus de temps...

-A vrai dire, je...je suis un peu perdu, avoua Law. J'ai du mal à réfléchir alors, je préfère juste arrêter d'y penser.

Il se pencha sur le corps du jeune homme, venant frôler son oreille rougie par la gêne du bout des lèvres.

-Tu m'as toujours empêché de réfléchir correctement de toute façon.

La respiration de Ace s'emballait doucement. Law sourit devant l'expression d'embarras et de joie qui tiraillait le visage du jeune homme et vint se pencher contre ses lèvres pour les capturer une nouvelle fois.

-Et toi, ça va aller ? Demanda l'acteur en plantant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

-Oui, t'en fait pas ! Répondit il en souriant.

Le tatoué fronça légèrement les sourcils devant l'affirmation un peu trop assurée de Ace pour lui sembler crédible.

-Tu es sur ?

Il vit Ace lever les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant devant son insistance. Pardon de se montrer prévenant ! Il glissa ses mains contre les joues de son aîné, savourant la froideur douce de sa peau contre ses mains brûlante et releva son visage pour venir déposer une caresse arienne du bout des lèvres contre les siennes.

-Oui, répéta t-il d'une voix plus faible et douce. Je ne laisserai pas ce salopard me voler la moindre seconde de bonheur que je peux partager avec toi...

Law perdit son regard un instant dans les immenses orbes noires et profondes de Ace, y cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge ou d'incertitude...mais rien. Juste une lueur d'excitation et de plaisir mêlée à une béatitude légère, presque insouciante. Il finit par soupirer, arrachant un petit rire à Ace qui avait visiblement comprit que le plus vieux rendait les armes. Le grognement qu'il émit suite à cette moquerie de la part de son amant ne fit de redoubler son amusement. Il finit par faire taire l'insolent d'un énième baiser qui noua leur bouche dans une nouvelle étreinte chaude et sensuelle. Leur corps se mouvait l'un contre l'autre au creux des draps du lit.

Law sentit sans mal les mains bouillantes de Ace se glisser sous son t-shirt, le remontant le long de son corps pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête avant d'aller rejoindre le sol. Il n'y resta pas seul très longtemps puisque le t-shirt de Ace alla vite le rejoindre. Sans jamais briser leur contact de leur bouche qui s'embrassaient à présent comme si leur vie en dépendaient, les deux hommes sentaient et savouraient la sensation de leur corps s'épousant et se mouvant l'un contre l'autre. Chacun découvrait l'étrange contact d'un torse masculin contre le sien, et aucun ne s'en trouva dégoutté ou révulsé.

La chaleur leur montant à la tête devenait presque insupportable. Leur bassin se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre, toujours à la recherche de plus de contact. Law se raidit légèrement en sentant contre lui la dureté d'une érection masculine. Ace du le voir puisque lui même sembla être prit d'un sursaut désagréable, guettant la réaction du brun avec inquiétude. Celui ci se redressa légèrement, laissant glisser le draps qui les couvrait encore jusqu'au sol, posant ses yeux sur l'érection qui déformait le vêtement du jeune homme sous lui. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants et finit par saisir les bords du jogging et du caleçon dans lesquels Ace s'était glissé pour la nuit, faisant doucement descendre les vêtements le long de ses hanches. Son amant aida en relevant les fesses, aidant les tissus à franchir la ligne de son postérieur, arrivant peu à peu à ses cuisses. Bientôt, la virilité dresser de Ace se dévoila au regard de l'ex-étudiant en médecine.

Law ne détourna pas le regard à la vu du pénis en érection qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Il continua à retirer les deux vêtements du corps de Ace jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent rejoindre le sol à leur tour. Il prit doucement les genoux de Ace entre ses mains et lui fit lentement écarter les cuisses. Avec une certaine hésitation, un pointe de curiosité et la dose d'excitation nécessaire pour surpasser son appréhension, il tendit la main vers la verge pour venir la frôler du bout des doigts, envoyant un long et délicieux frisson dans le corps de Ace qui se tendit sous le contact.

-Hm ! Soupira celui ci, attirant le regard orageux sur lui.

Quelque chose gronda de satisfaction dans le ventre de Law à l'entente de se soupire. Il prit plus franchement le membre dans sa main, arrachant un hoquet de surpris à Ace, et commença à lentement le masser, du gland à la base. Il oublia totalement la sensation très étrange de tenir un pénis autre que le sien, ou même le liquide visqueux qui se glissait entre ses doigts, se perdant totalement dans l'admiration du corps de Ace qui se tordait de plaisir et de gémissement sous lui.

-Hm ! Law ! A..Attends ! T'es pas obligé ! Ha !

Oui...Ace était un homme à n'en pas douter. Un sublime, magnifique et terriblement excitant jeune homme, étendu dans son lit, le visage rougit et les yeux embrumés par le plaisir...un plaisir qu'il lui procurait ! La voix de Ace augmentait en même temps que la vitesse des vas et viens contre son membre. Il allait devenir fou ! Le regard de Law était terriblement pénétrant et intense et refusait de le lâcher des yeux. Sa grande main froide se serrait autour de son érection, la caressant vivement et foutrement bien ! Il sentait ses muscles de crispaient jusque dans ses doigts pieds. Sa respiration accélérée au rythme des vagues de plaisir qui remuaient son corps, sur-planté de loin par son cœur qui avait déjà atteint sa vitesse maximale.

-L...Law ! A...Attends ! Plus doucement si non je vais-HaaA ! Law !

L'ordure ! Quand il lui disait de ralentir, lui ne faisait qu'accélérer la cadence, serrant un peu plus le pénis entre ses doigts, titillant sa fente avec son pouce, accélérant les mouvements de sa peau contre l'appendice si sensible. Les protestations de Ace se muèrent en gémissement plus ou moins compréhensibles avant que son corps ne commence à être secoué de spasmes indicateurs de sa libération imminente.

-L...Law ! Cria t-il en se cambrant légèrement les reins tout en jouissant dans la main de son amant.

Law ne retira pas sa main, découvrant le toucher si étrange du sperme d'un autre entre ses doigts. Il frotta un instant ses doigts les un contre les autre, comme pour se faire à se nouveau contact...qu'il avait bien l'intention de ressentir beaucoup plus souvent.

-T'étais rapide, commenta t-il, un sourire moqueur en coin.

-Qu-La ferme ! C'est l'accumulation du stresse et de la fatigue et de plein d'autres trucs ! Ça à rien à voir avec mon endurance habituelle ! Clama t-il, rouge de honte.

Law ne put que rire doucement devant l'embarras et la colère de Ace...Colère qui se calma rapidement quand le rire grave et sincère de Ace raisonna dans la pièce. Doux...Si doux...Ce fut tout ce que Ace put penser à cet instant.

-Tu es prêt pour la suite ? Demanda Law en se glissant un peu mieux entre les cuisses de Ace.

-Heu...Mouais, grogna celui ci soudainement incertain. Tu sais comment on fait ?...

-Pas du tout, affirma le brun en glissant ses doigts encore humide de sperme vers les fesses de Ace. Je sais juste que ça se passe ici.

-Quoi ?! Attends ! Tu compte faire comment si tu sais pas comment ça ce passe ?! Demanda le concerné en se redressant sur les coudes.

-...J'y vais au talent.

-Hein ?! Tu déconnes ?! Rugit Ace de plus en plus inquiet.

-Évidement que oui, souffla Law en venant embrasser son amant du bout des lèvres.

L'expression boudeuse de Ace n'avait pas de prix...

-Kidd joue sur les deux bords, et il est pas avare en terme de détails sur ses soirées « entre mecs » comme il aime dire.

-Mouais...évite de dire le nom d'un autre mec dans ce genre de situation...

Cette nouvelle phrase arracha un autre rire à Law. Il se concentra sur sa tâche, venant appuyer son doigts lubrifié par la semence de Ace contre l'intimité rose de celui ci. Il du forcé légèrement mais il le fit entrer assez facilement, non sans arracher un soupir d'inconfort au brun qui ne sembla pas grandement apprécier le contact. Law se sentit légèrement défaillir devant la chaleur qui entourait son doigt et la pression ressentir sur celui ci...bordel, Ace était serré ! Il commençait à douter que cela soit réellement possible...Il commença de timide vas et viens en lui, qui furent plutôt vite acceptés par le corps du jeune homme. Ok pour un doigt...mais lui...il était bien plus gros qu'un doigt.

-Je vais en mettre un second, annonça t-il.

-...Pas besoin de me le dire, grogna Ace, rougissant comme une tomate aux explications orales de Law.

Il vint poser son majeur contre le du jeune homme, et du forcé un peu plus pour que celui ci l'accepte en lui. Le grognement de Ace lui indiqua que deux doigts étaient déjà bien plus dur à supporter. Il allait devoir être patient...enfin...après tout le temps qu'il lui courrait après, il pouvait bien perdre une demi heure de plus, n'est ce pas ?

Au bout de plusieurs longues, longues et terriblement longues minutes à faire des vas et viens, à écarter les doigts et à les enfoncer plus profondément à chaque fois, Ace sembla enfin près à en tolérer un troisième.

-HMM ! Grogna t-il en sentant l'annulaire appuyer contre son intimité.

-Détends toi, lui souffla Law.

-Je t'en foutrais...HM ! Attends ! Je suis pas sur que ça entre là ! Paniqua le jeune homme.

-Relax, murmura l'acteur de la voix la plus rassurante qu'il put. Si ça passe pas, j'arrête tout de suite ok ?

Ace hésita un instant tout de même avant de hocher la tête, étouffant un petit cri de douleur quand le troisième doigt entra enfin en lui. Law sentit les muscles du jeune homme se serrer avec force autour de ses doigts. Il soupira lourdement pour calmer sa propre impatience et reprit ses mouvements de vas et viens avec lenteur et attention. Au bout d'un certain temps, il put voir le visage de Ace se décontracter et sentir la chaire autour de se doigts se détendre peu à peu. Il continua son traitement durant plusieurs minutes, voulant être sur et certain que le jeune homme soit soigneusement préparé. Il avait déjà eu à faire, durant des études de médecine, à des fissures anales venant de jeunes couples qui étaient allés un peu trop vite durant les préliminaires, et il ne souhaitait ça à personne, et encore moins à Ace.

Quand il fut suffisamment assouplie, Law se risqua à enfoncer un peu plus profondément ses doigts, arrachant soudainement une réaction des plus brutales à Ace...

-HAaAAaA !

Il sentit son corps se contracter violemment et son dos se cambrer d'un seul coup.

Ace resta totalement pantelant devant la vague de plaisir qui venait de le secouer. Il avait sentit un choc électrique qui était remonté le long de son corps, venant se nouer dans sa gorge et jaillir de ses lèvres sous la forme d'un cri aigu et puissant qu'il avait été incapable de retenir. Il respirait rapidement, encore légèrement choqué par la réaction de son propre corps.

-Prostate, dit simplement Law.

-Hein ?...

-La prostate est une glande située dans la région anale de l'homme, elle entoure la première partie de l'urètre et est située en dessous de la vessie et au dessus du péri-

-Oui oui ça va j'ai compris ! Râla le jeune homme, rougissant de honte.

-Et c'est une grande source de plaisir masculin quand on la touche, genre, comme ça, termina Law en frappant à nouveau le point qui avait fait monter Ace au septième ciel en quelques secondes.

-HaaAAA ! Espèce de-HAaA !

Merde ! Law avait trouvé le bouton où appuyer et il ne le lâchait plus, s'acharnant sur celui ci avec force, faisant totalement oublier toutes sortes de douleurs à Ace qui n'était plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir. Trop bon...C'était trop bon pour être réel ! Sa voix lui échappait totalement, s'élevant peu à peu dans les aigus.

Law profita de la diversion offerte par le plaisir pour écarteler délicatement l'intimité rosée du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que celle ci semble enfin prête. Il retira ses doigts, faisant lourdement soupirer et grogner Ace de frustration. Il sourit devant son froncement de sourcil, indiquant qu'il aurait sans doute voulu que ce traitement dure plus longtemps. C'était encourageant pour la suite.

Law se redressa pour glisser hors du lit, s'attirant le regard interrogatif de Ace.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda t-il, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Capote, dit finement Law en fouillant dans sa table de chevet.

-...T'en a encore beaucoup des tue-l'amour comme ça ?

-T'as fait des tests dernièrement ? Parce que moi non, souffla Law en revenant sur le lit, ouvrant le préservatif. Sécurité, VIH, prévention, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-J'aime vivre dangereusement, docteur, rétorqua Ace, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Et ça ce dit grand frère...attends un peu que ton cadet te sorte ce genre phrase, tu vas pas sourire longtemps.

Law ne put retenir un rire devant la grimace que lui offrit Ace à cet instant.

-...Tu veux pas éviter de parler de mon petit frère dans un moment comme ça ?...

-T'en fais pas, je vais vite te faire penser à entre chose.

Ace sentit une main venir attraper sa hanche, le guidant pour qu'il relève légèrement le bassin. Il sentit l'appréhension remonter rapidement en lui alors que le membre imposant et érigé au possible de Law venait se frotter à son intimité..D'un coté il était ravi de voir qu'il pouvait donner une érection pareil à son amant...De l'autre...Il n'était pas sur que son corps puisse l'accepter...Law était beaucoup plus gros que trois doigts !

Il sentit le front de Law venir se coller au sien, leur visage se retrouvant tout aussi proche qu'au début de la nuit. Leur nez se frôlaient et se frottaient délicatement l'un à l'autre, apaisant avec tendresse la peur du jeune homme.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Souffla le plus vieux.

Ace se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, échangeant un baiser plus, doux et lent que les précédents. Law prit les cuisses de Ace entre ses mains et les écarta souplement. Il poussa d'un coup de rein et sentit son gland se faire avaler par le corps de Ace.

Oh bordel ! Il serra douloureusement les dents en brisant leur baiser pour se retenir de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans ce corps brûlant. C'était délicieusement serré et chaud tout autour de lui. L'envie, la frustration et le désir se liguaient contre lui pour le pousser à commencer tout de suite...mais l'expression de douleur qui peignait en ce moment le visage de son amant le calma rapidement.

Oh oui, Ace souffrait. Il serrait la mâchoire avec force, tentant comme il pouvait de respirer profondément pour ce calmer. Ça faisait terriblement mal ! Il se sentait écarteler de toute part ! Son anus était étiré au possible, c'était comme si on le brûlait, le pinçait et le tirait en même temps ! Il sentit les lèvres de Law venir picorer doucement ses joues, glissant contre ses lèvres, pour ses caresser avec légèreté.

-Calme toi, lui susurra t-il de sa voix grave et basse. Je vais aller super doucement.

-D..D'accord, hoqueta le jeune homme.

Law attendit de long minutes que la douleur ne se calme, allant caresser la virilité de Ace, légèrement ramollie sous l'effet de la douleur. Quand il sentit la pression se relâcher lentement, il commença à s'enfoncer en lui. Il entendait contre son oreille, le souffle de Ace qui accélérait au rythme de sa douleur. Il continua sa progression avec patience jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui.

Ace se forçait à calmer son souffle saccadé et son pouls de surexcité. Il avait l'impression qu'on écartelait sa chaire de l'intérieur ! Law était entièrement en lui, et il pouvait sentir son corps entièrement contre le sien. Il noua ses bras autour de son corps, se serrant contre lui avec force. Law eut la patience d'un saint, attendant que Ace ne lui donne le feu vert, par un léger hochement de tête, pour commencer un mouvement lent de vas et viens.

Il recula son bassin jusqu'à avoir retirer son membre du corps de Ace jusqu'à la limite de son gland avant de renfoncer en lui tout aussi doucement. Ace sentait l'étrange sensation du frottement contre sa chaire. L'étrange sensation d'être remplit par quelque chose...chaque mouvement était plus agréable et moins douloureux que le précédent...Lentement...petit à petit, sa respiration saccadée se transforma en soupire. La douleur de la brûlure devint une sensation de chaleur qui incendia son bas ventre. Il sentait son corps accepter et apprécier la présence de Law en lui.

-Hm...l..Law...Plus vite...

Là encore, Law du faire preuve de tout son contrôle pour ne pas perdre la tête...la voix timide et tremblante de Ace lui demandant d'aller plus vite...Bordel ! Ça avait de quoi lui faire griller quelques neurones ! Il accéda à sa demande avec grand plaisir, accélérant ce rythme insoutenable pour lui. Un sourire fin traça ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit les premiers gémissement de contentement de Ace.

-HaaAaA ! Oui ! Cria t-il quand Law frappa sa prostate de tout son membre.

-Ici ? Demanda le tatoué en réitérant son coup.

-HaaAAA! OuiiHmmIcii! Law, hAaAa!

Bordel de merde, ça valait le coup d'avoir attendu ! Il commença à se déhancher dans le corps serré de Ace dont la bouche grande ouverte se remplissait de cris de plaisir et de gémissement. Lui même laisser échapper de plus en plus de grognement et de soupire de bien être.

-Law ! Pl...Plus...Plus... !

-Plus quoi ? Demanda t-il avec une fine pointe de sadisme.

-Plus fort ! Plus fort ! HaaAA !

Tout de suite ! Le claquement de ses hanches contre les fesses fermes du brun se mêla bientôt au concerto de cris et de soupirs qui noyaient déjà la chambre. Ace n'en pouvait plus de trembler sous le plaisir qu'assiégeait son corps de toute part. Il se donnerait presque mal à la tête lui même tant il criait de plus en plus fort. Les seuls instants ou il se taisait, c'était quand Law venait ravager sa bouche avec désir et bestialité.

Leur corps transpirants se frottait l'un à l'autre, les excitants chacun plus encore à chaque contact.

-Law! LawHmm...! HaaAA! HaaA! Oh Dieu! HaaAA!

-C'est bon ? Demanda inutilement Law au creux de l'oreille de Ace, pour le simple plaisir d'entendre sa voix gémir.

-Ouii ! HaaAA ! Oui !

Law se perdait dans l'admiration du visage déformé de plaisir de Ace. Ses joues rougies d'extase, ses yeux tantôt fermés farouchement pour mieux profiter des sensations qui habitaient son corps, tantôt ouverts et brillants de jouissance, ses lèvres grandes ouvertes qui criaient plus fort à chaque fois qu'il frappait la boule de nerf enfouit en lui...Ace était la créature la plus excitante et la plus sublime dans le plaisir qu'il avait pu croiser !

-HAAA ! Law ! Law je vais...Je...Je peux plus ! HAaAA !

-Hmm !...Je sais...moi aussi...

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ace alors qu'il plonger son regard brumeux dans celui de Law. Qui lui rendit le même sourire. Leurs lèvres vinrent naturellement se chercher l'une et l'autre alors que leur corps supportaient le summum du plaisir. Leurs muscles se crispèrent, leur esprit se perdirent et le plaisir les inonda totalement.

Ace se laissa retomber contre le matelas, le corps couvert de sueur et bientôt écraser par le poids de Law qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le silence de la pièce était troublé par deux respirations chaotiques qui cherchaient tant bien que mal à retrouver l'air perdu. Law se redressa lentement pour se retirer du corps de Ace qui poussa un dernier gémissement sous la sensation de manque. Il retira le préservatif qu'il noua et laissa tomber au sol au coté du lit. Il attrapa mollement la couverture au sol et s'allongea au coté de Ace qui roula naturellement vers lui pour venir blottir son corps contre le sien.

Il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un profitant de la chaleur douillette du plus jeune, et l'autre savourant la peau fraîche et douce du plus vieux. Morphée venait doucement les enlacer, leur offrant quelques secondes de conscience avant de les emporter avec elle dans le monde des songes.

-Law...souffla la voix fatigué de Ace.

-Hm ?...

-Je t'aime.

Law sentit une étrange et agréable chaleur se diffuser en lui. Ces simples mots étaient si doux...Si agréable...Si tendre à ses oreilles. Il vint serrer un peu plus le corps en sueur de Ace contre le sien, savourant sa chaleur tout en fermant les yeux. Les derniers mots prononcer par Ace avant que celui ci ne sombre dans l'inconscient revenait et se répété dans ses songes, comme le va et vient lent de vagues légère sur le sable. Il ferma finalement les yeux après s'être gorgé sans retenu de la vu du visage endormit du jeune homme entre ses bras et il ne tarda pas à se faire cueillir lui aussi Morphée.

* * *

 ***Gloups*...Alors?...ça va?...C'est à la hauteur?...Vous savez, ça va faire plusieurs années que j'ai plus écrit de Lemon donc...je sais pas si j'ai encore la main pour ça...J'espère vraiment que c'est à la hauteur de vos attente, je me suis quand même payer le luxe de vous faire attendre 13 chapitres...Je stresse un tout petit petit petit peu la...**

 **Ha! Et je suis confronté à un petit soucis, j'aimerais vos avis! Il ce trouve que ma précieuse et adorable bêta est en période d'examen et donc elle sera trop prise pour corriger mes chapitres à venir donc voila la question:**

 **Est ce que vous préféré attendre quelques semaines sans chapitres et avoir des chapitres bien propre et corriger quand elle aura finir ses examens, ou est ce que vous préférez mes bon vieux chapitre bourré de fautes qui serons corriger après coups mais arriverons à l'heure? A vous de voir ce que vous préférez!**

 **Et je vous dis à la semaines prochaines (puisque le chapitre est déjà corriger) en vous laissant sur cette très jolie phrase:**

 **{La théorie, c'est quand on comprend tout et que rien ne marche.**

 **La pratique c'est quand tout marche, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.**

 **Ici nous avons réussi les deux : Rien ne marche et personne ne sait pourquoi!}**


	15. Un instant de tendresse

**'Hayo les gens!**

 **Alors...Comment dire à quel point le lemon à été un succès?...Tout le monde l'a aimé! Faut dire que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de votre patience! Au cas ou ça en inquièterait certain, ça ne sera pas le seul lemon de la fics, ne vous en faites pas xD**

 **Breeeef, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, bien qu'il soit surment bien moins intéressant que le chapitre précédent~ N'est ce pas bande de pervers? Fufufu~ (Vous en faite pas, moi aussi je suis une authentique pervers, on ce comprend!)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les gens!**

 **Réponse Guest:**

 ** _Kiwiii :_ Bon retour parmi nous Kiwiii-chan ! Ravis de savoir que la fics te plaît toujours, je commençais à me poser des question^^ (Et RIP pour ton téléphone, je te comprends tellement...)**

 **En voilà une belle et immense review ! Merci ! Pour le chapitre 12, j'allais pas faire un vrai viole c'est claire xD J'avoue j'aime bien les « demi-viole » qu'on trouve dans les fics et qui représente un peu le fantasme du viole. Ils ne sont pas représentatifs du tout ce qu'est un vrai viole, le romance et l'arrange beaucoup mais c'était pas l'attention, et je ne voulais pas mettre un véritable viole dans la fics, ça aurait fait trop glauque, j'ai des jeunes lectrices qui me regard et je suis responsable U_U (ou presque...)**

 **Ravis que le changement d'attitude de Law te plaise ! J'avais la flippe que ça soit un peu trop brutal ! J'ai beau dire que deux semaines ont passé, étant donner qu'on ne lit pas ce qui ce passe durant les deux semaines je craignais que ça face un peu bipolaire.**

 **Et pour le romantique de la scène c'est mon âme de midinette en manque d'amour qui s'exprime xD J'avais tellement fait souffrir Ace durant les deux derniers chapitres, je lui devais bien ça !**

 **Pour la relation Ace et Law, je trouvais le changement un peu brutal à vrai dire, je me demandais si Law ne changeait pas un peu trop vite de comportement, mais si ça ne choque pas durant la lecture alors tout va bien !**

 **La partie intéressante, le lemon XD ! Ben écoute, pour quelqu'un qui a plus écrit de lemon depuis maintenant pas mal de temps je suis pas trop rouiller dit donc ! Et t'inquiète, je comprends ce que tu veux dire^^ (t'es un oiseau de nuit xD Comme moi!) Plus sérieusement il ma fallut deux jours pour l'écrire, j'en pouvais plus ! Alors savoir que le résulta est si plaisant à lire c'est un vrai bonheur !**

 **Quant à la fameuse question des fautes, rassure toi, c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre ! Celui ci à été corriger en exprès cela dit, donc quelques fautes s'y sont peut être glisser. Par contre celui de la semaine prochaine sera entièrement corrigé par moi...Aouch...**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir prit la peine de commenter les deux chapitres que tu avais loupé, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et bon retour sur la fics !**

 ** _Hana-No-Oni :_ Ravis que ça te plaise ! Pour le coup de la prostate, j'avoue que c'est totalement mon genre d'humour, j'avais le rictus en écrivant mais j'avais un peu peur que ça sorte totalement de l'ambiance, mais visiblement, ça plaît !**

 **Je devais bien ça à Ace, je pauvre, je l'ais tellement fait dérouiller au dernier chapitre...Et puis, un peu de guimauve n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !**

 **Sérieux t'as rougit en lisant O.O...Trop cool ! XD Je commence à me dire que je suis douée~ !**

 ** _Mya_ : Hahaha ! Visiblement ça t'as plus ! Ça donne envie de réécrire un lemon pour les chapitres à venir~**

 **Je te pardonne xD Onee-sama sera plus adapter à mes génitaux (haa, c'est si joliment dit...)**

 **Ok ok xD je croix que c'est ce que je vais faire vu l'avis général, ne t'en fait pas !**

 ** _Barzac :_ Haaan, tu lis ma fics aussi tard ? C'est adorable ! Merci ! Et désolé pour l'ascenseur émotionnel xD, pauvre Law, dire que tu l'as décapité y'a un chapitre xD Et bon, je vais rien spoiler mais attends toi à refaire les crise de nerf et les menaces de mort des derniers chapitre parce que j'en ai pas fini avec eux ! (Mouahahaha ! Mon sadisme et ma cruauté sont sans limite!)**

 **Ravis que le lemon te plaise ! Ça sera pas le seul de la fics et je compte bien m'améliorer~**

 **Pour Law et Kidd, désolé, c'est pas un couple que j'aime des masses et à vrai dire, j'ai déjà prévu mes quatre fics future et elles ont toute les couples TRES originiaux, je ne sais pas si grand monde va apprécier ^^''**

 **Merci et bonne lecture à toi xD**

* * *

Le jour se levait péniblement, assiégeant la chambre où dormait deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées l'une à l'autre. Ace grogna doucement quand le soleil vint caresser ses paupières closes, le titillant pour l'arracher au royaume des songes. Law était là, tout contre lui, le serrant entre ses bras tatoués. Ace se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été...tous les poids qui pouvaient l'accabler, tous ses problèmes avaient comme totalement disparus. Tout le reste du monde avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que ce lit et eux deux. Les souvenirs de la veille se mouvaient avec lenteur dans son esprit, comme les vagues d'une mer calme, diffusant leur chaleur au travers de son corps. Il avait couché avec Law...Plus que ça, il avait eu sa toute première fois avec Law. Le rouge lui monta délicatement aux joues et son cœur accélérait aux souvenirs de leur étreinte.

Ace releva doucement la main pour venir caresser le visage détendu de Law qui semblait terriblement paisible dans son sommeil. Ses cernes n'avaient pas bougé...Quoi qu'elles semblaient un peu plus prononcées bizarrement. Sa peau légèrement brune, ses cheveux noirs ébènes, ses lèvres fines et son petit bouc noir qui couvrait son menton. Toujours aussi beau...

Il sourit en voyant les paupières du plus vieux frémir doucement avant de se soulever. Ace put enfin voir ses prunelles grises voilées d'une petite pointe de sommeil. L'acteur le regarda silencieusement durant quelques instants et une lueur de satisfaction passa dans son regard, faisant légèrement rougir Ace. Est-ce que...C'était lié à la soirée qu'il avait passée ensemble ou au fait qu'il était en ce moment nu entre ses bras ?...Peu importe la réponse, elle lui plaisait ! Il sentit la prise entre de son corps se raffermir, lui arrachant un sourire.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, le tout jeune couple se blottit un peu plus dans les draps, profitant des dernières effluves de sommeil confortable.

-Bien dormi ? Finit par demander Law au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

-Moui, marmonna Ace avec paresse. Mieux que jamais.

Le rire grave et masculin de Law le fit frémir. Leurs jambes étaient étroitement emmêlées et Ace pouvait sentir les pieds froids de Law contre ses jambes.

-Faut que je me lève, grogna Ace d'une voix encore endormie. Je dois partir au boulot.

-T'as pas l'air super motivé, constata l'acteur.

-Sans déconner ? Je me demande bien pourquoi !

Il avait le choix entre rester entre les bras douillets et tendres de Law et se lever pour partir travailler toute la journée...quel dilemme ! La sonnerie de rappel de son portable rugit de plus belle dans la chambre, arrachant un nouveau soupire de Ace.

-Reste la si tu veux.

-T'es censé m'aider à me lever, pas me pousser à rester au lit...

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il regardait la mine boudeuse de Ace. Comme il se sentait bien...Il se sentait léger...Il se sentait apaisé. Il ne regrettait absolument pas la nuit passée, bien au contraire ! Le corps brûlant de Ace entre ses bras était une sensation divine qu'il aurait dû découvrir bien plus tôt...Et qu'il aurait pu découvrir bien plus tôt si il avait été moins con ! Il sentit la chaleur du corps de son, désormais, amant quitter ses bras. Ace semblait enfin avoir trouvé la force de se lever et de quitter le lit. Force qui l'abandonna tout de suite, dès qu'il posa un pied à terre, s'écroulant sur le sol à genoux.

-Ace ! Ça va ?

-...J'ai mal...Grogna le serveur d'une petite voix. J'ai mal au cul...

Law ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant le regard noir et accusateur que lui lança Ace. Celui-ci leva la voix avec embarras pour lui ordonner d'arrêter de rire, mais ses petites joues rouges, la petite grimace qui tordait ses lèvres et sa main massant douloureusement le creux de ses reins ne plaidaient pas à sa faveur ! Un baiser tendre du bout des lèvres fut finalement nécessaire pour se faire pardonner de sa moquerie.

Ace mit plusieurs minutes à se lever. Cette douleur brûlante qui se répandait au travers de son corps avait beau faire trembler ses jambes et courber son dos, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il la regrettait...elle était preuve graver dans sa chaire et dans ses muscles de ce qui c'était passer la veille au soir. Il sursauta vivement quand son corps quitta soudainement le sol. Deux bras puissants venaient de le soulever de terre et le porter à présent en direction de la salle de bain.

-Qu...Law ! Arrête ! Pose-moi tout de suite ! C'est super gênant là ! Protesta le brun devant l'acte un peu trop tendre de son amant qui le porter à la façon d'une jeune mariée pour le guider jusqu'à la douche.

-Si j'attends que tu y arrives tout seul, j'en aurais pour la journée, soupira-t-il. Arrête un peu de râler.

-Mais ça fait fille !

Law ne prit même pas la peine de relever le commentaire, se contentant d'un petit rire moqueur. Ace qui se plaignait de faire fille ?...Bah voyons. Il arriva finalement à destination et déposa le corps du jeune homme dans la grande baignoire, laissant Ace profiter du luxe de sa salle de bain.

-Je te laisse faire, je vais préparer un café, dit-il en s'étirant les bras avec paresse.

-Hein ? Tu viens pas prendre ta douche avec moi ? Demanda Ace clairement surpris.

Law se tourna vers l'homme allongé dans la baignoire, intégralement nu, le corps encore couvert de marque de suçons et les joues délicatement rougies...La tentation était énorme il devait bien l'admettre.

-Heu...ouais mais non, si je me lave avec toi...on risque de finir par faire autre chose que se laver.

Le sourire fin et fourbe du beau brun amena un doux frisson dans la nuque de Ace. Il était pas forcément contre...Ah mais non, il avait un boulot qui l'attendait...Et merde ! Ace se résigna donc à faire sa toilette seul, se gorgeant tout de même de la vision paradisiaque du corps nu de Law quittant la salle de bain. L'eau chaude vint détendre chacun de ses muscles.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, une tasse de café encore fumante était soigneusement posée sur la table, n'attendant plus que lui. Law avait, a son grand désarroi, enfiler un jogging et était sagement assis à siroter sa boisson chaude. Ace le rejoignit rapidement, attrapant la tasse préparer à son attention et savoura le liquide amère et fort qui emporta avec lui les dernières effluves de sommeil qui avaient su résister à sa douche.

-Tu vas retourner au Newkama ? Demanda Law.

-Pas de choix, c'est le boulot qui paye le mieux.

Le froncement de sourcil du plus vieux montra clairement son avis sur la question...Avis qu'il se retint tout de même de donner.

-Mais ce soir j'y vais pas, se dépêcha d'ajouter Ace. Hier, au téléphone, Izou m'a dit que la patronne avait appris ce qui c'était passé, j'ai interdiction de revenir bosser tant que je ne me serais pas reposer physiquement et mentalement.

-Tant mieux.

Le fin et discret soupir de soulagement que Law laissa filer de ses lèvres n'échappa pas au regard de Ace. Un sourire heureux vint fleurir sur son visage alors qu'il terminait de savourer sa boisson chaude. Les deux hommes s'habillèrent ensuite et Ace ne put que céder devant l'entêtement de Law à l'amener à son travail. De toute façon, ses reins lui faisaient trop mal pour lui permettre de faire le trajet à pied.

La voiture de luxe s'arrêta net devant le bar de l'arnaque, laissant Law admirer la devanture.

-Sympa comme nom, finit-il pas dire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-La patronne a un humour bien à elle, soupira Ace. Tu veux rester un peu ?

-Non merci, je passe mon tour pour cette fois.

La mine triste de Ace l'aurait presque fait changer d'avis. Il se pencha souplement au travers de la voiture pour venir poser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, lui remontant rapidement le moral.

-Je te téléphone ce soir ok ?

Ace hocha sagement la tête et avança un peu plus le visage, arrachant un petit rire à Law quand il comprit que le jeune homme réclamer un autre baiser. Baiser qu'il lui offrit immédiatement.

Une fois déposé sur le trottoir, Ace regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la rue. Comment les choses avaient elles tournées ainsi ? Il y avait encore quelques jours, le simple souvenir du visage de Law lui arrachait des larmes durant des heures et des heures...Et maintenant, il venait de quitter ce même Law, avec un baiser offert du bout des lèvres et une promesse de se parler dès ce soir. Est-ce que c'était un autre de ses rêves ? Il allait se réveiller dans quelques instants, toujours aussi seul ? Ace releva les mains et vint frapper ses joues avec force, attendant quelques instants avant qu'un immense sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres. La sensation douloureuse de blessure semblait lui murmurer que rien de tout ça n'était pas le fruit de son fantasme ! Il tourna les talons pour entrer dans le bar, son sourire refusant de quitter ses lèvres.

Shakky leva un sourcil, clairement surprise par le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de son employé. Ace s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'inclina devant elle avec politesse et respect.

-Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté ! Merci de vous être inquiétée pour moi, mais maintenant, je vais beaucoup mieux !

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle vint prendre le visage de Ace en coupe entre ses doigts pour l'aider à se redresser. Son visage était empli d'une profonde bienveillance et d'un infini soulagement. Ses lèvres nues de toute cigarette vinrent se poser contre la joue du jeune homme, lui offrant un baiser léger et doux.

-Ne t'excuse pas, lui murmura-t-elle. Le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien.

-Merci Shakky, murmura le jeune homme, le cœur palpitant devant la douceur de sa patronne.

-Ace ? Appela la petite voix timide de Keimi. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui ! Assura-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Beaucoup mieux, merci de m'avoir supporté.

-Ne nous remercie pas va ! Avec tout ce que tu supportes, j'ai du mal à croire que t'as pas eu un petit craquage avant ! Lui assura Duval en venant frapper son dos avec énergie.

Un petit rire gêner échappa au principal concerné. Maintenant il fallait espérer que tout son entourage saura être aussi compréhensible. Ace put reprendre son travail avec autant de légèreté qu'avant. Il ne compta pas le nombre de clients qui lui avouèrent être ravis de retrouver le sourire franc et solaire. Sa fatigue avait fondue comme neige au soleil, son stress s'était dissipé de lui-même, il se sentait presque renaître ! Ses pas rapides le guidaient de table en table et il était à nouveau capable de profiter de l'ambiance familiale et calme du bar.

Il répéta les mêmes excuses face à Zeff, dont la réponse fut fondamentalement proche de celle de Shakky, même si le décibel fut un rien plus élever et que le vocabulaire employé était plus adéquate à une engueulade qu'autre chose...Mais le message de base était bien la. La main puissante de Sanji vint se fermer sur son épaule, serrant celle-ci entre ses doigts comme tout geste de réconfort. Après avoir échangé un sourire, les ordres fusèrent à nouveau dans la pièce et Ace eut le plaisir de découvrir à nouveau l'enfer de pression qu'étaient les cuisines du Baratie.

Quand il se rendit aux magasins de vêtements ou il travaillait une grosse partie de l'après-midi, il n'eut pas droit à autant de bienveillance, mais il fallait dire qu'il ne se rappelait même plus du nom de ses collègues tant l'endroit lui était indifférent, donc il s'y attendait. De même à son boulot de pompiste à la station-service du quartier.

Mine de rien, la journée passe bien plus vite quand on est bien dans ses baskets ! Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, il reçut un texto de la part de Bakina, la mère de Usopp, pour le prévenir que Yasopp, son mari, avait lui-même ramener Luffy chez eux pour lui épargner cette tâche. Cette petite famille avait vraiment le cœur sur la main ! Et Ace en était très reconnaissant ! Quand vingt heures sonna enfin, il put retourner chez lui, les mains dans les poches et le cœur léger. Il dût utiliser les transports en commun, sa voiture attendant toujours sagement son retour sur le parking du Newkama.

A peine eut il posé un pied dans l'entrée de l'appartement que la bombe d'énergie inépuisable qu'était son petit frère se jeta dans ses bras.

-AAAAAACE ! J'ai faiiiiiim ! Hurla le petit brun comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

-Je sais je sais, soupira son aîné en soulevant le jeune garçon du sol. Je te fais à manger.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, jetant son frère sur le canapé au passage et retirant son manteau pour attraper son téléphone portable. Ouah...il avait le cœur qui accélérait et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues à la simple idée d'appeler Law. Il ressemblait à une adolescente ! Il rechercha rapidement le nom du brun dans ses contacts et sentit son ventre remuer légèrement alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton « appel ».

-Allo ? Demanda la voix grave et légèrement déformée par le téléphone.

-Law ? C'est Ace, informa-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il était censé dire. Je viens de rentrer finir mon boulot.

-Tant mieux, tu es chez toi la ?

-Ouais, je suis rentré y'a cinq minutes.

-Tu m'as immédiatement appelé, constata Law avec un léger brun de moquerie dans la voix, mais aussi une certaine...Satisfaction.

-Tu...C'est moi qui m'ai dit de t'appeler ! Protesta le jeune homme.

-Je sais je sais.

Malgré la distance, Ace pouvait d'ici voir son petit sourire en coin. Un petit silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Au creux de son oreille, Ace pouvait entendre la respiration lente et discrète de Law et le bruit du moteur de sa voiture. Cette situation si simple était étrangement agréable. Quand bien même Ace était juste au téléphone avec son amant...Ace était au téléphone avec son amant. Un geste si simple et banal qui lui soulever la poitrine dans un battement puissant et divinement agréable.

-La journée, ça a été ? Demanda Law au bout d'un moment.

-Oui oui.

-Pas trop mal au cul ?

-Law !

Le rire grave qui lui répondit obligea presque ses lèvres à sourire malgré lui.

-Ace ! J'ai faim ! Hurla la voix de son frère qui avait déjà patienté cinq minutes supplémentaires, un exploit dont il pouvait être fier.

-Chut Luffy ! Je suis au téléphone.

-C'est ton frère que j'entends brailler ?

-Ouais, j'l'ai un peu trop fait attendre pour le dîner là.

-Ok, je vais te laisser alors.

-Non, attends encore un peu !

Sa voix était sortie toute seule, vibrante d'une petite pointe de panique. Il rougit d'avance à la prochaine remarque qu'allait faire Law...mais rien. Pas le moindre pique ni la moindre moquerie. Il n'entendait que le souffle de Law au travers du combiné.

-Je raccroche.

La tonalité qui retentit juste après fit presque sursauter Ace. Heu...c'était pas...un peu...Violent ?! Il se retrouva à cligner des yeux comme un abruti dans son salon, son frère lui tirant le bras vers la cuisine en lui hurlant qu'il avait faim. Ok, Law n'avait pas l'air d'être un modèle de romantisme à l'état brute mais la...

-NII-SAAAAN ! Cria Luffy à plein poumons, lui rappelant que s'il ne faisait pas vite à manger c'était lui qui allait se faire bouffer.

-Oui oui, je te fais à manger !

Il dut remettre ses songes à plus tard, se mettant au plus vite aux fourneaux. Pates à la sauce tomate ce soir. Il posa l'assiette généreusement garnie devant son frère avant de s'attaquer à sa propre assiette, bien plus remplie qu'elle ne l'avait été durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il avait retrouvé son appétit et il avait du poids à prendre !

-Luffy, mange doucement, râla l'aîné devant la manière qu'avait Luffy de tout gober.

-Mé fé famm ! Articula grossièrement le plus jeune, la bouche plein.

Ace traduisit ses paroles par « Mais j'ai faim ! » et soupira en levant les yeux aux ciels. Les repas avaient retrouvé leur chaleur familiale. Les sourires de Ace étaient sincères et rayonnants, son assiette était pleine et la pièce était emplit de discussions et de rires. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer durant tout ce temps alors que ces repas avec son frère étaient un de ses moteurs pour se lever chaque matin et travailler durant toute la semaine ?

Le repas toucha à sa faim et Luffy fut envoyé à la salle de bain pour se laver...la sauce lui montait jusqu'au front, il en avait même dans les cheveux ! Ace soupira en commençant à débarrasser la table quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte. C'était très certainement Robin. La jeune femme était d'une bienveillance telles qu'elle avait pris l'habitude, durant les quatorze jours de dépression de Ace, de souvent venir voir comment ils se portaient, lui et Luffy. Il abandonna son ménage pour aller ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Robin, dit il en ouvrant la porte.

-C'est qui Robin ?

Ace se figea quand deux perles métalliques qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille se plantèrent dans son regard...Law était là, planté devant sa porte, à vingt heures trente. Ace ne pouvait faire autre chose que cligner bêtement des yeux. Il ne reprit « connaissance » que lorsque son dos heurta violemment le mur le plus proche et que la bouche gourmande et affamé de Law se posa contre la sienne pour un baiser dévorant. Les mains froides de l'acteur vinrent se poser contre ses hanches, les pressants avec envie contre les siennes.

-Hmph ! L..Law ! Attend ! Tentait d'articuler Ace entre deux assauts buccaux.

-Nii-san ? Appela la voix enfantine de Luffy, accompagné de ses petits pas pressés qui se dirigeaient clairement vers le salon.

Ace eut juste le temps de repousser vivement l'homme contre lui afin de briser leur contact un rien trop intime pour le regard innocent de son frère. Juste à temps pour épargner la vue de deux hommes se dévorant mutuellement à son cadet qui débarqua la seconde suivante dans la pièce, vêtu de son pyjama et les cheveux encore beaucoup trop humides et une serviette à la main.

-Luffy, sèche toi bien les cheveux, rouspéta Ace en venant récupérer la serviette des mains de son frère pour venir lui-même ébouriffer la tignasse de son frère.

-Ace ! Tu fais mal !

Law cligna un instant les yeux devant cet aspect fraternel qu'il ne connaissait pas à Ace. Une fois les cheveux noirs du garçon un peu plus sec, Ace décida enfin de présenter son frère à son amant et inversement.

-Luffy, je te présente Trafalgar Law, un...ami.

Un sourire moqueur fendit les lèvres du dit ami en voyant de petites rougeurs s'installer sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Law, Luffy mon petit frère.

-Bonjour Traflag...Traffra...Tlafra...Bonjour Traffy ! Répondit Luffy après plusieurs tentatives désespérées de prononcer le nom de l'acteur correctement.

Cette fois ce fut à Ace de retenir un fou rire devant la tête que tira Law face au surnom attribué par Luffy.

\- Appelle-moi Law, grogna-t-il, le regard plus sombre.

-Nan, Traffy c'est mieux !

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Protesta le plus âgé.

-Pourquoi, c'est mignon je trouve, déclara Ace en faveur de son frère.

Le regard que lui lança Law fut encore plus terrifiant et glacial que ceux qu'il était capable de lancer dans la série Heart Pirate...Ace avala difficilement sa salive.

-Comment t'es entré dans l'immeuble ? Demanda Ace, dont le regard de Law avait fait cesser immédiatement son hilarité.

-Un grand baraqué aux cheveux bleus m'a ouvert en entrant.

Ace leva un sourcil à cette information mais une autre question se fit bien plus présente dans son cerveau.

-Et tu...Enfin...pourquoi tu es venu ? Demanda-t-il en détournant légèrement le regard, le rose aux joues.

-He bien...

Law avança de quelques pas pour venir blottir ses lèvres au creux de l'oreille de Ace.

-Ta voix avait l'air de me supplier de venir.

S'il avait été possible de mourir de gêne, Ace vivrait là ses dernières secondes. Son teint était plus rouge que jamais et son pouls battait à une allure folle. Et le petit regard satisfait de Law ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme !

-Ace ! Appela Luffy en tirant le bras de son aîné. L'histoire !

-Oui oui ! Va dans ton lit j'arrive !

-Oui ! Cria Luffy en tournant les talons pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Luffy ! Tu n'oublies pas quelques choses ? Grogna l'ainé en montrant Law d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ha oui ! Bonne nuit Traffy !

Et le petit garçon partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, laissant Law, une veine palpitante sur le front, seul avec Ace. Le jeune homme vint calmer la colère froide de son amant d'un baiser du bout des lèvres, la technique marchant assez bien puisque l'adulte oublia totalement le surnom que lui avait attribué Luffy. Il préféra concentrer son attention sur le charmant jeune homme contre sa bouche.

-Fais comme chez toi, je reviens, je vais raconter une histoire à Luffy.

-Fais vite.

-Pas envie de rester seul trop longtemps ? Le railla Ace.

-Va raconter son histoire à ton frère au lieu de dire des conneries.

Le rire léger et moqueur du jeune homme raisonna agréablement aux oreilles de Law. Il alla rapidement rejoindre son cadet dans sa chambre, laissant l'acteur seul dans le salon de leur maison. Law balaya la pièce du regard...Ace suait sang et eaux chaque jour pour vivre dans un appartement pareil ? L'endroit était terriblement petit pour deux personnes...Il se sentait mal à l'aise de vivre dans le luxe alors que son amant se tuait pour vivre...là-dedans. Il soupira et alla poser ses fesses sur le canapé en attendant le retour du plus jeune.

Ace était allongé aux côtés de son frère, décrivant avec soin la ville de Water Seven à Luffy qui était totalement pendu à ses lèvres. L'histoire s'acheva sur la découverte de cette cité fantastique qui fascinait tant Luffy. Ace se redressa, prêt à quitter le lit de son cadet après avoir déposé un baiser contre son front d'enfant.

-Ace, Traffy, tu l'aimes bien ?

Ace arrêta son geste pour regarder son frère, clairement surprit par la question.

-Heu...ou...oui, je l'aime bien, avoua-t-il le rose aux joues.

-Et lui, il t'aime bien ?

-Oui, je crois.

-...D'accord ! Bonne nuit grand frère !

Luffy s'installa dans ses couvertures, un immense sourire aux lèvres, comme si il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, laissant Ace totalement perdu. Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Law, toujours assit sur le canapé. Immédiatement, il vint se blottir contre le corps du jeune adulte, savourant son odeur qui l'enveloppait peu à peu. Un bras vint se passer autour de son corps, le pressant un peu plus contre Law.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, savourant simplement le silence et le contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Se taire et profiter de cet instant de calme.

-Je peux passer la nuit ici ? Demanda Law sans douter de la réponse.

-Thé ou café le matin ?

Il rit doucement de la réponse de Ace et ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher souplement en avant pour venir cueillir ses lèvres.

-Demain soir, tu es libre ?

-Oui, marmonna Ace qui s'endormait peu à peu contre le corps de Law.

-Plus maintenant, je réserve ta soirée.

La surprise aida Ace à sortir de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, lui envoyant un regard interrogatif. Law serait-il entrain de l'inviter à un rendez-vous ?...

-Sérieux ? On va faire quoi ?

Un nouveau rire secoua Law quand on regard se posa sur les yeux surpris de Ace qui semblait presque croire à une blague. Il se leva souplement du canapé tout en étirant ses muscles.

-Elle est ou la salle de bain ?

-Fond du couloir, on va faire quoi ? Répéta Ace, toujours aussi surpris.

-Surprise.

-Quoi comme surprise ?

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien familier avec le concept de la surprise.

-Law ! On va faire quoi ?!

-Pour l'instant, on va prendre une douche et après on va dormir, acheva Law, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Et la boue boudeuse de Ace n'y changea rien. L'acteur partit dans la salle de bain, emportant son petit secret avec lui. Ace n'était pas un exemple de patience, et ce genre de jeu marchait beaucoup trop bien sur lui. Il soupira attrapant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Robin, lui demandant si elle accepter de garder Luffy demain soir, lui dévoilant qu'il avait une...Sortie avec un ami. La jeune femme répondit très rapidement qu'elle acceptait, et le petit clin d'œil avec lequel elle concluait son message laissait imaginer qu'elle voyait bien quel genre « d'ami » il s'agissait. Robin était...beaucoup trop maline !

Ace alla achever la vaisselle que Law avait interrompue, attendant sagement que celui-ci sorte de la salle de bain. Non, il en comptait pas le rejoindre. Son sens moral lui murmurait que s'enfermer dans un espace aussi étroit qu'une cabine de douche, nus et mouillés avec Law quand son frère dormait dans la pièce d'à côté n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée !

Quand le son de l'eau s'arrêta enfin, Ace venait de finir sa corvée. Les pas lents et réguliers de Law raisonnaient dans le petit couloir qui menait au salon. Le pauvre jeune homme cru mourir en découvrant son amant, torse nu, encore humide, les cheveux collants à son visage. Law était beaucoup trop beau pour son bien ! Il commença même à juger le pour et le contre d'une soirée plus...tactile...Luffy avait le sommeil profond après tout...

-Je ne sais pas si j'aime la lueur dans tes yeux quand ton frère dort à coté, sourit Law en devinant sans mal ses pensées.

-Alors te balade pas torse nu chez moi !

-Tu vas me faire croire que la vue ne te plaît pas ?

Ace détestait l'idée que Law soit parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui...Il se rapprocha de lui et vint lui voler un énième baiser.

-Je suis sûr que te voir te retenir de crier est quelques choses de particulièrement excitant, commença le tatoué. Mais les cernes sous tes yeux m'indiquent que tu as trop poussé ta résistance à la fatigue.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Law caressa les cernes creuses du jeune homme du bout du pouce. Ace savoura ce contact avec grand plaisir, fermant un instant les paupières.

-Tu veux que j'aille me coucher tout de suite ? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul ?

-Je pensais venir te tenir compagnie dans ton lit.

Le sourire de Ace s'agrandit plus encore. Deux nuits d'affilées qu'il dormait dans les bras de Law...même en rêve il n'aurait pas osé y croire.

Law découvrit la chambre de Ace. Elle était petite et chaleureuse. Sur les murs étaient accrochés de nombreux dessins d'enfants et de photos. Son lit semblait juste assez grand pour faire tenir deux personnes.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas aussi classe que ta suite cinq étoiles, dit Ace en souriant.

-Non non, c'est parfait.

La chambre...non, l'appartement entier de Law ressemblait à un hôtel. Pas de décoration, pas de photo, rien de personnelle dans la décoration...Il vivait dans une page de magasine d'immobilier. Ace était tout le contraire. C'était presque une histoire qu'il découvrait dans cette chambre. Des taches de peinture qui ne semblait pas prête de partir au sol, des photos partout, des dessins, des pots à crayons, des livres par dizaines.

-Je ne te savais pas grand lecteur, avoua-t-il en posant les yeux sur les piles de bouquin mal rangés qui étaient posés là ou il y avait de la place.

-C'était surtout quand j'étais ados, j'ai plus trop le temps maintenant, mais ouais, j'adore les romans d'aventures et ce genre de truc.

C'était ce qui faisait de lui un bon compteur. Les deux jeunes adultes s'allongèrent dans le lit grinçant et étroit de Ace, celui-ci souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi de dormir encore une fois contre son amant. Amant qui n'était pas moins heureux d'ailleurs. Ce vieux lit juste assez grand pour deux les obligeait à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, et Law appréciait assez cette sensation. Il ne regrettait pas du tout son changement de destination soudaine quand il avait entendu la voix de Ace lui demandait de rester encore un peu au téléphone avec lui. Cette pointe de panique, cette envie de rester encore avec lui, même si c'était au téléphone, même si c'était pour quelques instants...tout ça avait provoqué comme un courant électrique au travers de son corps...Lui aussi voulait voir Ace...Il avait raccroché et donner un furieux coup de volant pour changer de direction et se rendre à l'appartement de Ace. Chaque instant qu'il passait avec lui, il regrettait amèrement les deux semaines qu'il avait passé à maudire le jeune homme, à perdre son temps dans la colère et la rancœur...Quand il était avec Ace, et ce depuis le début de leur étrange relation, il était heureux. Il était lui-même. Il était bien. Et c'était tout ce qui aurait dû compter pour lui...En tout cas, maintenant c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ses prunelles orageuses se posèrent sur la silhouette entre ses bras, déjà endormie depuis la seconde ou sa tête avait rencontré son oreiller. Ace était à bout...Son corps était maigre et fatigué, il trimait comme un fou pour un appartement minable et pour son précieux petit frère...Et malgré tout, à cet instant, même dans l'inconscient, ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un doux sourire. Il était magnifique.

Law ferma les paupières à son tour, se laissant bercer par la respiration lente et régulière du jeune homme. Il se sentait trop serrer sur ce petit lit, l'isolation désolante laissait passer un courant d'air froid dans la pièce et les murs étaient si fins qu'ils entendaient les voitures comme si il était allongé à côté de la route. Pourtant il n'aurait échangé cette place pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **Et voila un chapitre de pure douceur, de tendresse et de guimauve...Beuuurk...Naaan, je vais pas être mauvaise langue, mais disons que je préfère les moments intense d'étreinte et de passion, ou les moments tragiques de problème et d'angoisse au moment de douceur mielleuse...mais bon, que voulez vous, passage obliger, faut bien faire évoluer leur relation...haaa...Vivement que je suis à nouveau les torturer de tout mon saoul +_+ *fait claquer son fouet***

 **Merci d'avoir lut cette fics jusqu'au bout et merci pour tout vos review adorable qui me réchauffe le coeur à chaque fois!**

 **Suite à la question que je vous avez posez la semaine dernière, une grande majorité d'entre vous (tout le monde) m'a dit préféré continuer à avoir des chapitres toutes les semaines, même si ils ne sont pas corriger...Sur ce fait je voudrait souligner un point que ceux qui suivent la fics depuis ses début savent..j'ai le niveau grammatical d'une vache espagnole analphabète^^ Je fais une faute par mot, je suis un cas social!**

 **J'en profite au passage pour rappeler le travaille que fait m'a bêta à chaque chapitre pour rattraper mon fiasco et qu'on oubli un peu trop souvent!**

 **Bref, si vous insister vous aurez votre chapitre la semaine prochaine mais aucun commentaire sur les fautes ne sera accepté, c'est vous qui l'avez demandé +_+!**

 **Je vous quittes donc sur la petite phrase qui fait réfléchir:**

 **{Ne sous-estime pas une personne qui recule d'un pas, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle prend de l'élan...}**


	16. Rendez-vous avec toi

**'Hayo les gens!**

 **Ouuuuf! Je poste à temps! je suis même pas en retard! Je vais pas vous mentir, cette fois, j'ai eu peur de pas pouvoir poster à temps! Je tiens à souligner le travaille EXTRAORDINAIRE de ma béta Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru ! Sachez que si vous avez un chapitre aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle! J'ai eu une HORRIBLE pane d'inspiration! Je n'ai jamais eu de rendez vous avez un homme (et le premier qui ose se moquer, je le bruler à l'acide +_+), donc, au moment d'écrire le rendez vous de Ace et Law...Bug...Vide...Néant...Et surtout PANIQUE! Donc, en me levant ce matin, j'avais écris quoi...la moitié du chapitre O.O! Et la, super bêta arrive et me sort de la merde en écrivant elle même une bonne parti du rendez vous! Nos style étant très différent, j'ai réecrit par dessus, mais sachez que les idées, certains dialogue et plusieurs phrase sont de elle et que surtout, sans elle, pas de chapitre car c'est elle qui ma permis de retrouver l'inspiration! Alors pour ma béta Hip hip hip HOURAAA!**

 ** _Réponse aux Guest:_**

 **Katym: Haha, on est d'accord, c'est mieux avec du piquant~ Hé bien...Tu vas être déçue parce que ce chapitre est aussi sous le signe de ma guimauve...De la guimauve oui, mais de la guimauve épicé~ **

**Barzac: Aouch...oui, je m'en doutais ^^" désolé...mais ce genre de chapitre est important pour développait leur romance, mais je te l'accord, il est sans doute plus moue que ce que j'ai déjà poster. En ce concerne les humoriste...heum...je t'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris...**

 **Hana-no-Oni: Coucou! Haaa! Tu me fais trop plaisir! J'avoue, y'a pas mal de moment trop kawai dans le chapitre! Mais j'avais peur que ça va "too much"...mais visiblement non! Tant mieux U_U Ce chapitre aussi cela lourd en moment craquant et remplit de chantilly! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent!**

 **Kiwiiii: RIP à ton téléphone Kiwiiii xD remarque, moi je me plains pas, ça me fait deux review xD Toujours aussi observatrices! En effets, le petit commentaire sur la réaction de Law par rapport au boulot de Ace à son importance^^ mais je n'en dis pas plus!**

 **J'epsère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Ace admirait Law, endormi tout contre de lui. Impossible pour le jeune homme de s'arracher de sa couverture, son esprit était totalement occupé à l'admiration du visage paisible et détendu du bel acteur. Il passerait volontiers sa journée à admirer la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire, ses yeux clos soulignés de cernes, son petit bouc soigneusement taillé, et ses lèvres finement entre-ouvertes pour laisser passer un discret sifflement de respiration. C'était presque énervant de voir que même endormi, Law restait d'une beauté et d'un charme à en tomber.

Sa contemplation du visage de son amant dans son sommeil prit cependant fin quand son traître de réveil se mit à retentir bruyamment dans la chambre, arrachant Law de sa torpeur. Les paupières closes de l'acteur frémirent légèrement et ses sourcils, jusque là détendus, se froncèrent d'agacement suite à la sonnerie répétitive et stridente au possible de l'alarme du portable. Ace le fit rapidement taire, sans lâcher des yeux le jeune homme qui s'arrachait lentement aux bras de Morphée. Law remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux péniblement. Son regard balaya l'endroit, encore relativement inconnu pour lui, avant de se poser sur Ace. Un sourire paresseux et satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres et il passa un bras autour du corps de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Ace pourrait revivre cette scène cent, mille ou un million de fois, jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

-Bonjour, souffla la voix endormie de l'acteur qui semblait déjà se rendormir tout en serrant le corps de Ace contre lui.  
-Bonjour, bien dormi ?  
-Le lit est petit, ta chambre est froide et on entend beaucoup trop la rue, grogna t-il. Mais oui, j'ai bien dormi.  
-C'est ça une chambre de pauvre, ricana le plus jeune avec un sourire moqueur.

Law leva un sourcil devant le sourire plein d'énergie de Ace.

-T'as le réveil plus facile que ce que je croyais.  
-Quand je me couche tôt et calmement je me réveille très bien !  
-Dommage, si tu avais eu du mal à te lever, je t'aurais aidé, dit le plus vieux, non sans un rictus fin et un regard très explicite sur la façon qu'il avait en tête d'aider Ace à se lever.  
-Je peux faire semblant de dormir si tu veux, répondit Ace en venant rapprocher son visage de celui de Law.

Celui ci ne put que rire franchement devant le sourire fin du jeune homme et son regard noir brillant de malice. Il se contenta cependant d'un simple baiser et le jeune couple se leva enfin. Ace fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre la douche qu'il avait oublié la veille tandis que Law admirait un peu plus la chambre de Ace, qu'il avait déjà remarqué être remplie de souvenirs en joyeux bordel hier soir. Ace avait accroché à son mur beaucoup de photos, de dessins, et d'autres choses. Sur les étagères il découvrait des boules à neiges, des coquillages et multiple objets qui semblaient être des souvenirs de voyages et de sorties en famille ou entre amis.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il passa finalement dix bonnes minutes à détailler la chambre du jeune homme, ne sortant de sa comptemplation que lorsque Ace revint dans la pièce, les cheveux encore humide et habillé d'un jean trop grand et d'un t-shirt ample.

Law profita de la salle de bain à nouveau libre pour aller faire sa propre toilette et Ace partit leur préparer deux cafés et le petit déjeuné de son cadet. Law le regarda faire, une lueur d'empathie dans le regard alors que le jeune homme cuisinait , sourire aux lèvres, un petit déjeuner riche et généreux en vitamines et un nutriments pour Luffy.

-C'est pas un peu trop ? Demanda l'ex-étudiant en médecine devant la quantité assez impressionnante de nourriture qui remplissait peu à peu la table.  
-Trop ? Tu plaisantes ! Avec ça, il tiendra à peine jusqu'à midi !

Visiblement, Luffy avait le même appétit que Ace...Law avait été choqué de voir Ace dévorer deux pizza et demie, alors que lui se contentait de trois parts. Il avait d'abord mit ça sur le manque de calories que son corps avait du subir durant deux semaines, mais visiblement, cet appétit était normal pour eux...rendant la sous-nutrition que Ace se faisait subir plus douloureuse à voir encore.

-Ta voiture est encore au Newkama ? Demanda t-il en récupérant la tasse chaude de café que Ace lui tendait.  
-Oui, je suis rentré directement après mon boulot hier, j'irais la chercher plus tard.  
-Ok...Dans ce cas je t'emmène a ton boulot, et même pas la peine d'essayer de protester, déclara Law en voyant déjà Ace ouvrir la bouche pour refuser la proposition qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Le brun soupira bruyamment, cachant son sourire derrière son mug. Il avait l'impression étrange que Law faisait tout pour rattraper les deux semaines de torture qu'il lui avait infligées, consciemment ou non. Il était au petit soin avec lui et Ace devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Bientôt les deux adultes furent près à partir et après que Ace ait déposé un baiser sur les joues de son frère, encore endormi, ils purent quitter les lieux...et tomber nez à nez avec Robin qui fermait la porte de son propre appartement. Elle cligna quelques instants les paupières et son regard bleu lagon passa avec lenteur de Law à Ace. Une petite lueur surprise éclaira ses prunelles avant qu'un de ses fameux sourires intrigants et amusés à la fois ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui criait qu'elle avait tout compris à la situation, et sans doute encore mieux que les principaux concernés.

-Bonjour, dit la jeune femme en s'approchant du couple.  
-Bonjour Robin, répondit Ace avant se tourner légèrement vers Law. Je te présente Trafalgar Law... un...heu...mon...enfin...

Les deux adultes prirent un plaisir pervers à voir Ace rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouiller nerveusement sans savoir quel terme mettre sur Law.

-Law, je te présente Nico Robin, une très bonne amie, se reprit Ace une fois la gêne passée.  
-Enchanté, dit l'acteur en prenant la main de Robin.  
-Ravie de vous rencontrer Law, encore plus charmant en vrai qu'à la télé.  
-Robin ! Râla Ace devant le commentaire de la jeune femme.  
-Hahaha, je plaisante ! Filez vite ou vous allez être en retard, Law, j'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir pour faire plus ample connaissance.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

La jeune femme sourit et s'éclipsa dans l'appartement de Ace. Law leva un sourcil devant ce fait étrange et interrogea le plus jeune du regard, qui lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

La situation semblait vraiment difficile pour Ace. Forcé de cumuler différents petits boulots pour subvenir aux besoins de son cadet et n'ayant pas les moyens de prendre une baby-sitter pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait de la chance que Robin prenne le temps de garder Luffy aussi souvent que possible.

Les deux jeunes hommes grimpèrent dans la voiture, discutant durant le trajet. Ou plus exactement, Law se retenant d'assassiner Ace qui lui demandait quinze fois à la minute où est ce qu'il allait l'amener ce soir.

-On y est, soupira lourdement Law en s'arrêtant devant le bar.  
-Tu pourrais au moins me dire dans quel quartier ! Râla le jeune homme.  
-Non.  
-L'arrondissement.  
-Non.  
-Le secteur.  
-Non.  
-Je te dis des endroits et tu me dis chaud ou froid !  
-Ace on est arrivé.

Bon sang, les surprises, plus jamais ! Le plus jeune gonfla les joues avec la maturité d'un enfant de huit ans et sortit de la voiture, vite suivit par Law.

-Je sais même pas dans quel genre d'endroit on va, je suis censé m'habiller comment ?  
-Habille toi comme tu veux, personne te fera chier pour ta tenue.

Ace sourit doucement et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tout en relevant le menton, signe qu'il voulait un baiser. Toujours les même mimiques, même quand il n'était pas déguisé en Hiken. Law laissa un rire franchir ses lèvres avant de les poser contre celles du plus jeune.

-Passe une bonne journée, je viens te chercher à vingt heures.  
-D'accord, ronronna doucement son amant, heureux d'avoir passer la nuit avec Law, d'avoir eu droit à un baiser, et d'être sur de le revoir le soir même.

De petits chuchotements se firent entendre autour d'eux. Plusieurs paires d'œyeux se posaient sur Law, les sourcils se fronçaient et l'hésitation se reflétait dans beaucoup de regards. Law soupira et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir une paire de lunette de soleil qu'il enfila rapidement avant de retourner à l'abri de sa voiture avant qu'on ne le reconnaisse vraiment. Ace ne se priva pas de la vue du bel acteur avec une paire de lunette noire sur le nez. Il avait la classe des acteurs hollywoodiens !

Il se réfugia rapidement dans le bar de l'arnaque quand les regard curieux, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien reconnu l'acteur Trafalgar Law se tournèrent vers lui. Shakky était là, comme toujours, accoudée à son comptoir, une petite lueur d'amusement et de joie dans les yeux.

-Bonjour, dit Ace en allant étendre sa veste au porte manteau.  
-Bonjour Ace, c'était ton petit ami ? Demanda tout de suite la barman en parlant de Law.

Le jeune serveur sentit une douce couleur rouge venir pigmenter son visage, répondant muettement à la question de la jeune femme.

-Vous faites un couple adorable.  
-M...Merci patronne.  
-Patronne ! Vous avez vu dehors ! C'était Trafalgar Law ! S'exclama Keimi en entrant dans le bar. C'est incroyable, c'est la première fois que je le vois en vrai ! Qu'est ce que faisait ici ?!

Ace ricana doucement à cette déclaration, arrachant un petit rire amusé à Shakky. Keimi semblait assez fan de l'homme, c'était mignon ! Duval arriva peu de temps après et la petite bande se mit au travail. Le café avait enfin retrouvé l'ambiance chaleureuse et familiale qui avait tant manqué à Ace. La matinée défila très rapidement, au plus grand plaisir de Ace qui, bien qu'il adorait son travail, bouillonnait d'impatience quant à la soirée à venir. Malgré son harcèlement, Law ne lui avait pas lâché la moindre petite information ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer. Est ce qu'il devait considérer ça comme un rendez vous entre amoureux ? Cette chose mystérieuse dont il entendait parler comme d'une légende urbaine ? Qu'est ce qu'on faisait à un rendez vous ? On allait où ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua presque son arrêt de bus. Sa voiture lui manquait...il devait vite aller la chercher au Newkama. D'ailleurs, quand allait il reprendre son travail ? La patronne, en vu des circonstances, lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait prendre le temps dont il avait besoin pour se remettre. C'était l'occasion de décompresser et de laisser la pression retomber.

Le Baratie bouillonnait d'énergie et de bruits, comme à son habitude. Les ordres fusaient à travers la cuisine, autant que les insultes qui devaient s'entendre jusqu'en salle tant elles étaient hurlées. Heureusement qu'il ne restait pas longtemps au Baratie sinon il se serait déjà pendu...Comment Sanji pouvait il passer le plus claire de son temps ici et aimer ça ?...Il avait toujours trouvé que le blond avait un coté masochiste de toute façon...

Boutique de fringues, station service et c'était fini ! Il grimpa dans le bus qui allait le ramener tranquillement chez lui. L'excitation grondait au creux de son ventre...Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Law avait en tête. Il arriva bientôt chez lui, accueillit par son petit frère et Robin, déjà présente pour passer la soirée avec Luffy.

-Bonsoir Robin, merci de garder Luffy ce soir.  
-Aucun problème Ace, je sus ravie de voir que tu as enfin une vie sentimentale.  
-Robin ! Pas devant Luffy ! Grogna Ace à voix basse en montrant son frère, assit devant la télé d'un mouvement de tête.

Sa protestation fit doucement rire la jeune femme. Ace partit rapidement dans la salle de bain et après une douche rapide, il fit quelques chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais...Réfléchir à comment s'habiller. Law lui avait dit de s'habiller comme il voulait mais...Grondait en lui un étrange sentiment...Une envie de plaire, de s'habiller un peu mieux que d'habitude. Cette seule sensation étrange suffisait à le faire doucement rougir alors qu'il fouillait avec acharnement dans son armoire. Il étala sur son lit différents jeans et t-shirts...Pourquoi les vêtements qu'il portait tout le temps et sur lesquels il n'avait jamais rien eu à dire lui semblaient maintenant moches et vieux ?...De plus, Ace ne croulait pas vraiment sous les fringues, et il gardait les mêmes durant des années pour ne pas avoir à en racheter. Les poussées de croissance de Luffy liquidaient assez son budget vêtements comme ça !

Debout, devant l'encadrement de la porte, Robin regardait le jeune homme hésiter entre sweet shirt et chemise et regarder avec débit son unique paire de chaussures. Ace était vraiment adorable quand il voulait.

-Tu as du mal à choisir ? Demanda Robin avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Même si Ace resta dos à elle, elle vit clairement la pointe de ses oreilles rougir à son commentaire. Tellement adorable ! Si elle pouvait elle le taquinerait comme ça durant des heures ! Mais le sadisme caché de Robin ayant ses limites, elle décida de venir en aide au pauvre garçon qui était devant ses vêtements comme une poule devant un couteau.

-Bon, fais moi voir un peu ce que tu as, dit elle en entrant dans la pièce et en allant fouiller dans l'armoire du jeune homme.  
-Merci Robin, grogna le jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore perdu son teint couleur framboise.

Seul le rire cristallin de la jeune femme lui répondit alors que ses mains remuaient pantalon et t-shirt. Elle en sortit un simple jean serré et légèrement délavé, un t-shirt blanc cassé, et une veste en laine beige, légère et longue. Elle fouilla également jusqu'à trouver un bonnet et n'ayant qu'une paire de basket, elle ne put réellement choisir.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait enfiler la tenue au jeune homme, elle installa le bonnet sur sa tête de manière à ce que ses cheveux dépasse avec élégance et que le bonnet en question tombe légèrement vers l'arrière. Elle prit sa propre écharpe bleu marine pour finalisé la tenue et admira son œoeuvre, non sans un sourire satisfait. Ace, qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire durant le processus de création, découvrit un assemblement de vêtement qu'il avait depuis des années, qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé, mais qui, au final, rendait très bien. C'était très simple mais élégant...Les femmes avaient des facultés de relooking presque flippantes...

-On dirait un jeune étudiant en art, dit elle en souriant. Ça te donne un coté insouciant !  
-M..Merci, dit timidement Ace en regardant son reflet dans la glace.

Il devait bien admettre que la tenue lui allait comme un gant. Il fut près juste à temps puisque bientôt, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement. Ce fut Luffy qui alla répondre, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le combiner à coté de la porte.

-C'est qui ? Demanda t-il pendant que son frère arriver dans le salon. Ha ! Ace ! C'est Traffy !

Robin ne put retenir un petit rire sincère en découvrant le surnom dont le pauvre acteur avait été affublé par Luffy. On pouvait entendre la voix déformée par le téléphone hurler de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Combat perdu d'avance, le terme têtu ayant était inventé pour Luffy. Ace enfila son manteau, embrassa son frère et le confia au soin de Robin qui lui indiqua qu'elle passerait la nuit ici, puisqu'elle n'était pas sur que Ace revienne cette nuit. Remarque on-ne-peut plus vrai qui accentua les rougeurs déjà présentes sur les pommettes du jeune homme.

Les pas pressés de Ace retentirent dans les escaliers alors qu'il descendait rapidement l'immeuble pour rejoindre Law qui l'attendait sagement dans sa voiture. Un sourire illumina son visage en reconnaissant la voiture de son amant et vint toquer à la fenêtre de la place passager pour qu'il lui ouvre. Quand ce fut fait, Ace put prendre place sur le siège de la voiture et les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à échanger un doux baiser avant même d'avoir laissé échapper le moindre mot.

Ace sentait les doigts glacés de Law courir contre sa peau, provoquant un long et délicieux frisson qui glissa sur sa chaire et l'embrassa en un instant. Quand leur faim l'un de l'autre se fut apaisée, il se séparèrent enfin et Law porta enfin son attention sur la tenue du jeune homme assit à ses cotés. Un sourire appréciateur vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Pas mal, dit il en se redressant sur son fauteuil.  
-Tu pourrais faire un vrai compliment, grogna faussement Ace.  
-Tu ressembles presque pas à une fille.  
-Je t'emmerde !

Law pouffa devant le mauvais caractère de Ace avant de se pencher sur lui pour venir frôler ses oreilles du bout des lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique comme ça, murmura t-il. Mais je préfère encore quand tu ne portes rien du tout.

Le rose monta immédiatement aux joues du jeune homme en réponse aux paroles de amant. Légèrement emporté par leur proximité, Law ne put se retenir de venir croquer l'oreille du plus jeune. Le goût de sa peau l'affama plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru...Il laissa sa langue glisser contre le lobe du jeune homme.

Le ventre de Ace était en éruption volcanique ! Ses tripes remuaient farouchement au creux de ses boyaux et l'excitation assiégeait lentement son corps. La langue chaude de Law contre son oreille, sa respiration lente et discrète qu'il sentait contre sa peau, et sa putain de voix qui faisait vibrer son corps à chaque syllabe !...Il ne put se retenir et tourna le visage vers l'acteur pour l'embrasser avec bien plus de désir et de gourmandise que plus tôt. Et Law devait être dans le même état que lui vu la passion qu'il mit à lui répondre.

Ils furent néanmoins contraint de rompre leur baiser dévorant, quand leur excitation commença à presser leur membre dans leur pantalon. La soirée ne faisait que commencer mais ils étaient à deux doigts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

-On y va, on va être en retard, soupira Law en mettant le contact.  
-Où on v-  
-Termine ta phrase et je te mets dans le coffre ! Grogna Law avec colère.

Le trajet de ce matin avait été suffisamment insupportable comme ça ! Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à supporter Ace qui lui demandait où il comptait l'amener cinquante fois à la minute ! Plus jamais ! La voiture se mit en marche et quitta le parking, s'engouffrant dans les rues de la ville nocturne.

-Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas sorti passer la soirée avec quelqu'un, avoua Ace en souriant. Quand j'étais ado je le faisais tout le temps, ça rendait ma mère folle !  
-T'étais comment ? Demanda Law avec curiosité.  
-J'étais un sale gosse ! T'imagines même pas ! Ricana le brun. Je faisais connerie sur connerie et je dormais souvent dehors.  
-T'as pas tant changer que ça, t'es toujours un sale gosse.

Law se prit un cou de coude dans le bras pour ce commentaire moqueur, mais cela ne lui arracha pas son sourire en coin des lèvres.

-Fais pas la gueule, dit l'adulte. Racontes, tu faisais quoi comme connerie ?  
-Oh plein de trucs ! J'adorais traîner dans la décharge avec Marco et Thatch, je jouais les pickpockets en bref j'étais un petit con !  
-Étais ?

Et d'un deuxième coup bien sentit dans le biceps.

-Je me suis calmé quand j'ai eu seize ans, continua t-il. C'est à cet age que j'ai commencé à travailler et que j'ai eu la garde de Luffy.

Law ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Le regard de Ace s'était perdu sur la route, regardant le paysage défiler, abandonné à ses songes. Law taquinait Ace sur son coté « gamin », mais savait très bien que non, Ace n'avait rien d'un enfant...Il était un adulte à part entière, et il l'était devenu de la pire façon possible. Brutalement et sans en avoir le choix ou même y être préparer.

-Et toi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'étais un ange de sagesse quand t'étais gosse ? Demanda Ace en se tournant vers le conducteur.  
-Si monsieur, j'étais un enfant très calme et obéissant, répondit Law en relevant le menton d'un air supérieur qui arrachant un éclat de rire à Ace.

Le rire du jeune homme était terriblement communicatif, au point que bientôt, Law se laissa emporter par l'euphorie du jeune homme. La route défilait sous les pneus de la voiture et bientôt, leur destination fut enfin atteinte. Law arrêta la voiture et Ace put enfin descendre, cherchant du regard l'endroit où Law pouvait bien vouloir l'amener.

-Alors, alors ?! Trépignait le jeune homme. C'est où ?  
-C'est là, soupira l'acteur en posant une main dans le dos de Ace pour le guider à sa suite.

Ace cligna des yeux devant la devanture du bâtiment vers lequel Law l'amenait...Nan c'était une blague. Pourtant non, Law pénétra dans le restaurant de très très haute gamme, où plusieurs étoiles soulignaient le nom inscrit sur la devanture.

-Law ! Rouspéta Ace, le rose aux joues. T'es sérieux ?!  
-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Law en continuant d'avancer.  
-Enfin...Tu m'as dit de m'habiller normalement !  
-Et alors ?  
-Que... ! Mais on va jamais me laisser entrer ! Dit Ace en désignant sa tenue qui, certes, lui allait très bien, mais n'était absolument pas adapter pour un restaurant comme celui ci.

Law le regarda de haut en bas sans sembler comprendre le problème, arrachant à Ace un regard dépité vers le ciel. Les stars vivaient dans un autre monde...C'était le genre d'endroit où tout le monde était tiré à quatre épingles, pas trop le genre d'ambiance que Ace appréciait à vrai dire. Pourquoi Law l'avait il amené ici ? Peut être que lui, aimait les restaurants de luxe et la cuisine qui coûtait un salaire annuel par plat...Mais si c'était le cas, il avait du mal à croire que Law est vraiment apprécié le dîné qu'il lui avait préparer quand il était chez lui. Ace fut tiré de ses songes quand un homme déguisé en pingouin, raide comme si il avait un balais dans le rectum, marcha jusqu'à eux d'un pas pressé. Son regard sévère fusilla Ace sur place. Basket avec la semelle à l'agonie, jean usé et délavé, avec de petits trous qui apparaissaient sur ses genoux, t-shirt acheté en lot de cinq au prix de trois sur un marché, bonnet en laine qui commençait à se découdre, manteau a peu près correct si ce n'était qu'il semblait être dans la famille depuis trois génération tant il était vieux. Ace puait la pauvreté et le salaire étudiant à quinze kilomètres autour de lui...L'homme qui semblait être un serveur, ou un chef de salle, Ace n'en avait aucune idée, arriva vers eux sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

-Monsieur, toutes nos excuses, mais nous ne tolérons pas les gens comme vous dans notre établissement ! Dit il d'un ton sec et claquant. Votre tenue n'est pas-  
-Un soucis ? Demanda Law en se mêlant à la conversation, s'attirant enfin le regard du serveur, en particulier sur sa main se posant sur l'épaule de Ace.

Serveur qui pâlit tout de suite en reconnaissant l'acteur.

-Heu...C'est à dire que...  
-Nous avons une réservation au nom de Trafalgar, vous comptez nous faire attendre encore longtemps ? Demanda la voix cassante de Law qui plantait son regard assassin dans les yeux du pauvre employé qui avait très vite perdu son air supérieur.  
-C...Ce n'est...Toutes nos excuses ! Nous vous amenons à votre table ! Dit il précipitamment en s'inclinant à quatre-vingt-dix degrés devant les deux jeunes hommes.

Ace cligna des yeux durant plusieurs secondes, ses pas suivants ceux du serveur uniquement parce que Law le pressait d'une main dans le dos. Il avait demander une table assez éloignée du reste de la salle afin que Ace ne se sente pas trop mal à l'aise, ayant deviné assez facilement qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit.

Ace détaillait la pièce avec un regard d'enfant, comme si il découvrait un autre monde. On était même venu leur prendre leurs vestes ! La pièce était plongée dans des lumières tamisées et discrètes, les tables étaient en verre, les fauteuils en cuir et le lustre en cristal. Au centre de la salle reposait un imposant piano à queue, sur lequel jouait un musicien vêtu d'une élégante queue de pie, le son de l'instrument restant très discret, comme pour tapisser l'ambiance d'un agréable fond sonore. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient richement vêtues, et Ace reconnut beaucoup de visage qu'il avait déjà vu à la télé. Le serveur les amena à leur table, et comme Law l'avait réclamé, elle se tenait assez à l'écart du reste de la salle. Ace sursauta en voyant leur serveur lui tirer la chaise et s'assit avec maladresse quand l'homme la repoussa sous ses cuisses.

-Alors ? Ta tenue a-t-elle posé problème ? Demanda Law avec un petit sourire supérieur.  
-C'est ça, fait le beau gosse, soupira le brun tout en arrachant un petit rire à son homologue.

N'empêche...Law avait une sacré classe quand il remettait les gens à leur place ! Le serveur revint rapidement pour leur tendre les menus et commença un dialogue totalement incompréhensif à Ace entre Law et le serveur...Ace avait juste vaguement comprit qu'ils parlaient de vin mais à part ça, la conversation lui passa à dix mètres au dessus de la tête. Il laissa les deux œhommes parler le martien et se concentra sur le menu qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Les plats portaient des noms qui ressemblait plus à des vers de poésie qu'à des noms de plats...Et chose étrange, les prix n'étaient pas indiqués en face de chaque plat, ce qui surpris grandement le jeune homme. Mais tant mieux, son estomac se bloquerait sûrement si il connaissait la valeur de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette...

Le serveur ne tarda pas à repartir, laissant le couple en tête à tête.

-Law, je comprends rien à la carte, grogna Ace en suivant du regard les plats aux noms à rallonge qui ne voulaient rien dire.  
-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda le brun en relevant les yeux vers son amant.  
-...Mouais...  
-Merci, soupira Law. Ta voix transpire la confiance et la sincérité...  
-La bouffe c'est sacrée !

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'air effarouché de Ace. Finalement, il lui céda de choisir à sa place, de toute façon, il en comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit. Il referma le menu et prit enfin le temps de savourer le tableau dans lequel ils étaient...C'était...étrange.

Jamais de son existence, Ace n'aurait cru mettre les pieds dans ce genre de restaurant haute gamme. Pour lui, les restaurant, c'étaient les fast-foods qu'il y avait au coin de la rue commerçante de son quartier et qu'il ne s'autorisait que très rarement. Les restaurant à étoiles, il ne voyait ça que dans les films ! Il avait même commencé à croire que c'était une légende urbaine ! Law avait le dont de chambouler son quotidien avec la violence d'un tremblement de terre, et il n'y avait pas à dire, Ace adorait être chamboulé...

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son amant, son air concentrer alors que ses yeux couleur perles suivaient la liste des plats proposés, sa chemise sombre légèrement ouverte qui laissait entre voir un bout de son torse et la cravate métallique qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses prunellesW Il adorait quand Law portait des cravates...C'était très rare, mais à l'époque où ils ne se voyaient qu'au Newkama, quand Law lui faisait le plaisir d'en porter une, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer farouchement sur celle ci pour faire approcher son visage du sien et l'embrasser avec gourmandise. A cette pensée, son regard sombre remonta sur les lèvres de l'acteur. Une douce sensation de chaleur se diffusa lentement dans son bas ventre...Ses lèvres le brûlaient tant elles désiraient se faire à nouveau posséder par celles de Law. Sa bouche froide contre la sienne...Sa langue gourmande et dévorante imposant son rythme brutale...Ses dents qui venaient croquer ses lèvres avec appétit...

-Ace, tu baves, dit Law qui avait décroché son regard du menu pour contempler le visage de son amant...Visage qui en disait très long sur le fil de ses pensées.  
-N..N'importe quoi ! S'exclama le plus jeune homme en se reprenant...Et en glissant discrètement sa manche au coin de sa bouche, juste pour vérifier.

Ce geste arrachant un regard moqueur à son amant. Celui ci fini par refermer le menu sans lâcher Ace du regard. Le jeune homme était adorable, tendu sur sa chaise, à regarder le décor autour d'eux avec un mélange de méfiance et de fascination. On aurait dit un chaton dans sa nouvelle maison. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au serveur pour que celui ne vienne leur reprendre leur menu, et ne leur apporte le vin. Ace vit Law en boire une petite gorgée et une fois seulement qu'il eu jugé de son goût, le serveur servit Ace à son tour. Il était amusant de constater que dès que le serveur entrait dans son champs de vision, Ace n'osait plus bouger ou parler, se tenant immobile comme si il espérait qu'ainsi, le serveur ne le verrait pas...Trop adorable !

Quand l'homme se fut suffisamment éloigner au goût du jeune homme, celui ci concentra enfin son attention sur le verre à pied, dont le fond avait été tapissé du liquide carmin.

-Pourquoi ils remplissent pas tout le verre ? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

On aurait dit une question d'enfant...Trop mignon.

-Même si je t'explique tu comprendrais pas, se moqua gentiment Law.  
-Je t'emmerde, grogna Ace. Alors ?  
-Parce que s'il n'est rempli qu'à demi ou au tiers, le verre pourra retenir dans sa partie haute les arômes les plus subtiles du vin et c'est ainsi qu'au moment de le humer, le nez captera toutes les nuances du bouquet, déclara Law d'un air savant et supérieur qui fit doucement ricaner le jeune homme devant lui. Alors, tu as compris ?  
-Pas du tout !

Les deux homme se regardèrent un instant d'avant d'échanger un petit rire amusé et discret pour éviter d'attirer un peu trop l'attention.

-Donc, faut que je sente le vin d'abord ? Demanda Ace en regardant la boisson qui reposer au fond de son verre.  
-Ouais c'est l'idée.

Ace releva un sourcil et approcha son nez du verre, reniflant doucement l'odeur. Il respira plusieurs minutes les effluves fruitées et parfumées venir taquiner ses sinus. Un petit silence suspendit leur conversation, Law attendant la conclusion de Ace sur cette nouvelle expérience pour lui.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il en voyant le brun se reculer finalement du verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
-Ben ça sens le...vin ? Conclut-il en levant un sourcil.

Un nouveau rire vint secouer le corps de Law devant les paroles on-ne-peut plus logique de Ace. Dans un sens il avait raison !

-Ne te prends pas la tête, bois le simplement, lui dit il une fois son rire calmé.

Ace haussa les épaules, ne parvenant pas vraiment à comprendre l'hilarité de Law. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise ?! Ben oui, ça sentait le vin ! Il posa ses lèvres contre le verre froid de la coupe et laissa le liquide venir se presser contre ses lèvres avant de les entre ouvrir légèrement. La boisson alcoolisée vint caresser sa langue, diffusant un tout nouveau goût contre ses papilles curieuses. Il fut terriblement surpris de découvrir que...C'était très bon ! Il avait eu location de goûter du vin et, très franchement, il préférait encore la bière ou le soda...Mais celui ci était très doux et agréable !

Law laissa un très discret soupire de soulagement lui échapper quand les yeux noirs de Ace s'éclairèrent de plaisir. Il avait beau jouer les assurés et les confiants, il appréhendait pas mal les réactions de Ace et se retrouvait à craindre que le moindre grain de poussière lui déplaise. Au moins, le jeune homme appréciait le vin.

-C'est super bon, s'exclama Ace en clignant des yeux.  
-N'est ce pas.

Ace fut très surpris par la rapidité du restaurant, puisque le serveur revint très vite vers eux, les plats en main. Il n'allait plus au restaurant depuis bien longtemps, mais dans ses souvenirs, il croyait se rappeler que l'attente des plats était toujours trop longue.

-Volaille printanière sur son nid de saison, déclara le serveur en déposant le plat devant Ace...Qui le regardait comme si il parlait une autre langue.

Hein ?...il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et eu du mal à ne pas rire...ouais...poulet légume quoi. Enfin, il se moquait, mais la présentation en imposait ! On aurait dis une sculpture comestible, il n'osait pas la toucher. Et puis la toucher...ok, mais avec lesquels des huit couteaux et fourchettes qui encadraient son assiette ?...ça ressemblait à une exposition sur le couverts, il y en avait quatre de chaque coté de ses deux assiettes. Pourquoi deux ? Aller savoir ! Et les trois verre devant lui c'était pour quoi ? Law, parfaitement à l'aise et connaissait les codes des riches sur le bout des doigts, se délectait des réactions de Ace devant l'inconnu.

-Détend toi et mange sans te prendre la tête, lui dit Law en le voyant tenter de tenir ses couverts proprement.

Lui même ne prit pas vraiment la peine de tenir ses couverts avec le bout des doigts, attrapant juste les premiers qui lui tombaient sous la main pour manger normalement. Ace sourit en le voyant faire et l'imita rapidement et découvrant ce que son amant lui avait réservé. Le bel homme avait opté pour une viande subtilement aromatisée pour ravir les papilles gustatives de son bien aimé. C'est avec hésitation qu'il mit un premier morceaux de viande dans sa bouche. Celle ci fondit directement contre son palais, laissant une explosion de saveur se diffuser de sa langue à son estomac. C'était exquis ! Meilleurs que tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter ! Les douces épices envahissaient sa bouche, répandant leurs saveurs et envahissant les sens du jeune homme. Les légumes se mariaient à la perfection à la viande ! Tout était délicieux !

Ace oublia totalement la gêne d'être dans un lieu étranger et se détendit enfin. Il continua de manger avec plus d'assurance sous le regard taquin de son conjoint qui mangeait avec tout autant de délectation. Leur conversation agrémenta joyeusement leur plats, discutant de tout et de rien. Ace se montra très curieux sur le travail de Law qui lui en apprit un peu plus sur son monde. Comment fonctionnait un tournage, le rôles des différentes personnes présentes sur le plateau, etc etc...Ace se sentait totalement fondre devant la petite étincelle de passion qui brillait dans les yeux de Law quand il parlait de son travail...Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué que Law aimait son boulot à ce point.

Law posa lui aussi milles question sur Ace, ses différents boulots, son quotidien avec Luffy et sa passion pour les lectures héroïques et fantastiques. Chacun en apprenait sur l'autre, se découvrant un peu plus à chaque instant.

Le serveur vint plusieurs fois leur resservir du vin, Ace se délectant du liquide qui s'accordait à merveille avec la viande.

-Tu apprécies ta soirée ? Demanda l'acteur avec un sourire fin scotché à ses lèvres provocatrices.  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment te remercier, je pourrais jamais t'offrir un truc pareil !  
-Ace, gronda l'acteur avant de lui adresser un sourire lucide de pensées perverses.

Law se redressa légèrement et tendit le bras pour venir récupérer quelques goûtes de sauces venu colorer le coin des lèvres du jeune homme avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour lécher le liquide salé, amenant de vives rougeur au jeunes hommes qui regarda nerveusement autour d'eux pour vérifier que personnes ne les avaient vu.

-Tu me rembourseras... j'accepte volontiers les paiements en nature... Souffla le beau brun d'une voix grave qui fit bondir les tripes de Ace.

Rembourser...En...Nature ?...

Le dessert fut enfin servi, la présentation était magnifiquement parfaite, colorée et bien dressée. Avec avait choisie un café gourmand, qui c'était le seul nom qui lui disait quelques chose au milieux des proses et des extraits de roman lyrique. Ils en servaient au bar de l'arnaque. Mais la...C'était la gamme au dessus...Et de loin !

Ace dégusta les petites gourmandises avec un café de haute gamme, et Law fit de même. Sucré mais pas écœurant, nourrissant mais pas bourratif, parfumé mais pas entêtant...Parfait quoi ! Chaque pâtisserie avaient son goût propre et qui s'imposait dans sa bouche, mais qui disparaissait immédiatement pour ne pas entacher le goût de la pâtisserie suivante. Et le café...ce nectar divin qui lui permettait de se lever chaque jour...jamais il n'avait été aussi bon ! Le liquide chaud et fort coulait dans sa gorge et glissait en lui pour détendre et chaque muscle de son corps tout en le gonflant à bloque d'énergie ! Ce dessert était le meilleurs qu'il n'avait jamais goûté !

Law admirait avec fascination le visage rayonnant de plaisir de Ace. Il était sur que aucunes personnes dans cette salle de savourait autant ses plats que le jeune homme. En grand gourmand qu'il était, ce genre de restaurant que pouvait que le ravir ! Law était heureux de son choix ! Il leva un sourcil quand il remarqua, avec un train de retard, le regard timide et embarrassé que lui lancer Ace. Ses iris charbon semblaient avoir bloquées sur sa bouche...où plus exactement, sur la cuillère en argent qu'il gardait prisonnière de ses lèvres, passant sa langue contre le métal précieux. Oh ?...Hm...Visiblement, il était temps de s'amuser un peu...

Ace avait légèrement perdu son dessert de vue depuis qu'il avait remarquer le couvert argenté qui se faisait lentement caresser par la langue rose et chaude de Law. Ace aurait bien aimer être une cuillère, là, tout de suite...Law alla plonger son couvert dans un morceau du fondant au chocolat noir qu'il avait commandait, remplissant sa cuillère d'en morceau de la pâtisserie et d'un coulis de chocolat fondu encore chaud. Il porta la gourmandise à sa bouche, et prit soin de retirer chaque trace de chocolat sur le métal froid à cou de langue, sous le regard bien trop intérêt de Ace. Celui ci sursauta vivement quand l'argent de la cuillère claqua contre les dents de Law. Il se laissait totalement hypnotisé par la vision terriblement tentatrice du bel adulte dégustant son morceau de chocolat avec une sensualité insupportable !

Un terriblement frisson le prit soudainement quand il sentit la cheville de son amant venir frôler la sienne. Il releva son regard affoler vers Law, mais celui ci ce contenta de porter sa tasse de café chaude à ses lèvres, feignant l'innocence la plus parfaite. Ace cru d'abord à une maladresse de la part de son homologue mais le doute se dissipa bien vite quand le contacte se fit plus appuyer et quand il sentit contacte aérien se glisser lentement le long de son tibia, relevant légèrement le tissu de son jean pour venir frôler sa peau. Il était pas sérieux...Si ?...

Le visage de Law semblait si naturel et détendu que Ace se demandait sérieusement si il n'hallucinait pas ?! Comment pouvait t-il siroter tranquillement son café alors que son pied venait d'arriver la hauteur de son genoux et commençait à se glisser contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ace baissa vivement le visage et se mordit la lèvre en sentant le pied curieux et explorateur venir frôler, du bout de sa chaussure, l'entre jambe du jeune homme qui s'éveillait timidement. Les courant électrique qui le traversaient étaient insupportablement délicieux à subir ! Sa respiration accéléré difficilement, bloquer par les lèvres farouchement clos de Ace qui tentait d'avoir l'air aussi normale que possible. Des milliers de papillons voltigeait joyeusement de creux de son ventres et les secousses de plaisir se diffusait dans son corps. Il releva les yeux vers Law et cru qu'il allait devenir fou quand son regard croisa le sien.

Law avait poser son café, et avait braquer ses yeux métallique sur le visage de Ace, scrutant avec une attention dérangeant chacune de ses expressions et savourant le plaisir coupable qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Le pauvre jeune adulte tentait autant qu'il le pouvait de retenir l'excitation qui se diffuser dans son corps à la façon d'un poison..Son visage rouge de honte caché sous ses cheveux brun, ses yeux noirs humides d'extase qui papillonnaient difficilement, les regard embarrassé, affoler et pourtant, remplit d'une peur existante qu'il lancer tout autour de lui, ses petites lèvres pincer qu'il tentait à tout prit de garder closes. Bon dieu...Law n'avait qu'une envie, le renverser sur la table et lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Un sourire satisfait caressa ses lèvres lorsque le corps de Ace se cambra discrètement en arrière lorsque son pied s'appuya un peu plus contre son entre jambe gonflé.

-Un problème ? Dit il sournoisement en insistant un peu plus.

Ace serra les dents, il était ivre de plaisir en ce moment...Si jamais il avait leur malheur d'ouvrir les lèvres, ses gémissements de plaisir envahirait le restaurant en quelques secondes. Law ronronna en léchant ses lèvres de manière subjective pour attiser son cadet, le regard brumeux de Ace fut hypnotisé par cette vision plus que provocatrice. Quelle serait la sensation des lèvres froides de Law sur lui ? Une bouffée de chaleur le prit d'un coup, il fut tellement absorbé par la contemplation fantastique de son homme qu'il ne vit pas le serveur se planter devant eux.

-Messieurs, désirez vous autre chose ? Demanda-t-il poliment en s'adressant surtout à l'acteur.  
-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, apportez nous l'addition je vous pris.

-Tout de suite, monsieur Trafalgar.

Bon dieu...Ace suivait le serveur du regard, le maudissant silencieusement. Il était obliger de marcher aussi lentement ! Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la nappe qui cachaient leur jeu pervers, ses jambes se tendirent sous la table, son dos se cambra dans un petit sursaut de plaisir...Merde ! Il ferait payer à Law chacun de ses geste au centuples il le jugerait !

Le serveur revint au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour le jeune couple...Enfin, surtout pour Ace quand même ! Il déposa la note et Law la régla aussi sec, déposant un pourboire pour le serveur avant de se lever, vite suivit par Ace. Celui ci profita de la veste en laine qu'il portait pour dissimuler la petite bosse naissante qui déformait son pantalon en fermant les pan de celle ci...Jamais il n'avait autant bénis les goût vestimentaire de Robin !

Law ne dit pas le moindre mot, mais son sourire narquois et son regard moqueur exprimaient bien assez ses pensées sur la démarche maladroite de Ace qui tentait désespérément d'avoir l'air normale alors qu'à chaque pas, son érection insatisfaite se frottait au tissus de son sous vêtement, bien trop presser par son jean serré. On leur rendit leur manteau et Ace dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir hors du restaurant.

Il arriva rapidement à la voiture, envoyant un regard suppliant à Law pour qu'il l'ouvre au plus vite. L'homme ne pu résister longtemps au yeux de cocker de Ace et ouvrit la voiture, laissant le jeune homme s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Law marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la place du conducteur et entra dans le véhicule. A peine eu t-il fermer la portière qu'une main presser et fébrile vint se saisir de sa cravate grise pour le tirer vivement vers la droite. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication que la paire de lèvres dévorante qui prit sa bouche d'assaut. Si bon ! Ace l'embrasser comme un damné, sa langue venant se lier à sa sienne avec une force et un désire farouche. Law répondit joyeusement à l'agression buccal, combattant Ace avec ferveur pour obtenir la domination du baiser.

Le combat entre les deux amants fut rude mais finalement, Ace rendit les armes en se laissant entièrement dévorer par Law. Merde...Ses baisers étaient beaucoup trop bon pour lui ! Il fondait contre sa bouche !

-Tu le fais exprès...? Susurra-t-il a l'oreille rougie de son amant une fois leur baiser torride rompu. Bouger ton petit cul à droite à gauche pour m'exciter...  
-A...à qui la faute ?

La main droite vint doucement frapper le postérieur ferme du jeune homme qui glapit sous cette gentille fessée.

-Et maintenant ? Osa demander le plus jeune en rougissant tout en se réinstallant sur siège passager.  
-Et maintenant quoi ? Taquina le plus vieux en lui adressant un regard malicieux  
-On..on fait quoi ? Bégaya le cadet devant le regard transcendant de son aîné.  
-Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ? Roucoula l'acteur en démarrant le moteur tout en prenant la première sortie.

Vu les rougeurs du jeune serveur, il se doutait que ce qu'il avait en tête n'était pas des plus saints. Et les siennes non plus à vrai dire ! La main de Ace s'aventura timide sur la cuisse de Law, provoquant un doux frisson dans le corps de celui ci. Il osa quitter la route des yeux pour planter son regard d'acier dans les yeux de Ace. Jamais ils ne lui avaient parut si...brûlant. Un véritable incendie brillaient dans ses yeux noir, une mer de flamme et de désire, souligner par un délicieux sourire pétillant de malice.

-Robin garde Luffy pour la nuit, lui murmura t-il doucement.

Pas besoin de plus...Law écrasa la pédale de vitesse pour foncer à toute allure vers son appartement. La voiture se gara à la va vite dans le garage de l'immeuble et la main de l'acteur pressa celle de Ace dans la sienne pour le tirer à sa suite. Leur marche frôlaient la course tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Le dos de Ace rencontra violemment la parois métallique de l'habitacle, ses yeux se fermant à la seconde ou la bouche dévorante de Law se posa sur la sienne.

Leur corps en feu s'écrasaient avec désire l'un contre l'autre. Law appuyer rageusement sur le bouton menant à l'étage de son appartement. L'impatience brûlaient leur corps au même titre que le désire. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore à perdre la tête. Ace avait fondu ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de l'acteur, pressant son crâne vers son visage pour mieux savourer le baiser dévorant qui les liaient. Law, pour sa part, s'agrippaient avec force aux hanches du jeunes hommes, les pressant contre les siennes.

Un tremblement mutuelle les pris quand leur érections se rencontrèrent douloureusement, chacune encore prisonnières de leur pantalon. Presque contre leur volonté, leur hanches se mirent à se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre, le son chaud et crispant des tissus se frottant ne tardèrent pas à envahir la cabine, déjà noyer sous leur respiration rapide et chaotiques. Law ne résista pas bien longtemps avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans le pantalon de Ace, saisissant ses fesses fermes avec désire, lui arrachant de nombreux gémissement étouffer par ses lèvres. Coupé du monde, enfermer dans cet ascenseur qui s'éloigner lentement du sol comme eux s'éloignaient de la réalité, ils laissaient leur désire se répondre et envahir leur corps, frustrer et exciter à la fois par la retenu qu'ils s'imposaient. Leur lèvres se séparer et se dévorer encore et encore, les doigts de Ace se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Law, les tirant presque douloureusement, leur bassin se frottaient avec empressement l'un contre l'autre, étouffer par l'impatience, leur gémissement se mélanger et se perdaient dans l'étroitesse de la cabine.

Quand l'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin, les deux jeunes hommes eurent un mal fou à s'arracher l'un à l'autre pour se diriger vers l'appartement de Law. Il eu bien du mal à entrer sa clef dans la serrure, ses mains tremblant d'excitation alors que Ace l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une fois la porte ouvertes, les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur comme deux adolescent excités et insouciant. La porte fut fermer d'un coup de pied rageur et le sol ne tarda pas à se couvrir de vêtement, traçant un chemin de tissus jusqu'à la chambre de l'acteur.

Les deux corps bouillonnant de désire tombèrent négligemment sur le lit sans que leur bouche de se sépare, leur mains explorant la peau l'un de l'autre. Les gémissement de Ace, jusque la étouffé par les baiser de Law, éclatèrent dans le silence de la chambre quand la bouche du bel adulte parti honorer chaque parcelle du corps du plus jeune, dévorant sa gorge, croquant ses tétons, léchant avec une lenteur féline jusqu'au dernière centimètre de peau de son ventre.

La préparation de Ace fut bien plus rapide et bâclé que la première fois, l'excitation leur faisant tout les deux perdre patience. La douleur, le plaisir, le désire, tout ce mélangeaient dans le corps du jeune homme, il perdait totalement pied entre les bras de Law.

Leur corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, subissant les vagues d'une plaisir insoutenable. Leur jambes tremblaient, leur hanches bougeaient frénétiquement, leur bouche s'unissaient encore et encore. La voix tremblante de désire de Ace se mêler au grognement animal de Law. La sensation de leur peau se frottant l'une contre l'autre, leur voix montant crescendo dans les décibel, les grincement du lit qui criait sous leur ébat, l'odeur de leur sueur qui ruisselet contre leur peau, le goût de leur chaire qui envahissait leur bouche, éclipsant totalement le dîner gastronomiques qu'ils avaient savouré plus tôt.

Law se noya dans al vision de Ace le suppliant de le prendre plus fort, plus vite, de le prendre encore et encore. La gêne avait déserté son corps, et sa bouche lui gémissant les plus séduisantes demande le rendait fou. Soumis à sa voix vibrante d'extase, il se plia à chacun de ses désires, prenant son corps de toute ses forces, à lui faire perdre la raison.

Dans un ultime effort, leur corps à bout se crispèrent, une extase insupportable les envahissant l'un et l'autre. La jouissance les emporta sans qu'ils ne puissent y résister, et il ne resta de leur étreinte que deux hommes, essoufflé et noyé dans un plaisir orgasmique.

Le silence reprit timidement ses droits au creux de la pièce. Leur corps se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent sous le tissus léger des draps du lit. Le sommeil vint les cueillirent après qu'ils aient échangé un dernier baiser, calme et amoureux.

* * *

 **Et voila! J'espère que ça vous aura plus!...en faite, je pris pour que ça vous ais plus TT^TT Je vais vous avouer que je traverse une phase de baisse d'inspiration...La raison est assez simple, j'adoooore écrire, et j'ai toujours la tête fourmillant d'idée et j'aime écrire beaucoup de chose divers et varier...Et la, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais ça fait 15 CHAPITRE que j'écris sur la même fics, donc j'avoue que je suis un peu en overdose de Law et Ace...Cela dis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour me ressaisir, et j'espère que la baisse de qualité ne vous aura pas trop dérangé...**

 **Vos review me réchauffe vraiment le coeur! Je les lis toutes avec une grande attention et je les relis quand je n'arrive plus à écrire! Quand je vois que vous avez apprécier mon chapitre guimauve ça me donne envie d'écrire plus que jamais! J'ai eu droit à des tas de messages adorable de votre part et ça ma motiver à écrire, alors je vous remercie sincèrement!**

 **Et je vous laisse sur cette phrase pleine de vérité!**

 **{Il vaut mieux se taire et passer pour un con plutôt que de l'ouvrir et de ne laisser aucun doute à ce sujet}**


	17. Départ improvisé et provisoire

Bon retour des vacances !

J'espère que vous ai manqué ! Parce que vous vous m'avez manquééé TT_TT !

Alors bonne nouvelle ! La fics reprend, comme promis ! Vous aurez à nouveau un chapitre par semaine, tout les dimanches ! Enfin..presque tout les Dimanche. Voila, il se trouve que si avant, je glander assez pour avoir assez de temps pour écrire, cette année, j'aurais nettement moins de temps libre. Donc il se pourrait que la publication passe à une une fois toute les deux semaines de temps en temps en fonction de mon emploie du temps !

Ma béta étant absente, j'ai pensé que vous préfériez un chapitre non corriger à pas de chapitre du tout donc, ce chapitre comportement sûrement quelques (énormément de) fautes ! Et j'en suis désolé !

Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon ! On passe à la réponses des reviews des lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte :

 **Katym :** XD Tu as des bouffé d'inspiration épique toi non ? Merci beaucoup pour les idées que tu propose, mais à vrai dire, les idées sont déjà prévu qu'à la quasi fin de la fics, donc le soucis n'est pas vraiment sur les idées mais plutôt de sur « comment les écrire » c'est la que je bloque de temps en temps ! Mais ta proposition me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Merci ! 

**Hana-no-Oni :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que la scène t'es plus ! Perso j'ai prit un plaisir incroyable à l'écrire ! D'ailleurs, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir présent à chaque chapitre ! Ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! Merci de tes encouragement !

 **Blackghost :** XD Ne t'en fait pas ! Elle va continuer encore loooongtemps ! Elle est très loin d'être fini la mignonne ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout !

 **Akari-chan :** Merci ! Et...pour le rendez vous vachement bien fait tu parle de la façon dont je l'ai écrit ou de Law XD ? Si c'est pour moi, merci beaucoup, le compliment me vas droit au cœur vu comme j'ai galéré pour l'écrire et si c'est pour Law...Bah c'est Law quoi ! Il allait pas faire les choses à moitié !

 **Kiwiiii :** J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacance soit-dit-en-passant ! Je vois que tu analyse toujours mes chapitres avec habilité ! Je suis impressionné ! A vrai dire, concernant la relation de Ace et Law vis à vis de leur différence social, j'hésite à traiter le sujet de façon un peu particulière...je ne vais rien spoiler des projets futures, mais étant donner le peu de place que je laisse à ce coté de leur relation, qui est quand même très important, j'avais providentiellement prévu de le traiter dans une genre de « saison 2 » mais c'est encore une trèèèèèès vague idée, je ne suis absolument pas sur de le faire ! Et j'adore tes review ! Ne te force pas à les faire petites (surtout que tu n'y arrive pas xD)

 **Hiddowood :** Hello ! Hé bien ravis qu'elle te plu...attend, si tu poste cette review le lendemain de ta découverte de la fics...ça veux dire que tu as gobé les 15 chapitre d'un seul coup xD ? Chapeau ! Et ravis que ça t'es plus à ce point la !

Voila, on a fini pour les Guest, maintenant, place au chapitre 16 !

* * *

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis la sorti en amoureux du jeune couple. Ace savourait avec plaisir ces brèves petites vacances qui lui permettaient de rentrer un peu plus tôt, passant d'agréable soirées en compagnie de son cadet qui, pour sa part, était plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir voir son frère tout les jours. L'appétit du jeune adulte lui était entièrement revenu, de même que ses sourires solaires et sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Sa relation avec Law n'avait été qu'en s'améliorant aux files des jours. Le bel acteur lui téléphonait chaque soir, quand il ne venait pas le voir directement, allant même jusqu'à dîner avec les deux frères à deux reprises. Il gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir choquant du jeune garçon de onze ans, faisant littéralement disparaître des quantités astronomiques de nourriture dans son petit gosier d'enfant. Les repas avec Law donnait toujours lieu à des scènes mémorable pour Ace, comme voir son si sérieux et mature amant se disputer avec Luffy sur le surnom qu'il lui avait donner et qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher, où voir Luffy tenter de lui faire avaler du pain, la hantise de Law. Et bien sur, malgré les demandes de son petit ami pour recarder son frère, Ace n'intervenait jamais...

De paire avec leur relation amoureuse, leur vie sexuelle était également en pleine forme. Le petit couple s'accordait totalement du point de vue physique. Robin se proposait souvent pour garder le jeune enfant, laissant les deux adultes jouir d'une soirée en tête à tête, et le terme était très bien choisi. Et quand bien même, la jeune femme ne pouvait prendre Luffy sous sa garde, les deux jeunes hommes avaient découvert, par l'imagination débordante de Ace, une autre manière de se laisser porter par leurs désires sans risquer de porter atteinte à la santé mental de Luffy. Law était venu profiter de chaleur du corps de son amant en le serrant contre lui tout en regardant des filmes sans grand intérêt, Luffy dormait dans sa chambre, et Ace était un peu trop passionné par la scène torride qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il fallait dire que le filme ne se privait pas pour montrer une étreinte plus que passionner entre les deux amants du filme, et si Law n'en avait rien à faire, il semblait que les hormone de Ace étaient particulièrement réceptif à la scène. Porté par le désire, le jeune homme avait commencé à quémander quelques baisers, quelques caresses, de plus en plus intimes et assuré. Leur libido c'étaient peu à peu éveiller, vite frustrer par la présence du cadet dans la pièce voisine. Ace connaissait très bien les limites de sa retenu...Si Law commençait à lui faire l'amour passionnément sur le canapé, il ne tarderait pas à jouer des vocalise. Une ampoule c'était alors illuminé sur la tête du jeune adulte et celui ci avait bondi du canapé, abandonnant un Law déjà près pour la suite qui le suivit d'un regard froid et meurtrier qui lui promettait mille souffrance si il ne venait pas rapidement se rasseoir sur ses hanches. Son regard avait vite changer en découvrant la paire de clef de voiture, lui appartenant, cliquetant entre les doigts du jeune homme. Le son claire et léger du métal s'entre choquant s'accordait à merveille aux sourire débordant de malice et de luxure du petit effrontée. De cette soirée le couple gardait le souvenir de traces de doigts humides sur la vitre et de la froideur moite de la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Donc tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !...Ou presque. Ace soupira en descendant du bus, redécouvrant la devanture du bar du Newkama Land. Ses vacances étaient fini ! Elles lui avaient fait un bien fou ! Il avait pu prendre de vrai distance quant à l'incident qui lui avait valut ce temps de repos, il avait pu se coucher plus tôt, et son teint coloré et l'absence de cerne en témoignaient, bref, il avait pu jouir d'une vie un peu plus reposante. Ivankov était une femme...un homme...Enfin, était quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Après une petite discutions au téléphone, ils c'étaient vite mit d'accord sur deux semaines complète de rétablissement qui ne seraient pas retirer de ses congés, considéré comme un arrêt maladie. Mais les deux semaines étaient écoulées et il était temps de reprendre le travail !

Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, pénétrant dans la petite salle où était déjà présent son ami, Izou, qui tourna immédiatement un regard affoler vers lui en le voyant arriver.

-Ace ! S'écria Izou en accourant auprès du jeune homme. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Bonsoir Izou, ça faisait longtemps ? Je vais super bien et toi ? Ironisa le jeune homme en ouvrant son casier.

-Arrête ça, pourquoi tu es revenu ?! C'est trop tôt ! A..Après ce qui c'est passer tu devrais prendre plus de temps !

Izou semblait assez mal à l'aise avec la mésaventure de Ace, n'osant clairement pas exposer les faits tels qu'ils étaient. Ace n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait oublié ce qui c'était passer...A chaque fois que son esprit faisait l'erreur de ressortir ces souvenir de son crâne, la terreur, le dégoût et la rage qu'il avait ressentit à cet instant venaient nouer solidement son estomac et lui donnaient d'horrible envie de vomir...Néanmoins ce souvenir ne le hantait pas, le visage de Teach ne polluait pas son esprit et quand Law l'embrasser et le touchait, jamais les ruines de cette soirée ne venait s'écrouler sur son bonheur.

-Izou, je vais bien, affirma Ace, armé de son sourire de deux mille watt. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais j'en ait discuter avec Law et Ivankov, et j'ai eu largement le temps de me remettre.

-Hm...Je ne suis pas sur d'être du même avis que toi...mais tu es majeur et vacciner, c'est à toi de déci-...Attend, Law ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?...

Le regard lourd de soupçon se posa sur Ace qui avait commencer à serrer son corser contre son buste. Ace pouvait déjà voir mille et une théorie se profiler dans son esprit...Et merde...ça lui avait échapper ! Il avait parler tout naturellement, sans réfléchir et c'était venu tout seul !

-J'ai dit Law moi ?...Désolé, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire, dit il en détournant le regard.

-Dis donc Ace...toi et Law vous-

-Hé ! T'as vu l'heure ! Je vais être à la bourre si j'accélère pas moi !

-C'est de la merde tes technique de diversion ! Répond moi ! Est ce que toi et Law vou-

-AAACE ! Ma petite flamme ! Ma brindille ! Mon allumette ! Mon étincelle ! Ma p'tite dragonne, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?! Rugit Bonclay en découvrant le jeune homme à nouveau dans le vestiaire après deux semaines d'absences.

-Ravi de voir que tu vas bien toi aussi, soupira Ace, qui était relativement soulager de l'apparition du travelo puisqu'il le sauver d'un très désagréable interrogatoire.

-Mais pourquoi tu es déjà revenu ?! Tu as besoin de repos ! Tu as besoin de vacance ! C'est trop tôt ! Ton petit cœur doit encore être terriblement traumatisé ! Prend un ou deux mois de vacances ça vaut mieux, je te donne les miennes ! Non ! Prend une année sabbatique pour être bien sur !

Bonclay, au bord de l'infarctus, tenait fermement le jeune homme par les épaules, le regard emplit d'une sincère et profonde inquiétude pour son jeune ami.

-Bonclay, je vais bien, soupira Ace. Plusieurs choses ce sont passer durant ces deux semaines et c'est bon, je suis près à revenir, ok ?

-Ok, ok, gémit Bonclay en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Mais n'en fais pas trop ! Reste derrière le bar c'est mieux ! Et n'hésite pas à prendre plein de pause ! Et à bien boire de l'eau c'est important ! Et tu pourrais partir plus tôt tu croix pas ?!

-Bonclay, ça ira, je serais pas revenu si je pensais pas pouvoir bosser.

Aujourd'hui, il reprenait un service normal, travaillant jusqu'à deux heure du matin puisqu'ils étaient mardi. Ace avait hésiter à revenir lundi, et Ivankov lui avait du que plutôt que venir travailler pour deux petites heures, autant qu'il ne vienne pas du tout et profite d'un jour supplémentaire.

Il termina d'appliquer avec soin le rouge à lèvre carmin, finissant sa transformation en Hiken. Il observa un instant son regard dans le reflet de la glace. C'était cette femme, au visage vierge de grain de tâche de rousseur, aux cheveux longs et souples, au cils courbaient et au lèvres coloré de vermeille qui avait su attraper le cœur de Law en première...Et durant deux semaines, il avait hait ce visage encore et encore. Et aujourd'hui, c'était avec un sentiment de soulagement et de légèreté qu'il ressentait ni rancœur ni dégoût pour cette femme factice. Aujourd'hui c'était dans ses cheveux courts que Law perdait ses doigts. C'était ses lèvres beige qu'il embrassait avec désire. C'était ses tâches de rousseur qu'il caresser d'un lent mouvement du pouce. C'était son prénom qu'il susurrait au creux de la nuit. Ace avait voler Law à Hiken ! Un sourire fière et rayonnant éclaira son visage alors qu'il fermait son casier, achevant de convaincre ses deux collègues qu'ils étaient en parfaitement capable de reprendre son job avec plus d'efficacité que jamais !

-Ace, t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, grogna Izou qui ne perdait définitivement pas le nord. Qu'est ce que Law a à voir dans ton histoire ?

-Allez au boulot, y'a des clients qui attendent ! S'écria Ace en fuyant vers la salle, le pas emboîté par son ami qui ne semblait pas après à abandonner ses investigations.

La musique puissante et lourde lui explosa au tympan. Il avait doucement oublier les décore qui ce plantait ici. L'odeur de l'alcool, la chaleur émanant des corps dansant sur la scène, les lumières colorées qui donnaient au lieu un cachet bleu et magenta. Il offrit un signe de main à Perona qui sembla sincèrement surprise de le voir mais lui rendit son signe, avec cependant une certaine mauvaise grasse. Mister 3 vint lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux, avant de l'inviter à vite reprendre son travail. Ace se remonta les manches, assez encourager par la voix de Izou qui le presser de question quant à sa relation avec Law. Bonclay fut vite contaminer par sa curiosité et commença à, lui aussi, éclaircir certains points...Ouais, il préférait encore travailler !

Ace redécouvrit le plaisir de la course folle au milieu d'un dédale de tables et de danseur, la chaleur humide de la pièce close ou se serrer moult corps en sueur, l'odeur entêtant d'alcool et de fruit, la musique si forte qu'on en discerné même plus les paroles au bout d'un certain temps, juste le « boum boum » assourdissant des basses. Mais qu'importe, qui faisait vraiment attention au paroles ? Certains clients semblaient avoir remarquer son absence puisqu'ils lui firent part de leur joie de la revoir.

Il débordait d'énergie ce soir ! Cela pouvait être du au deux semaines de repos qu'il c'était fait offert par la patronne, certes, mais il soupçonnait plutôt la promesse de Law à venir le voir ce soir. Car, avant de revenir travailler, il avait du affronter le caractère têtu de Law, ses trois ans d'études en psychiatrie et les statistique sur les agressions et sur les répercutions mental ! Il avait du argumenter, contre-argumenter, et même jouer honteusement de ses charmes et de ses plus beau yeux doux pour que Law lui rende ses clefs de voiture et le laisse retourner travailler...Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à faire ça tout les jours ! Quoi que...la partie ou Law lui avait promis de venir le plus tôt possible et de rester avec lui toute la nuit...Et toute la nuit impliquer TOUTE la nuit, avait été assez agréable !

Ace esquiva avec une habilité sans pareil les assauts curieux de Izou et de Bonclay, qui avait été mit au courant des doutes de son collègues quant à sa relation avec Law. Oh joie...

La bonne humeur déjà incroyable de Ace atteignit son paroxysme quand une vague d'acclamation et de cris hystérie accompagnèrent l'arrivé magistrale du bel acteur au yeux de cendre. Law était là, comme promis, à nouveau accompagner de Bonney et Kidd. Les trois amis partirent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle avec un naturel sans faille, bien que cela face pas moins de quatre semaines qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remis les pieds ici. Ace du se faire violence pour résister à l'envie de sauter au cou de son amant. Ave cette foule armée de smartphone, un seul faux pas pourrait ruiner la réputation de Law en quelques seconde, à coup de rumeur, de photo et de vidéo circulant sur internet et sur les réseaux sociaux. Il du donc attendre que l'homme et ses deux amis soit installer pour se rendre auprès d'eux.

-Bonsoir ! Dit il, un sourire un peu trop rayonnant au lèvres.

-Bonsoir Hiken, répondit Law, un sourire fin étirant ses lèvres.

Wouah...Le voir sourire comme ça, avec ce regard perçant et intense...ça lui donnait plus envie que jamais de se pendre à ses lèvres et de ne plus s'en décrocher. Ses lèvres glacées, qui avait l'étrange pouvoir de le faire fondre. Surtout quand il venait croquer sa peau, mordre sa langue, tout en posant une main sensuel aux creux de ses reins. Quand il se faisait plus insistant, et le plaquait contre le mur avec viole-

-Salut Hiken ! Cria la voix portante de Bonney qui l'arracha de son fantasme mal placé.

-Salut Bonney, répondit Ace avec un petit temps de retard. Salut Kidd.

-Salut gamine !

-C'est cool de revenir ici ! Les autres boites sont vraiment pourris ! S'exclama Bonney.

-A ce point ? Demanda Ace.

-T'imagine même pas ! Soit on se fait agresser par les fans et on a même plus la place de respirer, soit c'est des boites « branché », avec des sale con qui pète plus haut qu'leur cul !

-On voulait continuer à venir mais Law à fait un craquage et à plus voulu mett' les pieds ici pendant un mois ! Râla Kidd en offrant un sourire meurtrier au concerné qui l'ignora royalement.

Ace eu du mal à ne pas rire devant cette information. Visiblement, Law n'avait pas tenu à mettre ses ami au courant de ce qui c'était passer entre eux. Ace prit sagement leur commande avant de disparaître dans la foule, non sans offrir un petit clin d'œil complice à Law, que celui ci lui rendit rapidement. Il alla jusqu'au bar ou y déposer la commande quand un bras vint enlacer ses épaules, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite...Et merde...

-Dit donc Hiken, tu nous prendrez pas un peu pour des cons ? Demanda la voix grinçante et très très très agacé de Izou...

Et re-merde...

-C'est quoi ta relation avec Law ? Demanda t-il avec une autorité effrayante. Et fait gaffe à toi, si t'ose mentir, n'oublie pas que j'ai des images très compromettante de toi en tenu de servante !

Saloperie de soirée maid...Il savait que ça lui apporterait des emmerde un jour au l'autre...

-Je...Disons que...

Les deux pairs d'œils intensément poser sur lui de Izou et Bonclay lui donnait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer...

-Moi et Law...

Un rapide regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'écoutait...

-On sort ensemble depuis deux semaines.

Et une petite minutes de silence le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau de ses deux collègues. Juste le temps qu'il fallait pour le laisser mûrement réfléchir à ses paroles, et pour les regretter tout de suite après.

-QUOI ?! Hurla la voix stridente de Bonclay, heureusement couverte par l'éclat de la musique. Tu sort avec Lamphh !

-La ferme ! Grogna Ace en plaquant la main sur la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit qui aurait pu porter atteinte à la carrière de Law et à sa tranquillité.

-Tu..Hiken, t'es sérieuse là ? Demanda Izou qui se remettait difficilement, mais plus calmement, du choc de l'information.

-Heu...ouais ?...

-Mais comment ça c'est fait?! Demanda Bonclay, qui avait décidément du mal à rester dans un décibel acceptable.

-Heu...C'est compliqué, sorti Ace comme joker ultime pour éviter de explications longues et chiantes sur sa mise en couple.

Il laissa Bonclay se remettre lentement en tournant de yeux inquiet vers Izou. Il semblait...très...très...très méfiant. Ace avait l'impression d'être en vendeur d'assurance en porte à porte ! Non pas que Izou ne croit pas à ses paroles, mais plutôt qu'il semblait chercher à deviner la prochaine catastrophe qui tomberait sur la gueule de Ace à cause de cette relation foireuse.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il en encrant ses yeux noir dans ceux de Ace.

Ce fut bien les seules paroles qui parurent enfin sérieuse et digne de réflexion pour le jeune homme qui prit quelques instant pour y réfléchir.

-Je suis pas sur de tout, avoua t-il. Mais j'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis dès années !

La sincérité vibrante dans la voix du jeune homme coupa toute protestation au travesti. Il retira son bras des épaules de Ace en soupirant lourdement...Ace était un jeune homme naïf qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se crée d'amortisseur au choc de la vie...Si cette relation foiré, il allait le sentir passer...Même plus que lors de ses deux semaines d'enfers. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui conseiller de quitter cet homme comme ça ? Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait leur relation, mais après deux semaines sans voir Ace, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souriait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, qu'il avait reprit tout les kilo qu'il avait perdu et que son teint était à nouveau rayonnant et vierge de toute trace de cernes. Ace allait bien et cette relation semblait l'épanouir plus que jamais, cela devrait lui suffire non ?...

Ace se redressa une fois libéré du bras de Izou et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de s'éloigner pour prendre d'autre commande.

-Juste une chose, l'interpella Izou.

-Hm ?

-Marco.

Gloups...

-Ça fait deux semaines qu'il me harcèle...Dépêche toi de l'appeler.

Il retirait ce qu'il avait pensé, ces paroles là étaient mille fois plus sérieuse et le pousser à réfléchir beaucoup, beaucoup plus ! Oui, il n'avait pas encore osé dire à son ami qu'il sortait avec l'homme qui l'avait plonger dans une profonde dépression après l'avoir laisser à moitié nu, le nez en sang, et allonger au sol à une heure du matin. Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas oser le dire ! Sinon Law ne serait déjà plus de ce monde...En faite, il avait éviter tout les appelles de Marco, esquiver toute discutions avec lui. Il avait répondu uniquement par texto ou par message vocal...Marco était un homme patient, très patient ! Il était calme, réfléchit, et il fallait se lever tôt pour réussir à l'énerver ! Le seul capable de le rendre fou en moins de cinq minutes étant Thatch, une activité qu'il avait élever rang d'art ! Seulement, si Marco était un exemple de maîtrise de soit et de raison...Quand il s'énervait il ne faisait pas semblant...Vraiment pas semblant...Et quelques chose lui disait que si il apprenait qu'il était en couple avec Law, il allait s'énerver...et il voulait à tout prix éviter ça.

D'un autre coté, si il continuer à éviter la discutions, il n'allait pas tarder à voir son ami débarquer chez lui à l'improviste...Ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Ouais...la fuite n'était plus une option viable...

Mais comme pour soulager sa crainte et sa peine à venir, son regard capta celui de Law, brillant d'une lueur de malice moqueuse et pétillante. C'était le genre de regard qu'il avait quand mille et une idées perverse et lubrique venait se presser dans son esprit. Est ce que Law aurait le fantasme de lui faire l'amour lorsqu'il était déguisé en Hiken ? Si l'idée l'aurait grandement déranger à l'aube de leur couple, là où il doutait encore du charme que son corps d'homme pouvait avoir sur Law et ou il jalousait son homologue factice féminin, aujourd'hui, cette idée lui étiré finement la commissure des lèvres.

Son travaille reprit de plus belle et avec plus d'énergie que jamais. Après quelques commande prises, et une fois de retour au bar, Bonclay lui chargea les bras des boissons commandait par les trois stars de la boite, lui offrant une magnifique excuse pour retourner quelques minutes au coté de Law. Il y courut avec joie, se rappelant avec amusement de l'époque ou il faisait tout pour éviter d'avoir à servir l'acteur. Cette époque ou le moindre regard échanger avec le beau brun le mettait dans tout ses états ! Pas que ça est tant changer d'ailleurs...

Il arriva auprès de la table où il servit ses clients, se faisant accueillir par l'acclamation ravis de Kidd qui ne tarda pas à descendre sa boisson d'un trait sous la langue acéré de Bonney le traitant d'ivrogne.

-J'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à finir bourré ! J'suis pas ta mère, j'en ait marre de trouver des excuses pour toi auprès de Doffy !

-Roh la ferme ! C'est le dernier soir où on peut un peu se détendre ! Râla Kidd, attirant sur lui le regard curieux de la fausse jeune femme.

-Dernier soir ?

-Ouais...Alliance à fait un tabac, l'informa Bonney en soupirant. Doffy, la réalisatrice et le scénariste se sont enfin mit d'accord, on va attaquer le gros du tournage.

-Demain, on part en Chine pour passer une semaine de tournage intensif, grogna Kidd.

-Une sem-Law ! T'aurais pu me prévenir non ?! Lâcha Ace sans réfléchir.

-Moi même j'ai été prévenu que aujourd'hui ! Le scénariste est un particulier, il en fait qu'à sa tête et il a décaler le voyage à demain !

-T'aurais pu m'envoyer un texto alors !

-T'aurais été encore plus énervé si je t'avais prévenu par texto ! Je voulais le faire quand on serait tranquille chez t-...

Oups ?...Le couple sembla enfin se rendre compte de leur situation et tournèrent la tête vers les deux personnes qui avaient été complètement oublier lors de leur petite discute conjugale. Kidd avait la bouche grande ouverte et la bière présente dans celle ci coulait élégamment de ses lèvres tandis que Bonney avant encore le poing lever vers l'homme au cheveux rouge, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupe, semblant tenter de digéré l'information.

Les paires regard passaient régulièrement de Hiken à Law, les neurones travaillant à décoder l'échange verbale, à analyser sa composition et à interpréter sa signification...Bonney fut la plus rapide à ça.

-QUOI ?! Vous êtes ens-HMMMFF !

-La ferme ! Dirent les deux sujets de discutions en plaquant leur main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler l'information à la boite entière.

Kidd sembla vouloir lui aussi monter dans les décibels mais le regard assassin de Law lui fit ravaler ses paroles rapidement. Une fois Bonney calmer et Kidd revenu sur terre les choses purent reprendre un court plus normal.

-Trafalgar D. Water Law, ça fais quatre ans qu'on ce connais ! Quatre Fucking années qu'on se connais ! Comment oses-tu garder pour toi une information aussi capitale ! Demanda Bonney en saisissant le colle du jeune homme qui c'était fait encadrer par ses deux amis après que Kidd soit venu s'asseoir à sa droite.

-J'en revient pas, après tout ce que je t'ai raconter sur chacun de mes plan cul, tu me prévient même pas que tu te case avec une nana ?! Je me suis jamais sentit aussi trahit renchérit Eustass.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot ! Dit Ace en abandonnant lâchement son amant au bras de ses deux amis.

Bon...Au moins le principale de leur entourage étaient prévenu...pas de la meilleurs des façons, mais il était prévenu, c'était un bon point ! Il regarda du coin de l'œil son amant galéré à s'expliquer avec ses deux amis, non sans un petit sourire amusé.

La soirée s'écoula naturellement. Il reçut une fois encore la photo endormit de son cadet, envoyer par la douce Robine qui n'oubliait jamais ce petit texto afin qu'il puisse travailler sans angoisse. Il reçut ensuite les conseils sur la vie de couple avisé de Bonclay, à nouveau les regards méfiants de Izou qui lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes, et par dessus tout, la promesse de ses deux amis de garder pour eux l'information ! Mine de rien...Si ça tomber dans de mauvaise oreille, et il ne pensait pas du tout à Perona, sa vie pourrait...prendre chère dans son cul niveau tranquillité ! Hors de question qu'il est à subir la popularité de Law !

L'heure avancée doucement et bientôt, Ace fut de retour à la table des trois amis, débarrassant leur consommation, sous les commentaires graveleux de Kidd.

-Vous partez ? Demanda Ace.

-Nous ouais, dit Bonney en parlant clairement de elle et Kidd. Law eut absolument rester alors que demain on a un voyage fatiguant à faire !

-Fou moi la paix, grogna le brun.

-Elle a raison, tu devrais pas rester si tard, soupira Ace.

-Je veux pas te laisser rentrer seule.

Ah oui...Une des close de leur contrat autorisant Ace à retourner travaillait était qu'il soit raccompagner par Law...Enfin, cette close avait été décidé et validé par Law seul qui n'avait absolument pas prit en compte l'avis de son compagnon.

-J'ai pas envie de laisser ma voiture sur le parking, c'est chiant après pour la récupérer.

-T'auras qu'à prendre ta voiture, je te suivrait avec la mienne.

-Et pourquoi pas le pistage par satellite tant que t'y est ? Soupira Kidd qui semblait partager la peine de Ace.

-Si tu te couche trop tard t'auras les yeux exploser, argumenta Bonney.

Law tourna le visage à l'opposer de celui de Ace et baissa légèrement sa tête de façon à ce que le bas de son visage soit légèrement dissimuler sous son colle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors que ses yeux se fermer à moitié, lui donnant un regard...boudeur ! Ah...ok...en faite...Law voulait passer sa soirée avec Ace et pas rentrer chez lui. Trop mignon !...Oui, le sexy et magnétique Law, le psychopathe de Heart Pirate, était capable d'etre mignon ! Et pas qu'un peu.

Ace se pencha doucement sur son amant, venant murmurer à son oreille.

-Bouge pas, je reviens.

S'attirant ainsi un regard surpris et curieux alors qu'il s'éloigner au travers de la foule. Il en lui fallut que quelques minutes pour revenir et se pencher sur le brun en déposant dans sa main, un petit objet métallique au contacte singulier qui permis à l'acteur de rapidement l'identifier. Une petite paire de clef.

-T'as cas me réchauffer le lit le temps que j'arrive, murmura t-il tout bas, accompagner d'un petit clin d'œil.

L'air boudeur du bel homme disparut sous son sourire fin alors qu'il fourrait les clefs dans sa poche.

-Essaye de pas t'endormir, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'ouvrir.

-Je comptais pas vraiment dormir.

Ha...Ace aurait bien aimer l'embrasser pour conclure cette discutions murmurer suavement, mais le décor les en empêchaient...Il se redressa souplement, offrant un dernier regard à son amant entrain de se lever pour enfiler son manteau. Après que les trois amis eurent régler leur note ils quittèrent le bar, et Ace eu une certaine pitié pour Law, prisonnier des bras de Kidd et Bonney qui c'étaient enrouler autour de ses épaules et ne semblaient pas près de le lâcher...Du moins pas tant qu'il ne leur ait pas expliquer leur relation en long en large et en travers...Heureusement que lui même avait échapper à ça avec Izou et Bonclay. Enfin pour l'instant.

Après que Law est disparut de son champs de vision, le jeune homme se remit au travaille, reprenant sa course au travers des tables et des danseurs. Une longue course qui dura encore plusieurs heures avant que l'horloge n'affiche enfin deux heure du matin ! Il se retira dans le vestiaire et retira les artifice qui faisait de lui une femme, saluant brièvement Izou et Bonclay avant de quitter son lieu de travaille.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il se garait enfin sur le parking devant son immeuble. Il appuya un coup sur la sonnette, ressentant une légère crainte à l'idée que Law ne se soit endormit et ne l'oblige à passer la nuit dehors. Mais il n'en fut rien. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes d'attente et le jeune homme pénétra dans son immeuble. Après quelques étages monté, il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement, toquant quelques coups pour prévenir Law ne son arriver. Il entendit nettement les pas rapide sur le parquet de son amant venant lui ouvrir. A peine la porte s'entrouvrit telle qu'un bras puissant jaillit de derrière celle ci pour s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et le tirer vivement à l'intérieur. Son dos rencontra avec brutalité le mur du couloir et sa bouche se fit immédiatement bâillonner par les lèvres de son amant. Il noua ses mains derrière la nuque du bel homme, savourant le goût de tabac froid et de chocolat noir de sa langue.

-Bienvenu à la maison, susurra le beau brun une fois le baiser achever.

-Si seulement je pouvais être accueilli comme ça à chaque fois, répondit Ace en ronronnant.

-Je pourrais faire en sorte que ça arrive plus souvent.

-Dis celui qui ce casse en Chine demain, rappela le plus jeune.

Il vit clairement son amant lever les yeux au ciels à ce commentaire. Visiblement, il avait espérait fuir cette conversation avec Ace...ben voyons !

-Je te donne cinq minute, le temps que le me lave, pour me trouver une très bonne explication et des argument imparables sur le fait que j'ai appris ça de Kidd.

-Cinq minutes ? T'es vache.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Un dernier baiser voler et le jeune homme disparut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que Law traîner les pieds jusqu'au lit de Ace. Ce lit au ressort qui se planter dans sa peau, au matelas qui avait fait la guerre, et situer juste à la distance parfaite de la fenêtre pour sentir le moindre courant d'air. Aussi étrange que ça paraisse, il avait fini par aimer ce lit. Ce lit si petit et froid qu'il obligeait les corps des deux jeunes hommes à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Il s'allongea sur les draps en soupirant, glissant sous la couette chaude en attendant son amant. Comme promis, Ace ne mit que cinq petites minutes à se laver avant de rejoindre son compagnon, déposant sa tête contre le bras de celui ci.

-Alors ? Qu'avais vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Et le droit de garder le silence ?

-Refuser !

Law pouffa doucement à ce commentaire.

-Alors, oui, je savais qu'on aurait plusieurs jours de tournage prévu dans un pays étranger mais je ne connaissais ni la date ni le lieu, commença t-il calmement. Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de te prévenir une fois qu'on serait mit au courant mais on a été informer que aujourd'hui.

-...C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda Ace avec un petit froncement de nez du à la méfiance.

-Je ne mens jamais !

-...Il peut vraiment ce permettre ce genre de caprice le réalisateur ?

-Réalisatrice, et oui, elle pourrait, mais pour le coup la faute au scénariste et au producteur.

-Explique.

Il avait gagné ! Ace avait abandonner sa mine renfrogner et douteuse pour un regard plus curieux et intéresser. Pour cette fois, il ne serait pas poursuivit par la rancœur de son amant !

-T'as vraiment envie qu'on cause de contrat de tournage et du débats d'indépendance vis à vis du producteur maintenant ?

-...ouais non, rien que le titre de la conversation est chiant...

-C'est rien de le dire, soupira l'acteur en serrant le jeune homme contre lui tout en fermant les yeux. Doffy se prend souvent la tête avec le scénariste et la réalisatrice...voila ce qui ce passe quand trois personnes à forte personnalités doivent s'entendre.

-Je savais pas que le scénariste avait autant de pouvoir sur la réalisation d'une série, avoua Ace en fermant lui aussi les yeux, signe que la conversation allait peu à peu s'éteindre pour laisser place au sommeil.

-En général, pas tellement, mais c'est l'auteur de « Heart Pirate », « Révolution » et « La volonté du feu »...Quand on a une série à grand succès et deux filmes à oscars dans la poche, on peut se permettre d'imposer son avis.

-Hmm...Je vois...Tu pars combien de temps rappelle moi ?

-Une semaine, pas plus...Jusqu'à samedi je croix.

Law entendit son cœur se fendre quand un soupire profond de désespoir et de déprime échappa des lèvres de son amant. Lui non plus n'était pas presser de partir...

-Tu m'appelles tout les soirs ok ?

-Hm ? Et le décalage horaire ? Je vais pas te déranger ?

-Je m'en branle, appelle moi tout les soirs.

-J'adore sentir que je te suis indispensable !

Le grognement boudeur, presque vexer, de Law n'eut pas de prix pour Ace ! Les deux amants se blottirent étroitement l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par le silence de la pièce, brisé uniquement par leur respiration lente et régulière.

...

Ace ferma la porte de son appartement à clef, puisque de doute façon, Robin avait un double. Une fois cela fait, il tourna son regard vers Law qui baillait discrètement, des larmes de fatigue perlant au coin de ses yeux cerné par le manque de sommeil. Une douche de culpabilité aurait pu titiller le cœur de Ace pour l'avoir tenu éveiller si tard si Law...n'était pas absolument adorable quand il se frottait le coin des yeux à la façon d'un enfant venant de se lever. L'acteur fut surpris quand une paire de lèvre étiré dans un sourire étrange vint se poser contre sa joue.

-Une raison à se sourire ? Demanda t-il devant le visage rayonnant de Ace.

-Aucune aucune !

Commencer la journée au coté de son petit ami, en plus tirant une gueule aussi adorable, était la meilleurs façon de donner un coup de boost à Ace ! Law sembla se satisfaire du manque d'explication, se contentant de suivre le jeune homme lorsqu'il descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble, l'accompagnant jusqu'aux parking ou les deux amant allaient devoir se séparer pour une semaine entière.

-Tu fais attention à toi, ordonna clairement Law en laissa Ace venir enrouler ses bras autour de son coup.

-Hm ? C'est à celui qui part dans un autre pays de faire attention, s'amusa t-il. Moi je risque pas grand chose.

-Si tu venais à recroiser Teach tu-

-Il est en prison Law, soupira Ace. Et j'ai toujours la bombe à poivre de Thatch et le taser de Marco sur moi

La moue méfiante de son amant prouver au jeune homme que Law n'était pas rassurer pour autant. Un baiser magique du boue des lèvres s'imposait pour avoir le dernier mot ! Et une fois de plus, ses lèvres chaude et douce eurent raison du caractère de l'acteur. Faute de ne pas toujours avoir autant de répartie que son amant, Ace avait au moins la chance de savoir ou appuyer pour faire plier le beau brun !

-Ne travaille pas trop, grogna Law.

-Promis.

-Et appelle moi tout les soirs.

-Promis.

-Et ne-

-Law, soupira Ace en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était...juste trop mignon à s'inquiéter pour lui comme ça ! Ace avait beau sourire et faire mine de très bien vivre cette séparation, ça allait être dure de se passer de sa dose quotidienne de Law jusqu'à la fin de la semaine...Cela dit, il n'était plus un adolescent pour hurler rage et désespoir à l'idée de passer cinq jours sans son amant. Et surtout, si il s'amusait à montrer sa peine à Law, il était sur de voir celui ci annuler son vole pour rester avec lui. Ou l'amener avec lui en Chine, au choix !

-A mon tour, déclara le jeune homme. Tu fais attention à bien dormir et à faire attention avec le décalage horaire ?

-Ace, soupira Law à son tour.

-Et attention à l'eau courante ?

-Je vais en Chine, pas au-

-Promis ? Le coupa Ace qui semblait plus s'amuser qu'autre chose.

-Promis...

-Et attention à ce que tu mange ?

-Promis...

-Et attention au chinoise ?

Tient ? A quel moment le sourire de Ace avait disparut pour laisser place à cette moue méfiante et suspicieuse ?...Dieu qu'il était mignon avec ses sourcils élégamment froncer et son petit regard lourd de sous entendu. Law ne pu retenir un petit rire moqueur de passer la frontière de ses lèvres, accentuant d'avantage la courbe noir de ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu sais, le charme exotique ça peut-

Cette fois ce que à Ace se faire couper la parole par une bouche gourmande et froide qui vint croquer ses lèvres avec envie. Si mignon...Ace se laissa vaincre par l'argument de poids qu'était le baiser de Law et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son amant, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Les mains de Law se verrouillèrent sur ses hanches, et le poids de sa bouche se fit encore plus lourd et intense. Leur corps se rapprochèrent naturellement l'un de l'autre, et Ace n'aurait su dire à quelques moment il avait commencer à reculer, ne s'en rendant compte que lorsque son dos heurta la carrosserie de la voiture du bel acteur. La bouche se nouaient, le lier et ne se déliaient que pour mieux se retrouver. L'impatience, le manque, l'appréhension d'être séparer malgré eux se presser dans leur corps. Leur raison les rappelèrent à l'ordre au bout de cinq longues minutes d'un baiser acharné, les laissant le souffle lourd dans le froid de la fin Novembre.

-Envois moi un message quand tu arrives, lui murmura Ace en venant frotter son nez contre le sien.

-Ok...

Aucun des deux ne voulaient se séparer de l'autre...Nan...Ils voulaient rester comme la, enrouler et emmitoufler dans leur chaleur mutuelles. Mais l'heure avancer et aucun des deux ne pouvaient réellement se permettre d'être en retard.

-Au revoir, on se revoit se Week End, promis.

-Ça fais beaucoup de promesse, releva Ace en retrouvant un sourire fin. Tu vas réussir à toute les tenir ?

-Si toi tu tiens toutes les tiennes.

Un petit rire échappa à Ace à cette remarque et il vint piquer un tendre baiser à son amant.

-Je t'aime, souffla t-il dans un murmure tendre.

-Moi aussi Ace.

Un dernier baiser les lia avant que Law ne doivent définitivement se séparer de son amant. Il entra dans sa voiture et s'éloigna dans le parking silencieux, laissant Ace seul, la langue encore engourdis du goût de Law.

* * *

Voila voilà voilà ! C'est fini pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont donner leur avis et m'ont conseiller quand je leur ai demandé quoi faire en début de vacance. Vous avez été les plus nombreux à me demander de faire une pause et attendre septembre et je suis heureuse de vous avoir écouté ! Je n'ai pas autant d'avance sur les chapitres qu'au début, mais je ne suis plus à trois poile de cul à chaque sortie ! Ce qui est agréable !

Et je vous retrouve et vous laisse sur cette phrase à méditer:

{A tout ceux qui se croient important parce qu'ils sont très entourés, je rappelle que le lion marche seul alors que le mouton se déplace en troupeau.}


	18. Prépare un café, j'arrive

**Ohayo les gens !**

 **Et voici, comme promis, le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bah...Voila j'ai rien de plus à dire...Et comme de ceux qui n'ont rien à dire, les plus agréable sont ceux qui ce taisent, on va vite passer au chapitre !**

 **Réponse au Guest :**

 **Katym :** Haaan, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Je ne suis vraiment pas forte en orthographe et ma béta était en vacance ! J'ai préféré poster le chapitre l'heure plutôt que retarder le retour pour des question de grammaire ! Je suis désolé désolé ! Excuse moi TT_TT Haaan, on m'avait jamais crier dessus comme ça pour des question d'orthographe, tu es dure...Cela dit je suis quand même contente que le chapitre en lui même t'ai plus.

 **Hana-no-Oni :** Haaaan ! Que de gentillesse et de douceur dans tes mots ! Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu la main concernant l'écriture ! Par contre, la suite arrive tout de suite, pas dans deux semaines xD cela dit, il se peut que parfois, une semaine saute, mais je préviendrais (autant que possible) ^_^. En tout cas t'as pas changer, tu aime toujours le mignon et le tendre ! Fufufufu~ ça ne me rend que plus impatiente de te voir découvrire la suite ! * **Sadique** *

* * *

Un tour de clef, et le moteur de la voiture de Ace cessa de tourner, arrêtant le véhicule devant le bar de l'arnaque. A l'intérieur, Shakky, Duval et Keimi, déjà présent, avaient commencés leurs tâches quotidiennes dans l'installation des tables et la préparation du bar. Une vague de salutation se souleva à l'entrée du jeune homme, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Le poids de l'absence de Law était quasiment inexistant sur ses épaules. Rien n'était comparable à l'expérience qu'il avait déjà subi. Law partait pour une durée bien définie, l'avait quitté en l'embrassant tendrement, en s'inquiétant mille fois trop, en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler chaque soirs, et en lui rappelant qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était rien de plus que les conséquences d'un travail légèrement envahissant, et après ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, ces cinq jours ne sauraient même pas venir effleurer la surface du bonheur dans lequel il baignait.

La journée se passa lentement au rythme des différents boulots du jeune homme. Ce fut sur les coups de quatorze heures qu'il reçut un message de la part de Law, lui indiquant qu'il était arrivé et que le voyage c'était bien passé...Aussi bien qu'il aurait pu se passer en étant coincé entre Kidd et Bonney durant plusieurs heures. Ace avait un peu pitié de lui. Le message fut suivit d'un nouveau texto de Marco, lui rappelant sa discutions avec Izou...Ouais...il ne pourra pas éviter son ami éternellement. A l'inverse de Thatch, Marco ne se contentait pas d'un « t'inquiètes, je vais bien » envoyé en texto à la va vite. Pas que Thatch se moque de son état, mais plutôt qu'il considérait que si Ace avait besoin de lui, il n'avait qu'à l'appeler, et il arriverait dans l'instant...Marco préférait anticiper l'appel au secours...Lui donnant un comportement excessivement protecteur et exagérément envahissant. Bon...il n'allait pas dire, ça avait du bon d'avoir un ami aussi présent pour lui...

Qui, à l'age de seize ans, traverserait la ville à pieds, à deux heures du matin, après avoir entendu son ami en larmes au téléphone ? Personne, à part Marco. Il fallait dire que lors de la mort de ses parents, Ace avait eu le réflexe immédiat d'appeler son ami. Luffy avait été laissé dans les bras de Shanks, et c'était Marco qui avait essuyé ses larmes durant des jours, venant même l'accompagner identifier les corps de ses parents.

Il soupira en rangeant son portable dans sa poche après avoir promis une discutions à son ami le soir même. Ce n'était pas tant une discussion directe avec Marco qu'il appréhendait...C'était quand Marco allait apprendre qu'il était en couple avec l'homme qui l'avait plongé dans une dépression atroce durant deux semaines, après l'avoir abandonné moitié nu dans un parking, la peau noircie suite à un coup de poids, à une heure du matin. La dispute à venir lui donnait déjà mal à la tête...Il était heureux que Law soit en Chine, ça le protégerait au moins de la colère de l'homme...enfin...il espérait.

La journée s'acheva enfin alors qu'il arrêtait sa voiture devant son immeuble, tendis que son portable affichait fièrement deux heure trente du matin. Ses deux semaines de repos au bar avaient beau être reposante, elles ne rendaient que plus difficile encore sa reprise...C'était effrayant de voir à quel point son corps avait très vite prit l'habitude de travailler jusqu'à dix neuf heures et pas au delà. Le lit à minuit, voir, à vingt-deux heures lui manquait la, tout de suite. Il grimpa les marches de son immeuble pour se rendre à son petit appartement et entra dans celui ci sur la pointe des pieds. A pas de loup, il entra dans la chambre de Luffy pour s'assurer du sommeil de plombs de celui ci, et ne put retenir un sourire fendre ses lèvres. Son frère était là...enroulé dans sa grosse couverture pour fuir le froid, la bouche grande ouverte avec un filet de bave coulant du coin de ses lèvres. Emmitouflé dans un sommeil protecteur, loin, très loin, des problèmes du monde extérieur. Il marcha jusqu'au lit du jeune homme, et passa une main chaude et bienveillante dans ses cheveux brun et bordélique. La petite tête remua faiblement pour venir se frotter un peu plus à sa main, recherchant davantage de contact avec sa peau. C'était ce genre de vision qui lui donnait assez d'énergie pour rentrer presque tout les soirs aux alentours de deux heures du matin...

Il quitta la chambre de l'enfant pour se rendre à son salon, attrapant son portable qui traîner encore dans son sac. Le moment était venu...Il soupira bruyamment, espérant un instant que Marco ne dorme déjà, bien que connaissant l'oiseau de nuit qu'était son ami, deux heures du matin était loin d'être une heure tardive pour lui.

Il composa le numéro et colla son oreille au combiner. Une seule sonnerie eut le temps de retentir avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche. Il allait se faire tuer.

-ACE ! Rugit une voix très très très en colère à l'autre bout du fil.  
-B..Bonsoir Marco...Heum...ça va ? Osa demander Ace d'une petite voix mal assurée face à la rage de son ami.  
-Comment ça va ?! Tu me demandes comment ça va ?! Ça fait un mois que j'essaye de t'avoir ! Ça t'amuse de répondre uniquement par message et par texto ?! Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet ?! Même Izou et Thatch avaient pas de nouvelle ! Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi, ne t'amuses pas à nous laisser sans nouvelle comme ça ! Izou m'a dit qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose de grave et il a pas voulu m'en dire plus ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?! Comment tu vas ?! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé avant ?!

Et ça continua ainsi durant plusieurs longues minutes. Ace n'avait pas osé parler de la tentative de viol de Teach à Marco..Premièrement parce qu'il était persuadé que Marco serait près à aller tuer Teach...Et ce n'était pas du tout une exagération, il était sur que son ami en était capable. Deuxièmement, parce que l'homme à l'instinct excessivement protecteur aurait aménagé chez lui et ne l'aurait plus lâché d'une seule semelle, quitte à lui greffer un traceur GPS dans le crane. Et troisièmement, parce que ça l'aurais obligé de parler de Law, un sujet qu'il n'osait absolument pas aborder avec Marco.

Mais comme Ace était incapable de mentir au blond, au lieu de l'appeler et de lui mitonner un mensonge à deux balles que l'étudiant en droit aurait grillé avant même qu'il ne soit sorti de sa bouche...Il avait préféré fuir la moindre altercation directe.

-Ace ?! Tu m'écoutes ?! Rugit la voix colérique de son meilleur ami qui avait fini son monologue.  
-Oui oui, je suis désolé de pas t'avoir prévenu, c'est juste que...j'avais pas envie de parler de ce qui c'était passé, et tu m'aurais pas lâché !  
-Évidement que je t'aurais pas lâché !

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent le commentaire de Marco. Il entendit la voix grave de l'homme soupirer doucement, signe qu'il essayait de se calmer.

-Ace, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que Izou m'appelle directement ?  
-...C'est...

Comment aborder le sujet ? Par où commencer ? Quels mots choisir ?

Ace réalisa que c'était bien..la première fois qu'il devait parler de ce qui c'était passer à quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait déposer sa plainte. Law avait été témoin et n'avait jamais demandé plus d'explication, Bonclay n'avait jamais osé poser la moindre question à Ace, et Ace n'avait confié ce qui c'était passé à personne. La main de Teach se fermant sur son poignet...La dureté du mur contre son dos...La bouche grasse et écœurante contre ses lèvres...Les mains sur son corps...la peur, le dégoût, la rage. Il avait tout pris sur lui et n'avait confié ça à personne.

-Je...  
-Ace ?...  
-...C'est...C'est dur d'en parler...

Marco ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. La voix tremblante de son ami, son ton faible et hésitant...

-J'en ai parler à personne...j'ai l'impression que si j'en parle c'est comme si..ça recommençait...  
-Ace...Prépare du café, j'arrive.  
-Hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!  
-Je te dis que j'arrive.  
-Que...Il est deux heures du mat', demain t'es à la Fac non ?  
-Et alors ? Tu veux me parler d'un truc important là non ? C'est pas un truc qui se fait par téléphone, j'arrive, je dormirais sur le canapé alors prépare un coussin et une couverture.  
-Quoi ?! Marco att-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la sonnerie retentit contre son tympan...Avait il déjà dit à quel point Marco était surprotecteur avec lui ?...Et à quel point il était un ami unique et formidable ?

Ace avait sorti deux mugs, et le café était doucement entrain de chauffer quand la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Marco n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui, en moto on y était un en quart d'heure si la circulation le permettait. Et à deux heures du matin, peu de chance de se faire bloquer par un camion de livraison ou par des enfants traversant la route. Il ouvrit la porte d'en bas et servit le café dans les tasses. Quelques minutes plus tard, les coups retentirent contre la porte de son appartement. Marco était là, comme promis. Marco était toujours là quand il le promettait !

-Salut, dit il simplement en entrant. Le café est prêt ?  
-Ouaip ! Avec un demi sucre.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du blond au commentaire de Ace et il lui emboîta le pas pour se rendre dans le salon. Sur le canapé, il put voir une couverture soigneusement pliée et un coussin posé sur celle ci. Il attrapa une chaise qu'il ramena jusqu'au canapé, laissant la place à Ace. Les deux amis furent bientôt assis face à face autour de la petite table basse du salon.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Marco avait rivé ses yeux encre sur son ami, celui ci cherchant encore ses mots. Ace semblait en forme physiquement...Ses yeux noirs avaient retrouvés leurs éclats doux et malicieux, ses pommettes étaient à nouveaux bien roses, et son poids semblait être remonté dans une moyenne acceptable. Alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Ace est tant de mal à lui en parler ?

Ace tentait sa tasse à deux mains, et avait plongé son regard dans le liquide noir qui reposait dans celle ci. Il sentait le poids des yeux insistants de Marco sur lui, pourtant son ami n'avait pas dit le moindre mot. Il ne le pressait pas, ne l'encourageait pas, ne disait rien. Il attendait juste. Il attendait que Ace soit prêt à ouvrir les lèvres de lui même sans qu'on ne lui délivre la langue.

-Je...Teach...Enfin au Newkama...y'a eu...C'était le soir et je bossais et...Enfin...

Les mots s'emmêlaient dans sa bouche autant que ses idées. Encore une fois, Marco ne dit rien, même si Ace avait bien remarqué le petit froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il avait évoqué le nom de Teach. Comment allait il réagir quand il apprendrait que...qu'il l'avait...

Il avait envie de vomir...

Pourtant cela faisait un moment maintenant...et il était sur de l'avoir accepté, mais en fait, il avait juste tenté d'oublier et ignoré la douleur que provoquait les souvenirs de l'homme en lui. Il avait mis un pansement sur une plaie encore ouverte pour l'oublier sans jamais la laisser à l'air libre pour qu'elle puisse cicatriser.

-Prends ton temps, finit par dire Marco devant l'angoisse de Ace. C'était quand ?  
-...Y'a deux semaines...un vendredi soir .  
-Ok...C'était où ?  
-Au Newkama...  
-Ok...Il s'est passé quoi ?

La voix de Marco étant lente, calme, douce.

-C'est...J'étais en service...et...Il était tard...J'avais besoin d'une pause alors je suis sorti dans la ruelle pour prendre l'air cinq minutes et...dans la ruelle...y'avait...Il était...

Mince ! Pourquoi il tremblait autant ?!

-Y'avait Teach...Il m'a provoqué, m'a dit deux trois saloperies et je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre comme d'hab' mais cette fois...il...il m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a tiré vers lui...

Comme il aurait aimé dire que ça c'était passé trop vite, qu'il ne se rappelait plus, que c'était flou...mais rien de tout ça. Rien n'était flou, rien n'était rapide...Tout ses souvenirs étaient limpides dans son crâne et coulaient avec une lenteur insoutenable devant ses yeux. Chaque sensation, chaque bruit, chaque odeur...

-Il...Il m'a embrassé...de force...et après...il a commencer à me déshabiller...Il...Il se fichait que je sois un mec...ses mains...elles m'ont touchées partout...j'ai voulu me débattre mais il m'a frappé contre le sol, et après il a retiré tous mes vêtements, et il m'a caressé, et il a voulu, il a...il...Mes jambes il...il les a écartées et...et après...Son...sa...j'ai senti contre moi...je...

Ace sursauta quand les bras chauds et protecteurs de son ami se fermèrent sur son corps, le verrouillant dans une bulle de confort et de sûreté. Il n'avait pas entendu Marco bouger...il n'avait même pas entendu la poigne bouillante de colère de son ami exploser la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il s'était totalement laissé dépasser par ses souvenirs qui l'avaient englouti tout entier. Jamais les bras de Marco ne lui avait semblé si réconfortant...

La main de son ami vint glisser contre sa joue...Et Ace se rendit enfin compte que des larmes couvraient la peau de son visage.

-Ace...tu veux arrêter ? Demanda le blond d'une voix étrangement calme.

Marco avait beau avoir un sang relativement chaud dès que ça touchait Ace, il n'était pas un idiot...crier, s'énerver, menacer, insulter...C'était les pires des choses à faire là maintenant tout de suite. Ce n'était pas de hurlement et de colère dont Ace avait besoin, mais bien de douceur, de réconfort et de soutient.

-Non...ça va aller, souffla la voix du jeune homme.  
-Calme toi d'abord...

Ace hocha faiblement la tête, prenant le temps de calmer son rythme cardiaque désordonné et bordélique qui martelait sa poitrine. Il s'était lourdement surestimé. De longues minutes de silence passèrent avec lenteur. Ace prit tout son temps pour reprendre son souffle et son calme, laissant son rythme cardiaque ralentir peu à peu. Marco ne fit rien pour le presser ou pour l'encourager à reprendre. En fait il le laissa même se calmer seul, alla chercher dans la cuisine de quoi nettoyer le café et les bouts de tasse brisés qui couvraient le sol.

Un long moment passa. Très long...Très lent...Marco termina son ménage et revint s'asseoir au coté de Ace qui tenait toujours sa tasse dans ses mains, le liquide qu'elle contenait étant à présent devenu tiède.

Bientôt, Ace constata qu'enfin, son calme lui était revenu.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Marco en remarquant la respiration à nouveau apaisée de son ami.  
-Ouais, ça va...

Il reprit lentement son récit, passant rapidement sur la tentative de Teach de le violer, ne souhaitant pas apporter de détails sur cet instant atroce, Marco n'en réclamant pas non plus. Il précisa cependant que la tentative avait échouée, arrêtée par un ami du bar qui l'avait ramené chez lui après qu'il ait perdu connaissance et qui s'était occupé de lui le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Law, il savait bien que son ami avait gardé une certaine rancune envers le chanteur, et ça risquait de faire un peu beaucoup pour le pauvre Marco en une soirée. Il s'en tint donc à cette version, qui était très proche de la vérité d'ailleurs !

Quand son monologue s'acheva enfin, son regard osa se diriger vers son ami. Celui ci était étrangement calme. Ace aurait cru qu'il devrait l'empêcher d'aller chercher Teach en prison lui faire bouffer les dents qu'il lui restait, mais non. Marco était calme...

-Et tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais parlé à personne c'est ça ? Demanda soudainement son ami.  
-Heu...A part le flic qui a pris ma plainte, non personne.

Ace se serait attendu à tout sauf à recevoir une claque bien sentit à l'arrière de la tête. Il se courba vivement en avant, massant son crane meurtri avec énergie.

-Aouch ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?!  
-C'est à moi de poser la question ! Ça va pas de garder ce genre de truc pour toi ?! Tu m'étonnes que Izou était mort de trouille, je peux pas te laisser cinq minutes tout seul, c'est pas vrai ! Râla le blond avant de se calmer. Ace, comment est ce que tu vas ?

La question anodine et banale toucha étrangement le jeune homme qui releva le regard vers son ami. Une sincère lueur d'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Ace.

Un sourire léger et naturel vint éclairer son visage.

-Je vais bien, je te le promets.  
-Tant mieux.

Cette fois, la main qui se posa sur son crâne lui offrit, non pas une claque, mais une caresse tendre et chaude au travers de ses cheveux noirs.

-Il est ou ce connard maintenant ?  
-Teach ? En prison, il avait déjà plusieurs plaintes au cul.  
-...La prison vient de lui sauver la vie, marmonna Marco, les dents serrées.  
-Hahaha ! Rigola Ace à la blague de son ami...avant de trouver le visage du dit ami particulièrement sérieux. Ha...attends t'es pas sérieux quand même ?...

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Des fois Marco était un tout petit peu flippant quand même.

L'heure tardive coupa court à une possible discussion entre les deux amis. Ace avait travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du mat' et Marco devait se lever tôt. Le blond se proposa très généreusement d'amener Luffy à son école demain , permettant à Ace se prendre un repos bien mérité, et nul besoin de demander son avis au cadet, celui ci bondirait sûrement de joie en reconnaissant le vieil ami de son frère.

Marco s'installa sur le canapé tandis que Ace rejoignait sa chambre, s'arrêtant un instant pour se tourner vers son ami.

-Hey.  
-Hmm ?  
-...Merci pour ce soir.

Seul lui répondit le sourire paresseux et calme qui allait si bien à Marco et un signe de main. Avait il déjà dit à quel point Marco était un ami incroyable ?...

…

Law était immobile. Ses yeux perles se fixaient sur la scène, écarquillés d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Sa main tremblante ne parvenait pas à déserrer ses doigts. A ses côtés, Bonney semblait aussi perdue et désemparée que lui. Sa main douce et féminine se tendait vers lui, errant de geste de maladroit à la recherche de sa main pour tenter de trouver à son contact un peu de réconfort. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence lourd, à tâtonner dans le vide, les doigts de la jeune femme se fermèrent enfin sur le tissus froid de la chemise de Law. Chemise froide et tachée d'éclaboussures rougeoyantes qui imprégnaient la blancheur de la soie.

-Je...

La voix de Law tremblait...il réalisa soudainement l'ampleur de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le corps inerte, allongé au sol, illuminé à la faible lueur de l'ampoule qui se balançait du plafond. Le sang qui s'écoulait lentement, encore et encore, couvrant peu à peu le sol de sa teinte carmin. Le poids de l'arme qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts et qui pesait lourdement sur son bras. Son doigt encore profondément enfoncé sur la gâchette.

Il lâcha vivement le revolver noir qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et puissant, s'étalant dans l'océan rouge qui avait déjà atteint les chaussures des deux spectateurs et acteurs du drame.

-Je l'ai tuer...souffla doucement Law, le corps secoué de tremblements.  
-C'est pas ta faute ! Le reprit rapidement Bonney, le corps secoué d'adrénaline.  
-Je l'ai tuer ! Je-  
-T'avais pas le choix ! C'était lui ou nous ! Hurla la voix brisée de la jeune femme. C'est pas de notre faute !

Comment pouvait elle dire de telle chose alors que c'était bien sa main qui avait tenu l'arme...Que c'était son doigt qui avait pressé la gâchette ? Il avait ressenti la vibration, la puissance du coup de feu qui avait raisonné dans tout son bras. Ses yeux osèrent enfin se détourner du corps qui trônait au centre de la pièce pour se diriger vers la jeune femme. Son visage était en pleurs et ses lèvres tremblaient sous des mots qu'elle même ne croyait pas. Ils étaient entièrement fautifs...et rien ne pourrait les sauver...

Elle semblait si faible et vulnérable...Il vint délicatement essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient sur le visage si fin de la jeune femme. Il devait la protéger...

-Tout ira bien, murmura t-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. On va faire brûler cette baraque de malheur, les preuves et le cadavre avec...  
-Et après ?! Cria Bonney, terrorisée par l'avenir sombre qui se dessinait devant elle.  
-On part...On part loin, aussi loin que possible, la ou personne n'ira nous chercher.  
-Et si on nous retrouvait ?! Qu'est ce qu'on fera si la police, ou n'importe qui nous retrouve ?!  
-Je les tuerais.

Bonney sursauta vivement au ton froid et calme de Law...depuis quand ses mains avaient elles cessés de trembler ?...Depuis quand son regard était il aussi assuré et glacial ?...Pourquoi était elle si apaiser devant le détachement malsain de Law face à cette situation ?

Ses mains se relevèrent doucement, venant se perdre dans les cheveux ébènes du beau jeune homme.

-Tu nous protégeras ?  
-Oui...  
-Tu le jures ?  
-Oui.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bonney alors que les mains encore tachées de sang de Law venaient se reposer contre ses hanches.

-Je t'aime, souffla t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.  
-Je t'aime aussi...

Le bel adulte se pencha doucement vers le visage de la jeune femme, ses lèvres allant effleurer les siennes...avant de s'en éloigner vivement quand le visage souriant de Ace s'imposa dans son esprit comme une claque violente.

-COUPEZ !

Law soupira lourdement en se redressant, ignorant d'avance le regard lourd de reproche de Bonney.

-Si j'suis pas assez bien pour toi dit le tout de suite ! S'exclama la demoiselle outrée.  
-C'est pas ça, grogna l'acteur en venant se gratter la nuque avec agacement.  
-Law ! Bordel tu fais chier ! Elle était génial cette prise ! S'écria la voix féminine et colérique de la réalisatrice.  
-Et merde...Souffla le jeune homme en voyant les problème arriver.

Quelques secondes suffirent à ce qu'arrive près d'eux une jeune femme au physique plus qu'agréable. Ses cheveux rouquins et courts encadraient son visage fin et délicat, qui était habituellement très doux...Quand elle n'avait pas les sourcils froncés au possible et quand ses yeux d'un bleu sombre ne fusillaient pas l'acteur comme si ils voulaient le désintégrer sur place.

-Tu sais combien coûte la location de ce genre de manoir ? Tu crois qu'on a le temps de faire quinze fois les mêmes prises ? Je sais que t'es en couple mais faut faire abstraction de ce genre de truc quand on est un vrai acteur !  
-Koala, tu exagères, c'est la première fois qu'il ce trompe, fit une voix plus masculine dans le dos de la jeune femme.

L'homme qui avait parlé semblait plus jeune de Law de quelques années. Fin et fluet, des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés encadraient son visage aux traits discrets et doux. L'œil gauche du jeune homme était dévoré d'une brûlure imposante qui mordait sa peau claire, mais cela n'empêchait nullement ses prunelles noires de briller d'une lueur de malice.

-C'est la fois de trop ! On a pas toute la journée, les autorisations pour tourner en chine sont super dures à avoir !  
-C'est toi qui nous fait perdre le plus de temps la...

La réalisatrice n'ayant pas vraiment d'arguments face à cette vérité, elle ne put que calmer sa colère. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent sous la frustration alors que ses joues se gonflèrent légèrement. Koala n'était habituellement pas du genre tyrannique et laisser ses acteurs prendre leur temps pour faire la meilleur prise possible, mais entre ses prises de bec répéter avec Doflamingo qui lui mettait une pression horrible pour que l'épisode pilote sorte le plus vite possible et les propriétaires des lieux de tournage qui lui rabattaient les oreilles toutes la journée pour qu'elle face attention au manoir, la tension nerveuse de la jeune femme atteignait des sommets. Heureusement pour l'équipe et les acteurs, ils pouvaient compter sur le scénariste pour remettre la colère et les remarques de la jeune femme à leur place quand ils n'étaient plus objectifs.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis calme ! Déclara Koala en soupirant lourdement. On va faire une petite pause !

Law soupira lourdement en remontant les manches de sa chemise faussement couverte de sang alors que Bonney se faisait une beauté avec l'aide des maquilleuses pour une petite retouche...Chose à quoi il n'échapperait pas lui même d'ailleurs.

-ça va ? Demanda la voix du scénariste qui s'était rapproché de l'acteur.  
-Oui oui, excusez moi je vais me reprendre.  
-T'excuse pas, c'est plutôt rare de te voir te tromper !

Law fronça doucement les sourcils...il connaissait le sourire qui fendait les lèvres du scénariste...Un scénariste était avant tout un écrivain, et les écrivains avaient tous un grand point commun...leur curiosité dévorante pour la vie personnelle des gens ! Et celui la était le pire ! Il voyait très très bien la petite lueur d'intérêt et de curiosité qui pétillait dans ses yeux noirs.

-Je ne vous dirai rien !  
-Quoi ?! C'est pas cool, je t'ai sauvé de Koala ! Souligna le jeune homme très justement.  
-Si vous voulez des histoires de cul allez demandez à Kidd, il sera ravi de tout vous étaler !  
-Premièrement, c'est déjà fait, deuxièmement, je veux pas des histoires de cul je veux des histoire d'amour et troisièmement, je veux absolument savoir qui est celle qui a réussi à percer ta lourde carapace en acier trempé !

Il était chiant quand il avait des arguments...Law se contenta de détourner le visage et d'ignorer le regard lourd, très très lourd du blond.

-Comment elle est ? Elle est jolie ? Elle fait quoi dans la vie ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
-Fichez moi la paix !  
-Vous parlez de Hiken ? Demanda subitement Bonney en se greffant à la conversation.  
-Elle s'appelle Hiken ?  
-Bonney la ferme !

Bon dieu, elle allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! Le bon coté des choses c'est que le scénariste perdit tout intérêt pour Law...le mauvais coté c'était que son intérêt était maintenant pour Bonney qui prenait son pied à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur sa « petite amie »...Non, il ne leur avait toujours pas dit pour le sexe de Ace, et il comprenait enfin pourquoi Ace avait tant hésité à le lui dire. Ce n'était absolument facile à dire...

-A quoi elle ressemble ?  
-Hmm...assez grande pour une fille, brune, avec des yeux noirs, et un corps superbe !  
-Je savais pas que c'était ça ton genre de fille, dit Koala en ramenant sa fraise dans la conversation.  
-Vous avez fini oui ?!  
-Elle est comment ? Gentille et douce ou plutôt du genre caractérielle ? Demanda le grand curieux.  
-Une vrai tigresse, elle a un sacré répondant ! Répondit Kidd à la place de Bonney qui s'était approcher du groupe. En plus d'être sacrément jolie !  
-Tu serais pas intéressé toi ? Demanda Koala avec un sourire en coin.

Kidd allait répondre quand son regard croisa les yeux assassins de Law...Un regard proche du zero absolu et qui semblait lui promettre une mort lente et douloureuse, très lente et très douloureuse si il osait avoué qu'il avait eu, ne serait ce qu'une toute petite minuscule attirance pour SA Hiken...

-...Oulah, c'est que c'est bientôt ma scène, je vais revoir mon texte salut !

Et hop, il était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Non mais ho ! Ace était son copain ! Hors de question d'entendre son ami vanter sa beauté ou son caractère bien trempé. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé au détour d'une ruelle...en général, quand il embrassait une fille, il la laissait toute tremblante, faible entre ses bras, et totalement offerte à lui en un baiser...Ace l'avait insulté et tenté de le gifler...Bon il l'avait un peu cherché quand même, mais les faits étaient la. Ses yeux brûlants de colère, ses sourcils fins élégamment froncés, soulignant son regard sombre. Même dans la colère, Ace était magnifique...

Law revint sur terre quand il constata que les trois personnes, qui jusque la discutaient de sa première relation amoureuse depuis belle lurette, avaient interrompu leur conversation pour se concentrer sur le visage de l'acteur...Un visage étrangement doux. Soudainement ses traits s'étaient détendu un fin sourire, discret mais profondément sincère et paisible s'était glisser sur ses lèvres. Son regard s'était rempli de tendresse, et nul besoin d'être bien malin pour comprendre qu'à cet instant, le jeune homme s'était totalement laisser happer par le souvenir de sa belle Hiken.

-Un mot et vous êtes morts !  
-On a rien dit ! Les gars on reprend ! Cria Koala en tournant les talons.

Il soupira lourdement en ignorant le regard de plus en plus curieux du scénariste...oh merde...Il ne voyait venir à des kilomètres...Il avait une idée d'histoire en tête et voulait se servir de lui comme sujet...il était pas près d'avoir la paix !

Sabo était un homme aussi sympathique qu'il était possible de l'être ! Bien élevé, serviable, juste, avec un sens aigu des valeurs, et avait la qualité non négligeable d'être capable de gérer la colère de sa fiancé, Koala. Mais quand il avait une idée derrière la tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs et sa curiosité pouvait vite devenir insupportable...surtout quand il avait trouver une nouvelle idée de scénario, la il virait au harcèlement...

-Sabo, dégage du plateau ! Lui cria Koala.  
-Oui oui !

Le blond quitta rapidement les lieux pour aller attraper son cahier et se mettre à griffonner dessus. Et merde...Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette équipe...Enfin, il avait beau dire ça, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir supporter son caractère merdique et les seuls qu'il pouvait appeler « ami »...ça n'empêche que quand ils s'y mettaient ils étaient une sacré bande d'emmerdeur !

Plus vite il aura fini cet épisode, plus vite il pourrait rentrer auprès d'Ace...Il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun puisse déjà lui manquer...Il était bien plus accro qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-En place...Action !

Et ce fut en désirant de tout suite revenir aux cotés de son amant que Law réalisa une performance parfaite, laissant Bonney toute pantelante suite à un baiser bien plus intense qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaines !**

 **En espérant que ça vous à plus...et...Et rien du tout, j'ai rien à dire cette fois !**

 **Donc je vous laisse un dernier message et je vous dit à dimanche prochain :**

 **{J'aimerais bien être d'accord avec toi, mais nous serions deux à avoir tort...}**


	19. Pervertion téléphonique

**'Hayo les gens !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 18, tout frais tout beau ! Alors, il n'a pas été corriger lui non plus, mais un peu d'indulgence, ma béta ne peut pas être partout à la fois ! Et puis, lorsque j'ai poser la question, vous avez été une grande majorité ( l'unanimité même) à me dire que vous préfériez avoir un chapitre à l'heure et plein de faute qu'un chapitre en retard et corriger, donc voici le chapitre à l'heure et plein de faute, désolé !**

 **Vous noterez tout de même que je fais de GROS effort pour minimiser les dégâts..**

 **Réponse au Guest :**

 **Hana-no-Oni :** Ravis que le chapitre t'es plus ! Je trouvais aussi que ça rendrait Ace immature et chiant si il venait à pleurer comme un enfant parce que son amoureux par 5 jours loin de lui. Après tout, on dirait pas forcément, mais Ace est quelqu'un de positif au quotidien...j'espère juste que cela ne signifie pas qu'il était chiant les chapitre ou Law l'avait quitter parce que mine de rien ça à duré deux chapitre cette affaire...pitié dit moi ce que c'était pas chiant !

Fufufu, tu es tomber dans mon piège ! J'ai fait mon maximum pour qu'on croix autant que possible au fait que Law est assassiner quelqu'un~ ! D'ailleurs je trouvais que le résulta était pas tout à fait la, mais visiblement, tu as marché !

Concernant Marco, moi aussi je trouvais qu'une conversation aussi sérieuse ne pouvait pas se passer au téléphone, j'espérais juste que Ace deviendrais pas lourd en remettant le sujet de Teach sur la table. Après tout ce n'est pas rien ce qui c'est passer, mais à en parler tout le temps ça peux vite saouler le lecteur ! Quant à la pause de Law avec Sabo, Koala et toute la troupe, ravis qu'elle t'ai plus ! Je suis une grande fan de Sabo, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui offrir une petite apparition !

 **Black Ghost :** Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir un rythme aussi régulier que possible, mais comme je l'ais dit, il pourra arriver que certain chapitre ne saute, faute de temps pour les écrire. Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne devienne pas une habitude et que ça reste exceptionnel.

 **Katym :** Patience patience, Marco arrive ! Quant à Sabo, il est prévu qu'il revienne, mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite, ou alors, pour de petite scène pas plus !

* * *

-Tu es sur de vouloir amener Luffy ? Demanda Ace pour la, à peu près, centième fois à Marco.

-Oui, soupira son ami.

-Mais ça te fais faire un détour ! Tu es sur ?

-Pas un grand, c'est à peu près sur le trajet de ma fac de toute façon.

-Et si jamais t'arrive en retard ?

-Et si tu allais te recoucher ? Soupira le blond en poussant gentiment Ace vers sa chambre.

-Dit Marco on y va ? Appela Luffy qui terminer de lasser ses chaussures.

-Dès que je me serais débarrasser de ton frère.

Ace soupira lourdement à la remarque de son ami. Marco c'était mit en tête d'amener Luffy à son école, et évidement, son cadet avait été plus que ravis à cette idée...Personne pour le soutenir dans cette maison ! Marco le pousser au lit comme si il était malade pour qu'il retourne se coucher. Heho ! Il était encore capable d'amener son petit frère à l'école ! Ses argument se faisaient démonter un par un par le future avocat et à chaque contre argument il le pousser un peu plus vers sa chambre.

Bientôt, il se retourna à nouveau allonger dans son lit, à entendre la voix lointaine de Luffy lui dire au revoir, et la porte se claquer a leur départ...Son entourage le voyait vraiment comme une faible petite chose...et c'était très très agaçant...Autant que c'était rassurant en faite. Le jeune homme s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans les couverture chaude et ferma les paupières, se laissant à nouveau aller au sommeil.

Cette journée fut tout aussi calme et normal que les autres. L'absence de Law se faisait sentir, surtout au travers de pics moqueur que lui envoyait Perona dès qu'elle le pouvait, et des réflexion que lui faisait Bonclay, mais elle restait supportable. Leur rendez vous au parking lui manquait un peu...ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains serraient contre ses hanches et la chaleur froide de sa peau...Oui, Law lui manquait.

Si Bonclay voyait d'un très bon œil sa relation avec l'acteur, c'était loin d'être le cas de Izou qui se montrait excessivement méfiant. Et Ace avait eu beau lui certifiait qu'il avait discuter avec Marco, omettant cependant soigneusement le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas parler de Law, Izou n'avait pas cesser de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ses conseils, et lui garantir qu'il appellerait Marco pour être sur que Ace avait bien discuter avec lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Une fragile petite chose ! Bon sang, il était quand même capable de se gérer un minimum, merde !Ses tourment disparurent comme neige au soleil dès qu'il fut à nouveau chez lui, accueillit par la voix douce, et légèrement déformer par le téléphone et la mauvaise réception, de Law. Le petit couple avait longuement bavarder, Lui lui confiant les harcèlement dont il avait été l'objet de la part du scénariste du projet quand celui ci avait entendu qu'il était en couple, arrachant de franc éclat de rire à Ace.

Quelques mots doux murmurer faiblement le rose au joues, des rires faible et maladroit et une promesse de se revoir le plus vite possible. Ace était définitivement heureux.

Il alla se glisser sous les draps de son lit, regardant sur l'écran de son téléphone la photo de la vue de l'hôtel de Law que celui ci lui avait envoyer. Il n'avait que su rougir bêtement quand il lui avait promit qu'un jour il aurait cette vu en vrai et avec lui à ses cotés. C'était le genre de promesse qu'on se faisait sans réfléchir dans les couples...on ira la, on fera ça, on vivra ceci...Ace avait toujours trouvait ça romantico-cul-cul et franchement mensonger...Et maintenant que c'était à lui qu'on le promettait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'y croire !

Il ferma son téléphone avant de fermer les yeux, laissant son esprit se remémorer la discutions qu'il venait d'avoir avec son amant.

Vendredi arriva bientôt et avec lui, l'impatience insupportable du lendemain qui devait signer le retour de Law. Une semaine était déjà de trop pour Ace ! Oui oui, il avait dit avoir la maturité pour ne pas pleurer sur quelques jours de séparation comme une adolescente...mais rien ne l'empêcher d'avoir, malgré tout, envie de revoir son amant. Sans lui ses jours se plongeaient dans une insupportable monotonie...Robin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il ressemblait à une femme au foyer, réflexion qui lui avait valut de superbe rougeur de la base des épaules jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, Shakky lui disait qu'il était plus épanouit que jamais et Bonclay lui répétait en permanence que l'amour lui allait bien au teint.

-Ma petite allumette, tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es impatiente ! S'extasia Bonclay

-La ferme, grogna doucement la brunette alors qu'elle jeter un coup d'œil à son portable.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour samedi ? Demanda Perona en déposant le plateau qui lui chargeait les mains sur le comptoirs.

-Hein ?..heu..nan pourquoi ?

-Hein ?! Enfin ma petite flamme, vous n'avez pas peur de réveiller le petite brin de paille ?

-...Hein ?

Visiblement la conversation lui échappait un peu la...Il vit clairement Perona et Bonclay s'échanger un regard à la fois surpris et habitué...Un étrange mélange assez contradictoire.

-Ma p'tite brindille enfin, soupira Bonclay en secouant la tête. Quand un jeune couple plein de fougue et séparer de force durant plusieurs jours, quand il se retrouve...

-Il fête ça dignement, Horohorohoro !

-Digne...ment ?

Ha...ça lui semblait plus explicite tout à coup...

-Heu...je comprends mais...c'est à dire que j'ai personne pour garder Luffy moi...

-Haa..pas facile d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouit dans ta situation ! Soupira Perona.

-Je suis pas sur d'avoir envie de parler de ça avec vous...

-Pourtant c'est important ! Vous faites comment d'habitude ?

-Je suis sur de pas avoir envie de parler de ça avec vous !

Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire que d'habitude...ça se passait dans la voiture. Les simple souvenir du véhicule remuant furieusement sous les coups de reins de Law lui faisait monter le rose au joue. Son dos frappant le dossier de la banquette arrière dans une position, ses mains contre la vitrine dans l'autre, et le souvenir assez dérangeant de croiser son regard embrumé de plaisir dans le rétroviseur de la voiture, prenant conscience du visage qu'il avait quand Law le tirer au septième ciel.

-Vous pouvez aller à l'hôtel non ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Premièrement, ça vous regarde pas, deuxièmement, c'est qui qui s'occupe de Luffy pendant ce temps ?

-Roooh, tu sais, le petit bout de paille dors sans toi une partie de la nuit, que tu rentre à deux heure ou à quatre heure, du moment que tu rentre avant qu'il se réveille, je vois pas le problème, souligna Bonclay.

Ouais...argument plus ou moins valable...L'idée de laisser Luffy seul à la maison le déranger assez...D'un autre coté Bonclay avait raison, deux heure de plus ou de moins, du moment que Luffy dormait ou était le problème ? Mais cette façon de penser n'était elle pas assez...immature et irresponsable ? D'un autre coté...Law aurait sûrement envie d'un peu d'intimité avec lui...et lui aussi avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec son amant. Devait il utiliser son jocker Robin ?...Non, il lui en demandait déjà beaucoup trop.

Le pauvre jeune homme ne pu retenir un soupire profond de franchir ses lèvres, s'attirant une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Bonclay.

-Si non tu peux aussi en parler à Law ! Lui dit le travestie.

Sans doute le meilleurs conseils qu'il pouvait espérer. Il hocha la tête à cette idée qui était la meilleurs solutions et se remit rapidement au travaille. Celui ci s'acheva bientôt et après un détour au vestiaires, le jeune homme pu enfin retourner chez lui. A peine un pied poser dans son appartement quand son portable retentit bruyamment. Il ne pu se retenir de sourire en voyant que c'était son acteur préféré qui l'appelait. Il n'était évidement pas le seul à subir le manque.

-Ace à l'appareil, dit il en partant jeter un œil à la chambre de Luffy avant de se jeter sur son lit.

-Ace, comment tu vas ? Demanda la voix calme et douce de son amant.

-Bien bien ! Tu es à l'hôtel ?

-Ouais...les autres sont partie en boite pour fêter la fin du tournage des premiers épisode.

-Oh ? Et toi tu as préféré passer un peu avec ton amour au lieux d'aller danser et draguer les jolie chinoise c'est ça ? Taquina Ace.

-Oui.

Réponse claire, net et précise, et dite sans la moindre trace d'humour ou d'hésitation...de quoi faire ravaler ses moquerie à Ace, et lui coloré le teint de jolie petite variante de rouge.

-Ton visage doit être agréable à regarder la tout de suite, souffla la voix moqueuse de Law qui devinait très bien les couleur que devait avoir pris ses pommettes.

-Oh la ferme...

Le rire grave et doux de Law raisonna à ses tympans, lui arrachant un soupire discret de bien être.

-Donc...Tu reviens bien demain ?

-Ouais, on a prit aucun retard, donc ça devrait être bon.

-Cool ! Heum...tu...tu veux qu'on face quelque chose ?...

Le petit silence qui glissa entre eux fut preuve de la surprise du plus vieux.

-Moi je veux bien, mais tu as quelqu'un pour garder Luffy ?

-heu...pas vraiment mais si je rentre avant le matin ça devrait aller non ?

-Ace, soupira Law. Rien qu'à ta voix j'entends que l'idée te plaît pas, alors pourquoi tu propose ?

-Ben...C'est Bonclay, il m'a dit que quand un couple se retrouvait ben...fallait faire un truc un peu spécial, genre une sortie ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-T'as un petit frère qui t'attends à la maison et du boulot dimanche.

La voix de la raison...Au moins ça voulait dire que Law était ok pour des retrouvailles banals.

-Et puis...j'adore te prendre sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture, t'es super sexy quand tu me monte sur les cuisses.

-Law ! Rugit Ace en chuchotant...étrange paradoxe.

-Quoi ? T'inquiète, j'suis tout seul.

-C'est pas le problème ! Dire...dire ce genre de chose à voix haute c'est...

-ça t'excite ? Demanda la voix taquine de Law qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer gentiment de son amant.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à de vives protestation, un étrange silence se fit au bout du file...Il n'avait pas réellement vexé Ace quand même ?...non impossible ! Ace avait plus de répartie que ça...Ce silence n'était pas un silence boudeur, c'était autre chose...

-Ouais...Souffla la voix faible et maladroite de Ace.

-...hein ?...Fit très intelligemment Law qui n'était pas vraiment sur d'avoir bien entendu ou bien compris.

-Qu...Quand tu dis ça...ça m'excite.

Toute penser moqueuse ou taquine désertèrent immédiatement son esprit alors que la voix lourde d'embarras de Ace lui murmurer des mots si simple et qui, pourtant, allumaient un véritable incendie au creux de son bas ventre. Pour sa part, Ace n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire...Son teint étaient plus carmin que jamais...Il venait vraiment de dire ça ?...ces mots étaient réellement sorti de sa bouche ?...Law allait se prendre pour un super pervers la...Raaah ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire ça !

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura la voix grave et vibrante de Law au creux de son oreille.

Un frisson atrocement agréable et chaud parcouru la longueur de son dos, partant de la nuque pour glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, terminant sa course au creux de son ventre dont la température venait de monter de plusieurs degrés d'un seul coup.

-Moi...aussi, avoua t-il avec un certain embarra.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser...De te mordre la langue pour te faire couiner avant de la caresser lentement avec la mienne.

-Law...

Ace n'était pas bien sur de où la discutions s'engager...Son corps répondait lui même au provocation téléphonique de Law...Sa langue venait lentement caresser ses lèvres sèches tout en frissonnant en imaginant le contacte promis qu'elle connaissait si bien. Son bas ventre se contractaient de spasme chaud et agréable.

-Après j'irais t'embrasser la gorge, te la lécher et te la sucer, pour laisser le plus de marque possible...

Son souffle se fit plus appuyer alors que ses doigts fins venaient effleuré avec hésitation la eau chaude de son cou, retraçant d'un contacte aérien les marques que Law lui avait déjà laisser, comme un chemin déjà tracer vers son torse.

-Et après...j'irais jouer avec tes tétons, t'adore ça pas vrai ? Mais que je les mord...Quand je les pince et que je les torture.

-Je...

Sa voix trahissait en une syllabe tout le désire qui grandissait lentement mais sûrement dans son corps brûlant.

-Tu aime ça ? Répéta la voix, autoritaire et malicieuse à la fois, de son amant.

-Oui, souffla t-il avec gêne alors que ses pommettes se coloraient d'un rouge prononcé.

-Est ce que tu les touches la ?

-N-Non ! S'indigna soudainement Ace, qui avait presque la sensation de passer pour un pervers si jamais il venait à le faire.

-Fait le.

Un nouveau frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale à la voix de Law. C'était bien un ordre qu raisonnait à son tympan...et c'était bien du plaisir qui se profilait dans son corps. Presque malgré lui, sa main libre obéit au paroles de son amant, allant doucement pincer les grains de chaire encore prisonnier du tissus de son t-shirt.

-Alors ? Demanda Law avec une certaine impatiente, lui aussi émoustillé par ce jeu.

-Je...ça fais du bien, avoua le timbre lourd d'embarras de Ace.

-Pince le plus fort.

-Ha ! Law !

Heureusement qu'il était seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel au vu de la bosse qui pulsait dans son jean à cette instant. La voix érotique de Ace appelant son nom ne pouvait que lui donner d'affreux frisson au travers du corps tout entier.

-Après...je pourrais descendre encore ma bouche pour aller jouer avec ton nombrils, te faire languir le plus possible avant d'aller caresser ta queue à travers ton pantalon.

-Law ! Pleurnichait le jeune homme alors que sa propre main se presser contre la bosse qui déformais son vêtement.

-La pressé, la caresser doucement, très doucement...juste pour te voir couiner et me demander d'aller plus vite.

-Ha !

Sa main se mouvaient en fiction des paroles de son horrible amant, caressant avec une lenteur exécrable son érection toujours cacher sous le tissus. Il aurait pu cesser cette torture lui même, mais le plaisir procurer par ce petit jeu ne serait pas le même.

-Je déferais lentement le bouton de ton pantalon, et je baisserais son boxer pour voir ta queue toute mouiller et impatiente que je m'occupe d'elle...

Suivant à la lettre les mots hypnotisant de son bel amant, ses doigts tremblant défirent avec empressement les boutons de son jean pour libérer son membre durcis et quémandeur.

-Comment t'aimerais que je m'en occupe ? Demanda Law, plus joueur que jamais. Tu préfèrerais que je la prenne dans ma main pour te branler ? Que la serre entre mes doigts, que je taquine ton gland humide, et que je presse mon pouce contre ta fente, pour qu'ensuite tu jouisse entre mes doigts que je te ferais lécher un par un ? Ou tu voudrais plutôt que je l'enfonce dans ma bouche, que je te lèche, que je te suce profondément jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus et que tu jouisse dans ma bouche ?

-Law ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Suppliait la voix tordu de plaisir de Ace qui n'était même pas sur lui même de ce qu'il demandait.

-Nan...toi ce que tu préfère c'est quand je m'occupe de ton cul pas vrai ? Quand je te lèche lentement l'anus, quand j'enfonce ma langue bien chaude en toi, t'aime tellement ça que tu pourrais jouir tout seul...et après j'enfonce mes doigts un par un dans ton corps...

-J...je...Law !

-Fais le...Suce bien tes doigts un par un, et je veux l'entendre !

Merde...comment pouvait il lui faire un effet pareil à plusieurs centaine de kilomètre de distance ? Sa queue tremblante réclamait une attention particulière qu'il se refusa à lui donner, obéissant sans comprendre lui même pourquoi, au mots insupportablement excitant de Law. Il porta ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres largement humidifier par sa langue en manque cruelle de baiser. Il les engouffra dans sa bouche et les humidifa avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait leur offrir.

Ils étaient trop fin...trop doux...trop chaud...ou était la froideur des doigts de Law ? Leur peau durcis par la corne et leur goût salé et épicer qui lui attaquait la langue ? Ou était ses ongles finement limé ? Ou était leur petite manie de venir attraper sa langue entre l'indexe et le majeur ?

-Enfonce les plus dans ta gorge, ordonna Law d'un voix plus grave et vibrante de désire.

Encore une fois, l'ordre susurrer à son oreille et déformer par l'appareil fut comme un courant électrique qui secoua chaque fibre de son être. Il ne pu se retenir et qui pénétré plus encore ses doigts dans sa gorge, lui arrachant de petite plainte étouffé que Law adorait lui faire couiner quand il était ensemble.

-Retire ton pantalon et met toi sur le ventre maintenant...

La voix de Law était de plus en plus basse...Lui aussi devait prendre son pied dans ce petit jeu de tourmente. Le pantalon de Ace parti bientôt rejoindre le sol et son corps se tourna souplement sur le lit.

-Remonte ton cul en l'air...

Il ramena ses genoux vers lui, soulevant ses hanches dans une position plus que provocante qui ne manqua pas de coloré son visage de mille variation de rouge. Immobile, le souffle haletant et tremblant, il se surprenait à attendre la prochaine demande de Law avec une impatience perverse et follement exaltante.

-Entre un doigt dans ton cul...

Avalant nerveusement sa salive, Ace se soumis une fois de plus à l'ordre murmurer. Sa main fébrile remonta la courbe légère de son dos pour venir se glisser entre ses deux globe de chaires qu'étaient ses fesses, pour ensuite venir appuyer son index contre l'entré chaude de son intimité. Il n'eut pas à forcé bien longtemps pour que l'entré lui soit cédé.

-Hmm ! Law !

-Bouge ton doigt...doucement...

-Ha...ha ! Law...c'est pas...

-C'est pas quoi ?...

Law était au ange...Il pouvait entendre chaque grincement du lit, chaque gémissement, chaque plainte...Priver de vu, d'odorat, de toucher et de goût, seul son ouïe pouvait assouvir le désire qui le consumait. Jamais il n'avait autant fait attention à la voix de Ace. Chaque vibration, chaque tremblement, chaque variation dans son timbre alimentait son imagination. Ses halètements, ses supplications, et par dessus tout, son petit de prénom qu'il couinait au travers du combiner et qui rendait son pantalon trop serré à chaque fois. La frustration que leur imposait la distance était étrangement horrible et agréable à la fois.

Sa main tatoué ne pu se retenir d'aller ouvrir la braguette de son jean afin de libéré son sexe tendu.

-C...C'est pas..je...Law !

Oh il connaissait ce ton...

-C'est pas assez c'est ça ? Ronronnait t-il, un sourire réveur et pervers à la fois étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

-Oui !

-Tu en veux plus ?

-Oui ! Oh oui !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Toi ! Je te veux toi !

...merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour faire taire cette bouche pécheresse, mille fois trop excitante pour n'importe quel homme normalement constituer ! Pour le renversé au sol et le prendre sans sommation et sans douceur ! S'enfoncer profondément dans son corps et le labourer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Ace ne soit plus que gémissement et pleure d'extase.

-Enfonce deux doigt de plus dans ton cul en manque, grogna Law en prenant en main sa propre érection.

-HmmPh ! Gémit Ace qui venait sûrement de mordre le coussin de son lit.

Comment ça pouvait être aussi bon ? Trois doigts étiré et jouer avec les parois de son intimité, lui arrachant des gémissement bien trop bruyant qu'il étouffait farouchement dans les coussins de son lit.

-Ace...soupira lourdement Law en caressant son membre tendu au fantasme d'un Ace allonger, préparant lui même son anus avec trois doigt généreusement humidifier.

-Law !

Plus...ils avaient tout les deux besoin de plus ! Ace malmené son corps de va et bien profond out en tentant d'imaginer que c'était Law qui lui procurait autant de bien. Law, quant à lui, pompait son sexe avec force, serrant ses doigts autour de son membre humide, laissant l'image de Ace offert à lui et larmoyant envahir son esprit imaginatif.

-Law ! Hmph !

-Ace...Hm !

Leur souffle erratique ne se liait qu'au travers du combiné, leur voix raisonnaient à leur oreille, déformé par le téléphone et leur corps se mouvaient et prenaient du plaisir indépendamment du contacte de l'autre.

Le bout de ses doigts cherchaient encore et encore la prostate, que Law avait tant de facilité à trouver, l'effleurant, la taquinant sans jamais réussir à la frapper franchement. Le plaisir montaient lentement dans ses reins, l'embrassant peu à peu.

-L...Law ! J...je vais pas pouvoir...je...je vais...hm !

-Mh !...Moi aussi, avoua Law, le souffle court et désordonné.

-Ha ! Law !

-Ace !

Les deux amants jouirent presque au même instant, profitant d'une fausses extase commune qu'ils ne purent qu'à peine partager. Ace se laissa retomber contre son lit, peu satisfait de cet orgasme qui lui semblait bien fade à coté de ceux que Law avait prit l'habitude de lui faire vivre.

-Demain, je m'occuperais de toi correctement, promis la voix plus calme de Law.

-J'attends que ça, avoua Ace un sourire au lèvres.

Un rire doux secoua les deux amants qui se remettaient peu à peu de leur ébats téléphoniques.

-Alors...on se voit demain ? Demanda Ace d'une voix réveuse.

-Ouais, quoi qu'il arrive, je viendrais te chercher au Newkama.

-Ok...alors à demain...je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Et ainsi s'acheva leur discutions. Ils partirent tout ceux effacer les traces de leur forfait fans le lavabo de leur salle de bain avant de retourner s'avachirent dans leur lit respectif. Ace se roula dans ses couvertures, fermant les yeux pour se laisser rapidement emporter par Morphée alors que Law préféré s'offrir un verre d'alcool tout en savourant la vision que lui offrait sa chambre d'hôtel.

...

L'excitation courrait dans les veines de Ace alors qu'il posait au pied sur le parking du Newkama. La nuit d'hier soir, aussi délicieuse que frustrante, ne servait finalement que de préquelle à leur véritable étreinte. Dure de se concentrer sur ses chemises et ses couverts quand votre bel amant vous promettait une nuit plus torride que jamais, sans doute lui aussi passablement exciter et insatisfait, à l'arrière de votre voiture. Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de petits regard malicieux à la banquette arrière de sa voiture, se remémorant les heures d'étreintes qu'ils partageaient sur ces sièges usé. La voiture de Law y était passer elle aussi, mais Ace préférait quand même sa vielle caisse. Oh, certes, la voiture luxueuse de l'acteur leur offrait plus de place, de chaleur et de confort...mais Ace aimait sentir le froid contre leur peau, les poussant instinctivement à se rapprocher plus que nécessaire l'un de leur l'autre. Il aimait le reflet irrégulier du regard de Law dans le rétroviseur cassé. Il aimait le grincement de la voiture qui remuaient sous leur poids de leur corps déchaîner. Et plus que tout, il adorait se souvenir des moments charnels et sensuelles qu'ils échangeaient en regardant la vielle banquette arrière de la voiture.

Il s'arracha à la dite voiture, le rouge au joues, aussi impatient qu'un gosse à qui on avait promis une surprise. Sa mine réjouit et son sourire qui lui montait jusqu'au oreille ne manqua pas au regard affûté de Bonclay qui sembla le prendre pour cible à la seconde ou son pied se posa dans le vestiaire.

-Dis moi ma petite étincelle, dit le travestie d'un air méfiant.

-Hm ? Fit vaguement le brun arracher à sa rêverie alors qu'il ouvrait son casier.

-Cette petite mine réjouit...ce petit sourire en coin...OooOOOh ! Alors vous avez trouvez un moyen de garder Luffy ce soir ? Demanda Bonclay, dont le large sourire et le regard rieur en disait long sur sa pensée.

Ace ne pu retenir quelques rougeurs de venir coloré ses jours tandis que son regard se faisait plus fuyant. Il n'était pas sur d'apprécier le fait que ses pensées puissent ainsi se lire sur son visage.

-Hé bien non ! Dit il en retirant ses vêtements.

-Non ?

-Non ! Il vient me chercher au bar et on rentre chez moi, affirma le jeune homme avec aplomb. On en a discuter et il a comprit que j'aimais pas l'idée de laisser Luffy tout seul alors ça sera une soirée comme les autres.

Il se garda cependant bien de dire que la dites soirée se passerait à l'arrière de la voiture. Alors qu'il se perdait sans le reflet de son miroirs pour tenter de mettre ses rajouts correctement il entendit quelques petits reniflement qui le poussèrent à tourner la tête vers son collègues...Dont le maquillage fraîchement posé venait d'être emporter par un torrent de larme.

-...hein ? Fit très intelligemment Ace.

-Ma petite allumette ! Hurla le travesti en se jetant à corps perdu dans les bras d'un Ace totalement paumé. Ma flammelette, tu mets ta vie sexuelle de coté pour t'occuper du brin de paille, tu es un frère si exemplaiiiire !

Ou comment rendre Ace plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fallait dire que les mots du barman, hurler à plein poumon au milieu des vestiaire n'aidait pas à la discrétion.

-Bonclay la ferme ! Rugit le jeune homme en espérant faire taire l'insupportable travestie.

Il fallut bien plus que quelques cris de colère indigné de la part de Ace pour calmer son collègue. Aussi, c'était déjà épuisé qu'il poser un pied dans le bar. Bonclay avait le dont de lui aspirer son énergie avec une efficacité impressionnante. Comme tout bon samedi soir, le bar était plein à craquer, arrachant une pleurnicherie étouffé au jeune adulte qui voyait déjà sa soirée s'étendre sans jamais s'arrêter.

Le souvenir de la voix grave de Law lui promettant mille acte honteux et jouissif parvint tout de même à lui mettre assez de baume au cœur pour qu'il commence son service. Trois verre ici, une addition la, cinq commande là bas et quatre cocktail de l'autre coté, Ace tournait dans tout les sens. Il n'avait même pas le temps de se plaindre de l'horloge qui traînait la patte, comme il le faisait si bien habituellement. Plus de commande, et plus de sourire, et plus d'aller retour du bar au table et des tables au bar. Les samedi et vendredi soir étaient clairement les pires de la semaine, et ce samedi était particulièrement déchaîné. A peine de temps d'avaler un verre d'eau entre quinze services. Et il n'était pas le seul, Bonclay, Perona, Sanji et Izou étaient au bout de leur vie eux aussi. Allez ! Un peu d'énergie que diable ! Si le bar faisait de bonne recette, il avait toutes les chances de voir son bulletin de salaire gonflé d'une petite prime ! Déjà que sa poche à pourboire du soir commençait à peser son petit poids ! Espérant offrir à Luffy un dîner à base de viande d'ici peu, il fut prit d'un élan d'énergie qui ne fut pas s'en arracher un sourire amusé à ses collègues.

De longues heures d'efforts c'étaient écoulé, et Ace déposait son énième plateau lourd de verre vide sur le comptoirs du bar. La chaleur le faisait suffoquer, l'odeur de l'alcool lui tournait la tête, la musique lui massacrait les tympan et les talons lui perçaient les pieds...Pour la première fois dans la soirée il permis à ses yeux impatient de se poser sur l'heure afficher contre le mur. Le temps avait pas mal avancer et sa pause n'était que pour dans peu de temps. Allez, courage ! Il n'est de travaille qui ne se paye !

Et comme pour illustrer ses pensées, deux mains vinrent se poser contre le bar, de part et d'autre de son corps, et un souffle froid et doux alla caresser son oreille.

-Bonsoir jolie môme, murmura une voix grave et vibrante contre la chaire frissonnante de son oreilles.

Cette voix...Cette putain de voix transpirante de charisme et de magnétisme. Ces quelques mots susurrer dans la musique assourdissante de la boite suffire à faire s'envoler toutes les douleur de Ace en un instant. Il avait l'impression de respirer l'air frai de la campagne, de n'avoir servit que des verres d'eaux tant son cerveau avait mit de coté le moindre souvenir d'odeur d'alcool, la musique avait à présent le décibel du vole d'une mouche et ses pieds marchaient sur une mer de coton. Le pouvoir magique de Law...Rendre son quotidien et sa routine incroyable à chaque seconde passer à ses coté.

-La- ! Allez s'écrier Ace en se tournant vers son bel acteur.

-Chuut, souffla sa voix en coupant l'élan de la serveuse, déposant ses lèvres contre ses siennes. Je suis ici incognito, si on me reconnaît j'aurais du mal à m'éclipser avec toi.

Ace ne pu que rougir et sourire en entendant ces mots. Il était vrai que l'homme avait coiffé ses cheveux d'un bonnet noir décoré d'un as de cœur blanc qui tomber à l'arrière de sa tête, avait troquer son manteau noir et jaune pour Caban noir et élégant, et avait dissimuler ses yeux perles derrière une paire de lunette noir. Il était sublime...comme toujours. Et évidement toutes les filles, et les hommes, on était au NewKama tout de même, du bar, avaient déjà repérer le bel inconnu semblant venir saluer une serveuse.

-Tu ne passe jamais incognito, rigola doucement Ace en venant soulever la paire de lunette du bout des doigts pour profiter du regard brûlant de son amant.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire amusé à Law. Lui aussi était terriblement heureux de retrouver son amant. Déguisé en femme, certes, mais femme ou homme, Ace était toujours aussi magnifique pour lui. Ses yeux noirs malicieux et pétillant, son sourire fins et moqueur de sale gosse, ses cheveux noirs ondulés et rebelles qui se décoiffé un petit épis contre son crane...Ace était sublime...Définitivement sublime.

-Ta pause est prévu pour quand ?

-Hmm...dix minutes grand maximum.

-Parfait, juste le temps de griller une clope, je t'attends derrière.

-Okay.

Le petit couple se sépara à regret, et Ace pu admiré la classe incroyable de Law quand celui ci disparaissait au travers de la foule pour quitter la boite et aller l'attendre dehors.

-Bonne soirée en perspective, vint lui glisser Bonclay avec un sourcil relever si haut qu'il aurait pu disparaître au travers de ses cheveux noirs.

-L-La ferme ! Rougit le concerné.

Allez ! Dix minutes de boulot, pas plus, et après...hm...plaquage dos contre le mur et baiser à perdre la notions du temps. Serrant les dents, le serveur travesti reprit son service de plus belle, a la différence que cette fois, son regard avait bien du mal à se détacher de l'horloge du club.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

-Je prends ma pause ! Déclara le jeune homme en posant son plateau contre le comptoirs.

-Quel surprise, j'aurais pas cru, le railla Bonclay. Amusez vous bien, et pas de cochonnerie contre le mur de la boite !

-N'importe quoi...On va juste prendre quelques nouvelles l'un de l'autre et discuter c'est tout !

-Mais oui, on y croix...allez file !

Quelques rougissement supplémentaire pour rehausser son teint, et Ace prit la direction de la porte de services, croisant Izou pour la première fois de la soirée. Il ne pu qu'être interpeller par la mine sombre et préoccupé de son ami alors que celui ci poser son regard sur lui. Les yeux chocolats du plus âgé dévisageait Ace avec une inquiétude clairement présente, et un brin de...colère ? Izou était en colère ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ?!

-Heu...y'a un soucis Izou ?

-...non aucun, soupira l'homme. Désolé.

-Heu...ben...pas de quoi.

Désolé ?..Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? C'était déjà pas son genre de s'excuser quand il était en tord, alors s'excuser pour rien. Il n'eut pas le temps de réclamer d'autre explication que son ami avait déjà disparut dans la foule, un plateau à la main. Ace battit bêtement des cils avant de quitter la boite. L'air froid de la fin Novembre lui arrachait quelques tremblement, mais pour être franc, la température hivernal n'était pas de refus après les heures passer à courir de partout dans cette fournaise humaines. Il marcha quelques pas et reconnu rapidement son amant qui l'attendait comme promis, adossé au mur et une cigarette coincé entre les lèvres.

Sexy...

Ace marcha jusqu'à lui et vint voler le bâton de nicotine qui se consumer contre la bouche du bel acteur pour venir piquer sa place, offrant un doux baiser, léger et tendre, à Law.

-Hé ben monsieur l'ex-étudiant en médecine, t'as oublier tes cours de prévention contre le tabac ? Ronronna Ace d'une voix malicieuse.

-C'est ta faute, ma bouche s'ennuyait toute seule, répondit Law avec répartie.

-Hm ? Il va falloir lui trouver une occupation alors.

Sa réplique digne d'un mauvais filme porno leur arracha à tout les deux un rire commun et insouciant avant que leur lèvres ne se scelle à nouveau dans un nouveau baiser tout aussi léger et doux, plus proche d'une caresse de leur échange buccaux habituelle.

-Alors, la Chine ?

-On en parleras plus tard.

Et la discutions se clôtura avant même d'avoir réellement commencer. Les lèvres se pressaient l'une à l'autre avec un peu plus d'envie. Leur regard lourd d'amour et de désire s'encraient l'un dans l'autre tendis que leur corps geler par le froid se serrer étroitement dans une douce étreinte. La bouche de Ace fut la première à délicatement s'ouvrir, sa langue allant taquiner les lèvres froides et dures de Law, qui lui cédèrent l'accès en moins d'une seconde, ouvrant les hostilité pour un combat charnelle, qui se faisait plus violent et plus affamé à chaque seconde qui passaient.

Ils ne se séparaient que pour mieux se fondre ensemble. Le bonnet de Law avait depuis longtemps rejoint le sol, laissant à Ace le plaisir d'enfoncer ses doigts chaud dans sa chevelure ébène, tirant légèrement sur ses mèches noirs pour son plus grand plaisir. Son autre main c'était glisser dans sa nuque, caressant les cheveux naissant au la base de celle du bout du majeur, alors que son pouce, lui, faisait tinter la paire d'anneau doré qui pendaient à son lobe. Même dans ses mimiques durant les baiser Ace était à croquer.

Law Avait enroulé l'un de ses bras autour des hanches du jeune homme, pressant ainsi son bassin contre le sien, pendant que sa main libre divaguait doucement vers les fesses douces et fermes de son amant. Celui ci sursauta vivement quand elle atteint son bute, serrant délicatement la chaire dure entre ses doigts.

-Pervers ! Accusa le travestie en souriant.

-Seulement pour toi.

-Cliché ! Affirma alors Ace, un immense sourire moqueur au lèvres.

-Oh, la ferme !

Law resserra sa prise contre les hanches du plus jeune, et retourna vivement son corps contre le mur de la boite, plaquant une main à coté de son visage rougit par le froid et le plaisir avant d'à nouveau venir prendre ses lèvres d'assaut. Des heures. Il pourrait passer des heures à l'embrasser encore et encore...Il adorait le son léger et métallique de ses boucles d'oreille qui s'entre-choquer quand Ace les caresser d'un mouvement de pousse. Il adorait sentit ses dents venir croquer le bout de sa langue pour le taquiner. Il adorait son sourire fière et malicieux quand il lui arracher un soupire, et il adorait ses sourcils délicatement froncer quand lui même tenter de retenir les siens. Il adorait tout de Ace...Chaque mouvement, chaque mimique, chaque habitudes...il était totalement sous le charme de ce garçon.

Cette soirée s'annonçait parfaite ! Il allait sagement attendre que Ace termine son service et ensuite ils rentreraient tout les deux à l'appartement du brun, il lui ferait furieusement l'amour sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et ce durant des heures, pour rattraper chaque secondes qu'ils avaient passer loin l'un de l'autre, et ils s'endormiraient sur le lit trop petit de la chambre de Ace...

-Tu sais pas ce qui t'attends toi, souffla l'acteur d'une voix chaude de désire.

-Tu m'as voler ma réplique.

Oui...Cette soirée s'annonçait parfaite ! Et Law n'aurait rien vu qui aurait pu venir la gâcher. Et certainement pas une main puissante venait saisir l'arrière de son col pour le tirer avec violence loin du corps de Ace. Il eu à peine le temps de se tourner pour tenter de voir le visage de celui qui oser l'arracher à son amant qu'un poings puissant et enrager vint s'abattre sur sa mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol sans autre forme de procès.

-Law ! S'écria Ace qui était au moins aussi paumer que lui.

Incompréhensible ! Law et lui étaient entré de fêter leur retrouvailles quand le poids du corps de son amant c'était soudainement soustraie à son corps et le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, celui ci se retrouver au sol, la lèvre fendu et la joues rougit, bientôt violette, d'un hématome offert par un coup de poids. Une veine puissante et colérique vint battre contre la temps de Ace alors que celui ci venait saisir l'épaule de l'agresseur, près à en découdre lui aussi.

Tout geste de violence ce stoppa quand son regard se planta dans les yeux noir de colère de l'assaillant. Son visage blaser et fatigué avait totalement disparut pour laisser place à une rage sombre et une rancœur sans précédent. Son regard lourd de reproche coupa toutes formes de réplique chez Ace qui ne pu que bêtement ouvrir les lèvres devant l'homme qui avait frapper son amant sans raisons, et un seul mot qui franchir leur seuil.

-MARCO ?!

* * *

 **Et...c'est la fin ? Vous avez envie de tuer ? Ouiii, c'est normal ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Haa~ Comme j'aime le sentiments de frustration qui grimpe doucement en vous et cette envie insupportable de m'étrangler~ Enfin, vous allez pas vous plaindre, je vous ai offert un jolie chapitre tout de même !**

 **D'ailleurs je veux bien vos avis concernant l'échange téléphonique de Ace et Law, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc du style, je voudrais être sur que ça soit réussit, l'amour du travaille bien fait~**

 **Je vous dis à le semaine prochaine et je vous laisse sur cette simple paroles :**

 **{Les mots d'un saoul sont les pensées d'un sobre}**

 _(pas très drôle, j'en conviens, mais je l'ai trouver tellement vrai!)_


	20. Tais toi et laisse-moi parler

**'Hayo les gens !**

 **Vous le vouliez ! Le voilà ! Marco dans toute sa splendeur ! Je sais que vous étiez nombreux à attendre ce moment (bande de sadique) et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attente ! Allez go !**

 **Réponse au Guest :**

 **Hana-no-Oni :** Ouuuuf, tu me rassure ! Faut dire que d'un coté, c'est un traumatisme et le faire accepter trop vite serait bizarre, d'un autre, faut pas non plus que ça devienne lourd, un vrai numéro d'équilibriste, j'espère que je vais pas me foirer ! Enfin, si pour l'instant je gère tout va bien !

Comme toujours, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'es plu ! J'ai fais de mon mieux ! (surtout sur la parti téléphonique ou j'ai même demander l'avis d'une experte dans le genre pour pas faire de bêtise! Je suis contente que ça est bien marché !) Quant à Marco...*stresse* vous l'avez tous attendu depuis le début de la relation entre Ace et Law donc j'espère être à la hauteur ! Je croise les doigts !

 **Blackghost:** HAAAAN ! faut pas me faire des compliments pareils enfin ! Ça monte trop vite au cerveau ! Cela dit j'aime beaucoup ! Merci ! Je suis contente que cette fin affreuse t'es plus ! Voici la suite !

* * *

-MARCO ?!

Ace était là, assistant à la scène, la mâchoire décrochée et incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Law était encore au sol, et Marco foudroyait le jeune homme d'un regard meurtrier. Il dégagea brutalement son épaules de la prise fluette de Ace pour aller saisir le col de l'acteur, le relevant de terre tout en levant le poing pour un second coup que Law encaissa difficilement.

-Sale petit enculé ! Comment tu ose encore t'approcher de Ace après ce que tu lui as fait ! Rugit le blond qui était loin d'être satisfait du sang coulant de la lèvres fendue de Law, ou même de la marque violette qui apparaissait sur sa peau.

Ace se réveilla enfin en réalisant que son amant se faisait passer à tabac par son meilleurs ami, venant glisser difficilement son corps entre un Marco fou de rage et un Law qui ne répliquait même pas...

-MARCO ! Arrête espèce de malade ! Hurla le brun en tentant d'utiliser son corps comme bouclier humain.

-LA FERME !

Oui...Marco était furieux. Ses yeux réglisses brillaient de haine à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait fait tant de mal à son ami. Mais ce n'était pas le seul sentiment lisible au travers de ses prunelles...il y avait aussi une inquiétude sincère et infinie et une culpabilité immense...Il s'inquiétait pour Ace et s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su le protéger...Il n'avait pas su être là pour le protéger de Law, il n'avait pas su être là pour le protéger de Teach, il n'avait pas su être la pour le protéger au quotidien ! Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était récupéré ses larmes une fois qu'il était blessé. Il refusait d'être impuissant une fois de plus ! Hors de question qu'il laisse son crétin d'ami fondre dans les bras d'un connard qui l'avait mit en miette ! Lui à qui la vie avait suffisamment crachée à la gueule !

-Calme toi ! Implora Ace, totalement dépassé par la colère du blond.

-Que je me calme ?! T'en veux une toi aussi ?! Histoire de te remettre les idées en place ! Tu te rappelle de ce qu'il t'as fait ?! Tu te rappelle que tu t'es laisser crever de faim, et que tu chialais tout les soirs à plus en pouvoir ?!

-Attend, c'est plus compliquer que ça, moi aussi j-

-Tu as rien du tout ! Le coupa l'étudiant en droit. La dernière fois que je t'ai laisser seul avec lui je t'ai retrouvé à moitié à poil, en larme, avec la joue qu'avait viré au mauve ! Compte pas sur moi pour te laisser une seconde de plus avec cet enfoiré !

Derrière le duo qui hurlait à s'arracher les poumons, en particulier Marco qui ne laissait pas Ace achever la moindre phrase, Law se relevait difficilement. Il était incapable de répliquer, incapable de se défendre face à la fureur de l'homme. Il était incapable de lui donner tord. Toutes les accusations de Marco étaient juste et fondé...Par jalousie, il avait forcé Ace à l'embrasser avec une violence proche de celle de Teach, et si il n'avait pas été choqué par le sexe de Ace, peut être aurait il commis l'impardonnable. Il avait déchiré ses vêtements, l'avait insulté, l'avait frappé, et l'avait laissé seul. Il savait qu'il vivait seul avec son frère, il savait qu'il serrait les dents chaque jours, et il l'avait laissé seul. En petit acteur riche et égoïste, habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait, il avait laisser Ace seul dans sa merde...et deux semaines plus tard, il l'avait retrouvé dans la pire des situations, dix fois plus maigre qu'avant, fragile et détruit...

Dans ces circonstances, comment pouvait il ne serais ce que regarder Marco dans les yeux ?

Le brouhaha des deux amis se hurlant dessus de plus en plus fus soudainement tut. Le son puissant d'une claque contre une joue retentit dans le silence qui était tomber sur le parking d'un seul coup. Law releva les yeux vers les deux hommes pour découvrir Ace, le bras tendu, et Marco, le visage tourner et la joue rougit, venant visiblement de subir une puissante gifle de la part du plus jeune.

-T'es calmé ou tu veux le revers ? Demanda Ace, clairement près à lui offrir la paire gratuite si l'autre homme ne se calmait pas tout de suite.

Le coup avait au moins eu pour effet de refroidir les nerfs à vifs de l'homme qui sembla enfin se calmer. La fausse femme se tourna vers l'acteur, avançant vers lui d'un pas rapide et colérique, fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortie une paire de clef.

-Les clefs de l'appartement.

-Ok...ça va aller ? Demanda Law avec incertitude.

-T'inquiète.

Aucun des deux adultes n'en menaient large devant Ace et son regard d'acier.

-Rentre sans moi et attends moi là bas.

-Ace ! Le reprit Marco en réalisant les paroles de son ami.

-La ferme ! Répondit tout de suite celui ci en écho aux paroles qu'il avait lui même reçut quelques instants auparavant. Marco, je te préviens tout de suite, je ne choisirais pas entre lui et toi ! Alors arrête tes conneries et laisse moi en placer une !

Law n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Ace aussi... sur de lui, assuré et dominant. Il n'avait aucunement son mot à dire pour cette fois, il se contenta juste de hocher la tête et tourner les talons pour se diriger vers sa voiture, laissant les deux amis en tête à tête. Ils en avaient bien besoin. Ace baissa les yeux sur son portable et soupira en remarquant l'heure.

-J'ai encore du boulot pour ce soir, lui dit il. Tu m'attends dans les vestiaires, on discutera quand j'aurais fini de bosser, ça te donnera le temps de te calmer.

Le blond ne répondit rien, laissant Ace donner les ordres et obéissant. Il devait avouer que ce genre de coup de colère n'était pas son genre...Son regard divagua vers le sang encore présent sur le goudron froid du parking...Si Ace n'était pas intervenu, il aurait pu allez bien plus loin que simplement amocher le minois de l'acteur. Il était toujours en colère...il était toujours inquiet...Et il en voulait toujours à Law. Mais au moins la claque, qu'il avait bien sentit passer, avait eu pour effet de refroidir son cerveau en surchauffe.

Il alla s'asseoir dans les vestiaires, attendant sagement le retour de Ace sans faire plus de vague. Ouais...Ace avait déjà assez de soucis pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas avec une bagarre d'ivrogne à l'arrière de la boite qui collerait mauvaise réputation à celle ci...de quoi faire vite baisser la clientèle.

Dans le bar, Ace était de retour, la mine fermée et colérique. Comment Marco avait il su ? Par quel miracle c'était il pointé pile au bon moment pour passer l'acteur à tabac ? Qui était le crétin qui l'avait prévenu à sa place ?! C'était exactement pour une réaction comme celle ci qu'il ne voulait pas que Marco soit mit au courant de sa relation avec Law...ou du moins...pas tout de suite. Il n'aurait pas pu le cacher toute sa vie, surtout si leur relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse et solide, ce qui était le cas...mais il aurait pensé lui annoncer de façon plus...Calme. Ses sourcils froncés de colère inquiétèrent plus d'un collègue, obligeant le jeune homme à offrir son plus beau sourire forcé pour éviter toutes questions maladroites.

Il soupira lourdement alors que son services touchait à sa fin, massant ses épaules douloureuses.

-Tient ma petite flamme, lui dit Bonclay alors qu'il venait s'accouder au bar en y déposant son dernier plateau.

Ace baissa les yeux sur le comptoir pour un découvrir une bière pression, mousseuse à souhait, dans un verre plus que généreux. Il releva un sourcil à ce présent, attendant visiblement une explication de la part de son ami.

-C'est pour toi, expliqua t-il. Tout à l'heure, en allant au vestiaire, j'ai croisé Marco, et rien qu'à sa tête je devine qu'il a du apprendre que tu sortais avec Law pas vrai ?

-Tout juste, soupira lourdement le brun. Et comme je le pensais il a pas du tout apprécié.

-Mon pauvre sucre d'orge, tu n'as vraiment pas les amours facile...boit ça vite ça va te requinquer ! Ta soirée est loin d'être fini.

-Merci Bonclay.

-Pas de soucis ma p'tite braise, les amis c'est fait pour ça !

Ace ne pu rien offrir en retour, si ce ne fut un sourire emplit de gratitude à l'égard du barman. Il descendit la bière en quelques gorgée, savourant sa fraîcheur avec grand plaisir. Ouais...ça pour pas être fini, la soirée n'était pas fini. Il avait un abruti de meilleurs ami à calmer. Le clin d'oeil de Bonclay lui arracha un sourire alors qu'il posait le verre sur le comptoirs avant de se rendre au vestiaire. Marco était toujours là, assit, les bras croisés et la mine déformée par le soucis. Il releva la tête dès l'instant ou Ace entra dans la pièce, le détaillant un moment avant qu'un soupire profond ne franchisse ses lèvres. Ça, soupirer il pouvait.

Aucun mot ne fut échanger pendant que Ace se changeait. Il retira son maquillage et ses rajouts pour redevenir un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin. Il vint s'asseoir sur le même banc que son ami, déposant son dos contre le mur. Un silence lourd s'installa doucement entre eux, pesant de malaise. Par ou commencer ?...Que dire ?...Ace n'avait pas été très malin non plus de cacher ça à son ami de toujours.

-ça faisait un moment que tu m'avais pas gifler, dit Marco en brisant lui même que silence, puisque Ace ne semblait pas disposer à entamer la conversation.

-Faut dire que tu les mérites pas souvent, répondit Ace un demi sourire au lèvres. Elle remonte à quand la dernière ?

-Quand j'avais eu la super idée de me mettre entre toi et Thatch je m'étais pris ta main en plein dans la gueule.

-Je me suis déjà excusé et c'était Thatch que je visais ! Se défendit Ace avec amusement.

Les deux amis furent secouer d'un petit rire, savourant chacun la tension qui était enfin retombée. Enfin, retombée...ça restait à voir...le vrai sujet n'avait pas été abordé. Et là encore, ce fut Marco qui alla mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parler, souffla t-il en venant poser ses avant bras sur ses cuisse et en serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

-Parce que je savais comment ça allait finir...Tu t'es vu ? Débarquer à minuit sur le parking et lui défaire le portrait ! Râla Ace en se redressant, sentant le sujet épineux arriver.

Il faudrait bien en parler à un moment ou un autre...c'était pour ça que Marco avait patienté près de deux heures, seul dans un vestiaire.

-Quitte le, ordonna le plus vieux sans autre forme de procès.

-Marco tu-

-Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse comme quoi tu lui a mentit ou n'importe qu'elle autre connerie du genre ! Coupa immédiatement le blond sans laisser à Ace la chance de s'expliquer ou de donner la moindre excuse à Law. Je veux bien qu'il soit choqué, mais il t'a frappé ! Il t'a frappé, déshabillé, tu te rappelle de l'état dans lequel tu étais ?!

-Oui je m'en rappelle ! Je m'en rappelle super bien même ! Mais j'm'en tape, je suis heureux avec Law et ça serait cool que tu soit heureux pour moi toi aussi au lieux de venir boxer mon mec à la sorti de mon boulot !

-Non mais tu t'entends Ace ?! On croirait entendre une femme battu qui protège son mari !

-Abuse pas, il m'a frapper une fois ! Thatch m'a boxé des centaines de fois t'en fait pas toute une histoire !

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

Un authentique dialogue se sourd se déroulait entre les deux adultes, aucun ne voulant céder ou écouter l'autre. Marco ne pouvait tolérer que Ace laisse ainsi une nouvelle chance à l'homme qui l'avait laisser bousilléer sur le bord du parking et Ace refuser de voir son meilleurs ami lui ordonner de quitter la première personne qui parvenait à lui faire oublier son quotidien de merde.

-Ace, ce mec t'a lâché comme une merde dès le moment où ça n'allait plus dans son sens, qu'est ce qui ce te fais croire qu'il va pas recommencer ?! Tu croix qu'il assumera sa relation avec toi ? Il en a parler à ses potes ? Il t'a présenté à sa famille ? Demanda Marco avec sérieux. Trafalgar est un acteur, et un acteur connu, tu réalise que tu pourras jamais avoir de relation normal ? Imagine cinq minutes que votre relation soit grillée par la presse, il assumera de sortir avec un homme à ton avis ? Il risquait sa carrière pour toi ?

-Heu...ben...je, tenta Ace qui n'avait jamais pu le temps de se poser ce genre de question...

-Bien sur que non il le fera pas ! Il va nier en bloque, se trouver des excuses, et toi tu pourras retourner chialer sur ton sort, il en aura rien à foutre ! Il est juste attirer par la nouveauté de la relation que tu lui offre, dès qu'il en aura marre il retournera draguer des actrices et des mannequins !

Ace ne trouvait...pas grand chose à répondre à ça à vrai dire...Law n'était pas ce genre de personne n'est ce pas ? Pourtant...pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux brindilles de vérité qui sonnait dans les paroles de Marco. Law avait rencontré son frère, dormit chez lui de nombreuses fois, rencontré Robine, et Ace n'avait caché sa relation avec un homme à personne dans son entourage, Luffy restant une exception à cause de son jeune age mais du coté de Law...Il n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu parler du moindre membre de sa famille, et les deux amis qu'il connaissait, en plus d'ignorer qu'il était un homme, avaient découvert leur relation il y avait de cela peu de temps et purement par hasard. D'un autre coté, il n'avait jamais demander à Law quoi que se soit à ce niveau...

Devant le silence de Ace, Marco ne pu que laisser un lourd soupire traverser ses lèvres. Ace n'avait sans doute jamais regardé les choses sous cet angle là. Pour l'instant leur relation se déroulait sans encombre grâce au miraculeux anonymat qu'ils avaient su garder...Mais ça ne durera pas éternellement, et Ace devait être conscient des problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait, problème qui finirons un jour ou l'autre par leur retomber sur le coin de la gueule, et celui des deux qui dégustera le plus, ça sera Ace, comme toujours.

-Marco...je sais que tu te fais du soucis pour moi...Mais je ne vais pas quitter Law pour des problèmes qui ne sont même pas encore là !

-Et quand ils seront là ? Tu feras quoi ?

-Je...je sais pas ! On en discutera avec Law !

-A ouais, tu trouve qu'il est ouvert à la discutions ?! C'était pas ce que tu avais déjà prévu de faire avec cet histoire de travestissement ? En discuter avec lui ?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! On était même pas en couple à l'époque !

-En couple ou pas, il c'est enfuit, et il recommencera !

-T'en sais rien !

Le ton montait petit à petit entre les deux hommes. Ace comprenait l'inquiétude de Marco mais ne supportait pas son défaitisme et le fait qu'il jugeait Law sans avoir discuté cinq seconde avec lui. Ok, Law c'était conduit comme un connard le fameux soir ou Marco l'avait ramassé, mais ça avait été sa seule erreur ! Il ne l'avait pas tué non plus ! Marco ne pouvait pas se mettre trois minutes à la place de Law aussi ? Marco pour sa part, n'en revenait pas que Ace se mette ainsi des œillères et fonce droit dans une relation sur laquelle il allait se péter les dents ! Les problèmes dont il parlait n'était pas encore la mais si leur relations continuait, ils arriveraient forcément à un moment ! Le manque d'anticipation du brun le rendait fou, au moins autant que sa capacité à pardonner la réaction et la fuite de Law.

-Et si des journalistes se pointent et commence à te harceler ?! Tu feras quoi ?!

-Je vais quand même pas rompre avec Law pour des journalistes imaginaires ! Pour l'instant son boulot à jamais posé problème !

-Arrête deux minutes avec tes « pour l'instant » ! Quand ça arrivera est ce qu'il pourra te protéger ?! Est ce qu'il va essayer au moins ?!

-Et toi tu veux pas arrêter de le juger alors tu as même pas prit la peine de discuter deux seconde avec lui ?! Bien sur qu'il me protégera ! C'est pas un connard !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sait ? A part te tabasser sur un parking il t'a déjà protégé ?! Il t'a déjà sorti de la galère à un quelconque moment ?! Il t'a déjà prouvé qu'il était là pour toi ?! HEIN ?! Cria Marco qui était de plus en plus hors de lui devant le manque de réflexion de Ace.

-Il A EMPÊCHE TEACH DE ME VIOLER !

Le hurlement puissant de Ace eu pour effet de faire taire la discutions en un instant. Marco resta muet, assimilant les paroles que Ace avait crié à s'arracher la voix. C'était...

-Le type qui t'a sauvé de Teach c'était-

-C'était Law ! Le coupa Ace. Il a passer Teach à tabac et m'a prit avec lui ! Il s'est occupé de moi toute la nuit, il m'a soigné, m'a accompagné au poste de police, m'a forcé à me reposer et il m'a soutenu tout le long ! Tu la peut être vu le seul soir où il s'est planté, mais je l'ai vu tout les autres soirs ! Il dîne avec nous, il aide Luffy à faire ses devoirs, il m'invite au restaurant, au cinéma, on regarde la télé ensemble, il m'amène au boulot, il prépare le dîner, il soigne les bobos que Luffy ramène de l'école ! Je suis pas une nouveauté pour lui ! On est un couple Marco !

Ace reprenait doucement son souffle après son monologue. Marco n'avait rien à dire face à ça. Law...avait vraiment tout ça pour Ace ? Le blond ne pouvait que cligner bêtement des yeux devant la colère de Ace et la liste de chose, petites et banals qui construisaient leur quotidien. Les nerfs de Ace étaient tendu comme pas possible, ses muscles se crispaient, sa respiration chaotique avait du mal à se reprendre et son cerveau semblait être en ébullition. Il ramassa son sac d'un geste violent avant de le jeter sur son épaule.

-Je sais que tu fais que t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tu pourrais prendre cinq minutes pour te dire que avec Law, je suis plus heureux que je l'ais jamais été depuis la mort de ma mère et Dragon ! Et ça vaudrait peut être la peine tu prennes un peu de temps pour connaître Law avant de le considéré d'emblée comme un salopard ! Maintenant je te laisse, il est déjà tard et j'ai du boulot demain...

Sans accorder un regard supplémentaire à son ami resté bouche bée dans les vestiaires, Ace quitta le Newkama pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, démarrant avec fureur dans l'espoir que Marco ne tenterait pas de le suivre...Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à choisir entre Marco, son ami de toujours, quasiment son frère, et Law, son merveilleux amant qui lui rendait la vie enfin belle !

Sa voiture quitta le parking avec rapidité, lui laissant tout juste le temps d'entre voir la silhouette du blond en contre jour, au travers de la porte des vestiaires, suivant la bagnole du regard. Ace avait été franc et sincère...il avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire...tout ce qu'il pouvait espérait, c'était Marco le comprenne et l'accepte...Et mieux encore, qu'il accepte Law. Les futures emmerdes qui guettaient son couple, soulevé par Marco, lui polluaient l'esprit, se mélangeant à la discutions qu'il venait d'avoir, lui offrant ainsi un sublime mal de tête et une envie atroce de dormir...

Il arrêta la voiture devant son immeuble et soupira d'un soulagement profond à l'idée d'être enfin chez lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer le même manège le lendemain...Il avait envie d'un dimanche de repos et de calme...ouais, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Ace poussa la porte lourde du rez de chausser et entra dans l'immeuble après que Law lui ai ouvert. Ses jambes lasses eurent bien du mal à le porter jusqu'à son appartement et il eu à peine la force de toquer contre la porte qui s'ouvrit une seconde après qu'il est frappé une première fois.

Law était là, la mine déformée par l'inquiétude, et la pommette noircie par le poing de Marco. Ses yeux perles fixaient le jeune serveur, surligné par ses sourcils noirs élégamment froncés de soucis. Visiblement, il l'attendait depuis qu'il avait quitté le Newkama, comblant son ennui par une imagination fertile envisageant les pires scénarios. Il laissa Ace passer le pas de la porte, le rattrapant alors qu'il s'effondrait dans ses bras, profitant allègrement de sa chaleur et de son odeur musqué et masculine. Law ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte, serrant le corps épuisé du jeune serveur.

-Je t'ai préparer du café.

-Je t'aime Law, soupira Ace.

La réponse de son amant arracha un sourire amusé au concerné qui aida le travailleur à atteindre le canapé du salon et à s'effondrer sur celui ci. Il le rejoignit rapidement, accompagner de deux tasse de café encore fumante et sucré qui furent accueillit avec grand plaisir par Ace. L'acteur admira le jeune homme descendre le liquide chaud et amère à coup de petites gorgées prudentes. Sa langue frémissait à la chaleur de la boisson qui se répandait dans sa gorge, et loin de le blesser, il se sentait plus apaisé que jamais. Son regard charbon se posa sur l'homme à ses cotés qui siroté son café sans sucre sans la moindre grimace. Il avait apprit à connaître son amant avec le temps, et Law prenait toujours son café sans sucre...et de manière général, il n'appréciait pas trop ce qui était sucré. Il n'aimait ni le pain ni les prunes salés et prenait toujours sa douche le matin et jamais le soir. Ces petites choses étaient bien inutiles, ce n'était que des habitudes mineurs dont personne n'avait rien à faire, mais Ace était heureux de connaître ces petites habitudes, ces petits rien sans importances.

-Comment ça c'est passé avec ton ami ? Demanda finalement Law après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Un profond soupire dépité lui répondit, lui offrant de très bonne explication muettes.

-A ce point ?

-ça faisait des années qu'on c'était pas engueulé comme ça...C'était la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère d'ailleurs, soupira le brun en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Ace pu sentir l'homme à ses coté se tendre légèrement à ce sujet...C'est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas tellement discuté, moins par pudeur que parce que Law ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et si il était bien en droit de le faire. Ils n'avaient pas trop abordé les sujets de leur passé respectif à vrai dire, mais sans doute était il à présent temps qu'ils s'ouvrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre ? Law déposa sa tasse sur la table basse du salon avant de venir doucement glisser ses bras long et fin autour du corps de Ace pour le serrer avec délicatesse contre lui. La brun profita d'ailleurs sans vergogne de cette étreinte, se blottissant contre le corps de son amant.

-Excuse Marco s'il te plaît, il est pas comment ça d'habitude...

-Tu veux dire ? Pas du genre à frapper un mec par surprise et par derrière pour ensuite le passer à tabac sur le sol ? Demanda Law avant de doucement rire devant la mine renfrogner de Ace face au acte de son ami. T'inquiète, je lui en est pas voulu cinq minutes...en faite, je suis rassurer de savoir que tu as des gens comme ça dans ton entourage.

Law se félicita du choix de ses mots en sentant contre lui les muscles de Ace ce détendre d'un seul coup. Le plus jeune se redressa doucement, venant caresser la couleur sombre et témoin de la force de son ami qui colorait la peau de Law. Celui ci savoura silencieusement le contacte de la douceur de la main de Ace contre sa blessure. Il ne comptait pas se plaindre, le souvenir du coup qu'il avait lui même porter à Ace lui remontait amèrement dans la bouche.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Ouais...Depuis qu'on est môme, on forme un petit trio avec mon deuxième pote, Thatch.

-Est ce que ça veux dire que je dois me préparer à m'en prendre plein la gueule une seconde fois ?

-Law...je suis déso-

-Je plaisante, le coupa son amant avant que Ace n'est le temps de trop culpabilisé. Continu.

-Hein ?

-Tu me parlais de vous trois, continu, je t'écoute.

Un sourire doux se traça sur les lèvres de Ace alors qu'il venait un peu plus confortablement se serrer contre le corps de son amant.

-J'ai rencontré Thatch et Marco quand j'étais gamin, et à l'époque, j'étais un sale gosse.

-Oh ? Enfant rebelle ?

-Carrément, ricana le concerné. J'étais horrible ! Je me battais tout le temps à l'école, j'écoutais jamais rien, je répondais aux adultes et je faisais un nombre de connerie affreux ! Les profs pensaient que c'était à cause de l'absence d'une autorité paternelle à la maison.

Law se tourna vers Ace, posant sur un regard clairement surpris et emplit d'incompréhension qui ne pu que laisser Ace perplexe.

-Tu as grandis sans ton père ? Demanda l'acteur avec incertitude.

-Ben ouais...Ma mère m'a jamais trop parler de lui, je croix qu'il est mort de maladie avant ma naissance.

-Heu...et Luffy ? Vit très intelligemment Law.

Oups...Ils avaient si peu parlé d'eux ?! Ace rougit d'embarras devant la logique des paroles de Law. Ils ne parlaient pas assez de leur passé, c'était ridicule...Marco avait souligné un point important mine de rien. Law pour sa part n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'en savoir si peu sur la vie de Ace, comme sa réel relation avec Luffy...

-Luffy est mon demi frère en faite, avoua Ace en relevant les yeux vers son amant qui était tout ouïe à ses paroles. On a la même mère, moi je m'appelle Portgas parce que c'était le nom de ma mère, et Luffy s'appelle Monkey parce qu'il a prit le nom de son père, Dragon.

-J'aurais aimé savoir ça plus tôt, soupira Law en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai pas pensé à t'en parler...à vrai dire ça à tendance à me sortir de la tête, pour moi on est frère et y'a rien de plus à dire là dessus.

-Et toi, ton père s'appelait comment ?

-Gol D. Roger, mais à part ça je sais pas grand chose...j'ai jamais trop questionné ma mère à son sujet.

-Et ta mère ?

-Portgas D. Rouge.

Soufflant de nom de sa courageuse mère, le visage de Ace se détendit doucement. Law ne pu que sourire en découvrant cette partie de la vie de son amant dont ils n'avaient jamais trop discuter. Law préférait aller à tâtons sur ce terrain la. Ça n'avait rien d'une discutions légère et sans importance, il s'agissait des parents que Ace et Luffy avaient perdu prématurément. Il avait toujours eu envie d'en savoir plus sans oser clairement aborder sujet. A partir de combien de temps de relation devenait il en droit de demander à Ace comment était sa mère ? Comment était son père ? Comment étaient ils mort ? Comment était son enfance avec eux ? Bien sur que ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il ne c'était jamais sentit pleinement en droit de les poser.

-Ma mère et Dragon étaient sortie pour aller au cinéma entre amoureux, souffla Ace d'une voix lointaine. Il pleuvait, et moi je gardais Luffy...On regardait un filme tout les deux. Luffy était super content de pouvoir se coucher un peu plus tard, il avait réussit à m'amadouer pour que je ne dise pas aux parents qu'il avait traîner à aller au lit, il disait qu'il était grand maintenant qu'il se couchait à vingt-une heure, et ça me faisait rire. On regardait la télé et le téléphone à sonné...j'ai répondu et c'était l'hôpital...

Law sentait le corps de Ace se raidir doucement entre ses bras. La suite de l'histoire était évidente...il n'avait pas à espéré de fin heureuse ou de retournement de situation, il savait déjà ce qu'il c'était passé. La douleur de cette soirée était encore inscrite sur le visage de Ace alors qui lui dévoiler sans doute la plus atroce nuit de sa vie.

-Maman et Dragon...ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et leur voiture à percuter un chauffage ivre qui roulait à pleine vitesse...ils sont mort sur le coup.

Ace se souvenait mot pour mot de chaque paroles du médecin. Il se souvenait de l'heure exacte, de la réplique près du filme que regardait Luffy, de comment il était habiller. Il se souvenait de chaque sensation ressentit à ce moment là, chaque pensée qui l'avaient traversé et remuer, chaque tremblement, chaque battement de cœur...tout était inscrit au fer rouge et cette soirée qu'il aurait rêver oublier était le souvenir le plus limpide qu'il possédait.

-On...on m'a demandé d'identifier les corps...jusqu'à la dernière minute j'ai espéré que ça soit une erreur mais c'était...Ma mère était tellement défigurée que... je l'ai reconnu à sa robe et à la prince à cheveux en forme de fleur d'hibiscus rouge qu'elle portait tout le temps.

Law serra avec force le corps de Ace contre le sien, l'écoutant parler sans dire le moindre mot...

-Dragon avait la moitié du corps déchiqueter...Apparemment, au moment de l'impacte, il aurait eu le réflexe de se jeter sur maman pour la protéger...Dragon était un homme assez sévère et froid, mais...c'était un homme bien, qui nous protégeait et qui aimait ma mère...

Ace prit un brève pause, inspirant profondément pour pouvoir continuait sur récit. Il avait cessé de pleurer sur ces souvenir depuis longtemps maintenant, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les raconter était moins douloureux.

-Shanks, le parrain de Luffy, à débarqué dans la demi heure...Marco est arrivé dix minute après et Thatch, vingt. J'étais totalement désemparé, Luffy pleurait et hurlait et j'étais incapable de le consoler tellement j'étais paumé. J'arrivais même pas à comprendre ce qui ce passait autour de moi...Au final j'ai passé toute la nuit, la journée d'après et les nuits suivante à pleurer, et eux, ils sont rester jusqu'au bout sans jamais me lâcher ou ce plaindre, et quand je suis tombé en dépression c'est eux qui m'ont tirer du gouffre de force...Eux et Shanks m'ont beaucoup aider, sans eux j'aurais sûrement perdu la garde de Luffy.

Law comprenait un peu mieux l'inquiétude de Marco quant à sa relation avec son ami. De ce qu'il entendait, Thatch et Marco étaient moins des amis que des frères de cœur. Si Marco avait déjà connu Ace au plus bas de son existence, il comprenait très bien qu'il face tout pour ne pas avoir à revoir son ami ressombrer.

-A l'époque j'avais seize ans et Luffy en avait sept.

-Tu t'occupe de Luffy tout seul depuis que tu as seize ans ?

-Ouais mais je suis pas tout seul ! En faite je m'en occupe totalement que depuis un an et demi, avant, Shanks m'envoyait régulièrement de grosse somme d'argent pour que je puisse souffler et j'avais des économies puisque j'ai revendu la maison où on habitait avant.

Autre que le fait que la maison était de toute façon trop grande pour Luffy et lui, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était remplit de souvenir douloureux et insupportable à vivre au quotidien pour les deux frères...Ils avaient quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible, ne supportant pas de vivre avec les fantôme omniprésent de leur parent.

Law poussa un fin soupire, serrant un peu plus le corps de Ace contre le sien, celui ci profitant allègrement de l'étreinte de son amant. Il était heureux d'entendre Ace se confier à lui aussi naturellement. La voix tremblante et troublé de son amant témoigner de l'effort qu'il fournissait à se replongeait dans ses souvenirs douloureux, et Law ne pouvait que trop le comprendre. Il baissa le visage vers son amant en sentant une main venir saisir le haut de son pull pour le tirer faiblement vers lui. Ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut dès que son visage fut assez bas pour être atteignable par la bouche de Ace qui lui vola sans doute la le baiser le plus tendre et lent qu'ils n'avaient jamais échanger.

Leur bouches, à mille lieux de se dévorer, se contentaient de lente caresse, de contacte léger, lèvres contre lèvres, frottant leur peau chaudes l'une à l'autre en savourant simplement le fait de se toucher. Puis, timidement, la bouche de Ace s'entre-ouvrit pour venir souffler contre celle de Law une douce caresse de respiration lente et chaude ainsi qu'une demande muette qu'il exauça bien vite. Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent délicatement pour laisser pénétré la langue frémissante du plus jeune qui parti tout de suite à la recherche de celle du tatoué qui vint la retrouver tout aussi rapidement.

Peu à peu, lentement mais irrémédiablement, leur corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leur mains cherchaient à chaque instant d'avantage de contacte avec la peau de l'autre. Sentir leur chaleur, la sensation de la chaire, le souffle contre sa bouche. Se sentir proche, coller, mutuellement attirer. Leur soupire se taisaient, bâillonnaient pas la bouche de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent avec douceur, restant proche l'un de l'autre pour profiter de leur présence mutuelle. Après une discutions pareils, aucun n'avaient plus la moindre bride de désire en lui...et quelque part tant mieux, l'inverse aurait été malsain...Ace laissa un profond soupire franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laisser un lourd poids retomber d'un seul coup...ou plutôt, l'impression de s'être arracher une épine. C'était douloureux, mais ça faisait du bien...et de toute façon ça devait être fait. Il n'y avait plus rien que Law ignorait vis à vis de son passé...mais lui..il ignorait absolument tout. Il n'avait pas raconter sa vie en espérant que cela pousse Law à faire de même bien sur...mais c'est vrai que Law était un homme très secret...Il ne se confier jamais, ne lui parler jamais de lui et si il n'avait pas rencontrer Bonney et Kidd en même temps que lui, sans doute qu'il ne les aurait jamais connu.

Il releva doucement les yeux vers le brun à ses cotés. Comment était sa famille à lui ? Avait il d'autre ami ? Avait il des frères et sœur ? Comment était ses parents ? Ses grands parent ? Comment était sa vie ? Avait il le droit de poser ces question ou leur relation était elle encore trop jeune pour qu'il se permette autant d'indiscrétion ? Avait il seulement le droit de poser la question ? Peut être valait il mieux attendre que Law se confie simplement à lui, comme lui même l'avait fait.

-Tu as des questions à me poser toi, pas vrai? Soupira Law en brisant le silence et en s'attirant ainsi un regard à la fois méfiant et paniqué de la part de son amant.

-...Tu lis dans les pensées ?!

-Je lis moins dans les pensées que dans tes yeux, répliqua l'acteur avec amusement.

Ace était si facile à comprendre...le regard noir intense qu'il posait sur lui avait été plus qu'explicite sur ce qui le torturait à cet instant.

-Je...Si t'as pas envie de me parler de toi je comprends, c'est pas si important ! Dit Ace en tentant de rattraper sa curiosité évidente pour la vie de son amant.

-Ma vie n'est pas importante ? Demanda Law, non sans un petit sourire contenu devant la joie de taquiner le jeune homme sur le choix de ses mots.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Se reprit le jeune homme.

Le pauvre pédalait dans la semoule, et sadique comme il l'était, Law ne pouvait qu'admirer le spectacle de Ace tentant de se rattraper...

-Je blague, détend toi, soupira le tatoué. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ça.

-Te sens pas obliger ! C'est perso ce genre de chose ! Je veux pas que-

-Mais si c'est toi ça va, coupa Law avec un fin sourire.

Comme il l'eut espérait, ces simples mots suffire à faire taire son amant. Il était adorable. Ace le regardait avec de grand yeux surpris et touché à la fois. Il se redressa doucement et vint déposer ses lèvres contre celle de son amant.

-Je...je veux pas que tu m'en parle maintenant, murmura t-il.

Il ne voulait pas que Law lui raconte sa vie à cause de lui, et il ne voulait pas que cet instant soit précipité par Marco. Law sourit tendrement à son tour.

-Merci d'être aussi patient.

Les deux amants se laissèrent aller à de nouveau baiser, savourant le goût de leur retrouvaille, qui, bien que n'ayant pas eu la saveur de luxure qu'ils auraient espérait, restait d'une douceur tendre sans nom. Law était reconnaissant à son amant de lui avoir ouvert son cœur sans le forcer à faire de même. Précipiter les choses n'avancerait à rien et leur relation encore jeune et frêle n'avait pas besoin de plus de drame pour ce soir...

* * *

 **Hey voilà ! Ça sera tout pour cette fois !**

 **Je préviens, et j'écris en gros pour que tout le monde lise bien**

 **POSSIBILITE DE NON-CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE**

 **Oui je sais, c'est atroce mais bon, je galère un peu à l'écriture en ce moment donc faudra un brin de patience ! Surtout que, comme je l'ai dis, je ne suis plus aussi libre niveau emploi du temps ! Cela dit c'est une possibilité ! Si je mets les bouchée double je pourrais peut être réussir à conclure !**

 **Je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine, terminant simplement sur ceux ci :**

{ Un ami m'a dit que les mots ne blessaient pas...je lui ait jeter un dictionnaire dans la gueule,

il a vite changer d'avis }


	21. Tout?

**Bonjour les gens !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps pas vrai ? On a des choses à ce dire vous et moi...enfin, non, juste moi =_=...**

 **Alors, pour commencer, je suis désolé d'être resté sous silence aussi longtemps ! Et malheureusement, ce chapitre ne sera pas le signe d'un retour en force. Par contre, il est la confirmation pour ceux qui en doutez encore que NON la fics ne s'arrête pas ! Pour tout vous dire j'ai déjà terminer jusqu'au chapitre 25, ils attendent d'être corriger.**

 **Je ne pourrais pas continuer les publication régulière. J'ai réussit à tenir un bon moment, j'avoue que j'en suis assez fière, mais la, je ne peux plus tenir le rythme d'écriture. De plus, j'avoue avoir fait une petite overdose de One piece, en plus d'une overdose de ma fics, un bon duo quoi ! Donc je ralentit le rythme d'écriture, j'écris d'autre chose, je me vide un peu la tête ! Mais j'ai déjà la fin de LM en tête, en ce moment, le chapitre 26 est en court d'écriture, en bref, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fics ! Hors de question !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterais les prochains chapitre, la fics va devenir plus irrégulière, et je m'en excuse platement ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours malgré tout !**

 **On enchaine ! Réponse au Guest :**

 **Une me en peine :** Tout d'abord, très jolie message, chapeau bas ! Ensuite, non, je n'oublie pas que des gens me lise, après tout, je suis une lectrice avant d'être une fanficeuse, et moi aussi il m'est souvent arriver de tomber sur des fics enterré qui ne trouverons jamais leur fin, et je sais à quel point c'est frustrant ! Et c'est pour ça que je continuerais cette fics coûte que coûte et que je la terminerais ! Dû sais-je y laisser ma fierté ! En tout cas merci pour ce petit message ! Ce sont eux qui me donne envie d'écrire^^

 **Bambou :** Belle coupure d'ailleurs ! J'ai pas compris tout de suite^^ En tout cas merci !...je suppose ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas si le fais d'être comparé à un dealer et un compliment ou pas...On va dire que oui^^ ! En tout cas, voilà ta dose ! Et gratuite en plus, je suis pas un dealer cool sans déc' ?

 **Black Ghost :** Donc sur l'échelle de la tristesse Perte de deux parent Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine...Wow O_O ça c'est une échelle de valeur unique xD ! Réjouis toi, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! D'ailleurs, je suis contente que tu préfère la qualité à la quantité parce que ça risque d'être comme ça maintenant ! Soyons franc, je ne suis pas capable de tenir des délais...

 **Hana-No-Oni :** Oooh, c'est largement assez détailler ne t'en fait pas^^ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une diserte à chaque fois ! Concernant tes prédictions pour les chapitres à venir, tu chauffe xD Mais c'est pas exactement ça ! L'histoire de Law arrive, elle arrive, ne t'en fais pas ! J'espère qu'elle sera aussi réussit que le passé de Ace ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Assez tergiversé! Bonne lecture les gens!**

* * *

-S'il te plaît ! Chouina la voix suppliante de Ace, accompagnée d'un regard de cocker que Law tentait désespérément de fuir.

-Non ! Refusa catégoriquement le concerné dont la voix semblait affirmé que toute négociation serait utile.

-Je t'en pris ! Tu me rendrais tellement service ! Insista le plus jeune.

-J'ai dis non ! Demande autre chose !

-Mais il n'y a rien d'autre ! Je pars au travail dans 5 minutes, j'ai personne pour garder Luffy !

-Tu fais comment d'habitude ?

-D'habitude c'est Robin qui le garde mais elle vient de m'envoyer un message, elle a la crève ! Je peux pas lui demander de garder Luffy avec la crève !

-C'est vrai que ça l'achèverait...

-Si tu comprend alors-

-Non !

Ace soupira lourdement...cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il se battait avec Law pour que celui-ci accepte de garder son petit frère durant toute la journée...Une douce mâtiné de dimanche, un lendemain de voyage en avion, pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas ?...Le caractère turbulent de Luffy y était sans doute pour beaucoup c'est vrai...Mais avec tout les arguments et les promesses qu'il avait évoqué, comment le bel adulte pouvait-il encore refuser ! Il se rendait bien compte que Ace n'avait pas d'autre choix et qu'il le mettait dans une merde noir en refusant ? Ace était déjà habillé, préparé, sur le seuil de la porte, quasiment en retard...

-Law, je te promet que si je pouvais demander à quelqu'un d'autre je le ferais ! Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras en échange !

-...tout ?...

...une ouverture ?...On fonce ! GO GO GO !

-Oui, tout !

-...vraiment tout ?

Le sourire fin qui caressa les lèvres du beau brun fit courir un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, le faisant doucement craindre ses propres paroles.

-Vraiment tout !

-...

Un profond soupire lasse et résigné franchit finalement les lèvres de Law, arrachant un immense sourire rayonnant à son amant.

-Merci ! Je t'aime !

Ace offrit un tendre baiser au tatoué avant de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant Law seul avec sa sensation de défaite...enfin, s'il pouvait demandé ce qu'il voulait à Ace, ça valait le coup de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Luffy pendant toute une journée.

Ace dévala les escaliers de son immeuble au pas de course, atteignant rapidement sa voiture pour se glisser à l'intérieur et quitta le parking de l'immeuble. Ses retrouvailles avec Law après une semaine d'absence avaient été moins...agréable que dans ses fantasmes. Au final, ils avaient surtout discuté de lui...Ace lui avait raconté son histoire et Law avait promit d'en faire de même, titillant la curiosité de Ace. Law...avait-il des parents ? Des frères et sœurs ? Comment était sa famille ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce poser ces questions encore et encore.

Sa voiture s'arrêta devant le bar de l'arnaque, pile à l'heure, et il pu commencer sa journée, longue et harassante, bien que le doux sourire de Shakky quand il posa un pied dans le café le réconforta légèrement.

-Bonjour Ace, dit elle de sa voix féminine et douce.

-Bonjour Shakky, comment ça va ?

-Bien bien, alors, le retour de Law ?

Ace poussa un profond soupire à cette question, lui remémorant les événement de la veille au soir.

-Fantastique, soupira t-il. Marco à débarqué pour tabasser Law, on c'est engueulé comme rarement, quand je suis rentré, Law avait un énorme hématome sur la joue et on a discuté de la mort de mes parents avant d'aller nous coucher...soirée de rêve.

La jolie brune écouta avec attention le récit de son employé avant qu'un rire léger ne fasse raisonner sa voix. Ace releva son regard fatigué vers elle, se demandant un instant s'il s'agissait là d'une preuve de moquerie ou de sadisme.

-En effet, ce n'était pas exactement ce que tu avais espéré...mais au final, ce n'était pas pour le mieux ?

-Le mieux ?!

-Oui, vous avez abordé des sujets graves et personnels, c'est la preuve que votre couple devient de plus en plus sérieux...et de son coté ? Il t'a un peu raconté sa vie ?

\- Nan...mais il m'a dit qu'il était près à le faire...C'était moi qui n'était pas près à entendre.

Le sourire tendre de la jeune femme conforta Ace dans son choix. Il enfila sa tenue de serveur et pu se mettre au travaille sous le regard bienveillant de sa patronne. Leur couple devenait sérieux...Il le trouvait déjà sérieux...mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'extérieur, et d'aussi clairvoyant que Shakky, était...rassurant.

La journée fut aussi ennuyante et longue que les autres, rythmé par l'envoie de message à l'attention de Law, histoire de vérifier que son amant et son frère étaient tout deux encore en vie...il avait un peu peur que l'un vienne à bout de l'autre...En général, sans ce genre de cas où Robin ne pouvait pas garder Luffy, il appelait à la rescousse ses deux jokers, Marco et Thatch. Si aucun d'entre eux n'étaient libre...il était forcé de contacter une baby-sitter. Ces femmes étaient des arnaqueuses, leur prix étaient exorbitants, rien que pour une journée, mais c'était mieux que prendre des congés surprises ou pire, que laisser Luffy tout seul...Donc il avait légèrement mentit à Law en disant qu'il n'avait aucune autre solution...Mais Thatch travaillait et Marco...voilà. Et il préférait encore vendre son âme à son amant en lui promettant ce qu'il voulait plutôt qu'ouvrir son porte feuille à ces voleuses de baby-sitter !

Un coup de fil sur les coups de quinze heures lui apprit que son frère était encore en vie et en bonne santé, ce qui était moins le cas de Law dont les nerfs commençaient doucement à lâcher...le pauvre homme devrait encore tenir jusqu'à deux heures du matin...rien que ça. Après que son amant l'ai maudit durant cinq bonnes minutes, visiblement il ne pourrait pas espérer lui faire garder Luffy une seconde fois, il pu raccrocher et reprendre son travail où il l'avait arrêté. Après avoir quitté la boutique de prêt-à-porter et la station service, il pu se rendre au Newkama où Bonclay l'attendait, debout devant la porte des vestiaires avec la détermination d'un chien de garde. Il allait encore passer une bonne soirée...

-MA PETITE ALLUMETTE ! Hurla le travestie alors que Ace avait posé un pied dans le parking.

-Tais toi ! Paniqua le brun en courant jusqu'à son ami pour plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. M'appelle pas comme ça quand je suis pas déguisé !

Si des clients venaient à faire le rapprochement entre lui et Hiken...il jurait de se pendre avec la cravate de son uniforme. Bonclay sembla comprendre la raison de la panique de son ami et préféra attendre qu'ils soient dans le vestiaire, en tête à tête, pour reprendre sa crise d'hystérie.

-Ma petite flamme ! Tu dois absolument me dire comment ça s'est passé avec Marco ! Après ton départ il est resté un petit moment dans les vestiaires a ne pas piper un mot avant de partir ! Izou à essayer de lui parler mais il était fermé comme une huître !

-Du calme, il ne s'est rien de passé de grave ! On a un peu discuté, le ton est vite monté, j'ai fini par lui gueuler dessus mais je lui est dis ce que je pensais et il a fait pareil...il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour l'accepter...enfin, j'espère qu'il va l'accepter.

Le barman eu un soupir de soulagement et vint déposer ses mains contre les épaules de Ace dans un geste chaleureux de réconfort.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite braise, du peu que je connais Marco, je sais qu'il tient à toi comme si tu étais son frère, peu importe tes choix, il te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive et si ton choix était mauvais, il sera le premier à t'aider et à te protéger.

-...Merci Bonclay, souffla doucement le brun dans un sourire rassuré.

Oui...c'était comme ça qu'était Marco depuis toujours. Même quand ils étaient gosses. Il était toujours le premier à donner des conseils à Thatch et Ace, à tenter de les empêcher de faire des conneries, et même quand il se faisait rembarré et que lui et Thatch partaient la tête la première dans les emmerdes, il restait le premier à leur sauver la mise et à leur sauver le cul à les sortir de la merde.

Mais cette fois, il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Marco n'aurait pas à le sauver, c'était sûr.

Les paroles de Bonclay lui ayant rappelées la personne qu'était réellement Marco, Ace pu commencer son service au Newkama avec énergie et bonne humeur. Il était entouré de personne bienveillante et chaleureuse à son égard...mine de rien, Ace avait une chance incroyable et il en était conscient.

Sur les coup de vingt heure, il reçut un message disant « mission accomplit », accompagné d'une photo de son cadet, profondément endormit et l'air ravis de sa journée. Visiblement, Law avait réussit à garder son frère vivant et en un seul morceau toute la journée sans perdre la tête. Cette constatation arracha un sourire à la fausse demoiselle qui pu reprendre le travail avec plus d'énergie que jamais.

Et ce fut avec une fatigue négligeable qu'elle acheva ses heures.

Les journées étaient bien plus supportable quand on était épaulé et soutenu par notre entourage...Il retira sa panoplie de petite serveuse sexy et retourna dans sa voiture pour rouler droit vers son appartement. Il remarqua tout de suite la lumière encore présente dans son salon, visible depuis la rue, et ce malgré l'heure tardive. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son fantastique et si patient amant. Il tourna avec lenteur les clefs dans la serrure et entra dans son appartement à pas de loup. Un sourire tendre vint caresser ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua Law, allongé sur le canapé, les yeux clos et la respiration calme, devant un programme nocturne qui avait l'air chiant comme la pluie.

Ace retira ses chaussures et avança jusqu'à la petite lucarne, l'éteignant avant de venir s'agenouiller devant le bel endormit. Le visage de Law était totalement détendu. Sous ses yeux se creusaient ses habituelles cernes, qui semblaient, cela dit, plus profondes que d'habitude. Il avait enchaîné plusieurs jours de tournage intensif dans un autre pays, avec un vol de plusieurs heures, pour venir se faire frapper par Marco et ensuite supporter Luffy toute la journée. Il était merveilleux !

Le jeune homme vint déposer ses lèvres chaudes contre la joue blessée du bel acteur avant qu'une main ne vienne violemment saisir une poignée généreuse de sa chevelure ébène, et que le visage de Law ne pivote assez pour venir capturer ses lèvres avec passion. Les dents gourmandes et taquines du beau ténébreux vinrent croquer avec gourmandise la langue sensible de Ace qui n'en prit que plus de plaisir encore. La prise sévère dans ses cheveux le faisait frémir au moins autant que la bouche dévorant avidement la sienne. Il soupira lourdement quand le baiser s'acheva enfin, le laissant le souffle court et le cœur battant.

Les yeux moqueurs de Law le fixaient d'une lueur teintée d'une certaine fierté...appréciant visiblement l'effet terrible qu'il avait eu sur son amant.

-Alors, ta journée ? Demanda t-il innocemment pendant que Ace se remettait de son baiser de bienvenue.

-Bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

Ces mots suffirent à détendre les épaules contractées de Law.

-Tant mieux...

-Et toi ? Je suis surpris que toi et Luffy soyez tout les deux vivants, je pensais que l'un des deux serait mort à la fin.

-C'est pas passé loin, avoua le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Ton frère est hyper-actif ou quoi ?

-On a déjà fait des tests mais non, il est juste...lui, conclu le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Cette réponse arracha à Law un sourire amusé et attendrit à la fois.

-A vrai dire, la journée c'est mieux passé que prévu pour moi aussi, même si ton frangin est passé à deux doigts de se faire ligoter à une chaise.

-Oh ? Et que me vaut ce miracle.

Le visage du beau brun se fendit d'un sourire...sadique ? D'un geste du menton il indiqua la table basse présente devant le canapé, et à laquelle Ace n'avait offert aucune attention depuis qu'il était rentré. Son regard réglisse se posa sur le meuble, avant d'identifier un livre posé sur celui-ci...il fronça délicatement les sourcils en preuve du doute qui le prenait peu à peu...avant que son visage de prenne de vives couleurs rose.

-I...il a pas osé !

-Si ! Et ça lui a sauver la vie ! Tu étais vraiment craquant quand t'étais gosse.

Ace détourna son regard de l'album photo pour poser les yeux sur Law, non sans une certaine indignation.

-T...Tu les as toute regardée ?

-Oui ! Surtout celle où tu étais tout nu dans ton bain, j'avoue qu'elles étaient adorable.

-Espèce de pédophile !

Law ne répondit à cette accusation que par un rire amusé. Ace se releva pour aller ramasser la pièce à conviction posée sur la table et vint s'asseoir au coté de Law qui se redressa pour lui laisser une place. Il ouvrit le livre remplit de photo et de l'album. Elles étaient classée dans un ordre chronologique et la date était toujours précieusement indiquée sous chacune d'entre elles. La première de l'album était celle d'un homme, assez âgé, aux cheveux noirs et raides et au visage souligné d'une impressionnante moustache noire.

-Luffy n'a pas su me dire qui c'était, dit Law en regardant l'image.

-Normal, il ne le sait pas...c'est mon père. C'est la seule image que j'ai jamais vu de lui.

Le regard de Law passa lentement du visage de l'homme à celui de Ace, ce que le concerné sembla vite remarquer.

-Quoi ?...

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, souffla t-il. A part la couleur des yeux et des cheveux...Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à ta mère.

Ace posa les yeux sur la belle jeune femme au ventre rond présente sur la photo suivante. Souriante malgré ses cernes et sa pâleur, au cheveux d'un blond pâle, ruisselant de doux reflets rosés et aux yeux couleurs noisettes. Ses pommettes étaient décorées d'adorables tâches de rousseurs dont Ace avait visiblement hérité, autant que de ses cheveux ondulés et délicats.

-Elle était magnifique, avoua l'acteur.

-Ouais...et très courageuse. Elle avait une santé fragile et la grossesse avait été compliqué, pour moi comme pour Luffy, les médecins lui avaient conseillés d'avorter mais pour elle, l'idée n'était même pas concevable.

Le jeune couple fit doucement défiler les photos présentes dans l'album. Law raconta à Ace sa surprise en découvrant le visage du père de Luffy...Ace ne pu qu'en rire d'ailleurs.

-Tu étais trop mignon plus jeune, dit Law en regardant la frimousse colérique et couverte de pansement de Ace à dix ans, encadrée d'un petit blond au visage fatigué et d'un autre gamin au cheveux châtain, également couvert de plusieurs égratignures. Le gosse à coté, c'est Marco ?

-Ouais, et celui là c'est Thatch.

Ils terminèrent rapidement le reste de l'album puisque Law en avait déjà fait le tour à l'aide de Luffy qui lui avait détaillé avec énergie chaque pixel de la moindre photo. Il connaissait désormais Shanks, ainsi que son épouse, Makino, Franky, et toute les connaissances qui entourait les deux frères. Ils fermèrent l'album pour le déposer là où Ace l'avait trouvé, sur la table du salon. Le plus jeune s'étira longuement, accompagnant son geste d'un bâillement profond. Il tourna son regard vers Law dans l'idée de lui proposer d'aller se coucher quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

La lueur dangereusement gourmande qui brûlait aux creux de ses perles métalliques lui murmurait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il espère se coucher maintenant.

-L...Law ? Appela Ace d'une petite voix.

-Tu te rappelle bien ce que tu m'as promis ce matin ?

-...oui ? Fit il d'une petite voix.

-Et tu te rappelle qu'hier, nous étions censé nous retrouver sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture non ?

-...L...Law il est tard et-

-Alors autant commencer tout de suite.

Un frisson à mi-chemin entre l'angoisse, l'appréhension, l'excitation et l'impatience couru avec lenteur au travers de son corps tendu.

-...Law...

Ne lui laissant aucune chance de protester, l'ex-étudiant en médecin se leva du canapé, attrapant le poignet de Ace au passage pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, se saisissant des clefs du jeune homme encore présentes sur la commode à l'entrée et kidnappa Ace qui n'eut droit que de suivre Law en tentant vainement de le faire changer d'avis. Il se retrouva bientôt plaqué à la portière de sa voiture la main tatoué de Law à coté du visage, laissant la douce trace de l'emprunte de ses doigts sur la vitre froide. Son regard était gourmand et impatient, et ne tolérerait, visiblement, aucun refus de la part du jeune homme.

Et de toute façon...Ace ne ressentait ni l'envie ni la force de se refuser à son amant ce soir. Il se pencha doucement contre lui, venant frotter ses lèvres contre les siennes sans pour autant l'embrasser franchement. Leurs bouches se caressaient timidement et Ace pouvait sentir sans le voir le sourire fin qui étirait la bouche du bel acteur. A chaque fois que Ace réclamait un vrai baiser à son sadique d'amant, celui-ci se contentait de reculer le visage, un rire fin lui échappant devant les tentatives du jeune homme. Il croqua avec gourmandise les lèvres entre ouvertes et tremblantes de son petit brun, frémissant de plaisir en le sentant se tendre sous la morsure.

-On devient maso ? Demanda t-il, une pointe de moquerie et d'excitation faisant vibrer sa voix.

-L..la ferme...arrête de me faire languir !

-Et impatient avec ça...

Law ne pu que sourire devant le regard courroucé du jeune homme et se pencha en avant pour enfin offrir un vrai baiser à son amant qui ne se priva pas d'en profiter allègrement.

Ace glissa ses bras autour du cou de Law, le forçant à se presser d'avantage contre lui, autant pour profiter de sa chaleur, faible, mais bel et bien présente, que de son corps contre le sien. Law ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour se presser  
plaisamment contre Ace. Les bassins se rencontrèrent et se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, arrachant aux deux amants de plus en plus emportés par leurs plaisirs, de faibles soupires. La bouche de Law déserta celle de Ace, qui ne s'en trouva que plus frustrer et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à l'aide de grognement, pour migrer jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tout ce que je veux, pas vrai ? Souffla t-il d'une voix pécheresse.

-T..tout...

Le sourire de l'acteur s'agrandit...Il attrapa Ace pas les hanches et pivota sur lui même pour appuyer contre contre la voiture tout en gardant Ace bien face à lui. Le regard surpris et teinté d'incompréhension de son petit brun ne fit qu'accroître le désir qui montait doucement en lui.

-Ace...à genoux.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique ...parcourant l'entièreté du coté de Ace, faisant fibrer chaque cellules de son être d'excitation et de crainte en même temps...Law...Law et sa putain de voix autoritaire et ferme lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre, le désir ferme qui vibrait dans ces mots, et l'étrange promesse de plaisir qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Ace était incapable d'y résister.

-A...genoux...tu veux que...

Son sourire si unique, si pervers et sensuel et à la fois, ombragé d'une fine touche de sadisme cruelle et délicieuse...Ace était faible...faible face à ce sourire, face à cette voix, face à Law tout entier.

Fébrile et hésitant, il plia doucement les genoux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à terre. Jamais la sensation dur du béton sale et froid contre le tissu usé de son jean n'avait été aussi présente. Il releva le regard pour découvrir la braguette du pantalon noir de Law, dont le tissu était légèrement déformé d'une bosse, encore trop petite pour témoigner d'une véritable érection, mais assez présente pour prouver l'excitation certaine de l'homme.

Le son de Ace avalant nerveusement sa salive ne fit qu'accentuer d'avantage le désir de Law. La vision de son bel amant, a genoux devant lui, le visage rougit d'embarras devant son entrejambe aurait presque suffit à le faire jouir.

Ses mains tremblantes d'appréhension remontèrent lentement jusqu'à l'ouverture du pantalon du bel homme...il déboucla lentement la ceinture attachant le vêtement à ses hanches, le son métallique suffisant à le faire tressaillir. Il retira le bouton de la braguette, et fit lentement glisser le zip de la fermeture éclaire le long de celle-ci. Ses mains agrippèrent le haut du vêtement pour lentement l'abaisser jusqu''au bas de ses fesses, dévoilant largement le boxer noir et moulant qui dévoilait largement la forme durcit qu'il cachait encore.

Law ne pu que sourire d'avantage devant la délicieuse hésitation de Ace à oser franchir le cape...ses doigts fins et lents remontèrent le long de la dernière barrière de tissus, vinrent en attraper le sommet, se glissant entre l'élastique tendu et la peau froide du bel homme. Lentement, il osa abaisser le sous-vêtement, découvrant enfin le membre déjà à moitié durcit de son beau tatoué. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près...

Law était à deux doigt de craquer...la lenteur abominablement frustrante et délicieuse de Ace à le déshabiller et son hésitation adorable devant son membre le pousser vers ses limites de patience. Il sentit contre sa peau sensible le souffle rapide et chaud du jeune homme...et s'il n'avait pas une telle maîtrise de lui-même, il aurait déjà agrippé sa tignasse brune et aurait enfoncé son membre dans sa bouche pour la malmener sans pitié et sans hésitation. Mais il se devait de faire preuve de patience...C'était la première fois pour Ace, et ce n'était sans doute pas évident à faire...il devait se contrôler, même si l'envie de plonger entre ses lèvres entre-ouverte était insupportable et lui brûlait les reins.

Ace s'approcha doucement de la chose...il prit le sexe dans sa main, sentant contre sa peau le frémissement discret de Law. Un...une fellation...Évidement, il n'en avait jamais faite...Ni même reçu d'ailleurs. Il se doutait que pour un homme, ça devait être plus qu'agréable...et l'envie de faire plaisir à Law ainsi que de le voir prendre son pied le poussait à ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou mais...D'évidentes questions hantaient son esprit. Est ce que ça avait mauvais goût ? Est ce qu'il allait faire ça bien ? Est ce que ça allait lui donner envie de vomir ? L'idée d'entrer un pénis dans sa bouche n'était pas la perspective sexuelle la plus excitante au monde...surtout que Law devait sûrement avoir déjà connu la chose, et avec des filles plus expérimentées que lui...Et s'il s'y prenait comme un manche ? Et si Law était déçu ?

Il releva légèrement les yeux vers le visage de son amant...Il était penché vers lui, les yeux brillants d'impatiences et de désir...son regard embrumé remua doucement les entrailles du jeune homme, l'encourageant à tenter malgré tout...Il n'était pas une pauvre petite chose pure et innocente...il avait déjà regardé des pornos. Il...il devait juste faire comme il l'avait vu...

Il commença de léger va et vient à l'aide de sa main, arrachant de discrets soupires à Law qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il rapprocha doucement son visage, respirant l'odeur masculine qui émanait de son corps.

-T...Tu es propre, hein ? Demanda t-il bêtement.

-Je me suis laver avant que tu arrive, très bien laver, répondit Law avec amusement, accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

Il n'y avait...aucune odeur si non celle de la peau de Law, mélangée à la fragrance de son gèle douche à la grenade. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit les lèvres, osant sortir le bout de sa langue pour venir enfin lécher la peau tendu devant lui. Law soupira lourdement, faisant frémir son amant. Ça lui faisait du bien...et lui...ça ne le dégouttait pas particulièrement. Ça n'avait pas le goût immonde auquel il s'attendait...C'était juste...de la peau.

Encouragé par l'absence de dégoût et le plaisir de Law, Ace osa reprendre son geste. Sa langue chaude glissa à nouveau le long du membre, dans un geste plus lent et plus appuyé. Law fronça les sourcils, sentant de douce vague de plaisir venir parcourir son corps.

Prenant doucement un peu plus d'assurance, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres ouverte contre l'imposante barre de chaire qu'il sentait se durcir contre lui...la sensation du membre grossissant contre lui le faisait frémir de satisfaction...la sensation de faire plaisir à Law...de faire entièrement plaisir à Law ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage. Il descendit sa bouche vers la base du membre, caressant toujours celui ci, mais d'une main plus ferme et assurer. Sa langue s'habituait au goût de sa peau qui, propre et laver, n'avait rien de dégoûtante. Il remonta lentement vers le sommet du membre, ses iris de jais se posant sur la fente du membre. Il avala sa salive un instant et osa sortir à nouveau le bout de sa langue pour venir taquiner cette zone du bout de son muscle humide.

-Hm !

Le son qu'il arracha à Law lui fit immédiatement remonter les yeux vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses yeux étaient fermés..mais son visage trahissait le plaisir qu'il semblait ressentir. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes laissaient échapper une lourde respiration, profonde et rapide.

L'excitation monta doucement dans le corps de Ace..c'était lui qui faisait tant de bien à Law ?...Cette constatation lui provoqua autant de plaisir que de fierté et ne pu que l'encourager dans son geste. Il attaqua à nouveau la fente, visiblement sensible, du bout de sa langue, la harcelant de caresses humides qui arrachaient de lourds soupires et des gémissements difficilement retenus au bel acteur.

Ace sentit soudainement une main venir se saisir de sa tignasse sombre. Law appuyait contre l'arrière de son crâne, semblant vouloir l'inciter à cesser sa divine torture. La pression contre l'arrière de sa tête venait appuyer le sommet du sexe luisant de sa salive contre ses lèvres humides, lui arrachant de doux frémissement. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, secoué de désir et de crainte à la fois et osa faire pénétrer le membre entre ses lèvres. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se serrèrent vivement sous la sensation, encourageant Ace à progresser dans son geste. Il enfonça lentement le membre tendu de Law dans sa bouche, le laissant se frotter contre sa langue humide et se faire étreindre par ses lèvres serré.

-Haaa...Ace...hm !

Encore une fois, le soupire de plaisir de Law lui retourna les entrailles...il sentait le membre gonfler entre ses lèvres, augmentant son excitation à l'idée de faire autant de bien à son amant.

Il retira lentement le membre de Law de sa bouche pour l'y replonger immédiatement, mais avec la même lenteur qui semblait le frustrer. Il pouvait sentir contre sa langue sensible chaque veines, chaque irrégularités, chaque détails du pénis qui occupait sa bouche. Cette sensation était terriblement étrange et Ace n'était pas en mesure de dire si il aimait ça ou non...mais la sensation de faire du bien à Law...ça il aimait. Il fit glisser la barre de chaire qui durcissait un peu plus, de seconde en seconde, hors de sa bouche avant l'y enfoncer à nouveau, plus profondément, plus rapidement, arrachant une plainte à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la frustration à son bel amant. Ace se fit plus assurer, reculant et avançant son visage au gré de son désir qui augmentait peu à peu. L'odeur de Law n'avait jamais été si présente, son goût dans sa bouche, ses soupires qui n'étaient que preuves du plaisir qu'il lui offrait lui, et lui seul, son membre qui ruisselait de salive et qui pénétrait sa bouche farouchement, ses doigts qui se crispaient dans ses cheveux et appuyaient contre son crâne pour le faire accélérer.

Chaque gestes étaient plus profond, plus appuyé, plus rapide. La respiration de Law se faisait plus lourde à chaque nouveau geste, il se sentait proche de la jouissance. Voir Ace, à genoux devant lui, son membre enfoncé entre ses lèvres rougient et humides, le visage délicatement rosé devant la gêne de ce qu'il faisait malgré le plaisir qu'il y prenait...Cette vision était tout simplement paradisiaque, plus excitante encore que l'acte en lui même.

-HM ! Ace !

Les perles onyx de son amant se relevèrent vers lui, ne semblant pas tout à fait comprendre son appel, mais appréciant sans le moindre doute sa voix lourde de plaisir appelant son nom.

L'orgasme montait peu à peu en lui, lui brûlant les reins et incendiant le creux de son ventre. Ace était divin...tellement divin que certaines questions, idiotes mais bien présentes, venaient nourrir son imaginaire...C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il faisait ça ?

Sa main dans les cheveux de son amant s'activèrent un peu plus à chaque pénétration buccal, se faisant plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et se faisant parfois un peu trop brutal pour Ace qui acceptait malgré tout la rudesse avec laquelle les doigts tremblant de l'homme serraient ses cheveux noirs et appuyés contre son crâne pour l'inciter à prendre son membre plus profondément en lui.

-Ace ! Ha !

Il sentit le pénis se contracter vivement dans sa bouche et la main dans ses cheveux le tira vivement en arrière avant qu'un liquide chaud et gluant ne vienne éclabousser son visage.

La lourde respiration de Law brisait le silence qui régnait sur parking...Les doigts dans ses mèches brunes ne détendirent immédiatement...Son sublime amant venait de jouir...et de jouir sur son visage. Il sentait le liquide séminal couler lentement contre sa peau, dégoulinant contre son visage figé dans une expression de surprise.

Law, qui redescendait peu à peu sur terre, baissa son regard vers son amant...et la vision qu'il en eu aurait suffis à le faire jouir une seconde fois. Ace, à genoux devant lui, ses grands yeux brillants de surprise, et son visage d'angelot tâché de sperme...de son sperme. La vision la plus érotique qui lui avait été donné de voir. Il hésita un instant à prendre une photo de son amant, discrètement, mais l'idée le quitta vite en voyant son pauvre Ace, cherchant visiblement à s'essuyer le visage sans savoir quoi faire...avec les mains ? Avec les manches ?

Law ne pu s'empêcher de rire de la position délicate du jeune homme, s'attirant un regard colérique et boudeur de la part de celui ci.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir...

-Désolé, trop tentant, répondit Law en ouvrant la voiture à la recherche de mouchoir qu'il trouva rapidement. Et puis...t'es sacrément sexy comme ça.

La déclaration du beau brun ne fit qu'ajouter encore quelques teintes de rouge au visage déjà bien coloré de son amant.

-Tu me fais bander, murmura t-il en s'accroupissant devant Ace pour nettoyer son visage souiller de sa semence..un spectacle qu'il se promis de revoir aussi tôt que possible.

-Hein ?! M...mais tu viens de...

-Je suis endurant moi, et puis...je vais pas te laisser comme ça quand même.

L'homme souligna ses paroles d'un coup d'œil surligné d'un haussement de sourcil vers l'entrejambe durcit du bel éphèbe.

-Ça t'excites de me faire ça ?

-Law ! S'indigna le plus jeune.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, cette partie de toi à l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait le jean de Ace, appuyant contre celle ci.

-Alors ?

-L...Law s'il te plait...

-Hm ? Quoi ? Tu as dis que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais non ? Et bien je veux que tu sois honnête...ça t'as excité ?

-O...ouais...

Il voulait mourir...

-Qu'est ce qui t'as excité ? insista son pervers d'amant. Dis le clairement.

Il ronronnerait presque...Ace, le regard fuyant, l'entrejambe gonflé d'excitation, les lèvres rouges et tremblantes d'embarras...

-...T..te faire..ça..m'as excité..

Oh putain. Ace était l'homme le plus bandant sur terre. Law sentit ses dernières brides de contrôle lui filer entre les doigts...il entra précipitamment dans la voiture, s'asseyant sur le siège passager, et attrapa le bras de Ace pour l'entraîner avec lui, l'essayant sur ses cuisses, avant de fermer la portière.

Les deux hommes fondirent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent comme jamais. Bestiale, sauvage, violent, brutale. Leur baiser était encré d'une passion sans borne. L'impatience les consumaient délicieusement, l'excitation et le désir grandissaient en eux incendiant leurs bas ventre et le reste de leurs corps au passage. Les mains fébriles de Ace tentaient désespérément de retirer son pantalons, chose peu aisé au vu du baiser atrocement bon que lui donnait Law et qui faisait voler en éclat le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Du coté de Law, c'était la patience qui avait volé en éclat. Ses mains saisir l'ouverture du pantalon de Ace, l'ouvrant avec une telle violence que le bouton vola.

-Law ! Hmph ! Mon pantalon ! Han !

-Rien à foutre, j't'en achèterais un autre.

Leurs bouches se ravageaient littéralement. Leurs langues se liaient, se déliaient, et les rares fois ou leurs lèvres s'éloignaient c'était pour mieux se rejoindre. Ils se mordaient, se suçaient, se dévoraient avec délice et brutalité. Les mains de Ace parcouraient chaque centimètre de peau qui leurs étaient accessible. Son visage, sa gorge, ses cheveux, son torse, ses bras, son ventre, ses cuisses, qu'ils soient couvert de tissus ou pas. Ace se gorgeait du contact de son amant, savourait son odeur, le son de sa voix, le goût de sa bouche. Il avait le goût du tabac froid, du café, du bonbon à la menthe...mais surtout...il avait cette saveur légèrement sucré et amère, forte et intense...comme celle du chocolat noir. Si bon..si addictif...

Law pour sa part, se battait sans relâche avec le pantalon de Ace, l'arrachant à ses cuisses aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le manque d'espace, leurs positions, leurs empressements...tout semblait contre lui pour retirer ce foutu pantalon. Il aurait gémit de plaisir quand il parvint à retirer une jambes hors du vêtement, ce qui serait plus que suffisant vu le brasier qui semblait avoir prit possession du corps de son amant. Law n'aurait lâché sa bouche pour rien au monde. Sa bouche avait un goût de caramel...il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette saveur...mais il avait le goût de sucre brûlé...ce goût chaud et entêtant mais tellement délicieux.

Ace se retrouva bientôt, la jambe droite nue, Law n'ayant pas eu la patience de faire de même pour la gauche. Law dirigea rapidement ses doigts vers l'entrée étroite de son beau brun.

-Attend ! Souffla Ace entre deux baiser.

-Quoi ?!

Visiblement, c'était le pire moment pour demander à Law d'attendre.

-Met la directement.

Cette simple phrase eu pour effet de vite calmer l'impatience de Law. Plus exactement, eu pour effet de le faire buguer. Ace voulait...qu'il le prenne à sec..?

-Ace, la sodomie à sec n'est pas conseiller ! Il y a des risques de fissures anales liés à la pénétration, de lésions et de-Hmm !

Sentant que son partenaire se laissait aller à des cours de médecine et d'éducation sexuelle, Ace décida de vite le faire taire à l'aide d'un long et langoureux baiser.

-Rien à foutre, dépêche toi ! Répéta t-il, le voix vibrante de désir. J'ai envie de toi ! Tout de suite !

Le peu de conscience qui restait encore à l'ancien étudiant partit en fumé à la suite de ces quelques mots...mais à sa décharge, il mettait au défi n'importe quel homme de résister à ce regard embrumé de désire, à cette voix tremblante d'impatience et d'extase, à ce visage rougit d'envie et d'embarras et...à Ace tout simplement. Lui, il rendait les armes.

Ses mains vinrent prendre les hanches du bel éphèbe pour le guider au dessus de son bassin. Ace saisit le membre, pleinement revigoré, et vint le frotter à l'entrée de son intimité étroite et serré. Law ne put s'empêcher de craindre pour son amant mais celui-ci abaissa les cuisses, faisant pénétrer son gland dans son anus vierge de la moindre préparation, lui arrachant un lourd soupire de plaisir. Il dut bien concentrer la totalité de sa maîtrise de soi pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer en Ace d'un seul coup.

Pour Ace, le plaisir était bien moins présent...En faite, il avait atrocement mal ! Son cul serré s'ouvrait peu à peu au passage de Law, et bien que son corps, habitué à ce type de pénétration, n'était pas vierge, il ne pouvait nier que la douleur était bien présente à lui incendier les reins. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'abaisser les hanches, pénétrant la chose de plus en plus profondément dans son corps.

-HaaAA ! Hmm...HAaA ! Criait t-il, mais pas de plaisir, en tentant de retenir sa voix, sous le regard à la fois inquiet et désireux de Law.

-Ace...retire le si tu as trop mal !

-La ferme ! Embrasse moi encore !

Faible, l'acteur céda à sa demande, se jetant sur ses lèvres avec envie. Il saisit le membre tendu du beau jeune homme, caressant son sexe légèrement ramollie par la douleur avec énergie et force. Il fallut de longue minute, des heures selon Law, pour que Ace s'habitue à la présence douloureuse et non préparé de son amant. Il commença doucement à onduler les hanches au rythme de son désir, offrant une vision atrocement parfaite à Law...Ace, à moitié dénudé, le visage crispé entre le plaisir et la douleur, ondulant souplement les hanches contre lui...bordel, c'était le meilleur soir de toute sa vie.

-Haan...Law...j..j'arrive pas...ha ! J'arrive pas !

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de l'acteur.

-T'arrive pas à quoi ? Susurra t-il. A faire ça ?

Il serra ses mains contre les hanches étroites de son superbe amant, et donna un vif coup de bassin dans le corps du beau jeune homme qui se cambra d'un seul coup.

-HaaAAA ! Law !

Incroyable...C'était comme un torrent de flamme, un tsunami électrique, un accord parfait entre la douleur et le plaisir qui court-circuitaient son cerveau. Il avait mal, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Le membre enfoncé profondément en lui le déchirait pour frapper violemment sa prostate, et le contraste entre les deux extrêmes qui se disputait son corps le rendait fou.

-Encore ? Proposa son sadique amant.

-Oui.. Oui encore..!

La langue rose et fine de Law vint caresser ses lèvres...il le regardait comme si il allait le dévorer vivant...Ses hanches frappèrent Ace d'une même force, fouettant encore une fois sa boule de nerf de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir sans égal.

-T'arrête pas ! T'arrête pas !

-Jamais de la vie !

Saisissant les reins de son amant, Law commença une série de violente coup de butoirs, frappant encore et toujours cette zone de plaisir qui semblait amener Ace dans un autre monde. Leurs corps transpirant se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre...Ace ne supportait plus le plaisir lui incendier les hanches et qui se mélangeait à la douleur avec une perfection presque effrayante, tout comme Law se sentait mourir d'extase d'être ainsi étroitement serré dans le corps non préparé de Ace.

Les coups se faisaient plus fort, les voix se faisaient plus aigus, les mouvements se faisaient plus désordonnés et chaotique.

-HaaAAaA ! Law ! Law ! C'est bon ! Hmm !

-Ouais ! Hmm...pour moi aussi ! Ace !

Leurs bouches ne se séparaient que pour crier de plaisir, la voiture remuait furieusement sous leur ébat violent...Ace avait perdu toute pudeur et toute retenu, ce contentant de n'être qu'une boule de plaisir et d'extase entre les mains affamées de Law.

-J...je vais...j'en peux plus ! Law ! Law !

-Hn !

Leurs corps s'étreignirent avec violence alors qu'un orgasme brute et sauvage ne les emporte tout les deux, les laissant à bout de souffle et d'énergie, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

De longues minutes où le silence ne fut brisé que par leurs respirations chaotiques et désordonnées...chacun tentait de reprendre son souffle et son énergie...ils avaient la tête qui tournaient et ils leur étaient difficile de reprendre pied...

-Ace, souffla la voix fatigué de Law pendant que sa main caressait le dos de son amant. Faut qu'on retourne à l'appart' ou on va s'endormir ici...

-Hmm...ouais...

Malgré son approbation, le jeune homme ne semblait pas beaucoup motivé à ce traîner jusqu'à son appartement...il fallut bien des efforts au couple pour se rhabiller et se traîner durant plusieurs étages jusqu'à la porte de Ace. Ils entrèrent aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent et partir tout deux s'écrouler sur le lit de Ace, à bout d'énergie, mais totalement rassasié.

Law, comme toujours, s'allongea sur le dos, cédant son bras à la tête de Ace qui, étendu sur le coté, se serrait délicatement contre son amant. En moins de quelques secondes, chacun avaient déjà cédé au bras de Morphée, s'endormant à une allure folle, proche de perte conscience.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Oui je sais, ce n'est pas un chapitre d'une profondeur incroyable...Quoi que (Pff...lol...) c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition, et je veux entendre personne se plaindre !**

 **Je saiiiiis, il faut que je me motive à terminer ce putain de chapitre 26, mais j'ai du mal que voulez vous xD Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, vos review me motive à mort ! Quand j'ai une baisse de régime en général, je viens jeter un œil au review et ça me redonne le peps !**

 **Je voulez d'ailleurs profiter de vous avoir sous la main pour poster une petite annonce :**

 **Je recherche un beta si possible^^'' Mais pas pour Lovely Mistake. Comme expliquer plus tôt, j'ai un peu trop regarder et lu du One piece, et si je ne veux pas attaquer mon ordi à coup de dent, il faut que je face un break (mine de rien, ça va faire 26 chapitre que j'écris sur la même chose, je suis un peu en overdose la ^^'' comprenez moi!) Donc je voulez changer d'air et dériver vers un de mes manga préféré (mon manga préféré je croix même xD) Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je travaille sur une fics qui serait un UA, Multi Pairing et surtout GENDERBENDER, autrement dit, changement de sexe. Donc ça ne serait PAS du yaoi ! Les couples serait yaoi à la base, mais je change le sexe d'un des perso pour un en faire des couples hétéro (ouais c'est spécial il faut aimer!).**

 **Je recherche donc un(e) béta qui m'aiderait en corriger les chapitres mais aussi en me conseillant sur l'histoire et sur le reste ! C'est un gros boulot je vous préviens ! Je suis nul en orthographe et je suis une trouillarde concernant mes fics, j'ai toujours trois milles question à poser donc faut avoir le cœur accrocher ! En plus la fics serait assez longue, et il faut aimer le Hentai parce qu'elle sera M et encore une fois, pas de yaoi ! (Et il se peut que je demande aussi un avis sur Lovely Mistake de temps en temps, donc il vaut mieux aimer le yaoi aussi...)**

 **Voila...Mes critères sont tellement chiant que je sais pas trop si je vais réussir à trouver quelqu'un XD mais j'assume ma fics jusqu'au bout ! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lut en tout cas !**

 **Ps: Si vous vous demandez si la fics continuer de façon régulière, non, si vous vous demandez si la fics continuer belle et bien OUIIIII! (Mais ça ne sera plus un chapitre par semaine, je n'arrive pas à le tenir, désolé!)**

 **Et on oublie pas mon petit rituel:**

 **{ -Tu crois que la vie est plus belle après la mort ?**

 **-Ça dépend, après la mort de qui ? }**


	22. Soirée confidences amicals

**Et elle est vivante!**

 **Oui, c'est étonnant U_U mais je suis toujours en vie, et plus étonnant encore, TOUJOURS ACTIVE. Juste...très lente .**

 **Mais j'ai une excuse!...la flemme! ...oui, une flemme de 1 ans oui. Ha bas, j'ai dis que je continuer ma fics, j'ai pas dit à quel cadence!**

 **Bon bon bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps en bavardage, voici les réponses au review:**

 **Trafalgar Asce:** _La suite est pour maintenant! ;) Merci du compliment, ça me fait plaisir!_

 **Pini:** _Haha, ça fait toujours ça quand on découvre FF xD on perd toute notre vie dessus (Haa...j'en ai fais des nuits blanches, les yeux coller à une fics magnifique, me jurant d'aller dormir à la fin du prochain chapitre, sans jamais tenir cette promesse~). Je suis vraiment honoré de savoir que tu risque de redoublé ton année à cause de moi^^...(ça, ça faisait partie des phrases que je pensais pas dire un jour...) même si j'espère que c'était pas le cas au final O_O. Niveau grammaire, c'est l'enfers, je suis vraiment un cancre, pourtant je relis vraiment mes textes et je fais de mon mieux, je le jure!...la suite aura mit du temps à arriver, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres que tu as déjà aimer^^!_

 **Nikkouyoku:** _J'ai dis que je finirais cette fics, et je finirais cette fics, même si ça dois me prendre des années! (c'est déjà le cas en faite...) merci de rester fidèle à cette histoire^^!_

 **Lawiki:** _Haa~ moi aussi j'aimerais voir Ace à genoux devant moi pour du chaud bouillant~ Grrr~...Oh wait, j'ai pas le matos pour ça O_O...Dommage xD Les cications de fin de chapitre sont génial, même si elles ne viennent pas de moi! Je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent aussi!_

 **Katym:** _Alors, je suis bien une fille, et je suis bien une perverse, mais je suis surprise que tu ne t'en rende compte que maintenant xD c'était pas assez claire au début?_

 **BlackGhost:** _Héhé, la on a dépasser le stade de la "légère attente", mais j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ^^"_

 **Une âme en peine:** _Je te reconnais, objectif atteint ;). xD On a le même rituel, je fais tout le temps ça moi aussi, à rafraichir la page en permanence pour voir si de nouvelles histoires sont sorti! On est tous un peu pareil sur ce site je croix xD. Alors, pour le coup, après un 1 ans sous silence, on est plus dans le registre de la publication chaotique, mais de la publication fantôme, mais oui, malgré tout je le dis, je le jure et le répète, je finirais cette fics! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur! Et en récompense, toi qui voulais voir Marco...j'en dis pas plus! Faut lire!_

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222:** _Et oui, enfin de retour..1 ans après mon premier retour...xD promiiiis je vais faire des efforts pour être plus productive! Oui, nous allons voir d'avantage le boulot de Law^^ Et j'espère que ça va te plaire!_

* * *

-Ace !

Hmm...Il se sentait bien...

-Ace !

Il avait chaud...

-Aaaaaace ! Réveille toi !

Il sentait le corps de son amant contre lui...Son odeur agréable dans ses narines...et la douceur, relative, des draps contre sa peau.

-AAAACE !

Ainsi que la voix mélodieuse de Luffy...hein ?...

Ace ouvrit vivement les yeux et se redressa à toute allure sur son lit...Enfin à toute allure...aussi vite que le douloureux mal de dos qu'il subissait en ce moment le lui permettait. Son cerveau encore lourd de sommeil avait du mal remettre ses idées au claire...petit un, il avait passé une soirée divine avec Law, sous le signe du sexe violent et décomplexé et ils c'étaient traîné ensemble jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'endormir. Petit deux, Robin était malade depuis hier, la jeune femme ayant eu la gentillesse de le prévenir aussi tôt que possible et le plus important...petit trois, il n'avait pas été réveillé par le son mélodieux du réveille de son portable mais la voix délicieuse de son cadet...

-Luffy ?...tu-

-Ace ! J'ai faim !

-...Il est quel heure ? Demanda Ace en sentant doucement la panique l'envahir

Il précipita son bras vers son traître de portable...Vide de batterie. Connard ! Il se leva vivement de son lit...aussi vivement que la soirée passer le lui permettait, pendant que Law émergeait doucement à son tour...Pourquoi Ace n'était pas dans ses bras et pourquoi Luffy était dans la chambre ?...

-HAAAAAA ! Hurla Ace depuis la cuisine, de quoi faire vivement redresser Law.

-Ace ?! Ça va ?!

-Il est neuf heurs quarante-huit !

L'information mit un certain temps à passer dans le cerveau de Law avant que celui ci ne bondisse hors du lit à son tour. Tout alla très très très très vite. Ace branchant son portable en priant qu'il recharge assez pour tenir la journée et fonça sous la douche à une allure encore jamais atteinte alors que Law donnait enfin à manger à Luffy. Bien que l'acteur soit un cancre en cuisine, il savait encore comment faire griller des tartines et cuir du lait. Ace revint dans la cuisine à moitié trempé et enfilant son pantalons comme il le pouvait. Laissant la salle de bain libre à Law qui prit sa douche en un temps record lui aussi. Les deux adultes avalèrent une tasse de café tièdes et une demi tartines avant de quitter l'appartement au pas de course.

Law se proposa d'amener Luffy à l'école, puisque son travaille était bien plus proche de d'école de ce dernier que celui de Ace, ce qui fut remercier par celui ci par un baiser discret, voler alors que Luffy admirait la superbe voiture dans laquelle il allait pouvoir monter.

-Je t'appelle ce soir.

-Ok je t'aime, répondit Ace, un sourire tendre et amoureux aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, chacuns fonçant à toute allure vers leurs boulots respectifs. Ce fut à bout de souffle que Ace arriva au bar de l'arnaque sous le regard de Shakky.

-Je suis désolé pour mon retard ! Dit il précipitamment. Ça ne se reproduira plus ! Pardonnez moi s'il vous plais !

Il s'inclina à quatre-vingt-dix degrés devant la jeune femme, priant tout les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'il ne soit pas viré. Sa situation ne lui permettait pas de se faire virer ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire virer ! Il avait besoin de l'argent que lui offrait ce travaille !

-Ace...Calme toi, commença Shakky.

-Patronne je-

-Je ne vais pas te renvoyer ne t'en fais pas.

Un poids de plusieurs tonne s'ôta du corps de Ace à ces mots.

-C'est la première fois que tu es en retard depuis que tu bosse ici et je sais que tu n'as pas la vie facile, de toute façon nous n'avons pas beaucoup de client les lundis matins alors on a pas vraiment eu besoin de toi.

Comme toujours, la belle jeune femme offrit à Ace un de ses sourires chaleureux et rassurant...Elle était fantastique...Un retard pareil aurait offert au pauvre jeune homme de se faire dégager de beaucoup de boulot...mais Shakky était Shakky...Compréhensive, calme, toujours à l'écoute, et sachant à quel point le jeune homme avait besoin de ce travail. Ace n'était pas un sale gosse se permettant d'arriver en retard au travail, il était plus sérieux que n'importe lequel de ses employé, et ses retards étaient rarissimes.

-Et puis...je perdrais au moins cinquante pour-cent de ma clientèle féminine si je te virais !

La remarque fis doucement sourire le jeune homme qui se redressa enfin.

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça ne se reproduira plus je vous le promet.

-Va vite te changer maintenant, lui dit la jolie brune en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil complice.

-Tout de suite !

-Dis moi seulement, l'arrêta t-elle juste avant que je le jeune homme ne puisse lui échapper.

-Oui ?...

Un sourire fin, accompagner d'un haussement de sourcil fit frémir le jeune homme avec anticipation.

-Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te mettre si en retard aujourd'hui ?...

-..Heu...C'est quoi...

-Est ce que ça a un rapport avec ta démarche en canard ?

-Patronne !

-Haha ! Je plaisante, allez file.

Ace ne se fit pas prier et prit vite la fuite, retirant rapidement sa veste pour enfiler son tablier à toute allure avant de rejoindre Keimi et Duval, déjà présent.

…

Law amena Luffy à son école aussi vite qu'il pu. Le jeune garçon lui offrit même un bisous sur la joue avant de filer pour rejoindre sa classe, et se faire sermonner par sa maîtresse au passage, bien que ce retard ne soit absolument pas de sa faute.

Il parti ensuite aussi vite qu'il pu vers son lieu de travaille, ignorant les quatre trilliards de messages qu'il avait reçut depuis ce matin...il arriva sur le parking du tournage, se garant en trombe sur celui ci avant de foncer vers le plateau. Il fut vaguement arrêté par différent technicien de plateau qui soulignèrent le fait qu'ils l'attendaient, qu'ils c'étaient inquiétés, lui demandant plusieurs fois ce qui lui était arrivé, autant de question qu'il ignora en fonçant vers les lieux de tournage. Bonney fut la première à remarquer son arriver, alarmant ainsi les autres personnes autour d'elle.

-Law ! Cria t-elle en accourant vers lui à grande vitesse. Tu foutais quoi tu m'explique ?! Tu sais à quel point on a flippé ?! Tu répondais à aucun message et t'es jamais en retard d'habitude !

-Ouais ouais ouais, je sais, désolé, grogna l'acteur.

-Trafalgar Law, grogna une voix féminine assombrit par la colère évidente que trahissait l'aura meurtrière autour d'elle...

-...Koala...

Lui qui pensait que le retour au pays allait calmer la pauvre réalisatrice...visiblement non...

-Pourquoi tu es si en retard ?! Pourquoi tu répondais pas à mes appelles ?! Tu sais à quel point on est pressés ?! Les premiers épisodes ont fait un tabac, Don Quichotte veut la suite aussi vite que possible, il m'appelle toute les cinq minutes pour savoir comment ça avance et quand ça sera fini et toi tu arrive en retard ?! Tu sais à quel point il peut être flippant quand il veut ! Je n'arrive même pas à dormir tellement il m'obsède ! Il faut qu'on est fini les cinq prochains épisodes d'ici trois jours compris !

Doflamingo savait être un véritable démon quand il voulait mais là...il était entrain de rendre la demoiselle totalement folle..Koala supportait très mal le stresse. Heureusement, le héro de l'équipe arriva bientôt pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la belle jeune femme qui semblait au bord du burn out. Sabo. L'homme sans qui Koala se serait déjà pendue avec une perche après avoir brûlé le plateau.

-Tu devrais te calmer Koala, ce n'est pas si grave qu'il soit en retard vu qu'on a tourner les scène ou il n'apparaissait pas, dit il calmement.

-Comment tu peux être aussi détendu Sabo ?! Don Quichotte à dis que-

-Ignore le simplement, on s'en fou de ce qu'il dit.

-QUOI ?! Mais-

-Koala, tu as toujours fais un travail formidable et tu es une des meilleurs réalisatrice de ta génération, tu peux te permettre d'envoyer Doflamingo se faire foutre, il sait très bien qu'il a beaucoup plus besoin de toi que tu n'as besoin de lui ! Affirma le blond.

-...Oui...oui tu as raison...Bon ! Tout va bien, tout va bien ! Law, file te changer, on refait la dernière scène juste par sécurité, et on passe à la suivante !

Une vague de soulagement prit la totalité du plateau en voyant leur chevalier les sauver d'une énième crise de nerf de Koala. A sa décharge, Doflamingo avait le pouvoir atroce de rendre les réalisateur fou. Koala parti avec pour idée d'aller prendre un café, vite réorienté vers une tisane par Sabo, laissant Law seul à seul quelques instants avec Kidd et Bonney.

-Bon dieu, t'étais ou ? Grogna le rouquin en desserrant le nœud de cravate du costume trois pièce qui étranglait sa gorge.

-Mon réveil à pas sonné, grogna l'acteur.

-A d'autre, soupira Bonney. Même sans ton réveille t'es debout à six heure du mat'.

-Sauf si tu as fait quelque chose qui t'a épuisé la veille, souligna Sabo en souriant finement.

...Law avait déjà dit à quel point ce sale petit écrivain pouvait être chiant quand il jouait les détectives privés.

-Nan ! Sans déconné, t'as baisé ? Demanda Kidd avec la finesse qui lui était propre.

-Avec Hiken ? demanda le blond, un sourire fin aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Law.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Je t'ai sauvé de Koala, ça mérite une petite info non ?

Law ferma douloureusement ses yeux rougis de fatigue...de toute façon, si il ne se débarrassait pas de Sabo, il n'aurait jamais la paix de la journée...

-Oui, c'était avec Hiken, j'ai dormit chez elle et son portable était en rade de batterie, c'est son frangin qui nous à réveillé et ont étaient déjà en retard ça vous va ?

-Oui ! C'est parfait ! Déclara le bel écrivain en sortant son petit bloc note dans lequel il prit soin d'écrire plusieurs petites choses tout en s'éloignant pour laisser le trio tranquille.

-Il m'énerve...

-Rooh ! Ça va, c'est pas la mort ! Lui dit Kidd en le bousculant légèrement du bras.

-Elle dois être passionnée pour t'épuiser au point que tu arrive pas à te lever le matin, souligna la rosette en releva un sourcil.

-...

Ce à quoi Law répondit avec un silence plus qu'explicite sur ses pensées qui agrandit les sourires de ses deux amis. Il fut appelé par la maquilleuse, Alvida, qui semblait déjà bout de patience, et tourna les talons pour partir se faire torturer par les mains délicates de la demoiselle...avant qu'un élan ne le prenne soudainement.

-Hey, appela t-il alors que ses deux amis s'éloignaient.

-Hm ? Firent les deux concernés en se tournant vers le brun.

-...ce soir, ça vous direz qu'on bouffe tout les trois ? Y'a...Certains trucs dont j'aimerais vous parler.

Kidd et Bonney échangèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la curiosité, et, évidement, hochèrent la tête en duo. Law qui voulait leur dire quelque chose d'assez intime pour qu'ils se retrouvent pour manger ensemble...ils n'auraient raté ça pour rien au monde.

Law parti s'abandonner au main de l'affreuse maquilleuse, certes, assez douée pour faire disparaître ses atroces cernes, mais d'une douceur inexistante. Law avait réfléchit de son coté. Ace lui avait parlé de lui à cœur ouvert, il avait rencontré Robin, Luffy, Marco, bon, pour ce dernier, pas dans les meilleurs circonstances...Et Ace lui avait raconté qu'il avait confier sa relation à certain collègues de travail qu'il savait digne de confiance...Ace n'avait pas honte de leur relation et assumait le fait de sortir avec un homme. Il était plus que tant qu'il s'y mette lui aussi.

Ace n'était pas une passade. Ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir, n'y même une histoire sympa. Il était amoureux. Il n'était pas devin, il ne savait si leur relation s'arrêterait demain ou continuerait encore d'ici dix ans...mais il voulait tout faire qu'elle dure aussi longtemps que possible. Les histoires solides étaient rares, celles qui durait dans le temps, encore plus. Mais ça, il ne tenait qu'à lui de rendre leur relation aussi sérieuse qu'il le pouvait, et la première étape était de confier à ses amis que Hiken s'appelait en réalité Ace et qu'elle était un homme. Ça ne serait pas un moment agréable...mais c'était un moment nécessaire.

…

Envoyé.

Ace regarda son portable en soupirant avant de le remettre dans sa poche et de sortir de sa voiture. Il venait d'envoyé le même message à ses deux amis de toujours, Marco et Thatch. Le message était claire, il voulait leur parler d'un sujet important et les inviter à venir passer la soirée chez lui après vingt-et-une heure, le temps que Luffy soit au lit.

Le lundi était le seul jour où il terminait tôt, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait inviter ses amis. Marco avait eu le temps de se calmer, il était plus que temps qu'il leur parle avec sérieux et à cœur ouvert. Thatch n'était pas au courant, et même si il était bien plus cool et relax que Marco...lui aussi risquait de ne pas apprécier l'idée qu'il soit avec Law. Pas pour le coté homosexuel, plutôt pour le coté coup de poing et dépression...Il inspira un grand coup et se dirigea jusqu'au restaurant le Baratier quand son portable se mit à vibrer, indiquant qu'il avait reçut quelques réponses. Marco lui assura qu'il viendrait, visiblement, lui aussi voulait avoir une discutions, plus calme que la précédente. Thatch suivit rapidement, disant qu'il ramenait la bière...et un message de Law.

Ace sentit son cœur rater un battement...juste quelques mots, rapides et sans détour... « J'ai décidé de tout raconter à Kidd et Bonney ce soir ». Law allait confier la nature de leur relation à ses amis. Un sourie vint fendre les lèvres du jeune homme. Quand il disait que lui et son amant était un vrai couple ! Il fonça vers lui cuisine ou il fut accueillit par la voix chaleureuse et douce de Zeff. Il remonta ses manches et ce mit au travail avec autant de sérieux et d'énergie qu'il en avait en réserve.

La journée défila rapidement. Il du demander une autorisation de partir plus tôt de son travail de pompiste afin d'aller chercher son cadet, ce que le patron lui accorda facilement. Après tout, il n'y avait pas une montagne de travail et Ace ne demandait jamais rien, il serait salopard de lui refuser.

Ace fila donc chercher son cadet à l'école pour le déposer chez lui, lui faisant promettre de ne faire aucune bêtise en son absence avant de partir au Newkama pour ses quelques heures de boulot. A vingt heurs tapante, il pu quitter son travail, se rendant chez lui au pas de course où il fut accueillit par un Luffy hypnotisé par un dessin animé passant à la télé...Évidement, si il laissait Luffy tout seul, il ne fallait pas trop s'attendre à ce qu'il range sa chambre et face ses devoirs, mais vu que la maison étant encore entière et propre, il considérait que cet tentative de laisser Lufy seul durant plusieurs heures étaient une franche victoire.

Son cadet vint faire ses devoirs dans la cuisine, sous la tutelle de son aîné qui jonglait habillement entre les pâtes et les maths, aidant son petit frère là où il avait du mal...c'est à dire un peu partout. Luffy n'était pas idiot ! Certainement pas ! Son frère était très intelligent même ! C'était juste qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur quelque chose durant un long moment et plus encore, il n'arrivait pas à faire des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas...Luffy marchait à l'affectif, pour le travail comme pour les gens. Quand il n'aimait pas quelque chose, il n'y mettait pas du sien et ne parvenait à pas à s'investir...mais quand quelque chose le passionnait, la, il faisait des miracles ! Et pour les gens c'était pareil. Si un professeur lui plaisait et parvenait à lui faire aimer la matière, Luffy pouvait devenir très fort en celle ci, et à l'inverse, si il n'aimait pas le professeur, il n'aimait pas la matière.

Pour meilleurs exemple, l'anglais... l'école, c'était un cancre, incapable de tenir en place plus de cinq minutes, pas fichu de finir un seul exercice, à deux doigts de rendre sa maîtresse folle...mais quand c'était Law ou Robin qui lui faisaient apprendre, alors là...dix sur dix de partout. Et les professeurs avaient beau lui dire et répéter qu'il devait aider son frère à corriger se « défaut », qu'il n'y arriverait jamais dans la vie si il marchait comme ça, que le monde ne marchait pas comme ça, Ace refusait de considérer que suivre son cœur était un défaut ! Et Luffy s'en sortirait très bien en faisant ce qu'il aurait envie de faire ! Il le savait !

Il sorti de ses pensées en sortant les pâtes de la casserole et les deux frères purent passer à table. Luffy et lui purent discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que...

-Dit Ace, pourquoi tu dormais avec Traffy ce matin ?

...Quoi répondre ?...

Non sérieusement, il était censé dire quoi là ?...Annoncer à Marco et Thatch qu'il était amoureux d'un homme c'était une chose...le dire à son petit frère...C'était...autre chose...une idée...une idée...une idée...une idée...raaah ! En général, ils étaient toujours lever avant Luffy et celui ci ne c'était jamais poser la moindre question...

-Heu...il fait froid en ce moment ! Je ne voulais pas que Law dorme sur le canapé ! Il serait tombé malade ! Inventa soudainement Ace sur le vif...

Faites que ça passe, faites que ça passe, faites que ça passe...

-Aaah ! D'accord !

C'était passé !

Ace se retint de soupirer de soulagement devant la crédulité de son cadet...voila une chose qui l'inquiétait infiniment plus que son rapport à l'affectif...Luffy était...un brin trop naïf, même si Ace en profitait allègrement pour lui dissimuler la nature de sa relation avec Law. Cela dit...Si leur relation venait à s'installer sur le long terme, ce que Ace espérait grandement, il faudrait songer à en parler sérieusement avec Luffy...mais pas tout de suite, il n'était...pas près.

Luffy termina son dîné aussi vite que d'habitude et fila prendre sa douche pendant que Ace débarrassait les reste de nourriture et de vaisselle.

-Ace ! L'histoire ! Cria la voix de Luffy, lui faisant relever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Oui capitaine, l'histoire.

Ace quitta son plan de travaille, à peu près propre, pour se diriger vers la chambre de son cadet, celui ci l'attendant avec impatience. Comme toujours, il vint s'allonger au coté du plus jeune, pour lui compter les histoires incroyable de Mugiwara no Luffy. Le plus jeune l'écouta avec passion tendis qu'il lui racontait comment l'incroyable équipage pirate partait courageusement faire front à la marine pour libérer Nico Robin des mains du CP9. N'ayant visiblement pas perdu la main pour compter des histoires, Luffy fut plus captivé que jamais, et Ace eu bien du mal à lui faire fermer les yeux. Il soupira de soulagement quand le plus jeune s'endormit enfin. Il eu à peine le temps de quitter sa chambre que la sonnerie retentit au travers de l'appartement, indiquant que ses deux amis étaient arrivé.

Allez, haut les cœurs !

Il parti ouvrir la porte d'en bas et attendit sagement que les deux hommes ne montent jusqu'à sa porte avant de leur ouvrir. Il fut salué par une franche accolade de la part de Thatch...et par une certaine...froideur pour Marco. Ce qui n'échappa pas à leur ami commun.

-Ça va ? Demanda le cuisinier avec hésitation devant l'inhabituelle distance que Marco et Ace mettaient entre eux.

-Ouais ouais, ça va !

-Tu voulais nous parler ? Demanda Marco en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé du petit salon.

-...Ouais.

Il inspira un grand coup avant d'inviter Thatch à s'asseoir lui aussi, l'homme prenant place au coté de son ami pendant que Ace allait récupéré une chaise autour de la table à manger pour venir leur faire face.

Un silence...atrocement inconfortable s'installa entre eux. D'un coté, il y avait Marco, encore froid à l'idée d'accepter la relation de Ace et Law, de l'autre, il y avait Ace qui tentait d'aborder le sujet de la meilleurs façon possible, et entre les deux, un Thatch totalement perdu dans l'ambiance glacial qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Heu...Ace ? Appela le châtain à la pompadour.

Visiblement, Ace ne pourrait pas faire patienter ses amis indéfiniment...surtout Thatch que la tension palpable commençait doucement à inquiéter.

-Tu te rappelle de Law ? Demanda le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers l'apprenti cuisinier.

-L'enfoiré qui t'a mit en dépression ? Ouais et ?

Ça commençait super bien...Ace ferma un instant les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

-Je suis en couple avec lui depuis à peu près un mois.

Un silence plus lourd encore envahit la pièce...Marco serra imperceptiblement les poings et les dents, alors que Thatch...ouvrait de grand yeux de poisson mort. Le pauvre homme semblait attendre une blague ou un retournement de situation, mais le sérieux et l'inquiétude présents dans le regard de son ami lui assuraient qu'il n'y avait aucun second degré dans ses paroles. En premier réflexe, il tourna son regard vers Marco, cherchant un semblant de réaction chez le blond...qui au vu de son regard colérique et froid devait déjà être au courant de l'information et ne pas l'apprécier lui non plus.

-Heu...attend tu déconne ?

-Non.

Thatch semblait avoir...Du mal à avaler l'information.

-Oulah, attend...Law...c'est le mec qui t'as frappé et à cause duquel t'as passé deux semaines en dépression et maintenant t'es en couple avec lui ?! Non mais tu déconne la ! Cria le cuisinier en se levant du canapé avec colère.

-Shut ! Luffy dors ! Le reprit Ace, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer rapidement. Oui, on est ensemble et il dort ici au moins deux fois par semaine.

-Quoi ?! Mais...Merde Ace ! Ce mec t'a-

-Oui, je sais, il c'est foiré au début...mais il c'est largement rattrapé depuis ! Law n'est ni un connard ni un mec violent.

-Putain, Ace, tu t'entends ?! Mais merde, Marco dit quelque chose !

-Déjà essayé, grogna le blond.

-Et ?

-Je m'en suis prit une, souffla l'étudiant en venant toucher sa joue meurtrie de la gifle de Ace.

-T'allais passer Law à tabac ! Tu voulais pas que je t'encourage non plus !

Thatch avalait lentement l'information, se laissant retomber sur le canapé en soupirant...Ace était sérieux.

-Deux semaines après que Law est découvert que j'étais un mec...Teach c'est pointé au Newkama.

-Je sors, annonça soudainement Marco en se levant du canapé. J'ai besoin d'une clope.

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte vitré donnant sur le mini balcon, laissant les deux hommes seuls à seuls. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir entendre à nouveau Ace parler de cette tentative de viole...Son regard sombre se posa sur le parking désert qui s'étendait sous lui. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer un paquet de cigarette presque vide qu'il avança à ses lèvres pour capturer l'un des bâton de nicotine entre celles ci. Il abandonna ensuite le paquet au creux de sa poche pour se saisir de son briquet et alluma sa source de bien être, protégeant la flamme fébrile et fragile du vent d'automne à l'aide sa main libre. Aussitôt la barrette de tabac allumée, il inspira profondément, laissant la fumé toxique et pourtant si bienfaitrice pénétrer ses poumons et les remplir allègrement. Il retint un instant son souffle pour savourer le goût âpre qui s'installait contre sa langue avant de rejeter la fumé dans un soupire lasse. Celle ci se laissa porter un instant par le souffle du blond avant de lentement disparaître dans les airs.

Son regard se détacha du vide où il c'était plonger pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ace avait baissé les yeux sur le sol, tout comme Thatch...celui ci avait les coudes en appui sur ses genoux, et se tenait la tête entre les mains, visiblement totalement dépassé par ce qu'il entendait. Le pauvre homme semblait totalement à bout en découvrant ce que Ace avait prit soin de leur cacher...Lui aussi avait cru devenir fou en entendant ces mots. Thatch se leva soudainement du canapé pour mettre un coup de pied rageur dans la table, vite reprit par Ace qui craignait sans doute pour le sommeil de son frère. Le châtain sembla à peine l'écouter, saisissant le poignet du plus jeune pour le tirer vers lui et le serré contre son corps dans une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice. Ace sembla vite céder à ce geste et répondit à l'étreinte, arrachant un sourire attendrit à Marco.

Ace l'avait souligné et cette constatation l'avait hanté encore et encore depuis leur confrontation samedi soir...sans Law...Ace aurait été violé. Si Law n'avait pas été là, Ace se serait fait violé, Law l'avait sauvé...il pourrait lui reprocher tout ce qu'il voudrait, il n'empêche que ce n'était ni lui, ni Thatch qui avaient sauvés Ace à deux doigts du viole pure et simple, ce n'étaient pas eux qui l'avaient ramenés à leur appartement pour le soigner et qui l'avaient accompagnés au poste de police pour le soutenir alors qu'il déposait sa plainte...C'était Law qui avait fait tout ça.

Marco regardait Thatch reprendre ses esprits, essuyant discrètement quelques larmes d'horreurs qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Un sourire doux vint enfin étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait son ami venir frapper les épaules de Ace avec bienveillance...évidement, Thatch devait déjà voir Law comme un bon gars à présent...Ace l'avait dit...Law avait fait une erreur...et avait ensuite tout fait pour la corriger. Peut être que lui aussi devait lui accorder une seconde chance...de toute façon, qu'allait il faire ? Refuser d'accepter leur relation ? Forcer Ace à quitter Law alors que le petit brun n'avait jamais semblé aussi épanouit ? Risquer leur amitié pour ça ?...certainement pas. Il allait soutenir Ace, et si il venait à ce casser la gueule, il serait le premier présent pour lui éviter de dérouiller.

Il termina de savourer sa cigarette qui semblait avoir un effet plus que bénéfique sur ses nerfs, tout en regardant Ace raconter l'évolution qu'avait suivit sa relation avec Law, un passage qu'il aurait sûrement du écouter, même si il en avait eu un résumé concis lors de leur dernière discutions. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier présent sur le rebord du balcon, prévu d'ailleurs spécialement pour lui, vu que Ace ne fumait pas, et qui devait avoir été utilisé plusieurs fois par Law vu la quantité de cadavre de clope présente. Un dernier soupire pour rejeter pleinement les restes de fumé présente dans ses poumons et il pu rentré à nouveau dans l'appartement.

-Alors ? Il a réussit à t'avoir ? Demanda l'étudiant à l'apprenti cuisinier.

-Marco, c'est un bon gars ce mec !

-Tu as cédé encore plus vite que j'aurais cru...

Marco sentit le poids du regard inquiet de Ace contre lui...le petit brun craignait sa réaction et crevait sans doute d'envie de connaître la conclusion à laquelle il avait du arriver après des heures de prise de tête.

-...Si Law se manque encore une fois je lui fais bouffer ses dents et je t'interdis de l'approcher à moins de cent mètres, même si je dois te menotter à moi pour ça, c'est claire ?

-Super claire ! Merci Marco !

Lui aussi avait craquer...comment aurait il pu résister devant l'immense sourire rayonnant de Ace et ses yeux couleur réglisse pétillant de joie.

-Tout va bien dans le meilleurs des mondes alors, soupira le blond en prenant place sur le canapé.

-Pas tout à fait ! Rectifia Thatch d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux qui interpella ses deux amis.

-Thatch ? Appela Ace avec hésitation.

Celui ci baissa un instant le visage l'air grave avant de se pencher en avant pour ramasser le pâque de bière laisser à ses pieds avec lequel il était arriver avant de le déposer sur la table basse, plongeant son regard terriblement sérieux dans les yeux de Ace.

-Maintenant, je veux tout savoir de ce qui c'est passé durant ce moi de liaison avec Law ! Et quand je dis tout...

Un sourire fin et mutin vint doucement étirer ses lèvres.

-C'est tout !

Marco ne pu que rire doucement en voyant Ace perdre soudainement plusieurs teintes de couleur. Maintenant que le jeune homme avait enfin une vie sexuel, il ne pourrait pas espérer se débarrasser de Thatch avant que celui ci n'en connaisse tout les détailles. La nuit promettait d'être encore longue...Surtout pour Ace. Quelques bières ne seraient pas de trop.

…

Bonney soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant enfin sur les chaises confortables du restaurant où les trois amis avaient décidés de passer la soirée. Ils c'étaient mit d'accord sur un lieu assez petits et intimistes, où ils seraient sur d'avoir la paix. Kidd ayant du mal avec les manières cul serré des grands restaurants, ils avaient optés pour quelques chose de plus modeste, et assez isolé.

Après avoir chacun commandé une bière, Kidd et Bonney portèrent enfin toutes leur attention sur Law qui avait, visiblement, quelques chose à leur dire. Law n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir au confidence, c'était tout l'inverse même...pour lui arracher la moindre confession sur sa vie intime, il fallait avoir de l'énergie à gaspiller...alors pour qu'il veuille, de lui même, leur partager quelque chose...ça devait au moins vouloir dire qu'il allait devenir père où quelque chose comme ça !

-Alors ? De quoi tu voulais parler ? Commença Bonney, attentive au possible.

Law soupira en fermant les yeux, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées...autant faire ça vite.

-Hiken, commença t-il, s'attirant immédiatement les regards grands ouverts de Bonney et Kidd. Quoi ?!

-Rien rien, continu ! S'empressa de dire la jeune femme.

-...Ça va faire un mois que je suis en couple avec elle.

-Hein ? Mais ça on savait déjà, grogna Kidd, qui s'attendait à mieux.

-J'aurais cru plus longtemps d'ailleurs, souligna Bonney.

-J'ai pas fini !

Ils étaient chiant ces deux là.

-Je dois vous dire un truc...

-Elle est enceinte ! Rugit Bonney en frappant ses mains sur la table.

-Sans déconner ?! Rebondit Kidd aussi surpris qu'elle.

-Mais fermez la ! Elle est pas enceinte !

-Alors quoi ?! Demanda Kidd agacé.

-Je pourrais peut être vous le dire si vous arrêtiez de me couper cinq minutes !

Ses deux amis se calmèrent enfin, l'écoutant toujours avec une attention inégalable qui commençait à le stresser légèrement.

-Hiken...S'appelle Ace, et c'est un homme.

Pour le coup, lui qui avait demandé du silence, il en avait. Aucun des deux interlocuteurs présent n'ouvraient la bouche, semblant prendre le temps d'avaler l'information...

-Hahaha ! Excellent ! Commença Kidd, hilare.

-Hahahaha ! En plus j'y est presque cru ! Répondit Bonney en riant à son tour.

Law ne pipa pas un mot, gardant son sérieux à toute épreuve, ce qui sembla doucement calmer ses deux amis.

-...Oh merde, tu déconne pas ? Réalisa enfin le rouquin.

-Heu...mais...comment-

-Il bosse dans un club travesti vous vous rappelez ? Souligna Law.

-Ouais mais...Hiken est un travelo ? Demanda son ami et rival.

-Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça, et il s'appelle Ace.

-Attend attend attend, on s'en tape qu'il se déguise en meufs ! Reprit Bonney. Law, tu sors avec un mec ?!

-Moins fort abrutie !

-Oh bordel, réalisa enfin Kidd.

Les deux acteurs dévisagèrent leur ami durant de longues minutes de silence, ce qui ne tarda pas à agacer Law.

-Quoi ?! Vous allez vous la jouer homophobe maintenant ?

-Hein ?! T'en veux une où quoi ? Rugit la jeune femme, outrée des paroles de son ami. Bien sur que non, tu couche avec qui tu veux c'est juste que...

-Ben c'est un choc...d'abord Hiken, enfin, Ace...il fait vachement fille.

-C'est claire...et puis...t'imaginer avec un mec ça fait...bizarre...Comment tu l'a apprit, elle te la dis ?

Douloureux souvenir...leur discutions fut cependant suspendu par l'arrivé du serveur qui prit leur commande, de quoi donner le temps à ses deux amis de reprendre un peu leur calme.

-Elle à voulu me le dire mais...je l'ai deviné avant...et je l'ai mal prit au début.

-Attend...c'est pour ça que tu voulais plus foutre les pieds au Newkama pendant deux semaines ? Demanda la rosette.

-Ouais.

-Et après ? Demanda Kidd.

-...Au bout de deux semaines, j'ai fini par me calmer et j'ai voulu en discuter avec lui. On c'est revu, on en a parlé, et on a décidé d'essayer.

Law fit évidement l'impasse sur la tentative de viole qu'avait subit Ace. Ni Kidd, ni Bonney n'avaient à savoir ça.

-Et puis maintenant...Ça va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble.

-...Ben ça...Souffla Bonney clairement surprise.

-Et ça ce passe bien ?

-Ouais, ça ce passe bien.

Le rouquin et la rosette échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et complice avant de porter à nouveau leur attention vers Law.

-Bon ben, maintenant que tu nous à expliqué le plus gros, va falloir nous donner des détailles ! Déclara la jeune femme, curieuse comme pas deux.

-Quoi ?!

-Ben ouais vieux ! Tu t'attendais pas à pouvoir filer d'ici sans nous avoir tout raconté sur vous deux !

-Pour une fois que ta vie sexuelle se limite pas à une nana dont tu te rappelle même plus le nom ! Je veux tout savoir sur ce Ace !

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Vo-

-Laisse tomber Law, tu te débarrassera pas d'elle maintenant, abandonne.

-Il a totalement raison ! Et puis...ça serait bête que l'info tombe, par hasard, dans l'oreille de Sabo n'est ce pas ? Susurra la demoiselle, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Tu ferais pas ça ?!

-J'vais me gêner ! Allez raconte !

Ce fut avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde qu'il céda à son amie pour lui confessait les détails de son histoire, préférant encore que les questions vienne d'elle que de Sabo.

Un profond soupire s'arracha du corps déjà épuisé de Law...il avait encore eu une super idée en ce confiant à ses deux amis...Enfin, malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher se ressentir une agréable sensation de satisfaction. Il avait l'impression que sa relation avec Ace n'en était que plus sérieuse...et il aimait ça.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Alors alors alors? ça valait l'attente? Probablement pas, je l'admet, ce n'est pas un chapitre transcendant qui justifiait une année d'écriture U_U...surement parce que je n'ai pas mit une année à l'écrire .  
**

 **Je vais ESSAYER d'être plus régulière dans mes postes. A ceux qui en douterait, je le rappelle avec ce chapitre, NON je n'arrête pas ma fics. J'ai prévu de la finir, peut importe le temps que ça prendra.**

 **/RECHERCHE BETA\\\**

 **J'ai perdu contacte avec mon ancienne béta, donc je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à corriger mes chapitres (et service de critique) pour ma fics. Merci de poster votre CV, ainsi qu'une lettre de motivation...nan je déconne xD faites moi juste signe si vous avez du temps à perdre pour moi!**

 **Et parce qu'un rituel est un rituel: **

**{Je déteste quand je suis sur le point de m'endormir et que mon cerveau me dit:**

 **-Tu sais, je connais un très bon filme...**

 **Paranormal acitvity...}**


End file.
